Heredera sin Título
by DragnFN-01
Summary: Traicionada y perdida, huyó sin dejar rastro alguno. Ahora debe tomar una decisión: encontrar la paz en una nueva vida o afrontar su pasado y salvarlo de las garras de un demonio. Sin embargo, cuando su camino se cruza con el de dos seres que, tal vez, pueden ayudarle a encontrarse a sí misma, se da cuenta de que no debe necesariamente elegir, solo reconstruir. [Universo 2012]
1. Prólogo

"**Cuando crees tener todas las respuestas, la noche te cambia todas las preguntas." ~Charlie Brown**

* * *

El grito no sólo acabó con la tranquilidad que brindaba la noche, sino que interrumpió la calma que dos cuerpos habían encontrado por fin y despertó a los demás habitantes de un merecido sueño. Los dos reptiles supieron de inmediato de dónde provenía. Ella saltó del mueble en el que estaban y descendió por las escaleras. Los pasos de la tortuga venían detrás de ella, mezclados entre los gritos que su garganta emitía. Quiso detenerla pero, ¿cómo? No importaba qué dijera o qué hiciera, ella no dejaría de creer que era su culpa y no se detendría hasta encontrar una cura.

La pesada puerta de la enfermería cedió ante su fuerza. Sus ojos y oídos se ajustaron simultáneamente. Los pasos de los demás se detuvieron cerca de ella al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de la víctima se movía entre las sombras de la noche. Otro grito salió de su garganta. Entre todos los cuerpos que permanecían estáticos, los pechos que eran oprimidos por la impotencia y los ojos que se quebrantaban ante la escena, ella encontró la fuerza para avanzar y hacerse cargo de sus errores. Unos brazos la rodearon; no para reconfortarla, sino para detenerla.

Él se aseguró de abrazarla de tal forma que no la lastimara aún más y que sus aparatos permanecieran en su lugar, algo en lo que ella no coincidía. La fémina pataleó al plastrón del reptil, pero no la soltó. Un tercer grito, esta vez más largo y doloroso, la congeló por unos segundos. Se disculpó de antemano y golpeó el rostro de su opresor con ayuda de sus extremidades modificadas, y la soltó. Corrió hacia la camilla. No supo qué más hacer además de sostener la mano de un alma que no merecía sufrir más, ya no más.

Ya había tenido suficiente.

Se volvió hacia uno de los científicos. Ni siquiera se percató de que todo lo que ellos habían logrado componer, se desprendió de su cuerpo. Las heridas aún no sanaban, así que volvieron a sangrar. Tal vez era el miedo o la furia o una mezcla de ambos, pero ella no sintió dolor; sólo acercó su antebrazo ante ellos, ordenándoles, implorándoles, que hicieron lo que fuese necesario. La miraron fijamente. ¿Era eso lo que de verdad deseaba? Los continuos gritos acompañaron la respuesta.

Sin esperar un momento más, el hombre extrajo una jeringa y acercó la luz de una lámpara hacia el brazo de la donante. La sangre fluyó. El típico color carmesí brilló bajo los ojos de todos los presentes. El otro científico se acercó para reconstruir el trabajo que su forcejeó destruyó, pero ella se alejó y se centró en lo que el otro sujeto hacía: vertió su sangre en un tubo de ensayo que contenía la sustancia dorada, agitó el frasco hasta que la mezcla se volvió de color rosado, sostuvo una nueva jeringa y succionó el antídoto. Le preguntó una segunda vez si estaba segura, si estaba lista. Ella sólo interrumpió su duda y volvió a ordenarle que hiciera su trabajo, con una amenaza de por medio.

El hombre inyectó la cura directamente en el corazón de la víctima. Se alejó cuando los gritos cesaron. Un segundo, dos segundos, tres…, ella abrió los ojos y su garganta emitió un chillido digno de una película de terror. Su cuerpo se iluminó con una luz no artificial ni natural, y ella cayó sobre su camilla. Mientras se retorcía, ella hundió su rostro en el tubo metálico, maldiciéndose y rogando por perdón.

La transformación acabó tras unos segundos.

El silencio fue la señal que recibió para levantar la mirada. El cuerpo de la criatura había regresado a su descanso, como si los últimos minutos nunca hubieran sucedido.

Uno de los científicos acercó una lámpara, levantó su párpado e iluminó su pupila.

Pero sí sucedieron.

Después de observar ese color con el que siempre se encontró al ver su reflejo, se desplomó sobre el cuerpo. Entre las disculpas que le demandaba a un ser inerte, sus ojos volvieron a ceder y las lágrimas cayeron con la fuerza que adquirieron en su eterno confinamiento. Acompañando a las gotas, otro líquido emanó de su cuerpo, más espeso y el culpable de todo ello. Se abrió camino por todas las heridas que tenía su piel, puesto que sus aparatos descansaban fuera del cuarto, a los pies de los demás.

Nadie podía hacer nada, así que cada uno comenzó con su camino de regreso. Todos dejaron la escena detrás. Sólo uno permaneció de pie, con sus ojos sobre ambas féminas. Con un brazo tembloroso, recogió los aparatos de ella. Se acercó con lentitud. Cuando su sombra cubrió sus cuerpos, se percató de la piscina carmesí que se formaba bajo las rodillas de su líder. Pero más que su líder, era su amiga. E iba a ayudarle.

Ella siseó cuando sintió los brazos de la tortuga sobre su cuerpo. Se reusaba a dejar su costado. Así que cuando él comenzó a atraerla hacía sí, pataleó y arañó hacia su rostro, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. De seguro era la pérdida de sangre lo que comenzó a debilitarla. Aun así, encontró la fuerza suficiente para atraer su rostro una última vez hacia el de su víctima. Se veía tan tranquila, como si sus sueños le brindaran la paz que la realidad ya no podría.

Todo gracias a ella.

La noche continuó con su espectáculo, sin darle importancia al grito que salió de un corazón roto. De hecho, no le importó en lo más mínimo la tragedia que su oscuridad trajo. La luz de la Luna iluminó el camino de los que más lo necesitaban. Las estrellas guiaron a aquellos que regresaban a casa. La brisa recorrió los cuerpos de quienes daban sus primeros pasos. Pero no le importaba las pérdidas que se vivían ahí, a mitad del bosque, como si no hubiera sido testigo del nacimiento de todo ello. Sin embargo, ni la Luna, ni las estrellas, ni la brisa habían estado presentes, sólo la lluvia. La lluvia fue el único testigo del nacimiento de la bestia.

* * *

***inserte carita emocionada y un poco psicópata aquí* Acaso…, alguien… ¿me recuerda? ¡Ay! Espero que no. Hacía unos cuantos añitos, mi yo-niña se dedicó a crear melosos fanfics de las Tortugas Ninja, escritos en una gramática y ortografía inglesa completamente espeluznante. Pero he madurado, crecido, evolucionado y aprendido de mis errores… ¡y estoy devuelta! ¡Oh, sí, mundo! La mundialmente desconocida pero con ganas de sobresalir en el fandom de TMNT ha regresado y nada más ni nada menos que con la única historia cuyo contenido aún recuerdo a pesar de todos estos años de descanso en lo más oscuro de mi mente; hace cinco años sólo publiqué un par de capítulo antes de borrar esta historia, la cual tenía título de una canción de mi banda favorita (*coff, coff, Skillet, coff*). Ahora, más fuerte que nunca o con una idea recuperada, estoy lista para sacar a la luz esta pieza que, espero, anhelo, ruego, porque encuentre un lugar en este mundo. Y, si no, por lo menos será la mejor forma de seguir en el mundo de la literatura después de terminar con mi libro máximo y mi meta es concluirlo antes de entrar en las terroríficas tierras de las historias originales. Así que, antes de seguir aburriéndolos con esta nota de autor, les doy la bienvenida a una historia llena de drama, dolor, conforte. Espero que sea de su agrada. Bye-bye.**


	2. Capítulo 1

"**Recuerda: el momento en que te sientes solo, es el tiempo que más necesitas para estar solo. Es la ironía más cruel de la vida." ~Douglas Coupland.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que cayó en esa piscina y su cuerpo aún gritaba en agonía. Cada músculo le palpitaba. Las gotas de la lluvia parecían cuchillas que atravesaban su cuerpo. El zumbido martillaba sus oídos y juraba que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Ésta última por fin cedió, lo que le obligó a buscar un escondite. Ascendió hasta los últimos pisos de un edificio, cuando miró de reojo ciertas figuras que reconoció a la perfección. Se contrajo en la escalera de incendios y cerró su hocico para que el sonoro siseo no la delatara.

Mh. Hocico y siseo.

La ventana del departamento anexo a la escalera descansaba cerrada. Tan sólo imploraba que quien viviera ahí no saliese, pues su grito claro que advertiría a los seres de quienes trataba de ocultarse. Aunque era escasa la iluminación, sus orbes modificadas le permitieron ver su reflejo. Por más que intentara alejar su atención del monstruo que le devolvía la mirada, se encontró a sí misma hipnotizada.

Un ruido, proveniente del interior del apartamento, la obligó a seguir con su camino aunque se arriesgara a ser vista. Logró saltar al siguiente nivel antes de que un hombre recorriera la ventana, viera a ambos lados y murmurara un par de insultos sobre los ruidosos gatos. Llegó a la azotea antes de que atrajera más atención y, por fortuna, la familia ya no estaba cerca.

Por fin podía gritar libremente.

Dejó caer su torso y la transformación comenzó. Como digna masoquista, adicionó una nueva agonía a su cuerpo adolorido. Una fuerza comprimió su cuerpo entero y estiró su piel hasta sentir que se la arrancaban. Con un jadeo, sus manos terminaron sobre los charcos que comenzaban a formarse en el cemento de la azotea. Abrió sus párpados y se reencontró con los colores llamativos que conformaban una nueva visión. Intentó rechinar sus dientes, pero dibujó más una sonrisa. Cuando su garganta superó las cuchillas que la arañaban, un grito realizó su camino hasta la boca.

Otro siseo fue lo que emanó.

La imagen del mutante reflejado en la ventana regresó a su mente, con escamas blancas cubiertas por una armadura morada, cuatro bocas, tres pares de ojos y tres cabezas (dos de ellas sin mente propia, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que en realidad eran las tres), una hilera de colmillos y cuatro más grandes retráctiles que, junto a su lengua bífida, daba salida a un veneno que podía ser escupido. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo eran los penetrantes ojos esmeralda con pupilas verticales, los "cuernos" que nacían a partir de sus párpados superiores (mismos que le daban una idea de la especie en la que se convirtió), y, lo más espeluznante, la cuarta boca que descansaba en la parte trasera de su cráneo; aunque resultó un arma bastante poderosa, al igual que la flecha en la que terminaba su cola, como lo atestiguó en la batalla de hacía unos minutos.

Su puño golpeó la zona más cercana e hizo que varias gotitas se unieran a la lluvia y salpicaran su rostro. El dolor regresó para recordarle las imágenes antes y después de caer en la maldita piscina verde. Sucedieron en cámara lenta: la sonrisa del líder en azul se esfumó al agacharse y evitar las cuchillas del hombre que cortaron la cadena, la única pupila funcional de éste se contrajo mientras ella caía y los rostros aterrados de los demás desaparecieron cuando hizo contacto con la sustancia.

Y, entonces, el infierno se desató.

Muchos niños anhelarían convertirse en un ser capaz de cambiar de cuerpo, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Su piel fue jalada con tanta fuerza que aseguró ser víctima de una desollación, su garganta y ojos se quemaron lo suficiente para ser destruidos, sus piernas y brazos fueron arrancados y permutados por nuevas extremidades. Lo último que recordaba, antes de encontrar un blanco en su mente, fue descansar su mano en el cristal del contenedor.

La imagen con la que despertó fue el cuerpo de su padre siendo comprimido bajo su cola.

Pese a las súplicas de su cuerpo por encontrar reposo, gateó hasta la orilla del techo y asomó su mirada hacia el suelo que yacía a unos seis pisos. Como se encontraba, no sobreviviría a la caída. De esa forma, su cuerpo dejaría de agonizar, él dejaría de lastimar, ellos dejarían de buscar y ella por fin encontraría la paz. Pero siempre supo que era una cobarde.

Sumó, por tercera vez, dolor a su cuerpo a medida que descendió hasta la calle. Hizo contacto con un golpe sordo que se mezcló junto al relámpago que iluminó la silueta de una serpiente mutante. Con la lluvia agarrando fuerza, encontró un punto seco en la esquina de tal callejón. Al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en la típica forma que tenían los reptiles para descansar, indagó sobre lo que pasaría cuando la lluvia cesara. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué haría ahora? No era como si pudiese llegar a la puerta, tocar y esperar ser recibida con brazos abiertos; no después de lo que hizo. Ahora sólo le quedaba continuar, sola. Bueno, después de todo, siempre estuvo sola…, por lo menos, hasta que llegó con ellos.

Nunca habría podido imaginar un entrenamiento lejos de ser feroz, agresivo, peligroso y aterrador, y llegó con ellos. Mientras intentaban presumir sus habilidades enfrente de ella, no faltaron las bromas y los juegos, tanto que el maestro, avergonzado al ver que no podía confiar en sus hijos de tener una práctica seria, la acabó antes de tiempo. Y las cosas no cambiaban mucho del otro lado de la guarida.

Miguel Ángel no se alejó de ella desde que salió del dojo hasta que cayó dormido. Fue el encargado de mostrarle su nuevo hogar. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo la herida que consiguió en su brazo, saltaba a ella con muestras de afecto espontáneas pero con el mismo sentimiento: fraternidad. No se avergonzó al verse incapaz de devolver alguno de esos abrazos, pues se aseguró que algún día podría.

Donatello se encontró un poco molesto cuando el menor entró por delante, soltando mil preguntas por minuto; no obstante, su rostro se endureció cuando notó su presencia. Aceptó que se acercara a su mesa de trabajo y curioseara sobre el mutante con apariencia gelatinosa que yacía congelado a una esquina de la habitación. Aun así, ella se percató que el genio guardó su distancia y se mostró cauteloso ante sus movimientos. Pensó que se debía a sus acciones iniciales que involucraron a sus hermanos y a la princesa pelirroja que atacó innumerables veces. Tal vez algún día podría pedirles perdón.

Rafael estuvo gritando todo el tiempo que tuvo al de bandana anaranjada y a ella a sus costados. Él lo molestaba por el cómic que, al parecer, leía por quinta vez esa semana; ella decidió jugar un rato con el temperamento del oji-verde y le hizo explotar al cabo de unos segundos. Mientras el reptil soltaba millón de insultos y las carcajadas del otro sólo lo enfurecían más, el mayor de todos apareció para mantener un poco de orden y recobrar el silencio para irse a dormir. El hermano temperamental le juró que se vengaría en el entrenamiento del día siguiente y ella le gritó que, si él se seguía esforzando, algún día podría ganarle.

Leonardo mandó a los menores a sus habitaciones y se quedó en un incómodo silencio frente a ella, balbuceando preguntas simples como "¿Estás bien?", "¿Cómo te sientes?" o "¿Te gustó tu primer día aquí?". Mientras intentaba recuperar su habla y controlar su sonrojo, ella intentó recordar el día en que él dejó de creer en que había bondad en su interior, sin éxito, y su perseverancia rindió frutos. Por ello, le aseguró que, más que nada, gracias a él, por fin estaba en un lugar seguro. Él creyó en sus palabras y se retiró con una sonrisa. La fémina estaba segura de que algún día él podría ver detrás de sus mentiras.

Algún día. Algún día. Algún día. Algún día.

Su cuerpo al fin había encontrado reposo, pero su mente estaba lejos de acompañarlo. En cambio, rememoró las palabras de su padre. Por más que intentó obedecerlo, le fue imposible. Mientras estaba recostada en la alfombra del dojo, se halló dando vueltas y abriendo sus párpados en busca de algo que la distrajera de la estupidez que estaba por realizar. Porque no existía otra forma de explicar sus acciones: fue estúpido, tonto, idiota. Tenía mucho por descubrir y experimentar, y decidió escapar con la intención de vengar a alguien que jamás volvería; sin embargo, sabía que salió esa noche no por lo que le dijo su padre, sino por algo que se formó en su interior desde que se recargó en los barrotes de su celda: traición.

Un ruido sordo la obligó a abrir sus párpados. Aunque hubiera logrado descansar su cuerpo, las imágenes, que se repetían como una cinta cinematográfica, mantuvieron despierta a su mente, por lo que no le extraño sentirse exhausta aún cuando se tratara de un nuevo día.

Nubes pequeñas y grisáceas plagaban el cielo, debido a la lluvia que culminó a cierta hora de la madrugada. El Sol estaba en un ángulo elevado, sus rayos penetrando cualquier espacio que se le escapaba a las nubes. Las personas ya habían comenzado con sus días, pues varias de ellas atravesaban la entrada del callejón, sin importarles los seres que se ocultaban ahí.

Ella llevó su atención hacia el cuerpo del mutante. Éste le daba la espalda, presumiéndole los picos que conformaban su caparazón. A medida que se dio la vuelta, acompañado de lo que fue una mezcla de gruñido y bostezo, notó su gran tamaño y su gran diferencia que tenía con las otras tortugas. Por fortuna, no debía preocuparse de que esa criatura tuviera relación con los hermanos, así que regresó a su siesta. No obstante, cuando el ser se percató de su presencia, soltó una risotada que le obligó a abrir sus párpados en alerta.

―Bien dicen que un nuevo día siempre trae consigo algo ―pese al siseo que comenzó a emitir, avanzó hacia ella con paso seguro―. Eres una nueva hermana en la ciudad, ¿eh? Se nota que no sabes cómo funciona la cosa. El día no es seguro para nosotros, así que te sugiero descansar hasta que se oculte el Sol; eso sí, deberías buscar un lugar más…, oculto ―se detuvo al verla levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo en forma amenazadora, mientras siseaba con más fuerza y lo olfateaba con la lengua. Pareció entender el mensaje, pues se hizo hacia atrás―. Ya veo.

La serpiente permaneció en posición de ataque hasta que él saltó hacia la escalera de incendios y desapareció por las azoteas. Se aseguró que volviera a estar sola y se acurrucó nuevamente. Tras esa pequeña escena, supo que su nuevo cuerpo le facilitaba las cosas para ahuyentar a molestias…, o, por lo menos, a quienes tuvieran un poco de razón. Si sus cuerdas vocales reptiles se lo hubieran permitido, habría soltado un bufido en lugar de un corto siseo.

El mutante se detuvo enfrente de ella, con mayor cautela que antes. Al notar las pupilas de la fémina clavadas en los objetos que traía consigo, bajó con lentitud y colocó los regalos a escasos metros lejos de ella. Sin saber en qué momento saltaría a él con los enormes colmillos que poseía, desenvolvió el pedazo de carne y lo colocó encima de su propio plástico, antes de empujarlo hacia la reptil.

Ella olfateó con ayuda de su lengua, abandonó su pose de descanso y volvió a erguirse frente a él. Observó cómo se giró hacia el garrafón de agua que también trajo, al igual que un trasto de plástico; vertió el líquido en este último, hasta que se llenó y el garrafón terminó a la mitad de su capacidad. Llevó su mirada hacia el alimento y su rostro simultáneamente; era obvio que no confiaba del todo, a pesar del hueco que molestaba su estómago.

Esta vez, la tortuga sí entendió su lenguaje corporal. ―Tranquila. No hay suficientes mutantes para darme el lujo de envenenar a una. Está limpia, lo juro ―sonrió al verla arrancar un pedazo del jamón con ayuda de sus manos modificadas. Acto seguido, sostuvo de nuevo el garrafón y se levantó―. Es enserio, el día no es lo más seguro para criaturas como nosotros. Te lo digo como veterano de esta ciudad y mutante; después de todo, debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, ¿no? ―ahogó una risa cuando alcanzó a ver el hueso de la carne; debió estar muy hambrienta― Cuídate, hermana.

No notó cuando el mutante saltó nuevamente a la escalera de incendios y se fue. Acabó con el alimento en cuestión de minutos; no podía decir que estaba llena, pero sí satisfecha y con las energías recuperadas. El agua también desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por un corto tiempo, olvidó por completo que acababa de devorar el alimento que un extraño le trajo; no le sorprendería descubrir que su cuerpo terminaría en el basurero después de ser envenenada.

Los ojos de la tortuga no irradiaban más que honestidad.

No tenía razones para desconfiar del mutante, pero sí para extrañarse. ¿Por qué un desconocido como él ayudaría a un ser que estuvo a milímetros de atacarlo e inyectarle veneno sin que ella misma lo supiera? Acaso, ¿sus colmillos no significaban suficiente peligro o sus ojos o cabezas?

Las palabras de la tortuga resonaron en su mente. A él no le importó en lo más mínimo su apariencia; sólo la vio como una nueva mutante que no tenía la menor idea de cómo sobrevivir en la ciudad. Y por eso la ayudó. Porque era como él, un fenómeno, un monstruo…, un mutante.

Todo gracias a Destructor.

Dejando que sus instintos animales la controlaran, su tercer párpado cubrió sus pupilas y no para hacer la función de parpadeo, sino para abandonar la visión con la que nació y dejarse llevar por la que adquirió. Un sonoro siseo salió de su garganta. Con su cola, estrelló el plástico hacia uno de los muros; rebotó entre las paredes hasta caer cerca de la salida del callejón. Usó sus extremidades para alzar el contenedor de basura maloliente que le brindó refugio durante la noche, y lo lanzó hacia la calle. Varias personas se vieron atraídas por la acción, pero ella ya estaba lejos de ser vista: abrió la tapa que descansaba en el suelo y se adentró en la alcantarilla.

La oscuridad de los túneles sucumbió ante su visión, lo que le ayudó a continuar con su camino sin rumbo. En verdad, ¿a dónde iba? Con cada esquina que cruzaba, todo parecía igual: las aguas negras, las paredes mohosas y el constante goteo. No conocía ningún lugar seguro, a excepción de…

Estrelló su cuerpo contra el muro hasta que el dolor recorrió toda su espalda. ¿Cómo si quiera se le ocurrió tal cosa? Después de todo lo que ocasionó, ¿de verdad creía que, si volvía con ellos, la recibirían con brazos abiertos y le ayudarían a entender todo lo que estaba pasando? No. Ya les había causado suficiente. Ella se metió sola en eso, así que saldría sola también. Después de todo, era una mutante, ¿no? Ahora era un ser capaz de alternar formas y destrozar cuerpos sin mayor dificultad. Es más, si quisiera acabar con el culpable de todo ello, lo haría sin problemas.

Su serpenteo ganó fuerza a medida que un siseo hizo eco en los túneles.

¿Cómo se atrevió el maldito? Después de todo lo que hizo por él, después de los años de lealtad incondicional y de realizarle sus trabajos sucios mientras él descansaba cómodamente en su trono… ¿era así como se lo pagaba? ¿Mintiéndole, traicionándola, arrebatándole la poca humanidad que aún le quedaba? Lo odiaba. Pero se odiaba más a sí misma por haber confiado en él. Ya no más. Acabaría con él. Acabaría con todo lo que construyó, con todo lo que consiguió, pero más importante aún: acabaría con el sentimiento de traición.

El suelo bajo su cuerpo se acabó y cayó varios metros hacia las aguas tratadas. Fue cuestión de suerte que aguantara la respiración cuando el líquido la atrapó. Ahí, descendiendo hasta el fondo, su tercer párpado regresó a su descanso y su visión, así como su cordura, regresó.

A pesar de todo lo que había experimentado, todavía no aprendía. Si no pudo hacer nada contra su antiguo maestro cuando aún era humana, ¿qué esperaba lograr con un nuevo cuerpo que no lograba controlar? Basta de acciones impulsivas y destinadas al fracaso. La última le costó todo y no dejaría que le costara a alguien más. Lo mejor era aprender, rendirse, desaparecer, huir. Y eso haría.

No tardó mucho en coordinar sus extremidades y encontrarse nadando a increíble velocidad hacia donde la corriente la llevaba. Se percató de su gran retención de oxígeno, pero, como buen reptil, tuvo que salir un par de veces a tomar aire antes de continuar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo nadando, cuando la corriente se hizo tan fuerte que, si hubiera querido luchar contra ella, habría perdido. Después de pasarla, una calma total. La superficie del desagüe se iluminó con la luz reflejada del cielo despejado. Nadó hacia ella y ya no encontró edificios, sino un prado verde. Se acercó a la orilla y su cuerpo volvió a sentir suelo, sólo que éste estaba cubierto de pasto.

Antes de tomar un merecido descanso, una ventisca la impulsó a continuar. Siguiendo al viento, se adentró en el bosque de coníferas. Sus alrededores le indicaron que no había nada en kilómetros, además de naturaleza y la casa abandonada a mitad del bosque. No tuvo que indagar tanto para saber que llevaba décadas (tal vez siglos), en ese estado: sucia, vieja y sola. No había nadie más que ella. Nadie que pudiera lastimarla. Nadie a quien pudiera lastimar.

Sola…, por fin estaba sola.

Mientras se acercó a la construcción, estudió el paraíso que la rodeaba. Podía escuchar los sonidos de animales que compartían su hogar. De algún modo u otro, le recordó a su tierra natal: pacífica, con un escenario que le serviría de protección cuando lo estudiara por completo y, lo más importante, solitario.

Además de su notoria extensión, la mansión estaba colocada en un lugar que, si alguien anhelara encontrarla, no podría. El desagüe estaba a dos kilómetros, dirección noreste de la entrada de la casa, el cual era la única fuente que conectaba con la ciudad. En sus alrededores, cientos, miles de coníferas la escondían del paisaje horizontal, a excepción del noroeste. Aunque en esa dirección también había árboles, un arroyo descansaba para brindar agua; sin embargo, le preocupaba que éste se secara con la temporada de sequías cercana y la proximidad del invierno.

La construcción, en sí, era maravillosa. Constaba de tres pisos, incluida la planta baja; esta última albergaba un salón de entrada (con muebles, en su mayoría sillones, polvorientos pero servibles), anexado a una cocina inútil por la ausencia de luz y gas, tenía más de cinco baños enormes (cada uno con sus dos bañeras y regadera), y cinco habitaciones que, en su momento, sirvieron como bibliotecas. Los dos pisos superiores eran idénticos: una serie de habitaciones, algunas más grandes que otras, se mezclaban con más baños. También había un sótano, cuyos cuartos eran de extensiones descomunales y estaban reforzados por muros y techos de metal. El edificio no era lo suficientemente alto para ver más allá de los árboles cuando subía a la azotea, lo que le facilitaba la labor de permanecer oculta.

Para una guerrera cuya vida entera estuvo repleta de entrenamientos exhaustivos en condiciones adversas, no le fue difícil encontrar un "patio de juegos". Las ramas de los árboles le ayudaban con sus acrobacias y poder de salto con el que su nuevo cuerpo contaba, los troncos creaban un laberinto que su agilidad debía vencer y la corteza de estos sucumbían ante las horas que pasaba golpeándola con ayuda de sus puños (casi siempre hasta que terminaban sangrando). Eso sí, sería mucho mejor contar con su sable para mejorar sus habilidades en ese entorno bendecido.

El único problema era la escasez de alimento. Se dio cuenta que no podría con la misma intensidad sin una comida decente en su estómago.

Mientras permitía que la luz entrara para contrarrestar un poco la humedad que trajo consigo una serie de animales como lagartijas, arañas y roedores, en su mayoría, se dio cuenta que ya había pasado un día desde que llegó y desde que comió por última vez. Al mismo tiempo que estudió sus alrededores, buscó señales de comida y lo único que encontró fueron los frutos del bosque que crecían en los arbustos. Sin embargo, de mala gana descubrió que su cuerpo mutante no toleraba nada de origen vegetal y las fuerzas le faltaban si sólo se alimentaba de eso en su cuerpo normal. Así que, después de un aislamiento de dos días, decidió regresar a la ciudad.

Decidió aventurarse durante el apogeo de la madrugada, para evitar cruzarse en el camino de los personajes a quienes evitaba; después de todo, ya conocía los horarios en que ellos salían de su escondite. Lo que más detestaba era no tener idea de la hora que era, pero confió en sus "habilidades" para tomar una corta siesta y que sus instintos la despertaran cuando fuese el momento.

Abrió sus párpados cuando le llegó a la mente el sabor de una bebida amarga.

Era noche de luna nueva, así que no debía preocuparse porque iluminara su silueta cuando llegara a la ciudad. No obstante, antes de preocuparse por eso, debía averiguar cómo lucharía contra la corriente del desagüe y lograría llegar al otro lado, sin contar la caída de varios metros que lo alejaban de las alcantarillas.

Bueno. Ahora que era una temida y depredadora serpiente morada y blanca, capaz de alternar sus cuerpos o convertirse en un híbrido…, debía usar eso a su favor.

Se dio cuenta que su mutación no fue una horrenda pesadilla y debía aceptarla tarde o temprano. Además de limpiar lo más que pudo y hacer habitable la mansión, pasó varias horas estudiándose a sí misma y acostumbrándose. En un principio, cambiar de cuerpos resultó casi igual de doloroso que caer en el mutágeno; sin embargo, permutó estos tantas veces fueran necesarias para que se acostumbrara a la sensación de que su cuerpo se comprimiera a tal grado que dejase de respirar. Era como alguna vez se lo dijeron: "Para generar dolor, primero debes aprender a soportarlo."

Cuando se detuvo enfrente de la corriente que golpeaba en dirección opuesta, bajó hasta la parte inferior, enredó su cuerpo como un resorte, se impulsó con su fuerte cola y atravesó la desembocadura. El resto del viaje lo realizó a gran velocidad y se percató que duró alrededor de media hora hasta llegar a la separación del desagüe con la cascada de aguas negras. Esa vez, se impulsó con uno de los muros, nadó como una flecha, venció a la gravedad al subir verticalmente y, en el momento justo, cambió de cuerpos y se sujetó con ayuda de sus manos para llegar a las alcantarillas.

No era como que supiera andar bajo tierra, por lo que salió a la superficie en cuanto se encontró con la primera escalera. Subió rápidamente a las azoteas y se aseguró que no hubiera nada relacionado con Japón buscándola. Fue entonces que decidió que era momento de buscar comida, carne si se pudiera. Sin embargo, parecía que la ciudad nunca estaría de su lado, pues se percató de una serie de disparos que provenían de un par de edificios lejos de donde estaba. Pensó en alejarse de la escena y de los alienígenas, cuando se percató del otro lado que luchaba contra ellos; reconoció de inmediato el olor de la tortuga.

Estuvo varios momentos meditando entre seguirse de largo o devolverle el favor que le hizo hacía unos días, y optó por este último. Regresó a su cuerpo reptil y serpenteó con ferocidad por las azoteas, hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Con un salto, atravesó a uno de los robots en el centro gracias a su cola, separó la cabeza del cuerpo con ayuda de sus manos modificadas y, cuando otro droide estuvo por dispararle, el arma del otro mutante lo lanzó hacia el piso. Ella saltó hacia el robot que le llegó por atrás a la tortuga y se aseguró de aplastar el cuerpo de quien manejaba a la máquina.

Un último chirrido electrónico le dio la bienvenida al silencio en el que ambos terminaron. Al mismo tiempo que él guardaba su lucero del alba, ella se aseguró que no hubiera más seres de otra dimensión y se dio la vuelta para proseguir con su camino. Siseó con fiereza cuando una mano la sostuvo de su brazo.

―Gracias ―la tortuga la soltó de inmediato mas no se alejó de ella―. No te volví a ver desde aquella mañana, pero me alegra ver que estás bien, hermana ―su lengua le olfateó una última vez y volvió a darse vuelta. Rápidamente, él se detuvo enfrente de ella y bloqueó su paso―. Escuché que los cerebros llamaron refuerzos y no tardan en llegar. Esta noche no es segura para dar un paseo. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Mi escondite no está muy lejos. Ven.

La serpiente permaneció quieta aun cuando él saltó hacia la otra azotea, pero, al ver que no lo seguía, se volvió. Ella miró a sus alrededores para asegurarse que nada ni nadie se hubiera visto atraído por la reciente pelea y ahí se percató de lo mareada que se encontraba. No faltaba mucho para que su falta de energía acabara con ella. Sin la fuerza suficiente para continuar con una segunda pelea, siguió a la tortuga hasta dichoso escondite.

Ambos anduvieron por máximo cinco azoteas, hasta que la tortuga decidió bajar a la calle y dirigirse a una bodega abandonada. Mientras la serpiente se detenía detrás de él, éste levantó la puerta metálica para que ambos entraran. Después de que ella lo imitara, se aseguró que nadie estuviese cerca y volvió a cerrarla.

Ella permaneció cerca de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que el otro reptil se acercaba al centro del lugar. Como mantuvo su visión pegada al cuerpo de la tortuga, una punzada golpeó su cráneo en el instante en que él encendió un contenedor de basura para iluminar el centro, y sus orbes modificados no le ayudaron mucho. No tuvo mucho tiempo de tallar sus ojos, cuando él acercó una nevera y sacó un pedazo de carne, muy similar al que le regaló cuando se conocieron…, o, mejor dicho, cuando se vieron por primera vez.

―Mi nombre es Slash. ―ahí estaba; ahora sí se estaban conociendo.

No esperó a que ella le respondiera, así que sólo le tendió el alimento. Una sonrisa dibujó su rostro a medida que la escuchó rasgar la carne con sus colmillos. Eligió dejarla disfrutando del jamón mientras acercaba sus manos hacia el fuego. El invierno estaba cada vez más cerca y ya se sentía la disminución de temperatura en las noches y mañanas, por ello había considerado moverse a un lugar más cálido, pero, ¿a dónde podría ser? Sostuvo el garrafón de agua y se giró hacia la serpiente. En lugar de sus ojos esmeralda, se encontró con unos orbes ámbares.

La tortuga saltó hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Volvió a levantar su mirada para descubrir si se trataba o no de una ilusión, pero ahí seguía la chica, ya no una mutante. Avanzó hacia él con paso lento, con su mirada clavada en el garrafón que tenía a su lado. Él recordó lo que estaba haciendo, así que alcanzó un recipiente de plástico, vertió el agua y se lo tendió. Se mantuvo con la boca abierta mientras ella se sentaba del otro lado del contenedor encendido.

―¿Qué demonios eres?

Dejó que la pregunta resonara en su cabeza. Había muchas formas de responderle: un demonio, claramente, un monstruo, un mutante. Lo que fuera. Aunque en el fondo, la verdad es que ni ella misma lo sabía. El agua atravesó su garganta y eso le devolvió la fuerza para encontrar su voz, a pesar de que había jurado que ésta desaparecería entre la sustancia verdosa. Y decidió no averiguar si aún podía emitir algo más que siseos.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―volvió a preguntar, sólo que menos agresivo. Notó la cautela con la que contaba la fémina, así que se acercó un poco― No voy a hacerte nada y, aunque quisiera, creo que estoy en desventaja contra ti. Lamento haber sonado grosero, es sólo que nunca había visto algo…, alguien como tú. Eres diferente a cualquier mutante que haya conocido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Karai.

Su voz sonó un poco rasposa y resultó molesta a su garganta. De alguna forma, se alegró de que su tono saliera con normalidad. Aun así, la verdadera incógnita era si alargaba cierto sonido en ese cuerpo o era exclusivo del otro.

―¿De dónde vienes, Karai?

―Creo que es muy pronto para preguntar cosas personales ―respondió más rápido de lo esperado, concluyendo que el sonido era particular de su estado reptil. Volvió a sorber del pocillo―. Pero…, te agradezco por la comida y el agua.

―De nada ―la acompañó con otro trasto lleno del líquido―. ¿Considerarías personal si te pregunto dónde te metiste en estos días?

Terminó su agua y aceptó que la tortuga, Slash, le sirviera más. ―Preferí buscar un escondite lejos de la ciudad, donde es un poco más…, cálido ―su aliento se evaporó cuando escapó su boca, lo que daba una señal de lo frío del lugar―. El invierno se acerca, ¿crees que sobrevivirás en esta congeladora?

―No tengo a dónde más ir. Los mutantes causan más terror que lástima, así que no espero que los humanos me brinden asilo por las bajas temperaturas, pero a ti… ―ahogó sus palabras cuando la mirada de ella se clavó en él, un brillo verde asomándose en la orilla de sus irises―, pareces bastante única como para terminar así por accidente. ¿Fuiste experimento del Kraang?

―Creí haber dicho que nada personal, Slash, pero, si esto hace que dejes de preguntar, fui experimento de un humano.

―Qué sorpresa ―exclamó con total sarcasmo―. Es divertido que ellos sean quienes dominen el planeta, aunque destruyan todo a su alrededor y cometan actos inhumanos. Creer que alguien te hizo eso, ¿qué mente tan retorcida pudo atreverse?

―Mi padre.

Con un rápido movimiento, se levantó y tiró el agua por accidente. Le dio la espalda a la tortuga antes de que siguiera hablando y tuviese que saltarle encima para callarlo. Había un tema por el que odiaba hablar de cosas personales y fue exactamente lo que salió de su boca. Caminó hacia la salida con la intención de salir de ahí de una vez por todas, pero las palabras del otro reptil llegaron hasta su pecho. Eran imágenes que ya había dado por olvidadas; todas ellas eran el recuerdo plasmado de lo que llegó a ser. Creyó que ya no la atormentarían, pero tampoco quería que se desvanecieran, porque, en cierto modo, había algo que añoraba del pasado: aún era humana, un ser conocido como destructor de todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, director de guerras sin sentido que acababan con inocentes…, pero humana.

Algo la detuvo de convertirse en serpiente y se encontró a sí misma volteando hacia el mutante. ―Mi lugar es espacioso y no le afectaría tener a otro mutante más, tiene conexión con la ciudad, así que puedes venir por suministros cada vez que hagan falta; es más cálido y solitario, por lo que no debes preocuparte de los extraterrestres o las personas ―alternó su cuerpo para el terror de Slash―. Eres libre de venir conmigo, si quieres. ―y regresó la maldición de alargar el sonido de la "s".

―Te advierto que soy malo como compañero de cuarto ―se levantó y apagó el fuego―, hago muchas preguntas personales.

―Todo a su tiempo, Slash, no hagas que me arrepienta.

El par salió de la bodega y regresó a los techos. Los dos siguieron el camino que ella recorrió antes, dado a que le era más fácil ubicarse en la superficie que en el subsuelo. Karai encontró la tapa de alcantarilla por la que salió, así que descendió del edificio, con Slash detrás de ella. Ambos se detuvieron enfrente de ella y a él le fue imposible ocultar su disgusto.

―Tu escondite no está en las alcantarillas, ¿verdad?

Ella negó. ―Debemos viajar por ellas para llegar ―abrió la tapa y notó su expresión, aún pensante―. Yo también me oculto de ciertos seres, así que no quiero encontrarme con ellos, pero si no nos apuramos, corremos más riesgo de chocar con su camino.

Slash obedeció, inseguro, y cerró la tapa detrás de él. Como pudo, logró seguirle el paso a la serpiente. Estuvieron corriendo por un par de minutos, hasta que ella giró por un túnel más amplio. Un poco de agua cayó en los ojos de la tortuga y, para cuando los abrió, se halló cayendo hacia las aguas. Salió a la superficie para inhalar un poco de aire antes de comenzar con el nado. Estaba seguro de que cualquiera se hubiese reído por su cómica caída, pero no Karai. Ella mantuvo una expresión indiferente y le indicó seguirle.

Dado a que la tortuga nadaba más lento, Karai se vio obligada a disminuir la velocidad. La media hora se convirtió en más de sesenta minutos para cuando llegaron a la corriente. A diferencia de la cascada de aguas negras, Slash logró coordinarse para atravesar la desembocadura. Ambos cuerpos se relajaron cuando llegaron al desagüe. Salieron del agua y continuaron con los dos kilómetros que los guiaban a la mansión.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el edificio, sintió que todos sus problemas se habían acabado. La línea de árboles que les rodeaban creaba una zona mucho más cálida que su vieja bodega. Sólo debían viajar a la ciudad para conseguir su alimento, pero lo demás podían hacerlo ahí. Ya no había necesidad de escaparse o abandonar un lugar; estaban seguros ahí.

La tortuga se giró para agradecerle a la fémina, pero ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino que serpenteó hasta la entrada y desapareció en el interior de la mansión. Slash la siguió con paso más lento. No esperaba que ella se abriera de inmediato con él, pero se prometió que vería detrás de esa máscara que cubría su rostro y descubriría quién era…, le ayudaría a descubrir quién era.

* * *

**O-o-okay~~ En la nota de autor anterior sólo me di la bienvenida a mí misma y escribí más cosas sin sentido. Ahora, es momento de entrar en trabajo y enfocarme en lo que realmente importa: la historia. Para resumir el ambiente, se trata de los eventos sucedidos "detrás de cámaras" (se podría decir); lo que se vivió mientras los cuatro hermanos tenían sus propias aventuras entre el episodio "La Venganza es Dulce" y el final de las series, y este capítulo sucede justo después de ese episodio. Como ya había dicho, es una idea que tuve hace aaañooos y apenas me decidí a retomarla; sin embargo…, seamos sinceros, ¿de verdad creen que Karai conoció a "Los Poderosos Mutanimales" sólo porque los hermanos Hamato se los presentó? Yo creo que… ¡upps! Los spoileé un poquito. My bad. Acepto cualquier comentario o crítica, gracias. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye-bye.**


	3. Capítulo 2

"**La risa no es un mal comienzo para la amistad y está lejos de ser un mal final." ~Oscar Wilde.**

* * *

Slash mantuvo su distancia y no porque se lo hubiera pedido, sino porque notó lo distante que ella era y decidió no presionarla. Llevaba ya una semana ahí y las únicas palabras que habían cruzado fueron las llamadas de Karai para salir a la ciudad por alimento y sus siseos cuando él soltaba una pregunta personal. Durante el día, era normal que cada uno estuviera por su lado. Él se paseaba por los alrededores para conocer su entorno o limpiaba la casa para que el polvo y suciedad no se convirtieran en una molestia; por su parte, la serpiente desaparecía todo el día en los bosques, haciendo quién sabe qué, hasta que un día él caminó cerca de donde ella estaba y la espió mientras practicaba artes marciales.

Él usaría eso para llegar a ella.

A diferencia de los demás días, tomó su arma y salió en dirección por donde había un camino de troncos con la corteza rasguñada, apenas reconocibles por la oscuridad de las hojas y el Sol comenzando a ocultarse para darle el protagonismo al otro astro. En medio de un sinfín de coníferas, yacía un prado con el pasto desgastado, troncos torcidos y ramas tiradas por el suelo. No le sorprendió saber que era obra de la fémina.

Ella estaba en una de las ramas bajas de un árbol, con su cuerpo humano, tomando un descanso después de la serie de saltos que realizó durante una hora. La mayoría de las personas que sometieran su cuerpo a eso, estarían sudando para ese punto, pero ella no, y no se debía a que no estuviese cansada, sino porque tan sólo ya no sudaba. Sus ojos ámbares se congelaron al ver el cuerpo del otro mutante. Las orillas de sus orbes empezaron a tornarse verdes y bajó de un salto hasta detenerse a unos metros de él. Su cuerpo ahora era el de serpiente.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Aún falta para que vayamos a la ciudad por el alimento, ¿qué dices si me uno a tu entrenamiento? Creo que sería más divertido luchar contra un digno oponente que árboles inmóviles.

Karai permutó de cuerpo y levantó una ceja ante la pregunta de la tortuga. Claramente era más fuerte que ella, con brazos potentes y piernas cortas pero rápidas; las púas sólo lo hacían ver más intimidante y no quería ni imaginar lo que podían hacer si aplastaran a alguien. También estaba su arma: lucero del alba; un mazo que podía destruir la cabeza de oponentes con un solo golpe. Eso y sumada su fuerza descomunal, haría que cualquier otra persona, si le preguntaran lo mismo, negara en el instante y eligiese vivir otro día, más si carecía de arma (como era su caso). Pero ella no. Era así como le gustaba una pelea: sin saber si podría ganar, con altas probabilidades de terminar lesionada y con la firmeza de aprender y desarrollar nuevas habilidades.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dejó que él empuñara su arma. Sin embargo, cuando Slash se percató que ella no contaba con una, decidió guardarla.

―Mejor regresa si te da miedo atacarme cuando estoy desarmada. ―le fue imposible no devolver la sonrisa que el más grande dibujó, antes de que él sostuviera con firmeza el mango de su lucero.

Ambos descansaron una rodilla sobre la tierra y permanecieron estáticos por unos segundos, hasta que él corrió hacia ella con un rugido de fondo. En el último instante, Karai saltó y evadió el golpe que estaba dirigido hacia su costado. Mientras Slash se giraba para realizar el mismo movimiento, ella cambió a su forma híbrida, volvió a saltar y, con ayuda de su cola, propinó un golpe en la nuca de su adversario; la tortuga perdió el equilibrio. Karai aprovechó para atinar una serie de golpes en su pecho, inútiles gracias al plastrón que cubría su torso. El puño de Slash conectó con su costado y lanzó su cuerpo (completamente reptil) hacia un tronco; no obstante, su parte inferior le sirvió de anclaje y, como un resorte, regresó a él con la velocidad de una flecha.

El lucero golpeó su espalda y la mandó al suelo. Se alegró de que su armadura también estuviese adherida a la parte trasera de su dorso, pero se alegraría más si contara con su maldito sable. Antes de recibir un segundo golpe, giró todo su cuerpo y su cola golpeó las piernas de la tortuga, lo que le hizo caer de espaldas. Sin dejarle reaccionar, sostuvo el mango del mazo con la mandíbula de su extremidad izquierda y lo lanzó a un árbol, con la fuerza y precisión suficiente para que quedara clavado en su corteza.

Slash giró sobre su tronco y una de sus púas rasguñó la parte baja de la mandíbula de la serpiente, no lo suficiente para dejarle cicatriz, pero sí para hacerla sangrar. No le permitió alejarse lo suficiente y la sostuvo de su cola (cuidándose de la flecha en la que ésta terminaba), y la lanzó una segunda vez hacia los árboles.

Esta vez, ella no logró recuperarse a tiempo y su espalda recibió todo el impacto.

La tortuga ya estaba a escasos centímetros de golpearla con su puño, pero ella se arrastró entre sus piernas, entrelazó una de éstas con su cola y lo arrastró lo más que pudo antes de girarle la extremidad sin la fuerza necesaria para romperlo. Lo soltó cuando su otro pie le propinó una patada en el cráneo. Recibió un mar de golpes en su dorso, hasta que se cansó y saltó a su rostro con sus colmillos de fuera. Cayó en su engaño al hacerse hacia atrás, lo que le permitió entrelazar su cola en su abdomen bajo y tirarlo de espaldas contra el suelo. Atrapó sus manos con los hocicos de sus brazos (los colmillos clavados en el suelo, formando una especie de prisión), y le siseó en el rostro.

Sus jadeos se escucharon unos largos segundos, mismos que utilizaron para recuperar la respiración.

Karai soltó las extremidades de la tortuga. Se alternó a una de sus dos formas híbridas (con los brazos y el rostro mutante), pero permaneció en el plastrón de la tortuga. ―Nada mal para una pobre alma desarmada, ¿eh?

Regresó a la tierra y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, acto que él aceptó.

―Ya te lo había dicho: estoy en desventaja contra ti.

Ella bufó en diversión y lo dejó recuperar su arma. Inconscientemente, llevó una mano hacia la herida que sangraba de su barbilla; si mantenía la presión suficiente, dejaría de sangrar para cuando regresaran a la mansión y pudiese desinfectarla bien. Los músculos aún le dolían después del sinfín de golpes. Estaba segura de que sería ella la perdedora si la tortuga exigía la revancha. No obstante, al verlo guardar su mazo, se dio cuenta que ambos habían tenido una corta pero productiva pelea.

Él notó su expresión pensante y supuso que quería saber algo. ―A mí no me molestan las preguntas personales; puedes preguntarme lo que quieras…

―¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

A excepción de eso.

Una serie de imágenes surcó la mente de la tortuga. La mitad de ellas le hacía hervir la sangre y la otra le hacía generar lágrimas y no para fines biológicos. Empuñó con fuerza el mango de su arma y apretó su mandíbula.

―No es fácil responder cosas personales, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella al notar la incomodidad en su presencia― Está bien. Entiendo. Todos tenemos secretos y respetaré los tuyos…

―Estuve… ―interrumpió a la fémina―, viendo a alguien por varios años y aprendí de sus movimientos.

Karai sonrió de lado. ―No me convencerás de que también suelte mis cosas, Slash, pero sigue intentándolo ―cuando le devolvió el gesto, ella estiró sus extremidades y se dispuso a regresar a la casa―. Saldremos en un par de horas. Hay que tomar unas horas de descanso antes de salir y encontrarnos con tu peor enemigo, ¿no crees?

―No todos tenemos tu capacidad de salto ―le siguió de cerca, con dirección a la mansión―, pero creo que voy mejorando en escalar el muro, ¿ah?

La fémina ahogó una risilla y eso le dio paso al silencio en el que ambos caminaron por un par de metros.

―Yo no sé qué especie de tortuga soy.

Su garganta emitió una corta carcajada. ―¿Es enserio?

―Si prefieres que te pregunte la razón por la que una kunoichi está desarmada…

―Al principio creí que era una serpiente del desierto, ya sabes…, por los cuernos, pero dudo que puedan nadar y escupir veneno.

―¿¡Puedes escupir veneno!?

―Tengo cuatro bocas y, ¿eso es lo que…?

Un sonido, semejante a un golpe, interrumpió la extraña plática. Con una mirada, Slash volvió a empuñar su lucero y ella cambió a su cuerpo reptil. Ambos avanzaron con gran velocidad entre las ramas y hojas. El costado de la mansión apareció en su rango visual, pero, al ver los dos seres que estaban cerca de ella, permanecieron ocultos en los arbustos.

―¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí?

―¿Los conoces? ―los sonidos alargados regresaron.

―Fuimos prisioneros del Kraang al mismo tiempo. No los he visto desde que…, nos rescataron.

Tenía una idea de lo que quiso decir, pero ella lo dejó pasar y se enfocó en los dos mutantes que se veían bastante intrigados por la mansión. Uno de ellos le resultaba conocido: parecía una planta gigante con manos en forma de planta. ¿A quién le recordaba? El otro, quien no dejaba de gritar con molestia, era una araña negra y roja; viuda negra, tal vez.

―¿Les gusta causar problemas?

―Para nada.

La araña rompió una de las ventanas de la planta baja, lo que hizo que Slash se tragara sus palabras. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la serpiente ya había salido de su escondite y serpenteó hacia los dos mutantes. Golpeó al arácnido antes de que se girara por completo hacia ella y se colocó encima de él, con sus dos brazos siseando de manera amenazadora.

―¿Cómo encontraron este lugar? ―alargaba más el sonido cuando estaba enojada.

―Tranquila, tranquila, viborita.

―No me llames así. ―extrañamente el mutante-planta respondió al mismo tiempo que ella.

―¿Quiénes son y qué quieren? ―al ver que no respondía, ella aplastó más su cuerpo y acercó sus cabezas― No lo preguntaré una segunda vez.

―¡Alto!

Slash emergió de los arbustos y detuvo el ataque que estaba por realizar el otro mutante. Éste se giró hacia la tortuga, mientras la araña sólo pudo levantar su mirada y observarlo con un par de sus ojos, pues los demás estaban congelados bajo la presión que originaba la serpiente.

―¡La tortuga gritona! ―exclamó la planta― No te vemos desde… ¿cuándo, Víctor? ¿Desde que escapamos de los extraterrestres?

―¡Sí, sí! No paró de chillar durante todo el rato que estuvo ahí. Fue la hora más larga de mi…, ugh ―cerró todos sus párpados al sentir el peso de la reptil sobre él―. ¿A-alguien quiere quitármela de encima?

―No has respondido a mi pregunta.

―Preguntas, querrás decir.

Antes de que pudiera encajarle los colmillos, Slash la sostuvo desde atrás y la atrajo hacia él, apartándola del cuerpo de la araña y ganándose uno de sus ya reconocidos siseos. La tortuga se alejó unos pasos y bajó sus manos cuando ella se relajó un poco. Se volvió hacia los mutantes.

―¿Qué tal les ha ido?

Karai miró de forma perpleja al otro reptil. Cómo le hubiera encantado encarnarle una ceja…, y tal vez un colmillo.

―Todo pintaba bien desde que regresamos a la ciudad ―la araña respondió―, pero los cerebros se han convertido en una plaga y nos cansamos de huir de ellos cada noche. Salimos de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar un retiro digno de viejos mutantes…, y debo decir que ustedes, mis amigos, encontraron un paraíso; escondido, solitario y cerca de la civilización. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

―Me imagino que ahora querrán jubilarse aquí. ―dedujo la fémina.

―Sí.

―Por supuesto.

―Búsquense otro bosque. ―sin más qué decir, atravesó al trío de mutantes y serpenteó hacia la entrada de la mansión.

―¡Karai! ―Slash le detuvo su andar. Se acercó a ella con la intención de que los otros no lo escucharan― Están en nuestra misma situación; sólo quieren escapar del Kraang…

―Tú estás escapando del Kraang, yo no.

―El punto es que estás escapando de algo, ¿no? ―el silencio de ella le respondió― No podemos darle la espalda a unos hermanos…

―El bosque es enorme. Sin ningún problema, pueden ir más al norte o al este o al oeste. ¿Quieren paz y tranquilidad? Las montañas están desocupadas.

―Pero éste es el único punto cercano a la ciudad.

Ella miró de reojo al par, quienes desviaron su atención de inmediato. ―Sí sabes que dejarlos significa mayores probabilidades de que alguien nos encuentre, ¿verdad?

―Podrían servir de vigilancia mientras nosotros conseguimos la comida.

―Tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿no?

Esa vez que sonrió, Karai no pudo devolverla. Culpó a su estado animal por carecer de labios. Aunque no entendía el sentimiento de compañerismo con el que la tortuga contaba, aceptaba que fue la razón por la que aún estaba consciente y no yacía desmayada en alguna parte de las alcantarillas. Se volvió hacia los mutantes y alternó sus cuerpos. Como ya se lo imaginaba, ambos soltaron gritos que parecieron más chillidos.

―¡Eso da miedo, chica! ―gritó el arácnido― Avisa a la próxima que hagas eso.

Karai rodó los ojos e ignoró su comentario. ―Pueden quedarse pero en los alrededores; por si no lo han notado, la mansión no es lo suficientemente grande para ustedes dos. No rompan más ventanas, no me molesten y el alimento lo buscan ustedes.

Slash siguió el cuerpo de la fémina hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Se volvió hacia el par y se alzó de hombros, antes de adentrarse también en la mansión. Cuando ya no escuchó su siseo, supuso que ya estaba en una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Él se mantuvo en la planta baja y se dirigió a uno de los cuartos que antiguamente fueron bibliotecas, el único cuya entrada tenía el tamaño suficiente para que entrara (aunque un par de sus púas rasgaban la parte superior). Se acomodó en uno de los rincones para tomar unas horas de sueño antes de que llegase la hora para salir a la ciudad.

Todo lo contrario sucedió con Karai. Pese a que la chica sí se acurrucó dentro de la habitación que ya había reclamado de su propiedad, le fue imposible cerrar sus párpados. Y la razón era, en efecto, el par de mutantes, al parecer, nuevos; mejor dicho: el que parecía planta.

―Te lo digo, Víctor ―escuchó al susodicho hablar desde fuera de la mansión―, ya había visto a la niña-serpiente en uno de mis encuentros con las tortugas.

―¿¡Ah!? ¿Con las ranas kung-fu?

Muchos se habrían reído, pero ella lo consideró bastante serio como para encontrarlo cómico. En efecto, la primera vez que vio a esa alga mutante fue en una noche de encuentro con las tortugas. Jamás hubiera imaginado que todo eso originaría un sinfín de tragedias. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, todo inició desde que la obligaron a tomar ese avión y cruzar el océano hacia nueva tierra. No. Había iniciado desde antes. El infierno comenzó desde el día de su nacimiento.

Sin embargo, para ser sincera (y ella casi nunca lo era), no consideraría toda su vida como un infierno. Sí. En sí, su completa existencia no era más que una mentira, un trofeo pulido por alguien que, en lugar de colocarla en un pedestal, la convirtió en un arma sin la capacidad de sentir. De hecho, aunque fuera considerada una escoria por el mundo, le gustaba su vida cuando aún no descubría que era sólo un engaño. La adrenalina, el terror y el poder. Cómo le gustaba el poder. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que extrañaba su antigua vida: tenía el poder para moldearla como quisiera, tenía el control total de ella misma.

O eso era lo que se obligaba a pensar.

Después de estar varias horas con los párpados cerrados, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, abandonó su estado de descanso y se irguió hacia la ventana. No vio a ninguno de los "nuevos inquilinos", así que imaginó que podría tener un tiempo sin escuchar sus chillidos o comentarios. Saltó por la ventana y cayó al suelo con un ligero golpeteo. Se mantuvo un rato quieta para asegurarse que la tortuga no se hubiera despertado. Cuando lo confirmó, alternó sus cuerpos y se dirigió al espacio que estableció como su "patio de juegos".

Aún faltaba un rato para que Slash y ella se aventuraran en la ciudad, podía sentirlo en su garganta libre del anhelo de cierta bebida caliente, por lo que decidió calentar un rato su cuerpo humano. Y, ¿qué mejor forma que golpear la corteza de los troncos con la simple fuerza de sus puños?

Detuvo su andar frente a un árbol que apenas había sufrido bajo sus ataques. Se colocó en posición de pelea (con sus dos brazos levantados y protegiendo las costillas, sus pies a la altura de los hombros y uno ligeramente más adelante del otro), y conectó su puño derecho con el centro del tronco.

El golpe resonó en los alrededores. Varios animales, los cuales habían encontrado un momento de descanso a esas horas de la madrugada, despertaron y, ante la conmoción, emprendieron huida. Pequeños mamíferos, aves, reptiles e insectos salieron de sus escondites en completo terror…, y algunas arañas también.

―¡Oye, oye! ―una voz exclamó entre la serie de puños con los que ella golpeaba al pobre árbol.

Karai detuvo sus ataques y levantó la mirada hacia el dueño de la voz. Encarnó una ceja al encontrarse con nadie más que la araña mutante, quien decidió hacer su cama en uno de sus tantos árboles que usaba como oponentes, como si no hubiera cientos, miles, de árboles más.

―¿No crees que es mala hora para despertar a los vecinos con tus ataques de ira?

―¿Qué vecinos? ¿Las arañas? ―sonrió ante el gruñido que salió de la garganta del arácnido― Este árbol es mío. A menos que quieras sufrir bajo mis constantes "ataques de ira", te recomiendo buscar otro lugar para dormir.

―Si no incluyes tu modo-serpiente, entonces no me importa. ―regresó a su pose de descanso.

Ella obedeció a sus palabras y continuó golpeando. Añadió patadas, lo que ocasionó que el tronco vibrara de raíz a copa.

―¡Por el amor de Dios! ―él golpeó la rama en la que estaba― ¿No puedes buscar otro árbol, no lo sé, lejos de aquí?

―Ustedes quisieron mudarse. Lástima.

―Jamás creí que las serpientes fueran un dolor en el trasero.

―Siempre estoy dispuesta para desmentir estereotipos de mierda.

―¡Oh, oh, oh! ―se sentó en dirección a ella al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos― Pero si la niña tiene una boquita grande para ser tan pequeña. ¿Papá no te enseñó un poco de modales?

La sangre de la fémina hirvió y su expresión dura habló por ella. ―Mi padre tenía otros métodos de enseñanza ―golpeó la corteza con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos tronaron―, como lanzarme a una cubeta de mutágeno.

―Y yo que creía que el mío era una perro ―relajó sus extremidades y descansó sus pies―. Digo, si existiera el premio al "peor padre del mundo", lo nominaría por abandonar a mi madre, dejarme moribundo después de una golpiza causada por su whisky barato y tener el descaro de invitarme a su boda con una niña más joven que yo.

―¿También te secuestró?

―Ya es muy tarde para preguntárselo, pero no me sorprendería ―bajó su mirada y se percató de los ojos de la chica clavados en él―. Sí. Algunos tienen un padre cuentacuentos, aficionado de lo que haces en la vida o como la mejor fuente de deseos…, y, ¿dónde están? Sentados en una oficina de un metro por un metro o sin saber qué hacer con la fortuna que se les regaló sin mover un dedo. ¡Míranos a nosotros! Una serpiente y una araña, peleando por un árbol a mitad del bosque…, dime, ¿quién no envidiaría esta vida?

Cuando el artrópodo intentó sonreír, Karai pensó que se convirtió en una de las peores imágenes de las que fue testigo. Aun así, se halló a sí misma soltando fuertes carcajadas y contagió al otro mutante. Lejos de sonar falsas, ambos disfrutaron el momento, como si se tratara de una forma de olvidar la triste realidad (que dudaban fuese fruto de envidia), en la que estaban atrapados. Estaban seguros que el otro par de seres se verían atraídos por los sonidos guturales (una mezcla de gruñidos y silbidos), que emitía la araña. Poco les importó y continuaron por varios segundos más.

Karai fue la primera en tranquilizarse. ―Jamás creí que las arañas fueran malas comediantes.

―Siempre estoy dispuesto para desmentir estereotipos de mierda ―bufó cuando ella volvió a sonreír, y se recargó de nuevo en el tronco―. Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto? ¿Nos turnamos para vigilar la casa? ¿Cada quién por su lado…?

―Slash opina que tú y tu amigo…

―Su nombre es Víbora ―le interrumpió―, y el mío es Víctor; gracias por preguntar.

―Sí, sí. Mi nombre es Karai, mucho gusto. ¿Quieres comer o no? ―rodó los ojos, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios― Mientras Víbora y tú hacen de vigilantes, Slash y yo nos encargamos de la comida, ¿qué dices?

―Quiero una res entera, no importa si está cruda.

―Me agradas, Víctor ―una sensación sedienta en su garganta le hizo alejarse del tronco; ya era hora de aventurarse a la ciudad―, pero no te excedas.

Víctor la vio darle la espalda y empezar a caminar hacia la mansión. ―¡Karai! ―esperó a que se volteara hacia él― Llámame Vic.

La fémina continuó con su camino, acortando la distancia entre ella y los sonidos de ramas quebrantándose y hojas siendo sacudidas. Cuando ella rompió una rama bajo su pie y los ruidos del bosque cesaron, supo que tenía suficiente.

―Tu tamaño podría resultar un problema ―miró de reojo a su derecha―, debes trabajar más en eso.

Slash emergió de los arbustos y caminó al costado de ella. ―¿Ahora debemos traer una vaca entera? ¿Cómo cargaremos con todo?

―Ya nos arreglaremos ―llevó una mano hacia su barbilla y recordó la pequeña herida que no trató; sólo esperaba que no se infectara tras sumergirla en aguas negras―. ¿Sabes de qué se alimenta la pla… ―aclaró su garganta―, Víbora?

―Me lo encontré hace rato y dijo que no le molestaría un poco de fertilizante.

Por centésima vez en esa noche, rodó los ojos, antes de cambiar de cuerpos y comenzar con su serpenteo, lo que indicaba el inicio de su búsqueda de alimento. Llegaron al desagüe y se adentraron en las aguas. Atravesaron la corriente con facilidad, gracias a toda la semana que ya llevaban luchando contra ella. Tardaron la hora en llegar al muro. Mientras Karai utilizaba su técnica, Slash tardó un par de minutos en escalar y combatir la caída de agua. Como ya habían estado varios días en esa situación, habían aprendido a viajar por las alcantarillas, y salían a la superficie cuando su punto estuviera cerca.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ambos tomaban cautela de no cruzar caminos con ciertos héroes nocturnos.

Karai escaló por delante de la tortuga, quien cerró la tapa detrás de él. Ascendieron rápidamente a las azoteas. Guiados por el olfato de la serpiente, se dirigieron a un lugar en especial. ¿Su objetivo esa noche? Una carnicería. Además de los mariscos para la tortuga y los pavos para ella, ahora deberían cargar con el cadáver completo de un bovino y, al parecer, pasarían a un invernadero por bolsas de fertilizante.

Después de atracar las carnes más pequeñas, acordaron que ella iría por la materia orgánica mientras él averiguaba la forma en cargar la res y mantener su ritmo. Karai dejó el alimento resguardado dentro de una pipa de agua seca y serpenteó hasta donde ya sabía que estaba la casa verde. Sin importarle la presencia de algún método de seguridad, atravesó una ventana y la alarma se disparó. Tras soltar un par de insultos en su lengua natal, se apresuró en tomar unas cuantas bolsas y salió tan rápido como entró.

La policía de Nueva York era famosa por ser lenta y poco efectiva, por lo que no esperó a que se apareciera tan deprisa. Así que, cuando el contenido de una de las tres bolsas comenzó a dejar un camino detrás de ella, se extrañó porque estaba segura que se trató de un disparo. Sin embargo, cuando otra arma responsable (idéntica a la primera), se clavó en el poste a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, hubiera preferido que se tratara de los uniformados.

En cuanto un gruñido le dio la bienvenida al cuerpo que casi le cae encima, lanzó la bolsa ya vacía hacia sus captores y emprendió huida con la velocidad nata de un reptil. Logró burlarlos lo suficiente para llegar a una azotea, un par de edificios lejos de donde se reencontraría con la tortuga.

Un chirrido, parecido al maullido de un gato en una pelea, la obligó a voltearse en el momento justo en que otro shuriken fue lanzado a su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que más robots aparecían de un costado de la azotea, ella serpenteó a un lugar seguro donde ocultaría las bolsas restantes. Se negaba a regresar al invernadero que, en ese momento, ya debía estar rodeado de oficiales y el dueño del lugar.

―Karai, Karai, Karai ―una voz cantó mientras el dueño se acercaba a su escondite; no necesitó pensar mucho para saber que era Bradford―. El clan no es lo mismo sin ti. Ven con nosotros y te ayudaremos a recuperar tu humanidad. Después molestaremos a Xever golpeando el cristal de su pecera, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué dices?

―No me tientes, niño consentido ―escuchó al nombrado hablar―. Ya he tenido mucho con una semana sin descanso por buscar a la serpiente ―un silbido le indicó que el brasileño empuñó su arma favorita―. Vamos, mocosa, ¿no quieres volver a ver a papi?

Dejó que se acercaran lo suficiente, antes de saltar y escupir a los ojos de ambos; el canino lo evitó, pero no el pez. Contó cerca de una docena de Robopies. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mitad de ellos habían sucumbido a sus extremidades, la otra mitad aprendió sus movimientos de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo que Chris rasguñaba su armadura de la parte trasera, Xever se recuperó y, junto a los droides, la atacaron con armas empuñadas. Mientras evadía a estos últimos, no se percató del lobo cayéndole encima. Siseó con fiereza y agitó su cuerpo, fallando ante la misión de escaparse.

Xever se detuvo a unos centímetros enfrente de su cabeza. Traía consigo una especie de pinza eléctrica ―Y creer que eras un arma seductora letal. Es una lástima que hayas terminado así.

―¡¿Quieres dejar de coquetear con la hija del maestro?! ―gritó Chris con dificultad, pues el reptil comenzó a agitarse y girar sobre su tronco― ¡Atrapa su cuello!

Un rugido respondió a la orden del lobo. Acto seguido, el cuerpo de Xever terminó del otro lado de la azotea, acompañado de partes de algunos robots. Con Chris distraído, Karai aprovechó para librarse de él: lo empujó con la fuerza de su cola y lo derribó del edificio. Ella entendió la mirada de la tortuga, por lo que se apresuró en recuperar las bolsas de fertilizante y siguió de cerca al reptil.

―¡Garra de Tigre! ―Xever gritó desde atrás― ¡Va en tu dirección!

Karai intentó informarle a Slash, pero fue tarde: delante de ellos, el felino bloqueó su camino y comenzó a disparar con sus famosas pistolas. Otra docena de robots lo acompañaba de cerca. Con sus propulsores, se mantuvo en el aire con sus dos armas empuñadas.

―Veo que conseguiste un nuevo amigo, niñita, ¿prefieres que le corte la garganta o te rindes? ―sorprendentemente Slash colocó un brazo enfrente de ella de manera sobreprotectora. El tigre encarnó la ceja de su único ojo― Este problema no te incumbe, tortuga, sólo te daré una oportunidad: vete y olvida este asunto; ella no vale la pena.

―Lo siento, gatito, pero no les dejaré llevársela sin una pelea.

―¿Por qué todas las tortuga son tan nobles? ¿Ah? ―la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la lengua bífida de la fémina olfateando al aire― Como quieras. Pero tú, Karai, vendrás conmigo por las buenas ―colocó un dedo sobre el gatillo de la pistola de hielo―, o por las malas.

Slash lanzó la res, que descansaba en su espalda, hacia el felino; los propulsores de éste fallaron ante el cambio de peso y centro de gravedad, y lo llevaron hacia el costado. Detrás de ellos, el otro par de mutantes se había recuperado para continuar con la lucha; delante, la docena de robots iba a por ellos. Karai arrojó las dos bolsas hacia sus viejos compañeros, cuyas visiones perdieron ante la tierra y materia muerta.

Sólo quedaban las máquinas, pero el varón tenía otra idea.

La tortuga sostuvo un brazo de la fémina y la dirigió al edificio donde se supone se iban a reunir. Ella aprovechó los pedazos de metálicos inertes y se apropió de una katana; ya estaba harta de carecer de una arma que no fuese parte de su cuerpo. Llegaron con los robots pisándoles los talones, por lo que se apresuraron en recoger el poco alimento que consiguieron y emprendieron regreso a la tapa de alcantarilla por la que emergieron.

Con los chirridos de los droides haciéndose cada vez más lejanos, cerraron la tapa detrás de ellos. Sus jadeos hicieron eco en los túneles. Al cabo de unos segundos, Karai permutó de cuerpos. En una mano cargaba gran parte de los alimentos, en la otra, la katana robada.

―¿P-por qué? ―cuestionó entre jadeos― ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

―Estamos juntos en esto, Karai, no te dejaré sola.

Le sonrió de una forma tan honesta y tranquila, y no pudo devolverla. No pudo culpar su cuerpo reptil en aquella ocasión, sólo a su falta de sentimiento. Quería devolverle el gesto, porque era seguro que no le agradecería en voz alta. Ninguna de las dos cosas logró hacer. No se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos hablaron por ella.

―Ven ―habló nuevamente él―. Todavía pueden encontrarnos.

Se dejó guiar por los túneles, con el sonido de sus pasos luchando contra la oscuridad. Había algo en la tortuga que le hacía sentir segura. No sabía qué era, pero se aseguraría de descubrirlo. En ese momento, lo más importante era regresar con el alimento conseguido…, y buscarle una explicación a Víctor de por qué no consiguieron su res entera.

* * *

**Sé que anteriormente di un adelanto sobre la supuesta próxima y tal vez no oficial aparición de nuestro segundo equipo favorito de mutantes; sin embargo, ¿alguien imaginó que también participarían más mutantes? En este capítulo fue el turno de Vic y Víbora de brillar, ¿de quién será la próxima vez? Y, además, ¿será posible que la relación entre Slash y Karai cambie? ¬w¬ Ya se revelará~~ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye-bye.**


	4. Capítulo 3

"**Después del amor, la simpatía es la pasión divina del corazón humano." ~Edmund Burke.**

* * *

Los reclamos de Víctor dieron inicio al nuevo día. Sus gritos despertaron a la primera mutante que residió en aquella mansión. Mientras ella escuchaba sus argumentos, las disculpas de Slash y las risotadas de Víbora, llenó su estómago con la parte que le correspondía del alimento conseguido y, por fin, atendió las heridas que recibió en su última pelea, así como el rasguño que consiguió en la barbilla durante su combate contra la tortuga. Al mismo tiempo que reabrió esa herida, el brillo de la katana (recién robada), resplandeció por los rayos del Sol que entraban por el espacio que alguna vez fue una ventana. No obstante, al sostenerla, se dio cuenta que aún había un mayor resplandor, oculto por la inevitable suciedad. De hecho, su armadura era víctima de lo mismo.

Decidió aventurarse al arroyo para tener una sesión de limpieza mientras esperaba por el anochecer.

Karai se aseguró de que el trío de mutantes siguiera en lo suyo. Guardó la espada en el espacio de su cinturón, cambió de cuerpos y saltó por la ventana. Con los demás distraídos, se dirigió velozmente hacia el arroyo; la disputa se escuchaba hasta ahí. Acercó una de sus cabezas hacia su costado y buscó el mango del sable, pero solo sintió la hoja; cuando intentó jalarla, una sensación de dolor le recorrió su parte inferior. Se giró y, para su terror total, vio que un cuchillo salía desde su costilla, como si se tratara de una púa. Antes de comenzar a hiperventilar, regresó a su forma humana.

La katana volvió a descansar en el espacio en que la colocó desde el principio.

Con cautela, ella llevó su mano hacia el mango, lo sujetó con fuerza y lo empuñó; la velocidad de la hoja creó su sonido característico. Como si de algo maldito se tratase, colocó el arma en el borde del arroyo y se alejó. Se cambió a una de las formas híbridas, con su parte inferior de reptil y la superior de humana, y la púa ya no estaba.

―Muy bien ―murmuró para sí misma y recuperó sus piernas―, esto da miedo.

Era la primera vez que lo notaba, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido. Era la razón por la que su armadura se unía a su cuerpo mutante y se separaba cuando regresaba a la normalidad. Comenzó a ver un patrón: cualquier cosa inanimada con la que tuviera contacto durante su alternancia de cuerpos, se fusionaba a su forma mutante. Aunque, tras recordar el alimento que cargó la noche anterior y que no sufrió el mismo destino, tal vez estaba equivocada. No lograría nada si continuaba con hipótesis sin sentido, así que se acercó al arroyo con la misión de limpiar la hoja.

Su reflejo la dejó helada.

No recordaba ocasión en que no saliera sin maquillaje. Cuando alguien recordaba su rostro, era normal que le llegara a la mente su sombra carmesí, delineador intenso y labios rojos. Lo único que tenía su rostro en ese momento era su pequeño lunar y las bolsas debajo de sus párpados, haciendo juego con la cabellera desarreglada, desteñida y más larga que plagaba su cabeza. Para cualquiera que la hubiese conocido antes del fatídico evento, su cara se convertiría en la peor pesadilla. De hecho, para ella, quien ya había olvidado su rostro al natural, se volvió una imagen difícil de olvidar.

El sonido de una rama rota despertó sus instintos. Se giró, con la katana empuñada, hacia su asechador.

Gracias a su forma vegetal, le fue fácil a Víbora mezclarse entre los árboles.

Karai suspiró con pesadez y bajó el arma. ―¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

―Víctor sigue gritando y ya me aburrió.

Como declaró la planta, aún se escuchaba la voz del arácnido, reclamando la ausencia de su res, lo incómodo que fue dormir en una rama y… ¿lo cortos que eran sus brazos para rascarse?

―Lamento que no pueda jugar contigo, Víbora, y, a menos que quieras ayudarme, lo mejor es que regreses a la mansión.

―No ―se acercó hacia el arroyo―, prefiero quedarme aquí. Es más tranquilo.

―Como quieras.

La fémina se volvió hacia su labor y dejó que el mutante se le acercara. Ella continuó limpiando la hoja, mientras Víbora tomaba asiento a su costado. Karai mantuvo su atención en la planta por un largo rato, hasta que decidió ignorarlo y se centró en su tarea.

Pese a que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el arroyo parecía no haber disminuido en su capacidad. El tacto con el agua también le demostraba que la temperatura no había bajado. En cierto modo, eso le alegró pero también le extrañó. Durante uno de los primeros días que estuvo ahí, rodeó el riachuelo para asegurarse de que no se tratara de algún otro cuerpo de agua (como un lago); no obstante, carecía de corrientes de agua y, a menos que contara con aguas subterráneas (lo cual dudaba), dependía de las lluvias, mismas que desaparecieron la noche en que su humanidad terminó.

Tras varios días de distraerse de los eventos sucedidos en la ciudad, las imágenes regresaron para atormentar su mente. Como una cinta cinematográfica, las escenas cruzaron por su cabeza: el intento fallido de asesinato, su papel como carnada, la cadena cortada, su caída a la piscina y la expresión aterrada de su padre al verse bajo sus fauces. Al recordar el terror con el que la vio, se dio cuenta de que la mejor decisión que tomó, tal vez la única que decidió correctamente, fue escapar a esos bosques.

Sin percatarse, había descansado sus manos. La espada se resbaló de ellas y cayó en el agua. Como mal presagio, el viento comenzó a empujarla lejos de ella. Después de soltar insultos en dos idiomas diferentes, se dispuso a saltar, cuando una de las tenazas de Víbora atrapó el arma y se la tendió de vuelta. Con el sable de regreso a su posesión, miró de reojo al mutante, quien parecía nunca haber movido su atención hacia ella. Ella regresó su atención de inmediato a su tarea.

―Gracias.

―No eres ella, ¿verdad? ―preguntó él de repente y se ganó la expresión confundida de la fémina― No eres la mujer que estuvo con dos tortugas en una noche que las ataqué, ¿o sí?

―¿Desde cuándo las plantas tienen buena memoria?

―Es fácil recordar a los pocos humanos que conocen a las tortugas ―la vio asentir, antes de voltearse sin la intención de continuar con esa plática―. ¿Fueron ellas las que también te convirtieron en monstruo?

―¿Ellos te convirtieron a ti? ―ella notó la furia que ocultaba el semblante del varón al asentir― Pero también te rescataron, ¿no?

―Los Kraang nunca me hubieran atrapado si no fuera un monstruo…, y ellos me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora.

―Mis condolencias, aunque lo dudo ―recibió la expresión furiosa del mutante, así que prosiguió de inmediato―: Sí. Puede que algo siempre pasa cuando están cerca, pero estoy segura de que ellos no te lanzaron mutágeno encima, ¿cierto? ―esperó a que él negara― Lo imaginé. Ellos no son así.

Víbora quiso encarnar una ceja, pero ya no poseía, así que solo jadeó en sorpresa. ―Suena como si las conocieras muy bien.

―Más de lo que esperaba hacerlo. ―un tono melancólico quiso escapar su garganta, pero lo contuvo.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos largos segundos. Ni siquiera ella regresó a terminar con la hoja de la katana. Hubo un par de aves que regresaron de su casa y descansaron en la copa de los árboles más cercanos.

―Así que, ¿no los culpas de lo que te pasó?

―Ya no ―contestó ella y regresó con el sable―. Yo intenté matarlos, tú intentaste matarlos, ellos están relacionados con nuestra mutación…, pienso que estamos a mano con ellos, ¿no crees?

―Víctor tiene razón ―declaró tras un rugido ahogado―, eres extraña pero agradable ―antes de que pudiera notar su sonrisa, terminó―: Aún quiero mi fertilizante, ¿sabes?

―Y yo quiero ser Miss Mutante.

Él rio como su cuerpo se lo permitió y contagió a Karai. Regresaron al silencio, solo que ya no les resultó incómodo compartir el espacio. Cuando escucharon el sonido de las hojas moviéndose, ambos se volvieron hacia los árboles. De entre ellos, apareció Slash con una expresión cansada. Ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero los gritos de Víctor ya no se escuchaban.

La tortuga se acercó hacia el par. ―Ya se calmó ―declaró―. Le prometí que conseguiríamos su vaca esta noche…, pero tuve que darle un poco de la parte de alguien más.

Ahora debían tranquilizar a la serpiente.

.

.

.

Karai y Slash se prepararon para otra noche de recaudar suministros. Mientras la tortuga regresaba tras haber olvidado su lucero del alba, ella se adelantó para realizar una carrera en su forma humana (con la finalidad de calentar su cuerpo para la misión nocturna). No se acercó a la zona donde Víctor había reclamado su árbol (diferente al que ella utilizaba para entrenar sus puños), pero hubo algo que atrajo su mirada: entre las ramas, había una especie de bolsa levitando en el aire. Alejó su atención de inmediato al recordar que se trataba de la res que le trajeron a la araña días atrás, la cual terminó envuelta por su telaraña y era degustada lentamente por Víctor. Lo único bueno de esa escena tétrica, era que el arácnido no los molestaría hasta terminar por completo con su presa.

Recordó que él le debía un pavo, pero, al ver cómo terminó el cadáver, prefirió dejarlo pasar por esa ocasión. Sin embargo, el día en que la tortuga se atrevió a darle una de las aves que le pertenecían a ella, dictó una nueva ley: nadie tocaba la comida de los demás.

La ventisca se sintió más fría de lo normal. Pese a que los bosques fueran más cálidos que la antigua bodega de la tortuga, ella no estaba segura de que tuvieran la temperatura suficiente para resguardarlos durante la época fría, en especial, el invierno. Cuánto desearía contar con un sistema de calefacción.

Ella llegó al desagüe. La luz de la media Luna hizo brillar su armadura, nuevamente limpia. Tuvo la sádica idea de ver qué tan rápido contraería pulmonía si saltaba al desagüe con su cuerpo humano. Estuvo a punto de adentrar uno de sus pies, cuando un cuerpo gigantesco saltó en las aguas y la empapó por completo. Soltó un grito que hizo eco en todo el bosque, con unas risotadas contrarrestándole. En cuanto vio la cabeza de la tortuga, él lanzó más agua hacia su cuerpo, todavía ahogándose en sus risas.

―¡Hijo de…!

Slash emitió un grito digno de película de terror y comenzó a nadar de inmediato. Detrás de él, Karai alternó sus cuerpos y lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos; con su cola, sostuvo una de sus piernas cuando entraron en la corriente, y lo jaló hacia atrás, lo que ocasionó que perdiera el control de su cuerpo y se estrellara contra uno de los muros. Ella rio en sus adentros y atravesó la corriente con facilidad.

Del otro lado, en el espacio por el cual podían respirar, Karai ascendió hacia él y tomó un poco de oxígeno. La cabeza de la tortuga apareció al cabo de unos segundos. Aunque quería mirarla de forma molesta, le fue imposible ocultar su sonrisa de lado.

―Si consigo un chichón, tendrás que cuidarme.

―Si consigo una pulmonía, entonces tú tendrás que cuidarme.

La tortuga ahogó otra risilla para cuando Karai volvió a sumergirse. Él la siguió de cerca. Mientras ambos continuaron con su camino, se vieron envuelto en una serie de juegos bajo el agua, como golpearse de manera amistosa, rebasarse entre sí o crear pequeñas corrientes para arrebatarle la coordinación al otro.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción acompañó a Slash. Aunque no estaba cerca de completar su meta, sabía que su relación con Karai cambió: pasaban gran parte del día arreglando la mansión o entrenando en los bosques; durante las noches, se aventuraban en la ciudad, pero las horas ya no resultaban incómodas y silenciosas, sino que eran más relajadas y siempre salía una que otra plática (claro, sin revelar cosas personales, como lo hubo dictado la serpiente). Él pensaba que el cambio se debió a aquella noche en que se encontraron con el clan ninja (Karai decidió omitir la identidad del grupo y su relación con ellos, aunque él tenía sus especulaciones). Puede que no le agradeció con palabras el haberle ayudado, pero su nueva actitud hablaba por ella.

Llegaron a las alcantarillas de Nueva York y, después de los días transitando el subsuelo, ya estaban más familiarizados con el entorno; eso sí, ambos preferían mil veces la superficie, pues se sentían confinados dentro de esos túneles. Ascendieron tras unos minutos entre los tubos de drenaje y subieron a las azoteas.

El objetivo de esa noche era, principalmente, más fertilizante para Víbora y raciones diarias de alimento para ellos mismo.

Los dos ya habían hablado sobre convertir una de las habitaciones subterráneas en bodega, para que no tuvieran que salir todas las noches; no obstante, ninguna contaba con la temperatura suficiente para almacenar los alimentos. Ese sistema de refrigerio, junto con la calefacción y una enfermería (que no vendría mal tras percatarse que ambos terminaban con un par de heridas después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento), eran lo que más anhelaban conseguir.

―Noche libre de extraterrestres, robots y mutantes ―exclamó la tortuga al detenerse en la orilla de un techo, con la fémina a un lado aún en su estado reptil―. ¿Cómo lo haremos hoy? ¿Tú vas al invernadero y yo consigo la carne?

Karai permutó de cuerpo y se alzó de hombros. ―Espero burlar el nuevo sistema de seguridad del viejo dueño.

―¿Enserio?

―¡No! Hace dos noches encontré otro invernadero más grande, así que la ventana rota de hoy será la última que tenga…, por lo menos de mi parte.

Slash dibujó una sonrisa y rodó los ojos. ―Nos vemos donde siempre. Ten cuidado. ―desapareció tras saltar hacia la calle.

Karai regresó a su cuerpo mutante y serpenteó en dirección a donde estaba tal invernadero. Tardó un par de minutos en llegar al edificio. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, ni en las calles ni planeando una emboscada sobre las azoteas aledañas. Como si se convirtiera en flecha, atravesó una ventana (quién sabe si la misma que destruyó hacía una semana), y la alarma se disparó. Se apresuró en cargar tantas bolsas como le fueran posible, cuando un flashazo resplandeció detrás de ella. Saltó hacia su agresor y, tras acabar entre sus colmillos, escuchó un chirrido. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con una cámara de seguridad. A continuación, otra serie de flashazos le dieron a entender que había más de ellas. Se dispuso a destruir todas, cuando unas sirenas sonaron a un par de calles lejos de donde estaba. Sin algo que pudiera hacer, sujetó las bolsas y abandonó el lugar.

Las patrullas llegaron mientras ella desaparecía por un callejón sin salida. Se ocultó en la esquina de éste y observó cómo los oficiales entraban en la escena del crimen. Era seguro que las cámaras la captaron. Ya se imaginaba el título que aparecería en los periódicos y, tal vez, televisión: "Serpiente gigante ataca invernaderos en el centro de Nueva York."

Captó el sonido de ajetreo del otro lado del muro. Por fortuna, los oficiales no se vieron atraídos por él; no obstante, antes de que se percataran, saltó hacia el otro lado.

El ruido provino de un contenedor de basura, el cual estaba siendo asaltado por nada más ni nada menos que un chimpancé. El ser tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo metida entre la basura, mientras agitaba sus patas traseras en el aire, logrando mantener el equilibrio. Lanzaba desechos en todas direcciones y una lata alcanzó el cráneo de Karai, lo que le obligó a sisear lo suficiente para que el mamífero escuchara. Éste emitió un sonido digno de un simio y salió del contenedor; tenía una especie de casco, muñequeras y un cinturón, todos con apariencia electrónica.

Karai se hizo hacia atrás cuando el mono se acercó a ella. Cometió el error de alternar cuerpos en cuanto su espalda hizo contacto con el muro.

El chimpancé se detuvo de inmediato. Su quijada se cayó y él estuvo a punto de seguirle. Si el momento se viviera dentro de una caricatura, sus ojos habrían tenido forma cómica de corazones latentes. Saltó hacia ella, sin la menor intención de lastimarla pero causándole un susto digno de recordar, e hizo algo que la kunoichi jamás hubiera imaginado: hablar.

―¿De qué ofidia extrajeron su ADN saurópsido diápsido para tu creación? ―ella volvió a cambiar de cuerpos y siseó ferozmente, lo que alejó al mono; no obstante, más que asustado, se mostró fascinado y empezó a avanzar― Posees el cuerpo más fascinante que he visto, belleza, debo estudiarte de inmediato.

―¡Quieto ahí! ―regresó a su cuerpo humano y se ganó un chillido agudo del mamífero. Por fortuna, le obedeció y se mantuvo quieto― Escucha: lamento haber interrumpido tu asalto con la basura, pero no me fascina la idea de convertirme en conejillo de indias esta noche, así que busca a otra mutante.

―¡No, no! ―la siguió cuando comenzó a correr― ¡Aguarda!

Karai siseó, pero su cuerpo permaneció en estado humano, solo sus brazos y rostro cambiaron. Eso sí hizo que el mamífero saltara en sorpresa. Y para sumarle a su situación, un rugido se escuchó desde atrás. Ambos mutantes se voltearon y encontraron a una tortuga furiosa, con su mazo en mano (diversas carnes en la otra), y dispuesto a envestir al chimpancé. Fue cuestión de suerte que éste lo evadiera, de una forma que ninguno de los dos reptiles hubiese esperado: levitando.

Slash rugió hacia el mono, pero se tranquilizó cuando Karai colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

―Vámonos. ―ordenó la fémina

―¡Esperen! ―el simio aterrizó frente a su camino, lo que ocasionó otro rugido de la garganta de la tortuga― No cuento con malas intenciones, sólo científicas. Verán, mi nombre es Tyler Rockwell, era investigador, pero ahora…

―Busque otra rata de laboratorio, doctorcito. ―siseó Karai.

―, me escondo del Kraang.

La fémina ahogó un quejido en su garganta. Sabía que eran las palabras clave para que Slash se olvidara de todo síntoma de alerta y construyera un sentimiento de fraternidad que, tardé o temprano, lo metería en graves problemas. No obstante, la tortuga mantuvo su cuerpo rígido y mirada penetrante.

―¿Por qué la atacaste?

―¡No fue mi intención! ―respondió Tyler― Lamento haberla asustado, pero su capacidad de metamorfosis es algo que nunca había visto. Olvidé que me encontraba frente a otro ser idéntico a mí y pedí algo fuera de contexto; me disculpo.

Los dos mutantes intercambiaron miradas. Karai negó con fuerza, implorando que no confiara tan rápido. Sus súplicas mentales fueron ignoradas al verlo guardar su arma.

―Todo bien, hermano ―Slash por fin relajó su cuerpo―. Ahora que recuerdo, ¿no fuiste prisionero del Kraang junto a otros mutantes más hace un tiempo?

―En efecto. Solo que los extraterrestres fueron más listos que yo y me capturaron una segunda vez. Experimentaron con mi mente, otorgándome poderes psíquicos ―volvió a levantarse del suelo―. Escapé hace unas semanas, pero últimamente he sido testigo de mayor actividad Kraang y se ha vuelto difícil alejar distancias.

―Tienes razón. La ciudad no es igual de segura que antes, por lo menos no para nosotros, mutantes. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

―¡¿Qué?! ―Karai siseó después de permanecer callada ante el intercambio de palabras. Atrajo el rostro de la tortuga hacia ella y le susurró―: ¿Quieres llevar a un completo extraño a los bosques? ¿No tenemos suficiente con los otros dos?

―La mansión es muy grande…

―¡Pues mi paciencia no lo es!

―Por favor, Karai…

―¡Nada de por…!

―Si me permiten decir algo… ―otro siseo respondió a su pregunta, pero el movimiento en la cabeza de la tortuga le alentó a continuar―: He usurpado tecnología Kraang desde que escapé. Aunque la mayoría sean armas o partes robóticas, me han funcionado para la construcción de un sistema de calefacción que todavía no establezco ―los dos reptiles se miraron mutuamente―. Si dicen que su escondite se encuentra en los bosques, entonces me imagino que no cuentan con una forma de resguardarse de los fríos que se acercan, ¿correcto?

―Continúa ―ordenó ella al notar que el tal Rockwell esperaba una respuesta―. ¿También podrías construir una bodega para alimentos?

―Y manejo primeros auxilios. Podría ayudarlos a tratar apropiadamente las heridas que…, por lo que veo ―señaló todos los rasguños y magulladuras que los dos poseían a lo largo de su cuerpo―, son propensas a ellas.

―Eres bienvenido a venir con nosotros ―declaró la fémina, ahora en su cuerpo humano. Le propinó un suave golpe a Slash cuando le escuchó reír―. Ahora, vámonos. Si dices que el Kraang está de caza, no debemos estar mucho tiempo afuera…

―Antes de eso ―Tyler la interrumpió―, ¿podemos pasar a mi guarida? Necesito recoger varios materiales para construir el sistema de refrigeración, si es que aún lo quieren.

Karai bufó en molestia, pero Slash le asintió, antes de recordar algo. ―Espero que no sean muchas cosas. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos las manos ocupadas.

―Eso no será un problema ―a medida que el par avanzaba, él los siguió por los aires―. Una de mis primeras creaciones fue la disociación de mesones obtenidos del efecto físco originado del…

―¡Muy bien! ―Karai se giró hacia él― Aún puedo negarme a que vengas, así que ve buscando un idioma que todos nosotros podamos entender, ¿está bien?

Tyler parpadeó escéptico mientras ella se daba la vuelta y alternaba de cuerpos. Levitó hasta terminar a nivel de la tortuga. ―¿Ella es la típica líder gruñona?

Slash rio con la seguridad de que Karai no lo hubiese escuchado. ―Algo así.

El trío se alejó de la conmoción que continuaba en el invernadero y siguió al chimpancé. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando se detuvieron fuera de una casa verde abandonada. Al mismo tiempo que se adentraban en ella, Karai vio las bolsas que cargaba y supo que ya había tenido suficiente de invernaderos por esa noche. Sin embargo, al estar dentro de lugar y percatarse de las ventanas oscuras, se dio cuenta de que parecía todo menos uno: un sinfín de objetos metálicos estaban esparcidos por doquier, varias cajas con piezas metálicas a pie de un escritorio, junto a una gran caja de herramientas, y un monto de papeles sobre el mismo. Solo esperaba que no tuvieran que llevarse también el mueble.

―A todo esto ―ella escuchó la voz del científico desde el otro extremo del lugar―. ¿Cómo se llaman?

―Slash.

―Un placer, Slash, ¿te importaría sostener esto? ―le tendió una especie de esfera metálica con un único botón en uno de sus centros― Muy bien. Ahora apúntalo al escritorio y presiona el botón.

Mientras Karai, con cuerpo humano, se acercaba, la tortuga dejó la comida en el cemento y obedeció. De un momento a otro, el mueble y todo lo cercano a él, fue levantado por los aires dentro de una burbuja morada. Por la expresión en el rostro de Slash, parecía vencer las leyes sobre la masa y el peso.

―¡Esto es grandioso, Doc! ―Slash comenzó a mover la esfera en diferentes direcciones y la burbuja, con todo y su interior, siguió sus movimientos.

―Espero que tengas suficientes de esas cosas para llevar todo lo demás. ―la fémina apuntó hacia un montículo de partes robóticas.

―Tengo más, sí ―mostró otros tres en su poder―, pero todo lo que necesito está en esa burbuja…, eh…, Karai, ¿cierto?

―Sí. ¿Tus aparatos mágicos transportan cosas vivas?

―Son tecnología Kraang, y sí, ¿por qué?

―Porque nos trasladaremos por el desagüe y no creo que puedas nadar una hora seguida sin tomar oxígeno ―aceptó el aparato que Tyler le lanzó y comenzó a estudiarlo―. Espero que no hagan corto circuito con el agua.

―Son impermeables.

―Por supuesto que sí.

Al mismo tiempo que lanzó la esfera de una mano a otra, le indicó al científico acercarse a donde descansaba el alimento y las bolsas de fertilizante. Tyler obedeció y se sentó en medio. Siguiendo las instrucciones del chimpancé, Karai logró elevar todo. Aseguró el aparato en su cinturón, mismo que resguardaba la katana. Cambió de formas y ahora no solo tenía una púa en su costado, sino que los patrones de diseño del aparato formaron parte de los costados de su cola.

Tyler comenzó a emitir sonidos de simio y demostró que la esfera no era aprueba de ruido. ―¡Fascinante! Los objetos con los que tienes contacto durante tu transformación se fusionan a tu cuerpo. De verdad que debo investigar qué tipo de mutante eres.

―Si deseas morir, adelante.

Con una corta risa, Slash emprendió carrera hacia las ventanas y las destruyó con ayuda de su cuerpo. El espacio permitió que las dos burbujas pasaran sin ningún problema. Dado al tamaño de éstas, se adentraron en las alcantarillas por el subterráneo. Gracias a todo el tiempo que ya llevaban estudiando los túneles, les fue sencillo encontrar la ruta hacia el desagüe. Mientras proseguían con el camino, escucharon los gritos de terror de Tyler en más de una ocasión, pero ninguno se comparó a cuando saltaron hacia las aguas negras.

El grupo nadó durante la hora restante, hasta que pasaron la corriente y regresaron a la superficie cuando el paisaje dejó de estar cubierto de edificios y permutó con las coníferas. Se adentraron en el bosque, con los chillidos de mono de fondo. En cuanto entraron en el prado de la mansión, Víctor, quien descansaba en uno de los árboles más cercanos, se volteó hacia ellos.

―¿Decidieron traer dos burbujas gigantes y moradas en lugar de comida? ―en eso, sus ojos se posaron en el chimpancé que esperaba dentro de una de las burbujas. Cuando Tyler se volvió hacia él, levantó una mano en señal de saludo. Víctor lo devolvió― Otro mutante.

Víbora apareció de la nada. ―Genial.

Sí, pensó Karai, genial.

* * *

**Así es~~ TR hizo su aparición hoy y parece que su misión principal será investigar en el ADN de Karai. ¿Ella lo permitirá? ¿Él dejará esa suicida idea antes de acabar con su vida bajo las fauces de la serpiente más peligrosa? Ya se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, es cual es el único de su artículo. Porque dividí esta historia en artículos. El primero, que se llamaba "Post-mutación", acaba de llegar a su fin. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye-bye.**


	5. Capítulo 4

"**La confianza, como el arte, nunca proviene de tener todas las respuestas, sino de estar abierto a todas las preguntas." ~Earl Gray Stevens.**

* * *

Uno imaginaría que despertar en los bosques sería con los sonidos de animales, la suave ventisca en el rostro y el aroma natural de la naturaleza. Su primera y segunda mañana fueron así, el resto de la semana se acompañó con los ronquidos del otro reptil y los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de gritos. Para ese punto, ya se hubo olvidado de la nata tranquilidad con la debía contar ese lugar. Aunque hubiese imaginado que abriría sus párpados con una pelea, algo roto o una explosión proveniente del sótano, no por dos cuerpos que entraron por el espacio de la ventana y que chocaron en la pared, seguidos casi de inmediato por una penetrante alarma.

Karai alzó sus párpados pero no se movió de posición. Hasta que escuchó un extraño arrullo, fue que levantó su cabeza y…, oh. Cuánto le hubiera gustado tener un gusto por las aves vivas: había dos pájaros recobrando la compostura dentro de su cuarto. ¿Lo peor? Ambos eran mutantes.

La paloma lucía extraña, con ojos saltones, el torso desnudo y tanta escasez de plumas en las alas que ella dudaba pudiese volar. El otro parecía un gorrión, vestía una especie de túnica medieval y, mientras se levantaba, su mano alcanzó un extraño cetro con algo con la forma de huevo decorando la punta.

―Te dije que voláramos más alto. ―el gorrión exclamó y ahí ella se dio cuenta que no contaba con una de sus patas.

―Pero nos iban a ver ―la paloma levantó su cabeza y estudió la habitación que habían invadido―. ¡Oh! ¡Mira este nido ―no notó lo rígida que se puso la otra ave―. Me gusta.

―Yo opino que ya está ocupado.

Ante la voz del gorrión, ambas miradas se posaron sobre el cuerpo del reptil que se acercaba desde la orilla. En una ola de pánico, las aves comenzaron a revolotear alrededor del cuerpo, gritando entre gorjeos y arrullos: "¡Serpiente! ¡Víbora! ¡Auxilio! ¡Mami!", mostrándose incapaces de salir por el espacio en que entraron y sólo chocando con los muros.

Pese a la divertida escena, cuando el primer excremento cayó sobre el piso, Karai cambió de cuerpos en lugar de saltar hacia ambos y averiguar si sabían igual que el pollo. Eso ocasionó que ambos dejaran de volar y, mientras la paloma parecía olvidarse de los últimos cinco segundos, el gorrión mantuvo su distancia.

―¡Oh! Humana ―la paloma la miró, curioso― ¿Viste a dónde se fue una serpiente?

―¡Os advierto, extraña! ―la otra ave, en un acento diferente y obviamente falso, se dirigió a ella con cetro en mano temblorosa― Mis poderes rebasan límites que vuestra mente podrá imaginar.

―No tengo tiempo para esto ―Karai combatió un rodar de ojos―. ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?

―Pues ―volvió a hablar la paloma, justo cuando una serie de pasos comenzó a oírse desde fuera―, el Kraang nos encontró más al este pero logramos…

―¿¡El Kraang está en los bosques!?

A su pregunta, respondió el cuerpo de tortuga que entró por el espacio de la puerta. Ella se mantuvo quieta, pero el par de aves saltó hacia atrás y un segundo excremento decoró el suelo que ellos limpiarían si no deseaban convertirse en cena.

―¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Por qué…? ―Slash perdió su voz al chocar miradas con los dos mutantes― ¿Qué?

En eso, el sonido de la explosión tan esperada por fin emergió del sótano. Las dos aves saltaron junto a la tortuga. Karai bufó en molestia, alternó sus cuerpos y se dirigió a la planta baja. Descendió por las escaleras hasta el sótano. La temperatura se sentía mucho más baja, pero era debido a que el cuarto de refrigerio estaba a punto de ser terminado; la enfermería estaba muy vacía, pues sólo contaba con unas cuantas vendas, algodón y etanol. Por otra parte, estaba el ya establecido laboratorio del doctor. Ella se adentró en este último, del cual una nube negra comenzaba a disiparse.

―¡Tyler…! ―una serie de tos le ganó― ¡Doc!

―¡Un momento, por favor!

La característica espuma del extintor apareció para contrarrestar el humo y la pequeña llamarada que se originó sobre el escritorio del chimpancé. Éste apareció levitando; con su poder telepático, manejó el extintor hasta que su laboratorio volvió a la normalidad. Él regresó a la silla frente a su escritorio y, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, apagó la alarma t continuó con una máquina a la que le unía un par de claves y ajustaba los tornillos con su llave.

―¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Karai?

―¿Has notado actividad cerca de los bosques?

―No ―la pantalla de la máquina se encendió y él se sentó frente a su computadora―, ¿por qué?

―Dos mutantes nuevos aparecieron por mi ventana ―se acercó a la máquina y comenzó a golpetear la pantalla―, y dijeron que el Kraang los encontró al este.

―Ah. Por eso se activó la…, deja de hacer eso, por favor ―regresó su mirada hacia la pantalla hasta que ella le obedeció―. ¿Qué tan al este? Porque mis censores tienen un rango de cien metros de diámetro.

―No lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesta a quedarme quieta mientras los extraterrestres se acercan.

―¡Ah! En eso estamos de acuerdo ―Tyler se alejó del monitor y empujó su silla hasta terminar frente a una pizarra, donde había esquemas y números―. Durante mi estancia con el Kraang, descubrí una herramienta que ellos utilizan como escudo y camuflaje; sus naves y portales los usan en especial. Si pudiera conseguir uno, podría alterar su funcionamiento y ajustarlo al mismo rango de cien metros.

―O sea ―ella encarnó una ceja cuando el mamífero se giró hacia ella―, ¿quieres que asaltemos a los extraterrestres y les quitemos uno de sus juguetes?

―Aún no ―en una de las esquinas del laboratorio, yacía otro aparato con una pantalla, y hacia él se acercó el científico―. Los radares que dejé en mi antiguo escondite han mostrado el aumento exponencial de actividad alienígena. No sé a qué se pueda deber, pero no creo que sea bueno salir a la ciudad a menos que sea totalmente necesario.

―Como el hecho de que necesitamos más medicamentos para la enfermería ―exclamó más para sí misma―, y el cuarto de refrigerio todavía no está terminado. Dijiste que esta semana ya estaba, ¿verdad? ―él asintió― Está bien. Slash y yo seguiremos yendo a la ciudad, pero mantendremos extrema cautela. ¿Qué hacemos con lo que te dije de la cercanía del Kraang?

―Sólo podemos pedirles a Víctor y Víbora que tengan más cuidado y, si ven que hay extraterrestres cerca, no dejen que les avisen a más.

―Pero lo mejor será conseguir ese aparato protector, ¿cierto? ―él volvió a asentir― En cuanto baje la actividad Kraang, iremos por él.

―¡Perfecto! ―regresó a su computadora― Ahora que arreglamos ese problema, ¿te molestaría ayudarme con algo?

Karai lo vio acercarse a la máquina con la que estaba trabajando inicialmente. ―No con tu invento que acaba de explotar, ¿verdad?

―Este bebé ―palmeó la parte alta del aparato―, es la base para que la enfermería pueda funcionar. Todos los mutantes tenemos un ADN diferente, así que no es factible atender nuestras heridas como lo harían los humanos. Si logro averiguar de qué estamos compuestos todos nosotros, podré alterar los medicamentos y sustancias para que brinden mejores resultados para cada uno ―tecleó algo en su monitor―. Antes de que "explotara", logré obtener mis porcentajes y… ¡ajá! Poseo genes de _Pan troglodytes_ y _Homo sapiens_ ―se giró hacia la fémina―. ¿Lo ves? Así sabremos qué somos cada uno.

―Sí ―alargó la sílaba―. No es que no confíe en ti, pero te recuerdo que no has dejado de molestarme con investigar con mi ADN desde que nos conocimos…

―¡No tocaré tu sangre, lo prometo! Solo es para saber de qué especie de serpiente posees…

―¡Karai! ―un grito resonó desde los pisos superiores.

La nombrada suspiró con pesadez. ―Primero usa a Slash y, si funciona, acepto, ¿trato?

Después de que el chimpancé asintiera, ella serpenteó escaleras arriba. Llegó al salón principal, donde la tortuga estaba junto con las otras dos aves. En cuanto ella alternó sus cuerpos y se acercó hacia el trío, las miradas cayeron sobre ella. Karai sostuvo el brazo de la tortuga y lo acercó hacia ella.

―Tyler necesita que le ayudes con algo ―le susurró y se volvió hacia los otros dos mutantes―. Yo me encargo de ellos ―sin estar convencido, Slash obedeció y se alejó del grupo. Tras desaparecer por las escaleras, Karai se dirigió hacia las aves―. ¿Cómo se llaman?

―Pete paloma.

Encarnó una ceja. ―Y, ¿tú?

―Podréis conocerme como Sir… ―su acento falso le ganó un siseo―, Martín.

―Bien. Pete…, Martín, ¿recuerdan qué tan lejos se encontraron al Kraang?

―Estábamos en los límites de la ciudad ―contestó el gorrión―; de hecho, aún ni salíamos de ella.

―O sea que, ¿no estaban cerca de aquí? ―las dos aves negaron, lo que tranquilizó un poco a la serpiente― ¿De qué se alimentan ustedes dos?

―¡Pan! ―Pete se acercó a ella, la sostuvo de los brazos y, antes de comenzar a agitarla, ella le siseó en el rostro. Él se alejó con un grito pero mantuvo su expresión emocionada― ¿Tienen pan por aquí?

―Pan, fruta ―dijo Martín―, a veces insectos…

Karai asintió mas no respondió. Cierto era que ambos, por lo que dijeron, no requerían de alimento difícil de conseguir (ya que gran parte del bosque contaba con los frutos rojos que, al recordarlos, su estómago se revolvió); tampoco contaban con gran tamaño, por lo que no debían comer mucho. Sin embargo, lo más importante es que volaban y podía utilizar esa habilidad a su favor. Antes de contestarles, la tortuga regresó del sótano y se ganó la mirada del trío.

―Slash ―la serpiente se dirigió a él―, llévalos a una de las habitaciones que cuentan con balcón. No quiero que sus plumas terminen por toda la casa ―en cuanto él asintió, llamó a las aves y se volteó para caminar, ella lo sostuvo del hombro―. ¿Qué pasó allá, abajo?

―Soy una tortuga caimán ―un brillo de emoción se asomó en sus ojos―. Ahora te está esperando. ¡Vengan, hermanos!

Mientras el trío ascendió, Karai bajó las escaleras y regresó al laboratorio del doctor. El chimpancé ya la esperaba. Ella se acercó y notó dos cartulinas colocadas en el muro frente a su escritorio; el primer esquema mostraba un chimpancé bajo el escrito "Pan troglodytes" y el otro era de una tortuga y "Macrochelys temminckii". Karai se sentó en el banco frente a la máquina del científico.

Sin esperar una palabra, él sujetó un esfigmomanómetro y envolvió el brazo de la chica. Como si se tratara de un chequeo de presión normal, comenzó a apretarle hasta que se volvió un poco incómodo. En cuanto estuvo por pedirle que lo retirara, la pantalla de la máquina a la que estaba conectada soltó un silbido y una serie de palabras aparecieron en el monitor del mamífero. Él le quitó el aparato y lo colgó sobre su escritorio.

―¿Lista para saber que especie de…? ¡¿Qué?! ―acercó su rostro hacia la pantalla y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla tras unos segundos― Imposible.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo.

―Además de genes humanos, posees ADN de tres especies diferentes de serpiente ―con las piernas cruzadas, giró su silla hasta quedar de frente con ella―. La mayor parte proviene de _Cerastes cerastes_, lo que explica tu fenotipo; tus glándulas venenosas también provienen de esa especie, pero tienen un poco del que posee la _Naja mossambica_, una especie de cobra escupidora, y del de la _Hydrophis platurus_, especie marina que también te otorga tu capacidad de nado.

―Lo que significa…

―Que tu veneno se ha convertido en el más tóxico que existe en la Tierra; no tiene antídoto y la víctima, después de sufrir entumecimiento, debilidad, parálisis, pérdida del conocimiento y a veces alucinaciones, perecerá al cabo de un máximo de cuatro horas ―al notar su silencio, una pregunta llegó velozmente a su cabeza―. No has mordido a nadie, ¿verdad?

―No, pero…, sí escupí a los ojos de alguien.

―Ah. No debes preocuparte de eso. Si es lavado a tiempo, la visión de la víctima regresa a la normalidad al cabo de unas horas ―logró tranquilizar un poco a la fémina―. Aunque hay algo que me intriga ―señaló el monitor, exactamente a donde aparecía un recuadro amarillo―. Después de obtener el ADN de un mutante, aparece la alarma que indica que el análisis fue completado, pero resultó incompleto contigo. Lo más seguro es que se trate de su incapacidad de demostrar a qué se debe tu habilidad de alternar cuerpos y fusionar objetos inanimados durante tu metamorfosis…, algo que podríamos descubrir si me dejas investigar con tu sangre.

―Lo siento, Doc, no va a pasar.

―Me imaginé ―sonrió de lado―. Ahora, ¿quieres conocer todas tus habilidades mutantes?

―¿Perdón?

―Sí. A parte de lo que ya te mencioné y lo que ya conoces, como tu visión nocturna y capacidad de estar sumergida en agua por una hora sin necesidad de tomar oxígeno, eres capaz de comunicarte con serpientes…, normales y…, tal vez suene extraño, pero sufrirás dos tipos de muda de piel ―una expresión entre sorprendida y aterrada se clavó en él―. Cada seis meses, la ecdisis se deberá al proceso natural de aumento de tamaño, pero dos veces al año sufrirás una muda de "rejuvenecimiento", lo que removerá todas tus cicatrices, en ambas formas, así como imperfecciones corporales.

―¿Cada cuánto sucederá eso? ―intentó controlar su tono, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente aterrada para permanecer tranquila. Durante toda su vida, conoció el crecimiento de uñas, cabello y vello corporal, pero, ¿muda de piel? Eso era otro nivel que no estaba segura si pudiera soportar.

―No sabría darte un tiempo específico; sin embargo…

Cuando vio la mirada del chimpancé congelada en una de sus manos, ella levantó su extremidad y tuvo que parpadear con fuerza para asegurarse de que no estuviera alucinando. Acercó lentamente su otra mano, la que también comenzaba a mondarse, y sujetó la parte del pellejo que ya estaba levantado. Lo jaló y, como si de una cinta adhesiva se tratara, se desprendió hasta llegar a la mitad de su brazo.

―, creo que ya es hora de tu primera ecdisis.

El grito ahuyentó a algunas aves, no mutantes, que descansaban en los árboles más cercanos.

.

.

.

Con el sistema de refrigeración terminado, solo era cuestión de abastecerse de alimento para que las salidas a la ciudad disminuyeran, gracias al incremento de actividad alienígena que se vivía en ese momento. No obstante, con los días que Karai pasó encerrada debido a una supuesta alergia cutánea, no pudieron, sino hasta esa noche, utilizar los aparatos-burbuja (como los nombró Víctor), para cargar con más suministros. Como siempre, los únicos dos reptiles llegaron al centro de Nueva York con la finalidad de conseguir alimento y medicinas para la farmacia.

Karai decidió esperar a Slash mientras él asaltaba una carnicería. Descansó su espalda en la base de un espectacular. Había decidido no cargar con el aparato del doctor, por lo que se aventuró esa noche con una vieja mochila que encontró días atrás, misma que, durante su cuerpo reptil, le creaba una especie de bolsillo en su abdomen (como un canguro). Ocultó un bostezo con el dorso de su mano, y le fue imposible no recordar cómo lucía su piel debajo de la armadura que portaba.

Rockwell logró tranquilizarla de su ataque de pánico, sólo para seguir soltando datos perturbadores. Como si el hecho de que estuviera permutando de piel no fuera lo suficientemente aterrador para alguien que vivió toda su vida como humano, resultó que también perdería algunas capacidades con las que su especie contaba. Mientras más habló el mamífero, el pánico aumentó hasta volverse casi intolerable; sin embargo, cuando el médico mencionó algo relacionado con época de celo y ovovivíparos, decidió dar por terminada la plática y comenzó con su encierro hasta que la ecdisis culminara.

Después de sobrevivir a la muda de piel que fue digna de película de terror (no pudo regresar a su cuerpo humano hasta que el proceso terminó y su apetito alcanzó niveles extremos), se percató del cambio al que le dio mayor importancia.

Las cicatrices que plagaban su cuerpo eran casi tan normales como su maquillaje. Al ya no verlas, sintió que algo le faltaría desde ese momento. Recordaba la fuente de cada marca que tenía en su abdomen, piernas y brazos, y casi todas fueron obra del mismo autor. Cada vez que pasaba una mano por ellas, rememoraba la sensación de sus cuchillas, de sus armas favoritas, y de sus golpes; pero, más importante, rememoraba sus errores. Porque cada herida que poseía fue hecha por una equivocación.

Varios pensarían que, después de recibirlas, aprendería su lección. ¿Qué podía decir? Adoraba romper las reglas y que no la descubrieran. Pero, claro, no era todopoderosa. La atraparon más de una vez y sus cicatrices eran testigo de ello. Y, ahora, ya no las tenía. Ya no tenía nada que le hiciera recordar aparte de las memorias.

Su piel podría estar libre, pero su mente jamás.

El sonido de pasos la alejó de sus pensamientos e hizo que volteara hacia donde el mutante se aproximaba. Slash cargaba detrás la burbuja morada, la cual tenía un sinfín de carnes en su interior. En cuanto él se detuvo a su costado, apretó el botón de la esfera y dejó que el alimento descansara en el piso, ya que el color llamativo de la burbuja era fácil de notar a esas horas de la noche. La tortuga se sentó al lado de ella con un gruñido en su garganta.

―¿Activaste la alarma? ―preguntó ella.

―Y la de la tienda de electrodomésticos del otro lado de la calle.

La fémina bufó y regresó su mirada hacia el cielo. Había nubes cubriendo gran parte del espacio negro, pero la luz del astro nocturno lograba penetrarlas. Las estrellas no contaban con la misma fuerza. Por la posición de la Luna (así como la ausencia de una sensación de sed en su garganta), supo que era más temprano de lo que salían con normalidad. Se aseguró de pedirle un reloj al doctor cuando regresaran; estaba desesperada de no conocer la hora.

―Mi turno ―Karai se levantó sin previo aviso―. Descubriré si la farmacia que he atacado desde hace semanas sigue sin contar con sistema de seguridad. Espero no tardarme mucho, porque es muy temprano y no me quiero encontrar con el Kraang, mutantes-ninja o…

―Tortugas. ―terminó por ella.

Asintió de manera inconsciente y se despidió de las palabras que su cerebro hubo formado. Se encontró en un silencio igual de incómodo que en el que terminaban cuando apenas se conocieron. Miró de reojo al otro reptil. Éste, al sentir su mirada, levantó su rostro y sus ojos mostraron algo que ella nunca había visto en ellos: dolor.

―No huyo del Kraang, sino de las tortugas ―él regresó su mirada hacia abajo―. Crecí como la mascota de Rafael; era su confidente, no había nada que no me contara. Así que, cuando se descargó conmigo sobre sus hermanos, se me hizo muy fácil tomar un poco de mutágeno y convertirme en su compañero contra el crimen. No entendí por qué se enojó cuando herí gravemente a sus hermanos y a él, pero no le pude agradecer cuando me rescataron junto a los demás mutantes ―recargó su cabeza hacia atrás―. Después el Kraang volvió a atraparme y me rescató una salamandra que juraba tener buenas intenciones. Como si no hubiera aprendido, uní fuerzas con él y planeé destruir a las tortugas por segunda vez ―mientras agitó sus manos, perdió control de su voz―: ¡N-no sé qué me pasó, qué estaba pensando! Creo…, que fue el maldito mutágeno en mi cabeza. M-me dejaron ir, pero no creo ser capaz de volverlos a ver a los ojos.

Karai lo vio por unos largos segundos. Supo de inmediato a qué se debió que le dijera todo eso: para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Creyó que ya se había dado por vencido. ¿Cuántas veces repetiría que no hablaba de temas personales? Pero, así como dejó de mostrarse alerta cuando estaba cerca de la tortuga, desde que le ayudó a escaparse del Clan del Pie, comenzó a confiar en él.

―Toda mi vida me dijeron que Hamato Yoshi fue el asesino de mi madre y me entrenaron para acabar con él y sus discípulos. Y luego descubrí que, el hombre, a quien consideré mi padre por más de quince años, era el verdadero asesino y solo me engañó. Podría decirte que los buenos ganaron: me rescataron y me paré enfrente de mi verdadero padre…, pero decidí ir detrás de Destructor con un plan digno de fracasar. No sé por qué me sorprendió verme convertida en mutante, cuando yo fui quien lo buscó, y todavía me atreví a hacerme la importante, a pesar de que casi mato al hombre que añoré desde mi celda ―bajó su mirada hasta chocar con los ojos del reptil―. No huyo del Kraang, sino de las tortugas.

Slash tardó unos segundos en sonreír. ―Parece que sí escapamos de lo mismo.

―Ajá. Ya que decidiste empezar con esta lamentable plática ―fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada y no cruzarse de brazos―, gracias por salvarme de los ninjas, aunque no debiste…

―Te lo dije esa noche, Karai, estamos juntos en esto…

―Pero, enserio, no debiste. No conoces a Destructor. Hará lo imposible por llevarme devuelta con él y ahora sabe de tu existencia. ¿Quién nos garantiza que no se irá contra ti por ser mi aliado? Ahora, por a mí, tu vida corre peligro y no hay nada que pueda evitarlo.

―Lo sé ―aquello le hizo ganar su expresión confundida―. Te dije que fui el confidente de Rafael y escuché de Destructor. No me importa lo que me pueda hacer, que lo intente ―logró hacer que una sonrisa apareciera en la comisura de los labios de ella―. Escucha…, estuve mucho tiempo solo en esta ciudad, mis problemas eran solo míos y no tenía a nadie con quién sostenerme. Por eso decidí ayudar a los nuevos mutantes que estuvieran perdidos, porque sé lo que es estar solo…

―Por eso me ayudaste a mí.

Slash también sonrió. ―Tú me permitiste vivir en un lugar seguro, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte con tu pelea…, porque eres la única que mantiene el orden la mansión y la que da más miedo, y no sé qué será de nosotros si algo te sucede ―ambos rieron con ligereza―. No estás sola, Karai, ya no más.

Bueno. Eso era nuevo.

Una voz femenina grave (casi masculina) resonó en la cabeza de Karai. Antes de que los balbuceos se convirtieran en palabras, ella negó y se despidió del recuerdo. ―Regreso en máximo quince minutos. Si algo sucede y nos separamos, te veo en la estación de siempre.

―Suerte y cuídate.

―También tú.

Ella permutó sus cuerpos. Descendió por las escaleras de incendios y se ocultó detrás de un basurero. No había ni un alma en las calles, lo que fue la señal para entrar en la farmacia por su sistema de ventilación. Removió la tapa y ninguna alarma sonó; el dueño aún no adquirió un sistema de seguridad, lo que facilitaba su trabajo. Serpenteó por los ductos hasta que llegó al interior, removió una segunda tapa y cayó en uno de los pasillos repletos de medicamentos. Esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que estuviera sola, antes de comenzar a pasearse entre los corredores. Guardó varios analgésicos, vendas, jeringas, antibióticos…, cuando notó algo por el rabillo de su ojo.

Un disparo se escuchó y la bala pasó a milímetros de su rostro.

Cambió de formas de inmediato y le siseó a su atacante. El neoyorquino, más molesto que asustado, volvió a apuntar su rifle. Al mismo tiempo que apretaba el gatillo por segunda vez, sus ojos zafiro brillaron junto con los ladridos de los perros que fueron alertados por las sirenas que se acercaban.

―¡Monstruo!

Karai no se molestó en desaparecer por los ductos, sino que eligió darle un mensaje de despedida al dueño de la farmacia que fue su blanco desde semanas atrás: con su cuerpo, atravesó una de las ventanas mientras la tercera bala fallaba también. Logró evadir otros dos disparos.

―¡Demonio!

Slash fue alertado de inmediato y, en cuanto escuchó el primer disparo, tuvo que haber emprendido carrera hacia la estación del subterráneo. Por ello, Karai no se molestó en detenerse y, con la serie de disparos detrás y las patrullas cada vez más cerca, se alejó a inhumana velocidad de la escena. Eligió las calles en vez de las azoteas para llegar más rápido; sin embargo, hubo algunos más que tuvieron la misma idea en esa noche. Se detuvo en el momento justo en el que otro disparo, proveniente de un arma de otra dimensión, hizo contacto con un contenedor.

―Kraang ha encontrado a la conocida mutante serpiente.

Ella cambió de dirección y regresó a las azoteas. Sorprendentemente, se encontró con la tortuga corriendo hacia ella. Anheló que la burbuja no diera su posición.

―¡Te dije que nos encontraríamos en la estación! ―el alargamiento de la "s" era mucho peor cuando se asustaba.

―¡Estaba plagada de Kraang! ¡Vamos a la de la siguiente manzana!

Los dos reptiles llegaron en cuestión de segundos. Mientras descendían, se dieron cuenta de que no había ni un droide. No obstante, cuando se adentraron en el subsuelo y un disparo les pasó de largo, los robots (disfrazados de humanos), aparecieron a uno de sus costados. Evadieron los demás disparos y se dirigieron a los túneles, con los extraterrestres pisándoles los talones.

Antes de que Karai diera la orden de desactivar la burbuja para perderlos, más máquinas (éstas en su forma original), les bloquearon el paso. Slash sacó su arma y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, sino fuese una púa en el cuerpo en que estaba.

Un rugido detuvo al primer robot de acercarse. Acto seguido, tres droides perdieron literalmente la cabeza ante la garra del mutante que acababa de aparecer. El par de reptiles se giró hacia el grupo que llegó desde atrás y acabó con ellos de inmediato.

El cocodrilo volvió a rugir, esa vez con la mirada clavada en los otros dos mutantes.

Karai siseó en advertencia, cuando se percató de que el tercer párpado de su salvador estaba abajo. Entonces recordó cuando a ella le sucedió lo mismo. Era un hecho que el reptil no pensaba con claridad, así que, bajo el asombro de Slash, alternó de cuerpos y dio un paso al frente.

―Tranquilo ―levantó sus manos en señal de rendición―, tranquilo. Nosotros no somos malos ―la respiración del cocodrilo comenzó a tranquilizarse―. Gracias por salvarnos.

La garganta del mutante emitió un corto gruñido y su tercer párpado regresó a su lugar. Llevó una de sus garras a la cabeza, antes de voltearse hacia ambos―. ¿Más mutantes? ¡Ugh! ¿El Kraang…?

―El Kraang perdió esta noche ―Slash tomó la palabra―, gracias a ti, hermano.

El apodado movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación, cuando comenzó a olfatear al aire. Fue en eso que los otros dos reptiles percibieron lo viejo que se veía, con su piel pálida y las innumerables cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó la tortuga.

―C-Cabeza de Piel ―el rugido de un tren lo alertó―. No es seguro estar aquí. Vendrán más Kraang. Debemos irnos.

―¿Tienes a dónde ir? ―fue el turno de ella de pregunta, a lo que él negó. Pronunció las palabras que jamás creyó decir―: Ven con nosotros…, tenemos un lugar…

―¡No! La ciudad no es segura, debemos irnos…

―Nuestro escondite está en los bosques…

Karai interrumpió a la tortuga con la mano que colocó en su hombro. Se acercó al cocodrilo y penetró su campo de visión. ―Cabeza de Piel, ¿por qué ya no es segura la ciudad?

―Porque el Kraang está a unas horas de invadir el planeta.

* * *

**Me imagino que ahora saben por qué éste fue el capítulo único del artículo "Pre-Invasión". Je, je, je. Espero que ya sepan lo que se viene la siguiente vez que actualice, la cual no sé cuando será, porque regresé a la escuela y será mucho más difícil encontrar un espacio libre en mi atareada agenda. Sin embargo, hay algo bueno de regresar a clases: tengo una materia que enseña todas las fila del reino animal y ahí es de donde saqué las especies que, según mi HC, poseen Karai, Slash y Tyler en su sistema. Fueron varias clases de investigación, así que aprovéchenlo. En fin. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye-bye.**


	6. Capítulo 5

"**Los únicos ganadores de la guerra son aquellos que hacen de ésta un negocio." ~Anónimo**

* * *

El Sol salió horas antes, así que, cuando abrió sus párpados, supo que ya era muy tarde. Aun así, se levantó y corrió hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde la única hembra de ese lugar estiraba sus extremidades humanas. Sin siquiera importarle que olvidó su arma, se detuvo a un lado de ella. Como lo hizo la mañana anterior, ella rodó sus ojos y se giró hacia él con ambos brazos cruzados. No importaba, se dijo él, sería diferente al día anterior. Dijera lo que dijera, él la acompañaría.

―Por favor ―gimoteó y colocó sus dos palmas en pose de súplica―. Déjame ir contigo.

―Ya hablamos de esto ―ella alternó sus cuerpos y lo estiró de hocico a cola, donde la púa volvió a aparecer―. Eres demasiado grande para salir a luz de día. Además, ésta es una misión de espionaje, no me enfrentaré a nadie. Será como ayer: un rápido vistazo por la ciudad, veo si hay o no actividad alienígena y regreso, tal vez con un poco de comida.

―Pero…, y, ¿si te pasa algo?

―¿Qué podría pasarle, Slash? ―una tercera voz se unió. Ambos reptiles se voltearon y observaron a Tyler caminando hacia ellos, junto a Cabeza de Piel― Es una serpiente-mutante que puede cambiar de cuerpos…, cualquier persona sensata le daría la vuelta y pensaría en mudarse de ciudad ―la tortuga no se mostró del todo convencida, pero guardó silencio. El científico bufó ante ello y se volteó hacia la fémina, con una expresión más seria―. Karai, los censores del invernadero aumentaron de energía; ten mucho cuidado. Si la invasión inicia hoy, regresas de inmediato, por favor.

―Es que esa es la cosa ―volvió a hablar Slash―. ¿Cómo piensan mandarla sola a una posible invasión? Por lo menos llévate a Cabeza de Piel.

―Lo que quiero es pasar desapercibida ―ella le recordó―, y un cocodrilo-mutante altera mis planes.

―¡Pero…!

―¡Maldita sea, abuela! ―Víctor apareció de repente y se detuvo cerca del grupo― Deja que la niña vaya. Entre todos nosotros, es la que menos dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza a sus enemigos.

―Gracias por las palabras sentimentales, Vic ―Karai notó que los otros dos reptiles tenían semblantes nerviosos―. Cálmense. Les prometo que no me pasará nada. Es más…, para que se tranquilicen, ¿qué les parece si recorto una hora de la misión y vuelvo dentro de tres horas?

―¡Karai…! ―trató de hablar Rockwell.

―Mira cómo están, Tyler, son capaces de ir por el desagüe si me tardo mucho ―aunque los planes de la fémina contrarrestaban el objetivo de la misión, el chimpancé accedió. Karai se volvió hacia el par―. Tres horas, ¿está bien? ―sin previo aviso, Cabeza de Piel saltó hacia ella y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra su costado, lo que ocasionaría risas si ella no estuviera en ese cuerpo― Muy bien, muy bien. Prometo que tendré cuidado, grandulón, ahora actúa como un feroz cocodrilo y no un perro consentido.

Cabeza de Piel obedeció de inmediato mas no borró su sonrisa. A pesar de contar con sus décadas, aún actuaba como una cría. ―Solo aléjate del Kraang.

―Lo haré ―llevó su atención hacia el otro reptil―. No te preocupes, Slash, sé cuidarme sola.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, emprendió carrera hacia las aguas tratadas. En cuanto salió del bosque, el cielo cedió y comenzó a nevar. Estaba agradecida de que el sistema de calefacción ya funcionara en la mansión. Sin dejar que su cuerpo se aclimatara, entró en el desagüe y atravesó la corriente con facilidad.

Puede que disfrutara ir a la ciudad con Slash, porque los juegos y bromas nunca faltaban, pero prefería mucho más eso: nadar con la mayor velocidad posible y hacer carreras entre ella misma. El día anterior, tardó más de treinta minutos en alcanzar las alcantarillas; su meta en ese momento era menos de media hora. Con ese pensamiento en mente, recordó la escena en la mansión. Ahora entendía el tono preocupado del doctor. Ella no tomó en cuenta los minutos que usaría bajo el agua, lo que le dejaba con sólo dos horas para investigar.

Si tan solo Slash no fuera tan sobreprotector. Como si no hubiera sido ella quien lo salvó del Kraang esa noche; pero, en cierto modo, lo entendía: después de que el más reciente mutante les contara a todos ellos sobre la inminente invasión, la tortuga recordó sus días como prisionero y no quería que ella terminara de la misma forma. Claro que ella no lo haría. Si podía escaparse de los ninjas del Clan del Pie, los cerebros no eran ningún reto.

También estaba el cocodrilo. No tenía ni dos días con ellos y ya le había agarrado cariño. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Si cuando llegaron a los bosques después de su encuentro en los túneles del subterráneo, ella le ofreció un poco de la parte de suministros de Slash (¿venganza? Para nada). Después de acabar con tres salmones, saltó a ella (quien, por desgracia, estaba en su cuerpo humano), se frotó contra su cuerpo y cayó dormido sobre sus piernas. Karai no pudo más que aceptar su destino y prepararse para despertar con las piernas entumecidas. Para ser un monstruo aterrador, y estar en la tercera edad, ella no podía dejar de verlo como un pequeño perro faldero, el cual siempre jadeaba y agitaba la cola cuando la veía acercarse.

La culpa aún era del ADN que ahora corría por sus venas. Porque, antes de caer en la piscina de mutágeno, no le causaría ternura un cocodrilo de tres metros o una sobreprotectora tortuga con púas en su espalda. También estaban Pete y Martín (o, como se lo dijo hace unos días, Sir Malachi); la paloma le causaba varias risas cuando se peleaba con Slash por el pan, y el gorrión no dejaba de asombrarla con las alucinaciones que su cetro podía crear. Tyler, aunque era molesto la mayor parte del tiempo, la apoyó durante su "momento de debilidad" (cambio de piel), y eso era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Víbora y Víctor. Tenía mucho en común con la araña, y la planta era el único que parecía entender su humor negro.

Aún recordaba cuando llegó a esa mansión. No podía verse más feliz al estar sola y aislada del mundo exterior. Y luego le dio hambre y se encontró con Slash y sucedió lo demás. Ahora estaba rodeada de mutantes que recaían en ella para que les resolviera la vida, mientras ella utilizaba su presencia para recuperar algo que creyó perdido: la felicidad.

En un principio, quería vivir en la soledad nata del reptil cuyo ADN poseía; en ese momento, ya conocía bastante a cada uno de los mutantes, y no había algo que le gustaría cambiar. Pues olvidó las enseñanzas que le impartieron durante toda su vida y se aseguró de que tenerle afecto a alguien más, no era señal de debilidad, sino de fuerza.

Por un momento, imaginó la expresión que pondría su antiguo maestro si la escuchara decir eso en voz alta. Tal vez le daría un infarto o la volvería a atar sobre una piscina de mutágeno. ¿Qué le importaba? Ya no más. Fue una tonta al salir aquella noche y juró que había sido la peor decisión de su vida, pero al verse nadando en las aguas tratadas, alejándose de una casa llena de seres únicos y yendo a investigar los planes de los malvados cerebros extraterrestres rosados, supo que cualquiera envidaría esa vida.

¿Quién sabía? Tal vez incluso encontraría la fuerza para corregir sus errores y volver a ver a los ojos a ciertos héroes nocturnos.

Alcanzó las alcantarillas después de establecer un récord. Subió a la superficie por las primeras escaleras que encontró y ascendió rápidamente a las azoteas. Reconoció que el día estaba un poco feo, con la baja temperatura, la nieve cayendo y el cielo nublado; no obstante, tal clima le favorecía para camuflarse, ya que sus escamas pálidas y armadura clara, se mezclaban con el horizonte. Saltó hacia otro edificio y se detuvo cerca de un espectacular. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y continuó con su serpenteo.

No se percató de la tortuga que logró verla con ayuda de su telescopio.

El primer portal se abrió enfrente de ella. Lo evadió mientras una horda de droides emergió de él. No le dio tiempo de entender lo que sucedía, cuando más portales aparecieron por todas partes: azoteas, calles e inclusive en el aire. Decidió dirigirse a un lugar seguro antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, por lo que serpenteó hacia una vieja pipa de agua abandonada. Cuando llegó a la punta, alternó sus cuerpos, se sujetó de la punta de la construcción y admiró el paisaje.

La invasión alienígena había comenzado.

Naves plagaron los cielos junto con droides voladores, ambas máquinas lanzando misiles a diestra y siniestra. Más portales se abrieron y dieron entrada a más y más robots. La gente comenzó a correr por todas partes mientras trataban de esconderse en cualquier lugar seguro, pero ningún espacio en esa ciudad era seguro, no después de que un Kraang, diferente a los demás por su inmenso tamaño, caminó en la Tierra y dio el primer disparo. Las personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar bajo su rango emergieron con un nuevo destino: mutantes.

Las palabras de Rockwell resonaron en su mente. Se dispuso a regresar de inmediato, por lo que permutó cuerpos y regresó a las azoteas. En cuanto dio un salto, cuatro portales la rodearon por completo. Los droides salieron, armas en posesión, y le amputaron desde todas direcciones.

Uno de ellos, igual al resto, dio un paso de más y preparó el gatillo de su arma, sin la menor intención de disparar, puesto que esas fueron las órdenes que recibió, no de Kraang Supremo, sino de alguien mucho más _cercano_ a la serpiente. ―Kraang debe informarle al llamado Destructor que Kraang encontró a la mutante conocida como Karai.

El mundo de la nombrada se destruyó en su cabeza. Ni siquiera se movió cuando los extraterrestres comenzaron a acercarse. Ella lo había dicho, ¿no? Ese hombre…, ese monstruo haría lo imposible por recuperarla. ¿Cuál era la sorpresa? Claro que él continuaría con su alianza con el Kraang, a pesar de que destruyeran el planeta entero. Con tal de cumplir su venganza… ¡¿cómo diablos pudo hacerlo?!

Siseó con el poder de un dragón. Como una ráfaga, arrancó partes metálicas y perforó centros de máquinas; sintió que no existía mejor sensación que atravesar el cuerpo de los Kraang con la flecha en la que terminaba su cola. En cuestión de segundos, tal vez un minuto, todos los robots que le rodeaban, terminaron como una ensalada de metal y un líquido morado.

Escuchó que más portales se abrieron detrás de ella; se giró en esa dirección y notó que apareció el triple de droides. Emprendió carrera, con las máquinas pisándole los talones. Con los propulsores que cargaban, la alcanzarían en cualquier segundo. No importaba su velocidad; es más, no importaban sus habilidades. Puede que fuese una serpiente-mutante, pero no podría hacer nada contra un sinfín de robots.

Entonces recordó que no sólo era un mutante, sino una kunoichi.

Con las noches que pasó investigando esa ciudad, reconocía varios puntos clave que podría utilizar para esa situación. Se aseguró de que todavía la siguieran y los dirigió a uno de los tantos callejones de Nueva York. Descendió a las calles, bajo el terror de varios pobladores (aunque esa sensación era debido más al extraterrestre gigante que a una serpiente de tres cabezas), y la imitaron. Entró en el callejón sin salida, con una diferencia de segundos, y pasó al otro extremo del muro. Esperó hasta escuchar a sus persecutores y se alejó. Se detuvo a metros de la pared, impulsó todo su cuerpo y chocó con descomunal fuerza. Gracias a las grietas que había en la parte inferior, el muro sucumbió ante el golpe y se derrumbó sobre las máquinas.

Regresó a su forma humana. Necesitaba encontrar una tapa de alcantarilla de inmediato. Alternó sus cuerpos y serpenteó hacia la siguiente cuadra. Se encontró de frente con más Kraang. Los destruyó en minutos. Siguiente cuadra, más Kraang, los destruyó; siguiente cuadra, más Kraang, los destruyó. Cuadra. Kraang. Destruir. Cuadra. Kraang. Destruir.

Fue la misma rutina por dos horas.

Ni siquiera se percató de cuando el Sol atravesó su cenit. Ya había estado atrapada en la ciudad durante un buen rato, sin encontrar una alcantarilla libre del bullicio. Se despidió de la promesa que le hizo a Slash y Cabeza de Piel; si le iba bien, regresaría cuando la noche cayera. Qué bueno que salió esa mañana con el estómago lleno o ya habría caído rendida.

Con el paso de los minutos, la ciudad entró en un mayor estado de caos. Los neoyorquinos perdían su humanidad, los edificios eran destruidos y unas estructuras alienígenas emergían de las calles. Con la mirada en una de éstas, notó una tapa. Por fin. Descendió por ella y comenzó a avanzar de inmediato por los túneles, sin reconocer el camino hacia el desagüe, pero eso no significó que desconociera los muros a su alrededor. Llegó a una antigua estación del subterráneo, diferente a la que alguna vez pisó cuando fue rescatada de un calabozo, ya que, a diferencia de la tranquila y serena estación que conoció esa fatídica noche, la escena enfrente de ella podría resumirse en chirridos electrónicos, el crujir del fuego, el característico olor de polvo y aceite, y ningún alma por divisar.

La guarida de la familia Hamato estaba destruida.

Karai se vio atraída por unos balbuceos que emergían de alguna parte de lo que llegó a ser la sala de estar. Al mismo tiempo que cambió cuerpos, obligó a su mente a no recordar las imágenes que vivió en ese lugar. Se detuvo frente a una columna derriba. Tres pares de tentáculos rosados se agitaban en agonía, el cuerpo de su dueño siendo aplastado por el concreto. Con ayuda de sus extremidades mutantes, ella levantó la columna y liberó a su captor.

―¡Oh, sí…!

Antes de terminar con su grito de victoria, una boca de serpiente atrapó todo su cuerpo. Emitió gemidos de terror natos de su especie, hasta que chocó miradas con la criatura enfrente de él. Su único ojo bueno expresó molestia.

―¡Humana! ¡Por la autoridad que tengo sobre tu lamentable planeta, te ordeno que me liberes! ¡Kraang Superior no tolerará…!

―Siempre me he preguntado ―comenzó a aplastar al cerebro―, ¿a qué sabrán los Kraang?

―N-no ―gimoteó en una mezcla de dolor y pánico―. Somos muy s-salados… ¡y! Nuestros tentáculos se adhieren al paladar.

―Me convenciste ―lo sostuvo de sus patas, poniéndolo de cabeza, y lo acercó a su rostro―. ¿Por qué han invadido nuestro hogar?

―¡Kraang dominará este planeta para el imperio de Kraang Supremo!

―Este planeta ya ha sido dominado…, por nosotros.

―¡Los humanos no son más que un experimento fallido de Kraang! ¡Fue Kraang quien los creó! ¡Deberían brindarle alabanzas a Kraang, no a sus dioses falsos! Pero ―su sonrisa macabra tuvo el mismo afecto a pesar de estar de cabeza―, lo harán. Ustedes, humanos, arreglarán su error y le servirán a Kraang. ¡Es su destino, también el tuyo, huma…! Espera… ―ella le obedeció, pero solo porque creyó escuchar un ruido proveniente de los túneles―, tú eres la creación-serpiente ―rio dentro de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que el primer invasor entró en la guarida―. Oh. Destructor estará tan feliz de volver a ver a su hijita.

El primer disparo conectó con su brazo, por fortuna donde estaba la armadura. Lanzó al cerebro contra el muro más cercano y éste emitió un gemido de dolor. Acto seguido, permutó de cuerpos y, con el riesgo de ser alcanzada por alguna arma, atravesó el muro de droides y se abrió paso hacia los túneles.

―¡Atrápenla! ―escuchó al extraterrestre desde atrás, seguido por más disparos.

En ese momento se percató de lo plagadas que estaban las alcantarillas: por donde serpenteara, se encontraba con máquinas activas o destruidas. Decidió que sería más sencillo luchar, si es que debía, en la superficie, pues tendría más espacio para moverse. Así que, después de acabar con un grupo de alienígenas (no solo con sus máquinas), ascendió por las primeras escaleras que encontró y fue recibida por más robots. Por supuesto, acabó en un par de minutos y subió a las azoteas.

El paisaje era digno de una película de terror: las personas, con sus extremidades semejantes a las del Kraang, caminaban cual zombis; autos incendiados acompañaban a los edificios, cuyos habitantes tal vez tendrían mejor destino si permanecían junto a las llamas; estructuras cristalinas se erguían desde las calles y Kraang Supremo se divertía con cada disparo que lanzaba. El Sol estaba oculto detrás de nubes (nadie sabía si eran debido al clima o al humo que emanaba la ciudad), pero indicaba el próximo atardecer.

Dos figuras yacían a un par de edificios enfrente y hacia allá fue a para su mirada. Su cuerpo le siguió de inmediato. Atravesó los disparos y pocas miradas que permanecían en la calle. Con un golpe sordo, cayó detrás de los seres. Estos mantuvieron su atención en el cielo, donde las naves continuaban con su trayectoria. Una explosión resonó al mismo tiempo que ella regresó a su cuerpo humano. Se acercó con paso lento hasta terminar a unos metros detrás de sus antiguos compañeros.

―¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos, Xever? ―el pez no le respondió― ¿Chris? ―el lobo tampoco, así que suspiró― ¿De verdad quieren que el planeta sea destruido? ¿Cómo pueden ayudar a extraterrestres que desean aniquilarnos?

Ambos se quedaron en su misma posición por un par de segundos. Chris fue el primero en voltearse; su semblante expresó terror e impotencia, principalmente impotencia. Mientras bajaba sus orejas, Xever se volvió con un arma en mano, solo que no era la suya y no tenía intención de atacarla. Ninguno de los dos quería atacarla; por lo menos, no en ese momento.

―Más o menos diez años ―respondió el canino―. Por ese tiempo, deberías saber que mi lealtad hacia el maestro es para siempre, a diferencia de ti.

―Fue el maestro quien me devolvió la libertad ―el pez habló también―, en lugar de dejarme pudrir en una celda. Lo menos que puedo hacer, es otorgarle mi lealtad.

―¿Aunque destruya al planeta entero?

Los dos mutantes intercambiaron miradas, pero fue Xever quien habló―: Qué bueno que estás bien y que no te encontraste con Garra de Tigre; él no se detendría a tener una amistosa plática contigo, sino que te atacaría sin dudar ―le mostró su wakizashi, antes de lanzársela a los pies―. Sal de aquí, huye de la ciudad ahora que todavía puedes, y no regreses.

―¡No cuando…!

―El maestro hará lo que sea por recuperarte ―intervino Chris―. Olvida esta vida de locos, que ya no le queda mucho ―ante la expresión perpleja de la fémina, él regresó su mirada hacia la escena enfrente―. Destructor debe estar acabando con Splinter en estos momentos.

―Karai ―exclamó el otro―, solo…, vete…, escapa, por favor.

La kunoichi se sintió enferma de repente. Recogió el sable y lo enredó en su cinturón, igual que lo hizo con la katana. Al alternar sus cuerpos, ya no tenía una sola púa, sino dos. Se alejó rápidamente del par de mutantes. Encontró una tapa de alcantarilla; ya sin importarle que pudiera encontrarse con más alienígenas, se adentró en los túneles y su serpenteo hizo eco.

Lo primero que pensó fue regresar de inmediato a los bosques. Ya había sido suficiente investigación y era claro que la invasión inició. Sin embargo, hubo algo que la alejó de aquella dirección y la mantuvo dentro de muros desconocidos.

Ya no buscaba escapar, buscaba a su padre.

Un gimoteo respondió a su pensamiento. Se detuvo un momento para escuchar de dónde provenía; en esa ocasión, se mezcló junto a un gruñido de dolor. Dirigió su cuerpo a gran velocidad por túneles que nunca había visto. En cuanto se dio cuenta que las tuberías goteaban y el agua formaba una cascada hacia el desagüe, reconoció el cuerpo del mutante que se quejaba al borde de la caída.

―¡Cabeza de Piel! ―se acercó a él y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra el hocico del cocodrilo― ¡Grandulón, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?!

El reptil soltó un gruñido y ahí fue cuando ella notó el pedazo de tela que yacía en una de sus garras. ―Slash me mandó a buscarte, pero me encontré con… ―le mostró la tela y ella lo reconoció de inmediato―, él cayó a las aguas…, no pude rescatarlo.

―¿Cómo te sientes tú? ―miró las heridas medianas que iluminaban su torso― ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos?

En el instante en que él asintió, Karai saltó al desagüe. Se percató de inmediato de la fuerza de las corrientes; no sería extraño que hubiera un torrente por allí. Entonces, lo vio. Se maldijo por no haber traído un aparato-transportador. Se apresuró en envolver el cuerpo del mutante con ayuda de su cola. Lo dirigió a donde la corriente parecía perder fuerza. Primero lo recostó en una superficie seca, antes de sacar su propia cabeza; la acercó hacia él para checar su respiración. Ante el tacto, el mamífero emitió un suspiro.

Sin tiempo que perder, ella se volvió a sumergir y nadó de regreso. La caída era mucho mayor a la cascada de su casa, por lo que tardó un par de intentos en llegar al túnel pero lo logró. El cocodrilo tenía los párpados cerrados y su respiración era pesada. Aún sujetaba la tela.

―Grandulón, grandulón ―comenzó a agitarlo hasta que él recobró la consciencia―. Vamos. Tenemos que regresar a la mansión para que te curen. Así que, ayúdame, porque no creo poder cargarte.

Cabeza de Piel se reincorporó con un gruñido. Usó el cuerpo de la serpiente como soporte y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia su propio desagüe. Llegaron tras varios minutos. Ella tuvo que rodear el cuerpo del más grande para que la caída no empeorara sus heridas; tuvo que nadar por los dos, ya que el cocodrilo volvió a desmayarse en cuanto tomaron la primera parada para respirar.

Tardaron cerca de dos horas en llegar a la corriente. Cuando salieron a la superficie, ya era de noche. Con el cocodrilo aún inconsciente, Karai confió en su fuerza mutante y logró arrastrarlo hasta la entrada de la mansión. Nunca se dio cuenta de que él perdió el pedazo de tela.

Slash ya los esperaba y, en el momento en que los vio, corrió hacia ellos. Rockwell apareció al cabo de unos instantes.

―¿Qué fue lo que…?

―No hay tiempo para hablar. ¡Doc! ―el chimpancé se acercó de inmediato― Tráeme un botiquín y una de tus burbujas, ¡rápido! Slash ―se dirigió al otro cuando Tyler desapareció―, lleva a Cabeza de Piel a la enfermería; ayuda a Doc en todo lo que puedas. Tengo que volver a la ciudad de inmediato.

―Voy contigo.

―¡No! ―detuvo a la tortuga de regresar por su arma. El científico salió de la puerta― No. Debo llegar lo más rápido posible, antes de que las alcantarillas también estén plagadas.

―Aquí tienes ―Tyler le tendió las herramientas―. ¿Qué pasó allá, Karai?

―La invasión Kraang; están convirtiendo a todos en mutantes y los droides están en todas partes. Tal vez ya no podamos ir a la ciudad.

―¿Para qué vuelves? ―volvió a preguntar Slash― Si ya no es seguro, mejor…

―Encontré a un mutante herido. Debo ayudarlo antes de que el Kraang lo encuentre.

―Si es eso, necesitarás ayuda ―comenzó a caminar hacia ella―. Voy contigo.

Karai siseó de la misma forma que hizo cuando eran un par de extraños. Tal acción sorprendió a Slash, así como a Tyler, Víbora y Víctor (estos últimos habían empezado a acercarse debido a la conmoción). La tortuga se mantuvo en su lugar. Observó los ojos de la serpiente y no notó alguna pizca de arrepentimiento. Supo de inmediato que, lo que sea que pasó en la ciudad, destruyó todo su progreso.

―¿Qué parte de "sé cuidarme sola" no entiendes? ―reconoció que él no le respondería― Mira cómo terminó Cabeza de Piel porque no me hiciste caso. Así que deja de estorbarme y has lo que te pido.

No esperó por una respuesta y comenzó su carrera de regreso. Llegó más rápido que usualmente. Cuando se adentró en las aguas, ni siquiera sintió su baja temperatura. Una mezcla de enojo y determinación le hicieron aumentar la velocidad.

¿Cómo es que Slash no lo comprendía? Estaban en una guerra. No podían darse el lujo de jugar a la "familia amorosa" y estar siempre cuidándose la espalda, necesitaba precisión y resultados. La tristeza, el cariño y la lástima no servirían, no en ese momento. Puede que no eran símbolo de debilidad, pero si debilitaban a las personas en esos casos. Se equivocó esa mañana, pero no dejaría que aquello le hiciese cometer errores. Los necesitaba activos, dispuestos a lo que fuera, si es que deseaba sobrevivir.

Ignoró el hecho de haber roto su récord. Se abrió camino entre los túneles.

Ya sabía cómo eran esos momentos. Había estado en varias contiendas. Sabía cómo protegerse a sí misma, pero no a los demás. Era fácil poner en riesgo su vida y salvar su propio trasero. Y, ¿ahora? Tenía a un grupo de mutantes que, si no obtenían alimento de la ciudad, morirían y no a manos de los extraterrestres. Se colocó una meta: no importaba qué tan llenas estuvieran las alcantarillas, ella se las arreglaría para mantener con vida a quienes se convirtieron en su responsabilidad, incluido al mutante que estaba por rescatar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer…, después de…

Salió a la superficie, seguida por la burbuja que protegía el botiquín. Miró en todas direcciones, ayudada con su visión y la luz que entraba por el rejado. No pudo haberse equivocado. Los muros del túnel que daban entrada al desagüe tenían los rasguños de Cabeza de Piel, las corrientes tenían la misma fuerza de hace rato y era el único lugar seco que estaba cerca.

Pero su padre ya no estaba.

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé. Me tardé mucho para actualizar esta historia, pero no he tenido ni un maldito momento libre desde hacía meses. Apenas encontré un espacio para subir un capítulo y todavía debo terminar varios trabajos. Sin embargo, disfruten del primer capítulo del artículo "Invasión", y sean pacientes para leer el siguiente. Espero no tardarme mucho. Bye-bye.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**"La confianza es el insumo más importante para poder producir." ~Anónimo**

* * *

La Luna estaba en su punto más alto cuando Karai regresó. Permaneció un tiempo tratando de localizar a Splinter, sin éxito. ¿A dónde diablos se pudo ir? Eso era lo que ella pensaba. ¿Cayó de nuevo en las aguas, nadó hacia otro lugar o simplemente regresó a la superficie? Le pareció más lógica la primera opción, pues lo vio demasiado débil como para escapar. Sin embargo, recordó que él era un gran maestro ninja; sabía cuidarse sólo o, por lo menos, eso se aseguró ella.

El otro enigma eran las tortugas. Desde que el primer Kraang invadió la ciudad, supo que ellos perdieron. No obstante, ¿qué clase de derrota fue? Si su maestro terminó a punto de morir en el desagüe, no se imaginaba lo que pudo llegar a pasarles a los quelonios. Aunque había algo que le aseguraba que estaban bien; no sabía ni dónde ni cómo, pero era seguro de que estaban con vida. Solo esperaba que estuviesen preparándose para recuperar su hogar.

Slash la esperaba en el tejado del primer piso.

Ambos reptiles mantuvieron sus miradas clavadas por un par de segundos, hasta que él se reincorporó y regresó al interior por uno de los espacios que llegaron a ser ventanas. Se escucharon sus pasos, lo que indicó que saldría con ella, pero éstos se alejaron y, sin que la serpiente pudiera verlo, cesaron dentro de una de las habitaciones más grandes de la planta baja.

Karai se adentró en la construcción y se dirigió hacia el sótano. Notó que la puerta metálica (terminada unos días atrás), estaba cerrada. Cambió de cuerpos, con ambos sables en su cinturón y el botiquín y esfera en una mano, y jaló la puerta.

Por el chirrido, Tyler alejó su atención de la hoja y se volvió hacia la entrada. Regresó con su trabajo tras percatarse de la identidad de la fémina. Mientras ella se acercó a su escritorio, Tyler miró de reojo el semblante que traía consigo; además del notorio cansancio y una llamarada de decepción, había molestia. Entonces recordó no haber escuchado los famosos gritos de una tortuga preocupada.

Ninguno de los dos había resuelto la disputa de hacía unas horas.

Después de colocar el botiquín y el artilugio sobre el escritorio del científico, la kunoichi jaló la silla y se acercó hacia el par de mutantes. Se sentó con el mueble al revés y descansó sus brazos, junto con el mentón, sobre el respaldo. Su mirada se clavó en el otro reptil: sonoros ronquidos emanaban de su garganta y su respiración se escuchaba tranquila. Luego se centró en los rasguños que iluminaban su abdomen. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién fue el autor de las heridas, ya que ella también fue víctima de ellos y…, bueno.

Ya no estaban en su cuerpo, pero siempre seguirían en su mente.

―¿Cómo está? ―preguntó entre la lucha que vivía por mantener sus párpados abiertos.

―¿Quién? ¿Él… ―señaló al paciente―, o Slash?

―Sabes bien que hablo de Cabeza de Piel.

―Lo siento ―habló con total sarcasmo―. Después de ver a una tortuga hiperventilando y a un cocodrilo inconsciente, comienzas a tener dudas, ¿no crees?

Ella esperó unos segundos para ver alguna reacción del chimpancé que le indicase que estuviera bromeando, pero Tyler mantuvo su atención en el esquema que elaboraba del cocodrilo. ―¿Es enserio?

―Ya lo conoces…, de hecho, deberías conocerlo mejor que yo ―no se molestó en ver a la fémina en ningún momento―. En cuanto saliste corriendo, no supo si ir detrás de ti o ayudar a Cabeza de Piel, así que entró en un ataque de estrés y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Víctor, Pete y yo logramos tranquilizarlo. Le dijimos que se recostara, pero solo se iría a dormir hasta que tú regresaras ―suspiró al ver que cometió una falla en su esquema; aceptó el borrador que le tendió ella―. Él sufre de ataques de ansiedad y no lo sabíamos…, ni siquiera él lo sabía ―la miró de reojo por un segundo―. Y Cabeza de Piel estará bien, solo debe descansar.

―No fue mi culpa…

―No te estoy culpando a ti, Karai, pero sí puedes arreglarlo.

―Quieres que me vaya a disculpar con él.

―Sí.

―Mis disculpas suenan igual a una amenaza de muerte.

―Escucharte le hará sentir mejor ―su esquema estaba terminado, solo faltaba el nombre de la especie―, no importa lo que le digas.

―¿Incluso si le digo que me uní al Kraang y vendí su cabeza por el puesto de "reina omnipresente"?

Tyler no pudo evitar reír. ―Esa es buena, muy buena, y, a menos de que quieras liar con una tortuga a punto de convulsionar, te sugiero que tampoco le digas lo que sea.

―¡Muy bien! ―se levantó de la silla y la regresó a su lugar― Seguiré tu consejo en esta ocasión, Doc, pero, a cambio, quiero uno de tus cascos psíquicos que combine con mi piel.

―Y yo quiero investigar con tu sangre ―compartió la sonrisa de la fémina, quien ya estaba al lado de la puerta y tenía una mano recargada en el metal―, no se puede todo en esta vida.

―Tienes mucha razón en eso ―salió de la habitación pero atrajo su cuerpo de repente―. Oye. Tenemos comida, ¿para cuántos días?

―Uh ―tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y empezó a teclear en el ordenador―. Para una semana, tal vez más. ¿Por qué?

―Quiero que el Kraang deje en paz las alcantarillas y, para eso, detendré las visitas hacia la ciudad, por lo menos hasta que vuelva a ser seguro el subterráneo ―el doctor solo levantó su pulgar derecho, pues estaba muy concentrado en los resultados que arrojó el ADN de Cabeza de Piel―. No te desveles mucho, Doc, buenas noches.

―Descansa, Karai, y buena suerte.

La fémina cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Caminó escaleras arriba y salió del sótano. Pese a los fatigosos que sentían sus párpados, se obligó a ir hacia las viejas habitaciones de biblioteca. La sombra del cuerpo del mutante señalaba que estaba dormido, pero su visión nocturna le ayudó a descubrir que su par de ojos la veían fijamente. Aun así, se detuvo en el marco de la entrada y lo toqueteó un par de veces.

―¿Estás despierto?

―Bien conoces la respuesta.

―¡Uy! ―se adentró en la habitación y se recargó en un muro, cerca de la tortuga― Parece que alguien se pone de mal humor cuando no toma su siesta de belleza ―deslizó su espalda hasta terminar sentada―. ¿Por qué no te fuiste a dormir desde antes?

―¿Sin saber si seguías con vida o no? Imposible.

―Slash ―no importaba cuánto pasara o qué sucediera, su tono amable aún sonaba malévolo―, te lo he dicho un millón de veces: no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Parece que no entiendes. Sé cuidarme sola, lo he hecho toda mi vida…

―No. ¡La que parece no entender eres tú! ―sin previo aviso, se irguió de manera intimidante, aunque su expresión no coincidió― Tal vez fue mi culpa por haberte alimentado esa mañana o la tuya al haberme salvado del Kraang, pero estamos juntos en esto.

―Es que ese es el problema, Slash ―también se levantó, solo que con tranquilidad―. Estamos en una guerra. No es momento de jugar a la "familia"; necesitamos estar alerta para cualquier cosa.

―Y, ¿crees que no podemos hacer eso estando juntos?

―Resultaría…, desfavorable ―esperó haber elegido la palabra correcta―. Somos muy pocos mutantes y no estamos en posición para darnos el lujo de tener bajas ―ya hubo olvidado cómo era su tono militar―. No podemos perder a alguien porque salvó la vida de otro alguien que estaba distraído; lo mejor es que todos estén pendientes de su propia espalda.

―¡Deja de creer que es mejor trabajar en solitario, maldición! La unión hace la fuerza.

―Escucha ―un brillo verdoso se asomó en la orilla de sus ojos―, vine a arreglar nuestra discusión con la mejor actitud posible, pero tus malas frases comienzan a irritarme.

―¡Qué bien! Ya somos dos. ¿Cuándo entenderás que es mucho mejor tener a alguien que te pueda sostener a caer sola?

―No vine a que me hagas cambiar de idea, sino para llegar a un acuerdo…

―Es que no importa cuántos acuerdos hagas si al final morirás por seguir la idea que algún loco te metió en la cabeza.

―Así soy yo ―se acercó a su rostro, ahora sí de manera intimidante―. Vive con eso.

―No puedo. Sabes, ¿por qué? ―no esperó a que le respondiera―: Porque una mutante, que solo deseaba estar sola, me salvó de una muerte segura y me invitó a trabajar con ella para la supervivencia de los dos. Y, ahora, la misma mutante me pide que me quede con los brazos cruzados mientras ella arriesga su vida por nosotros, aunque no se cansa de decir que cada quien está por su lado. ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ayudarnos si no te gusta? Si tanto te molesta que quiera ayudarte, ¿por qué no tan sólo te vas de una. Vez. Por. Todas?

―¡Porque no quiero que les pase nada!

De repente, el escenario enfrente de ella cambió. Ya no se encontraba frente a la tortuga, dentro de una mansión en medio del bosque, sino que estaba al lado de un hombre, quien se acercaba a un chico, con cuchillas desenfundadas. La expresión del chico era de terror total, pero aún se veían los restos de lágrimas en la orilla de sus ojos. Trató de deshacerse de ellas, pero no pudo. Grave error. En el momento en que el maestro lo notó, demandó explicaciones, y el chico las otorgó.

"―¿Qué crees que es esto? ―hubo exclamado el hombre― ¿Crees que somos una linda familia que cuida el bienestar del otro? Sí, puede que trabajen todos juntos como una unidad, pero, al final, cada quien está por su cuenta. ¿Mataron a quien estaba a mi lado? Actúo para que no me suceda lo mismo. Aquí no importa qué les pasa a los demás; cada quien está solo."

La misión hubo resultado un fracaso. En cuanto entraron a la mansión, se activó el sistema, pero no sonó ninguna alarma. Lo que sí sucedió fue que le llegó la alerta al dueño, líder de un grupo enemigo del Clan del Pie.

El maestro mandó a un puñado formidable de ninjas. Quien los lideró fue un joven, apenas de veinte años, cuyo desempeño era envidiable. Destructor había comenzado a considerar la posibilidad de ascenderlo y nombrarlo líder de grupo. Era ágil, perspicaz, veloz y con gran dote de liderazgo. Sin embargo, no sabía que también poseía simpatía por sus compañeros y un sentimiento inútil de protección hacia ellos. Así que, cuando lo envió como cabeza del grupo, no se imaginó que recibiría un balazo (después de que los sicarios del dueño arribaran a la escena), tras proteger a uno de los ninjas más jóvenes, mismo que se encontraba arrodillado, con el pánico en el rostro y a punto de recibir un castigo mucho peor que la muerte misma.

Karai permaneció todo el tiempo en su lugar, sin desviar la mirada mientras el maestro golpeó al chico hasta dejarlo moribundo sobre una piscina de su propia sangre. Él se lo buscó, se hubo dicho a sí misma, pues sabía que el joven siempre admiró al chico fallecido. Y, en secreto, ella también lo hizo; no obstante, al ver lo que ese pensamiento ocasionó, se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada preocuparse por los demás. Después de todo, ella debió ser quien guiara la misión. Aun a su corta edad, era el símbolo auténtico de un Pie; habría sido un éxito la misión. Porque ella era audaz, bella e inteligente, pero lo más importante es que no le importaba lo que les pasara a los demás.

―Desde que tengo memoria ―a pesar de los gritos en su cabeza, el dolor en su pecho y sus párpados a punto de cerrarse, se obligó a hablar―, me enseñaron que es más importante salvar tu vida que la de los que están a tu lado. No sabes la satisfacción que era regresar con vida, aunque el chico que estaba a tu izquierda, que te otorgó una sonrisa cuando le dijiste que tenías expectativas en él, que escuchaste su despedida con su familia vía teléfono ―la tortuga no supo si era un muy buen ejemplo o una trágica memoria, aunque tenía sus hipótesis―, aunque ese chico hubiera muerto, tú seguías con vida.

Slash permaneció mudo. Por un momento, quiso golpearse a sí mismo.

Vería a través de esa máscara dura y agresiva, y descubriría la identidad de la mutante que se obligaba a mantener siempre cautela con lo que sucedía a su alrededor y desconfiaba de todos los que la rodeaban.

Se lo había propuesto y, al fin, podía ver algo. No obstante, olvidó que, para eso, ella sufriría los recuerdos del pasado, un pasado que anhelaba dejar atrás pero que aún la tenía esclavizada. Porque ahí estaba, frente a él, con sombras, con memorias, dentro de sus pupilas.

Nunca la consideró débil o frágil. Era como todos lo decían: Karai era una bomba de tiempo que no dudaría en acabar con todo a su paso. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la veía diminuta y tan delicada que creyó que se trataba de otra persona, como su fuera una niña pequeña a punto de llorar. Pero Karai no lloraba.

―Y, ahora ―su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos―, no me importa con cuántos robots me pueda encontrar con tal de traer suministros para todos nosotros; no me importa arriesgar mi vida, porque no quiero que nada les pase a ustedes. Tal vez sea el mutágeno pero…, ustedes me…, me… ―gruñó junto con un suspiro―, los tolero más que a muchas personas.

La tortuga rio con ligereza. No había esperado mucho, pero tampoco tanto. Sabía que ella no diría en voz alta que, aunque no estaba seguro si los quería, los apreciaba o agradecía su compañía; sin embargo, no imaginó que le daría una indirecta de eso mismo. Seguro era incapaz de decirlo por todo lo que sufrió en su pasado; él a penas conocía un poco por lo que acababa de escuchar y lo que escuchó de la boca de algunos otros, pero ya se imaginaba el infierno que debió ser para ella.

Puede que todo ellos fueran forasteros, huyendo de personas que no entendían su situación y alienígenas que se creían sus dueños, pero… ¡ey! Era mejor estar en esa mansión en medio del bosque que en una celda o bajo el control de un monstruo, ¿no?

―Karai ―su tono recuperó la sutileza―, lo que sea que te hayan dicho, no tienes por qué seguirlo todavía. Entiende que ya no estás con ellos; ya no eres su marioneta ni un juguete más. Sí. Fue tu vida y todo lo que conocías, pero eso se acabó cuando mutaste en lo que ahora eres. Puede que tú creas que fue lo peor haberte convertido en mutante, pero yo no lo creo; creo que fue la forma en que te liberaron de tu jaula y, aunque fue dolorosa, horrible y una pesadilla, te dieron otra oportunidad de encontrarte a ti misma…, y yo te quiero ayudar en eso.

―No estamos hablando de mí ―respondió a la defensiva, más rápido de lo esperado―, sino de lo que haremos para sacar esta mansión adelante.

'―_Haremos_ ―él repitió la palabra en su cabeza―. _Bueno, al menos es un avance_ ―luego recordó lo que la serpiente le dijo en la noche que lo llevó a los bosques―: _Todo a su tiempo, Slash.'_

Aún tenía tiempo para que ella confiara en él. Tal vez fuera al día siguiente o dentro de un año, pero lo lograría. Estaba seguro.

―¿Eso quiere decir que dejarás de actuar sola?

―Acepto que pude haber evitado varios contratiempos si te hubiera llevado conmigo ―se cruzó de brazos y desvió momentáneamente la mirada―, así que consideraré que la mayoría de nuestras salidas sean con los dos juntos, pero no dudaré en escupirte veneno si me retrasas.

―¿Esa es tu forma de disculparte? Sonó más como una amenaza de muerte.

Karai bufó en diversión. ―Lo sé. Me estoy volviendo mejor para dar las gracias, pero aún me falta para aprender a pedir perdón ―antes de que la sonrisa de la tortuga se hiciese más grande, agregó―: Aunque todavía quiero tener algunas misiones en solitario y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

―Está bien ―contestó después de meditarlo por varios momentos―. Si solo son misiones de espionaje o prometes que no entrarás en contacto directo con los demás, tenemos un acuerdo…, con la condición de que me dejes ayudarte en todo: conseguir alimentos, destruir Kraang…, ir a la ciudad, en general. ¿Trato hecho?

La fémina tardó unos segundos en estrechar la gran garra de la tortuga, pero cerraron el pacto con un apretón de manos…, y, tal vez, dio inicio a algo más, como, ¿quién sabe? Algo así como una amistad.

.

.

.

Por millonésima vez en ese viaje, maldijo a la paloma mientras apartó las hojas caídas de la rama y convirtió el lugar en una zona más cómoda para descansar. Antes de cambiar a su cuerpo reptil, se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie cerca, en especial aquel extraño cazador que estuvo a punto de verla; por fortuna, ella logró esconderse en el momento justo y, frustrado al perder la dirección de donde provino el sonido, comenzó a hablar con una extraña cabeza en miniatura y a agitar el sexto dedo que sorprendentemente tenía en una de sus manos.

Karai terminó de "limpiar" la rama, así que se colocó en posición de descanso, hasta que su cola y hocico se tocaron. Cerca de esta primera, notó la cicatriz que comenzaba a formarse después de que no se dejó atender a tiempo por Rockwell. Por fortuna, le hubo dicho el chimpancé, no fue muy profunda para que se notara y, además, desaparecería cuando su segunda ecdisis empezara. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar cómo le fue en la primera. Solo esperaba que aún tardara para volver a cambiar de piel.

Habían pasado, más o menos, tres semanas desde que inició la invasión. Como se lo propuso, abandonaron las visitas a la ciudad los primeros siete días. Después de ellos, Slash y ella volvieron a aventurarse por los suministros que estaban a punto de acabarse (si es que los mutantes que permanecieron en la mansión, no se los terminaron mientras ellos no estaban). Al ver que las alcantarillas permanecían vacías, agradecieron que el Kraang no se molestó en cuidarlas…, a diferencia de lo que sucedió en la superficie.

No había hora en que los extraterrestres no atraparan más y más humanos, y los cubrieran con mutágeno. En un principio, los dejaban vagando en las calles, pero, con el paso de los días, ambos reptiles se percataron de que la población comenzó a desaparecer. En cierto punto, eso les favorecía, ya que, con el Kraang bastante ocupado escaneando las calles por más neoyorquinos, ellos tenían la libertad de asaltar lugares abandonados, con sus sistemas de seguridad apagados. No obstante, no eran los únicos mutantes que utilizaban eso a su ventaja.

Como si la plática de aquella tarde nunca hubiese sucedido, los subordinados del Clan del Pie no perdieron oportunidad en atacar a los dos reptiles, con la intención de atrapar a la fémina para fines desconocidos pero obvios de su maestro. Claro que ninguno de ellos conocía el nuevo pacto que ambos ami…, compañeros establecieron la noche de la invasión: cada uno se dejaba ayudar por el otro. Así que la tortuga peleó a su lado, protegiéndola de algo de lo que no hubiese escapado sola y lo aceptaba. Lo único que sucedió fue que ella no se fue limpia: hubo un momento en que Bradford clavó una garra en el costado de la serpiente.

Después de la contienda, los dos reptiles abandonaron la misión de buscar alimento (el cual, en ese día ya no era altamente necesario), y regresaron a los bosques. Las peticiones de Slash porque ella se revisara fueron ignoradas cuando cierta ave regresó.

Pete fue enviado a volar al norte del estado para averiguar qué tan grave era la invasión, solo para descubrir que la ciudad de Nueva York era la única captiva…, y algo más.

En el instante en que Karai escuchó que al norte, en un viaje de un día de ida y uno de regreso, dentro de una casa de campo aislada, yacían las tortugas, gritó un par de órdenes (tal vez en japonés o idioma serpiente; de cualquier modo, nadie le entendió), y se dispuso a abandonar la mansión de inmediato, pero olvidó la sobreprotección de cierto reptil. Tras una discusión donde ella terminó prometiendo que tendría cuidado y regresaría lo más rápido posible, y atendería primero su rasguño, Slash la dejó ir.

Ella partió a las dos mañanas siguientes, con una mochila desgastada que la convertía en serpiente-canguro (o así era como Víctor declaraba entre carcajadas), llena de carne. Antes de desaparecer por los bosques, ordenó que nadie se aventurara en la ciudad hasta que volviera; después de todo, con el cuarto de refrigerio terminado y la comida abastecida, solo necesitaban ir por suministros una vez a la semana y ella regresaría en tres días, máximo.

Pero el querido Pete-paloma olvidó mencionar que era un viaje de un día de ida y uno de regreso…, volando.

Para el día en que ella alcanzó por fin la vivienda, Slash debía estar a punto de hacer un pacto con el Kraang para que le ayudaran a encontrarla…, o se daría cuenta de que Pete utilizó sus alas y eso acortaba el viaje, por lo que ella se tardaría un poquito más: una semana entera. Así que ella abandonó el impulso de mandar un mensaje telepático y se centró en la escena que hubo encontrado.

Le fue un poco difícil encontrar un escondite cercano al que los curiosos de los adolescentes no decidieran acercarse a mitad de la noche. Sin embargo, tras un par de horas con ellos caminando hacia la nueva rama que hubo hallado (estaba casi segura de que la princesa pelirroja usó sus poderes mentales y supo que estaba cerca), aprovechó que cinco de ellos estaban fuera y fue a descubrir qué sucedió con el sexto.

La única ventana que estuvo abierta dio entrada a un baño. Lo primero que notó, fue la bañera y al ser que yacía en ella. Su estado no era nada que ella no hubiese visto antes, por lo menos a manos del mismo autor que dejó sus rasguños en el plastrón del joven líder. En coma, desnutrido y completamente magullado. Sí. Destructor estuvo a punto de asesinar a Leonardo. ¿Qué es lo que lo detuvo? Tal vez creyó terminado el trabajo, pero él no era así. No. Él cortaba las gargantas, atravesaba el corazón o destruía por completo a sus enemigos. Pero esa vez fue diferente. No conocía la razón, pero agradecía a lo que sea que pasó.

No estuvo más de cinco minutos en esa habitación cuando se escucharon pasos en las escaleras. Ella salió a gran velocidad de la casa y se adentró en los bosques; por suerte, todos los habitantes estaban dentro de la construcción, preocupados tras haber escuchado ruidos en el baño, así que se mezcló entre las coníferas sin que alguien la viera. A excepción de ese molesto cazador.

En su primer día de regreso a la mansión, tuvo que alejarse un momento de la dirección para perder al hombre. Cuando cayó la noche, creyó haberlo logrado, pero reapareció con una serie de trampas que ella evadió y le hizo continuar, a gran velocidad, con su viaje hasta que saliera el Sol. No obstante, se cansó antes de eso y regresó a las ramas para tomar sus horas de sueño. Cerró los párpados y, al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó ruidos en los arbustos; asomó su mirada y ahí estaba de nuevo él. Cansada de correr, recogió una piedra que, por fortuna, no limpió de la rama, y la lanzó en la misma dirección de la que ambos provenían.

El hombre desapareció de inmediato y ella volvió a alejar sus distancias. Ya sin que nadie la persiguiera, continuó con su camino hasta llegar a ese punto. Estaba de regreso más rápido de lo que imaginó, con medio día de ventaja y a un par de kilómetros de entrar en el rango del radar de Rockwell, mismo que advertiría a todos de su regreso o les haría creer que algo estaba demasiado cerca. Momentos antes de cerrar sus párpados, se aseguró de que sería la segunda opción.

Se despertó cuando la maldición de su paladar invadió su garganta. Llevó su mirada hacia el cielo y se percató de que era noche de Luna nueva. Intentó regresar a su descanso, ya que estaba segura de que las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran aún más grandes que antes, cuando escuchó los arbustos agitarse. Su primer pensamiento fue el cazador, así que alternó de cuerpos y se pegó a la corteza de la conífera. Pero no vio al hombre emerger de la dirección, por lo que descendió hasta el pasto. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe.

Una serpiente albina apareció entre las hojas y se detuvo frente al extraño ser, parecido a él, que la veía con sus tres cabezas y tamaño descomunal.

Ambos reptiles se mantuvieron hipnotizados por la mirada del otro. Se olfatearon mutuamente con ayuda de sus lenguas bífidas. Su atención se vio atraída por el ajetreo que emanaba del arbusto, mismo que se originó por el dueño de tal cola anaranjada y esponjosa.

El zorro, hambriento y en busca de la presa que había seguido por varios metros, se quedó congelado bajo la mirada de la serpiente, pero no la que anhelaba devorar. Ésta tenía también su mirada en él, pero sin el mismo temor que antes y con una sonrisa mental (dado a que carecía de labios). En cuanto el monstruo siseó, él dio media vuelta y huyó de inmediato.

Karai mantuvo su mirada hasta que el mamífero desapareció, y la regresó al reptil que yacía frente a ella. Sin estudiarla más, le pareció extraño que el animal continuara "hipnotizado" bajo su mirada en lugar de atacarla. Es más, ¿por qué ella mismo no lo atacaba? Las serpientes eran animales territoriales, dispuestas a acabar con un extraño que se acercaba lo suficiente, a menos que estuvieran en época de… ¡muy bien, muy bien! Era hora de olvidar las palabras del doctor y dejar de escuchar a sus instintos animales; aún era humana.

…, la mayor parte de ella.

Sin previo aviso, el animal descansó su cabeza y empezó a serpentear hacia la derecha. Se detuvo un momento, miró por última vez a la mutante y desapareció.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse, Karai escuchó otro ruido, pero esa vez más agresivo, hacia su izquierda. El cazador, volvió a pensar. Entonces recordó que estaba cerca, muy cerca, bastante cerca de la mansión. ¿Por qué no tan solo llegó directamente a ella? Y, si el hombre la hubo seguido hasta ahí…, maldición.

Emprendió carrera hacia el arroyo. Estaba segura de que, si el cazador se acercó lo suficiente, activó los radares de Tyler, por lo que la recibirían con las armas listas. Atravesó los pocos arbustos y ramas que la separaban del cuerpo de agua. Detuvo su andar ante la imagen tan extraña con la que se encontró: un canal desembocaba en una parte del arroyo y se dirigía hacia la mansión; había rocas que protegían el camino y un cocodrilo chapoteando en el agua.

―Karai ―alguien le llamó y se encontró con la tortuga, quien se detuvo enfrente de ella―, tardaste menos de lo que imaginamos.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Doc descubrió que éste no es un arroyo, sino un afluente, algo que llega a un río porque tiene aguas subterráneas, así que pensó que sería buena idea construir un estanque para que captemos agua. Queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para cuando regresaras, pero te nos adelantaste ―vio que la fémina estaba concentrada en el otro reptil, mismo que, al verla, la saludó con una garra agitada―. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu viaje?

―Bien…, bien ―alejó su mirada del arroyo, y su mente de lo que pasó antes―. Fue muy…, fructífero.

―¿Algo que haya pasado?

Por un momento, ella pensó en decirle que, tal vez, tenía la capacidad de controlar a todas las serpientes del mundo para que le ayudaran a envenenar a sus enemigos mientras ella les administraba la gota final y acababa con sus vidas…, pero se oiría muy descabellado.

―Te cuento más tarde. Ahora solo quiero descansar. Si no terminan por aquí, tal vez les ayude, pero no prometo nada.

Al mismo tiempo de que tomó su camino hacia la mansión, ninguno de los tres reptiles se percató de las pupilas verticales que los vieron, ocultas entre un par de arbustos, así como los demás pares que se detuvieron al costado de la primera serpiente.

* * *

**Y me gusta imaginar que no me tardé eternidades para subir este capítulo (por lo menos, no como con los anteriores). ¿Fue de su agrado esta actualización? Espero que sí. En lo personal, no es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero aun así me gusta. Les aseguro de que el siguiente será mucho más emocionante y estará lleno de emociones, más de la que leímos hoy con Slash y Karai. Así que nos vemos. Bye-bye.**


	8. Capítulo 7

"**El verdadero yo es aquel que tú eres, no lo que hicieron de ti." ~Paulo Coelho**

* * *

Era fácil decir algo, pero muy diferente era hacerlo. Eso lo reconoció Slash mientras golpeó al aire con su lucero del alba, en medio del terreno desgastado, acompañado con la ausencia de la Luna y con la intención de distraer su mente. Hubo estado entrenando ya por una hora, misma hora desde que cierta serpiente salió de la mansión solo con una burbuja-transportadora y otro aparato extraño de Rockwell a una misión en solitario para quién sabe qué finalidad. Y él estaba desesperado a más no poder. Sabía que fue el trato que hicieron, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara.

Sí. Karai era una de las mutantes más poderosas que hubiera conocido: cuatro bocas, capacidad de cambiar de cuerpos, veneno (que también podía escupir), y más cosas que le dijo el doctor pero que ya olvidó. Sin embargo, ante una emboscada como la que vivieron semanas antes, bajo las manos del extraño clan ninja y los droides extraterrestres…, ah, cierto. Lo había olvidado. Ella estaba afuera, sola, entre una invasión alienígena.

Por esa y más razones, se enfocó en tener una lucha contra el aire, en lugar de tomar su arma y correr hacia la ciudad. Después de negar con la cabeza, decidió distraerse por fin y enfocarse en su pelea.

Empuñó su lucero y lo giró en el aire con una de sus manos. Acto seguido, con un grito ahogado en su garganta, se abalanzó contra un árbol. Evadió un enemigo invisible que le llegó por la derecha y otro que apareció en la izquierda. Lanzó su arma hacia la corteza del ser y se clavó; volvió a sujetarla y giró sobre su propio eje. La fuerza que utilizó fue la suficiente para arrancar un pedazo del tronco de un segundo árbol.

Cuando escucho el crujir, se percató de las marcas que estaban en todo el árbol y lo joven que era aún; tragó saliva y se alejó a gran velocidad. Caminó con paso rápido hacia el afluente. Por fortuna, el cuerpo de agua estaba desocupado por cierto reptil; claro, después de terminar el sistema de captación de agua, su líder decidió que también podrían construir una especie de alberca para que los reptiles, principalmente, pudiesen humedecer su piel sin usar el agua que todos los demás utilizaban…, y ahora no había fuerza existente para que Cabeza de Piel abandonara el jacuzzi.

Slash se detuvo antes de llegar al afluente. Repitió una palabra que dijo en su cabeza sin pensarlo: líder. ¿De verdad era el título correcto para describir a Karai? Puede que ella fuese quien decidía si alguien se quedaba, quien llevaba a cabo las búsquedas de suministros y, últimamente, quien organizaba las prioridades para el funcionamiento de la mansión. Pero eso no significaba que fuera su líder, ¿cierto? Tal vez solo le gustaba el orden…, aunque a los líderes les gustaba ordenar.

Bueno. ¿Él qué podía saber?

Las hojas detrás de él se comenzaron a agitar. Se volteó con tranquilidad, pues, a pesar de que no escuchó pasos, supo quién se acercaba por los aires. Sus ojos se ajustaron al cuerpo del chimpancé que levitaba; la mirada del primate estaba congelada en el canal que llegaba hasta la mansión, antes de que cayera sobre el cuerpo del reptil.

―Slash ―el nombrado apenas se percató del frasco que el doctor tenía en su poder―, dime que no vas a tomar una ducha nocturna.

―¿Con este frío? Imposible, Doc.

En efecto. El invierno estaba entrando a su apogeo: las nevadas y los vientos eran más potentes, varias de las coníferas estaban cubiertas por capas blancas, el pasto igual; no había noche en que no tuvieran que sacudir la mansión por la nieve que le caía. Gracias al sistema de calefacción que implementó Rockwell, ninguno de los mutantes se había congelado; inclusive Víbora y Víctor, quienes solían esconderse todo el día entre los árboles, permanecían siempre contra los muros de la casa, haciendo contacto con el calor que emanaba.

La tortuga vio cómo el doctor sonrió, antes de acercarse hacia el cuerpo de agua, con el frasco en mano. ―Y… ¿para qué es eso?

―Requiero una muestra del cieno del afluente para un experimento que estoy haciendo.

―¿Sobre qué? ―preguntó e intuyó que "lodo" era sinónimo de "cieno".

―Tengo la hipótesis de la creación de un suero de uso general para los mutantes ―metió el frasco, raspó el fondo del arroyo y extrajo una muestra del fango―. Quiero ver si la materia muerta me ayuda a alterar las propiedades químicas que posee el mutágeno.

―Eh… ¿qué? ¿M-mutágeno?

―En efecto ―de la muestra de barro, apartó las hojas que se incluyeron―. Todos los mutantes tienen algo en común: el mutágeno en el ADN. Si ya es difícil conseguir sangre compatible entre humanos, imagínate para nosotros que, además de buscar el grupo y factor Rh, requerimos que el ADN de nuestras especies sea el mismo. Dado eso, quiero crear un sustituto por si necesitamos transfusión de sangre o nutrientes.

―Claro ―exclamó pese a que no entendió algunas de las palabras que utilizó―. Pero creí que tu última ración de mutágeno se había terminado.

―Lamentablemente ―le fue imposible no recordar el experimento fallido que evaporó su muestra alienígena―. Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que Karai traiga lo suficiente para que dure unos meses.

Las pupilas del reptil se contrajeron. ―¿¡Enviaste a Karai a la ciudad por mutágeno!? ―el científico asintió sin prestarle atención― ¡¿Estás loco?!

―Víctor dice que ya tengo los ojos…

―¡Es enserio! ¿Por qué no me dijeron? La hubiera acom…

―Tranquilízate, Slash ―bajó la probeta de su rango de visión y regresó con la tortuga―. No te dijimos porque sabemos cómo te pones. No quieres tener otro ataque de pánico, ¿cierto? ―el poiquilotermo no respondió― Ella aseguró que no se enfrentaría al Kraang, sino que sería una misión de sigilo. Además…, tiene mil habilidades mutantes y lleva sus armas consigo…

―Mentira. Dejó sus espadas.

―¿De verdad? ―Slash lo miró perplejo y emanó un bufido molesto― No te preocupes, ella estará bien.

Oh. Karai estaba más que bien: se estaba divirtiendo.

En el momento en que salió a la superficie, se encontró con una horda de robots. En lugar de destruirlos como siempre lo hacía, comenzó con una persecución en la que ella resultó victoriosa. Mientras las máquinas se dispersaban para atraparla, ella inició con su búsqueda para localizar un poco de mutágeno, no importaba si estaba regado por toda la calle, gracias a que el nuevo aparato de Rockwell (una extraña botella de cuello largo que se unía su lomo durante su cuerpo reptil), le permitía recogerlo sin entrar en contacto con la sustancia. No obstante, había tenido mejor suerte para encontrar otras cosas.

Lo primero de lo que se percató al llegar a la ciudad, fue la disminución en el número de mutantes-parecidos-al-Kraang. Encontró varios grupos por ahí y por allá, pero no los suficientes para completar la población de millones de habitantes con las que contaba el lugar. No le gustaba imaginar el paradero de los desaparecidos, aunque había algo que sí le intrigaba: la posibilidad de que hubiese neoyorquinos ocultos, libres de la mutación y ocultándose hasta que esa pesadilla acabara. Pero si existían, no se arriesgarían a estar en un lugar abierto, sino subterráneo.

Por eso, cuando se encontró con otro grupo extraterrestre y comenzó con su juego de persecución, llevó a los seres hasta una zona completa de edificios destruidos y entró por el hueco de una ventana rota, segura de que el departamento estaba abandonado. Los droides siguieron corriendo por la calle y sus sonidos característicos desaparecieron. Al mismo tiempo de que creyó haber visto un brillo verdoso en la otra habitación, un tubo metálico conectó con el costado de su cráneo.

Mientras el dolor en su cabeza se hizo más agudo, escuchó los pasos de su atacante acercándose. Intentó levantar su mirada, pero solo logró olfatear el aire con su lengua. Le llegó el aroma a humedad, suciedad y comida rancia. Los pasos cesaron al mismo tiempo de que el desconocido jadeó en sorpresa y, acto seguido, bajó el tubo metálico a la altura de su cadera.

―¿Una mutante-serpiente?

En el instante en que la punzada bajó de dolor, levantó sus ojos hacia el extraño. Su visión nocturna la libró de la escasez de luz que contaba el lugar, y observó la silueta de su atacante: su traje sucio, un sombrero desgastado y su piel llena de manchas…, era un humano.

Karai no recordó la última vez que vio a otra persona. Su sorpresa le hizo erguirse de manera muy rápida, misma que le originó un pequeño mareo e hizo que el hombre empuñara de nuevo su arma. Ella colocó sus extremidades enfrente de ella de manera tranquila, pero las pequeñas cabezas solo empeoraron la situación. Antes de que el desconocido gritara por instinto o volviera a atacarla, alternó sus cuerpos sin percatarse que eso solo enloquecería a cualquier alma. Ignoró la expresión aterrada del hombre y se acercó con calma.

―Tranquilo, tranquilo ―ella balbuceó―. No voy a hacerte nada. Soy…

―¿Q-qué clase de mutante eres?

La palabra "humana" se quedó atorada en su garganta. Si su rostro no fuese tan pálido, los colores se le habrían caído; o si tuviera la capacidad para hacerlo, se habría ruborizado. No obstante, la expresión de él estaba mucho peor: su rostro hasta parecía enfermo de lo amarillo que estaba, sus labios partidos hacían juego con las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos (era un hecho que las ocho horas de sueño eran una fantasía para él).

―Podría decirse que un experimento fallido ―contestó al final―. Te prometo que no soy peligrosa. También huyo de la invasión.

―Pero… ¿de dónde…? ―ignoró las súplicas mentales de la fémina porque bajara su arma― ¿Cómo sobreviviste allá afuera sin que te atraparan?

―Este cuerpo tiene sus ventajas y puedo ayudarte. Este escondite está muy descubierto. Has tenido suerte, pero te encontrarán si sigues aquí.

Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar al hombre, pues permaneció en silencio y, al cabo de unos segundos, por fin bajó su arma. Mientras se retiró su sombrero, Karai pudo descansar sus brazos y fue allí cuando él notó los dos aparatos que tenía en sus manos. Cuando la fémina observó dónde estaba su atención, estuvo a punto de soltarlos.

―¿Eso es tecnología Kraang modificada? ―cuestionó antes y ella tan solo pudo asentir― Usted, señorita, tiene una mente muy brillante.

Karai le tendió los artilugios y él comenzó a inspeccionarlos. ―No. No fui yo quien los creó, sino…, uno de los mutantes con quienes me oculto.

―¿Ah? ¿Hay más? ―en eso, activó la burbuja-transportadora y estuvo a punto de atraparla, pero ella evadió la energía por escasos centímetros― Ya veo, ya veo. De hecho… ¿quién creó estas herramientas? Su estilo me parece conocido.

―Tyler Rockwell. ―su pecho terminó contra el suelo, pero el hombre no pareció darse cuenta.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿Está con vida? Ah. Lo siento ―desactivó el artilugio y comenzó a inspeccionar la botella de cuello―. Perdí pista de Tyler desde hace mucho tiempo ―logró hacerla funcionar casi de inmediato―. Terminó mutado, ¿dices?

―En un chimpancé ―empezó a irritarse por la dirección en la que iba la plática: a ningún lado―. A todo esto, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

―Por supuesto ―le devolvió las dos herramientas―. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Jack Kurtzman y soy periodista. Conocí a Tyler hace varios años y trabajamos juntos cuando inició la desaparición de más y más científicos, pero él también se esfumó y no volví a escuchar de él…, hasta ahora ―observó cómo ella llevó una mano hacia su cráneo y comenzó a frotar su sien―. Lamento mucho mi explosión. ¿Estás bien o gustas que te revise la herida?

―No ―un poco de rojo apareció en sus dedos―. Sólo es un simple rasguño…, pero, con lo que te dije, lo mejor es que fueras conmigo a un lugar más seguro.

Jack suspiró con pesadez. ―Lamento tener que negar tu invitación, querida…

―Karai.

―Un placer ―sonrió de lado―, pero prefiero quedarme aquí ―tal declaración agarró por sorpresa a la menor―. Hasta ahora, me ha funcionado este viejo departamento y estoy seguro de que si cubro las ventanas, nada me encontrará.

―No puedes estar tan seguro. Además, mi escondite está en las afueras de la ciudad.

―Peor aún ―ante su expresión confundida, con su mano le indicó que se acercara―. Ven, acompáñame.

La kunoichi se quedó viendo cómo el hombre desaparecía en la habitación de donde emanaba el brillo verdoso. Inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar y volvió a pensar que hubiera sido buena idea traer sus armas. Con tal de que Kurtzman no tuviese un arma contra mutantes, podría protegerse de cualquier situación que pudiera ocurrir. Aunque, por lo que percibió del hombre, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. Así que siguió la pista del hombre y entró en la habitación. Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue la sustancia por la que se aventuró a la ciudad esa noche: mutágeno.

Él se detuvo enfrente de una pizarra de corcho, la cual estaba llena de fotografías, algunas que ella reconoció y otras no. ―Desde que el primer portal se abrió, empecé a buscar a ciertos mutantes ―señaló una de las fotos con las que sí estaba familiarizada―, las tortugas. Me imagino que has escuchado de ellos; casi todos los mutantes los conocen.

Karai solo asintió. Con las demás imágenes que estaban ahí, esperaba que aquel acosador no supiera nada de su vida personal; después de todo, tenía mucha relación con los reptiles.

―Ellos detuvieron el Tecnodromo del año pasado y los gusanos que causaban los terremotos de hacía unos meses, pero fallaron esta vez. No sé qué pudo haberles pasado, pero están desaparecidos…

Ella permaneció en silencio. En un principio, le prestó total atención a las palabras de Jack; no obstante, cuando mencionó el segundo evento que detuvo la familia Hamato, recordó que ahí comenzó todo. Todo su cambio, su nueva vida…, su traición ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiese aceptado todo en ese momento? ¿Algo habría sido diferente o algo habría podido ser evitado? Aunque, ¿cómo lo hubiese podido aceptar? Sin pruebas, sin nada y conociéndose. No. Nunca lo hubiera creído.

―Así que ―la voz del mayor la devolvió a la realidad―, sin héroes que puedan salvarnos, solo me queda investigar lo más que pueda y, tal vez, encontrar una solución antes de que sea muy tarde. Y debe ser rápido: el Kraang comienza a controlar los medios de comunicación, a la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre y ―se giró hacia otra imagen―, últimamente, los extraterrestres han tenido mucha actividad en esta zona de la ciudad ―señaló un mapa―. Lo que sea que estén planeando, debe ser grande y muy grave ―permaneció unos momentos en su lugar, hasta que se volvió hacia ella―. Por lo que ves, no me puedo dar el lujo de alejarme de la ciudad. Debo estar al tanto de toda actividad alienígena.

―¿Qué tal si la hago de espía?

La pregunta no sólo atrapó a Jack por sorpresa, sino también a ella quien la articuló. Mientras el hombre meditó, Karai se dispuso a golpearse a sí misma, pero ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Sus momentos de debilidad comenzaban a molestarla; primero invitó a una tortuga mutante a vivir con ella, luego aceptó a más desconocidos y, ahora, estaba rogándole a un humano a que abandonara un destino seguro a la mutación o a la muerte y se fuera con ella.

Meses atrás, ni siquiera se reconocería a sí misma.

―Con mi habilidad mutante ―aun así, decidió continuar―, me es fácil moverme por la ciudad y los robots no son un problema para mí. Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo los cerebros, puedo infiltrarme sin ser vista. Así…, estarás más seguro y no te arriesgarás en ser convertido en mutante.

Jack pareció meditarlo un poco más y se llevó un dedo hacia la barbilla. ―Extrañaré la adrenalina, pero acepto que extraño más dormir sin un ojo abierto ―su risa contagió un poco a la chica―. Está bien. Iré contigo. ¡Ah! Pero… ―se giró hacia el escritorio― ¿crees que el transportador soporte todos mis recuerdos?

―Ha cargado mucho más.

El hombre asintió y se apresuró a apilar todas sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Descolgó el pizarrón de corcho, guardó varias libretas, hojas y bolígrafos, y sostuvo el contenedor de mutágeno en una de sus manos.

―¿Tienes más de esos? ―señaló la sustancia.

―¿Por qué?

―Doc…, uh…, Tyler quiere hacer un experimento y me pidió que le buscara mutágeno. Más o menos esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

―Ya veo ―se acercó al escritorio y abrió los tres cajones que estaban a los costados; dentro había varios contenedores más―. Estoy seguro de que será más que suficiente.

Karai permaneció quieta mientras él acabó con su empacamiento. Después de unos largos minutos y una montaña de objetos que terminó sobre el mueble, y que la fémina le lanzara la botella de cuello (ya no la necesitaría, después de todo), el hombre fue atrapado dentro de la misma burbuja. Antes de que pudiera gritar y para aumentar su terror, ella alternó sus cuerpos, se colocó detrás del transportador, lo empujó con toda su fuerza y destruyó los tablones que cubrían uno de los muros.

Tal conmoción, sumados los gritos del hombre, atrajo la atención de los robots más cercanos. Sin tiempo qué esperar, la serpiente emprendió carrera hacia la estación del subterráneo más cercana. Con droides corriendo desde todas direcciones, los disparos estuvieron a punto de alcanzarla; no obstante, tras un par de calles, se adentró en el subsuelo y los túneles de las alcantarillas le dieron la bienvenida.

Además de su siseo y los quejidos que emitía de vez en cuando Jack, las tuberías estaban en silencio.

Llegaron al desagüe al cabo de unos minutos. Al mismo tiempo de que ella saltó, el periodista emitió un grito que no se apagó aún bajo las aguas. Cuando él abrió de nuevo sus párpados y vio que todo lo que estaba dentro del transportador, incluyéndolo, estaba protegido, empezó a reír con fuerza.

―Veo que trabajó con la disociación de mesones ―volvió a reír―. Clásico de Rockwell.

La serpiente solo lo miró de reojo. Además de que no podía hablar bajo el agua, no entendió término alguno que utilizó. Reconoció de inmediato que el doctor y Jack se llevarían muy bien. Regresó su mirada hacia el frente y aumentó la velocidad, lo que ocasionó un grito de emoción de parte del hombre.

Después de atravesar las corrientes y pisar la superficie cubierta de blanco. Serpenteó la mayor parte del camino, hasta que se detuvo de repente. Al estar atrás de los arbustos que separaban la mansión con las coníferas, Karai volvió a cambiar sus cuerpos. Lo que más le gustaba de eso, era que las escamas empapadas desaparecían y su piel permanecía seca. Claro que eso no quitaba la sensación de frío que brindaba el ambiente.

―El aventón se acabó.

Sin previo aviso, desactivó el transportador, lo que ocasionó que Jack perdiera el equilibrio al caer, a diferencia de sus pertenencias. El hombre no se percató de las risillas de la fémina, y se concentró en limpiar sus rodillas y recoger su sombrero, como si no estuviese lo suficientemente sucio. Él aclaró su garganta y colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda.

―Debo decirte que algunos mutantes ―volvió a encerrar las pertenencias del hombre dentro de la burbuja, y ambos aparataron las hojas; la mansión apareció en su vista―, parecen más aterradores que yo, pero todos son inofensivos.

―No hay de qué preocu…

―¡Humano!

Víctor cayó enfrente de ellos y emitió un rugido estruendoso, y Víbora se abrió pasó entre otros árboles y se acercó de manera intimidante. Mientras Jack, por instinto, se ocultó detrás de Karai, ella regresó a su forma mutante y siseó con toda su fuerza. Tal acción detuvo al par de mutantes de inmediato, por suerte.

―¿Qué te pasa, Karai? ―cuestionó la araña.

―¡Eso mismo les pregunto a ustedes! Si ven que viene conmigo, ¿por qué diablos lo atacan?

―¿Qué? ―la planta se acercó con un semblante extrañado― ¿Tú lo trajiste? ¿Por qué?

―Por la misma razón que los traje a todos ustedes: para ayudarlo ―cambió de cuerpos―. Además…, no veo por qué debo explicarles mis motivos.

―¡Sí cuando se trata de un humano! ―el artrópodo habló con un tono mucho más alto que el límite de la serpiente soportaba― ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Karai apretó su quijada y miró fríamente a Víctor. Intentó tranquilizarse para no explotar y, por fortuna, su mirada chocó con algo que la distrajo de ese momento: Slash, Tyler, Pete y Martín salieron de la mansión; Cabeza de Piel debía estar descansando en el estanque, aunque le extrañara que no estuviera ahí con todos los gritos. Detrás de ella, Jack, al chocar con los ojos del chimpancé, levantó un poco su mirada, a pesar de que se mantenía cauteloso por los mutantes que los rodeaban.

―¡Imposible! ―el primate se acercó rápidamente con su poder de levitación― ¿Jack Kurtzman?

―Doctor Tyler Rockwell ―pese al miedo que tenía, su tono salió muy tranquilo―. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

―Doc ―antes de que los dos comenzaran a platicar en medio de tal situación, Karai se dirigió con el mamífero; le tendió su transportador y la burbuja (con las cosas), se acercó a él―, lleva a Jack contigo.

A pesar de los rugidos que emanaron las gargantas del par, Tyler asintió y le indicó al hombre que se acercara. Jack se alejó lentamente de la fémina y caminó entre las dos aves. Estos últimos recibieron un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Karai, y siguieron al par de varones. Los cuatro que permanecieron fuera, mantuvieron su atención en los cuerpos, hasta que desaparecieron. Mientras los tres más grandes se volvían hacia la fémina, ella se mantuvo con la vista clavada en la mansión.

―¿Qué demonios les pasa? ―aunque no estuviera viendo a ninguno, su voz sonó igual de intimidante― ¿Cómo se les ocurre atacar a alguien así porque sí? No. Es más. ¿¡Cómo mierda se les ocurre atacar a alguien que viene conmigo!?

―Es un humano, Karai ―habló el arácnido―, no puede estar aquí.

―¿¡Según quién!? ¿Eh?

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, pero fue Víbora quien respondió, ya no igual de confiado―: Tú…

―¡Jamás dije que ésta es una casa de mutantes! De hecho, yo nunca dije que esto sería una casa, solo los dejé quedarse aquí. Así que recuerden que, de la misma forma que les dejé quedarse en un lugar que yo encontré para mi beneficio, puedo correrlos de inmediato. Por lo tanto, él se queda.

Se dispuso a entrar en la mansión, pero el grito de Víctor la detuvo―: ¡Pero no está bien!

―Dime ―se volteó con firmeza―, una razón por la que no lo sea.

―Porque es humano ―antes de que la expresión de la fémina se volviera más dura, agregó―: Ellos no nos entienden.

―Si mal no recuerdo…, tú fuiste humano.

―Y por esa misma razón sé cómo son. Tú deberías saberlo también ―ella se cruzó de brazos y encarnó una ceja―. Para ellos, somos fenómenos. ¿No viste cómo nos miró?

―Estuvieron a punto de atacarlo. No creo que nadie los recibiría con una sonrisa.

―Porque a ti te recibió con una cuando te vio, ¿no? ―Víbora señaló la herida que estaba en su sien, misma que ella ya había olvidado― Acéptalo. Nosotros somos monstruos para ellos y no quiero estar junto a alguien que siempre me verá como tal.

―Esto ―señaló el rasguño en su sien―, lo recibí después de allanar su escondite. Él estaba en todo su derecho de atacarme. Y…, sí. Las personas tenemos la mala costumbre de criticar todo lo que es diferente a nosotros ―nadie se percató de la nueva expresión que cubrió el rostro de la tortuga―, eso es algo que siempre nos ha caracterizado y les aseguro que no cambiará, pero…

―Un momento, un momento ―Slash, quien se hubo mantenido en silencio, cometió el grave error de interrumpirla, solo que no lo supo. Él se acercó hacia la fémina y Karai parpadeó con velocidad, lo que solo la hizo ver más agresiva―. Hablas como si conocieras muy bien cómo actúan las personas.

Por supuesto que ella se desconcertó por tal comentario; sin embargo, jamás creyó que sus palabras significaran algo más allá, así que contestó―: He estado rodeada de personas durante to…

―Pero ya no ―volvió a interrumpirla, y Karai, por fin, se dio cuenta del semblante extrañamente molesto que su rostro reflejaba―. No sé si lo sabes, pero tú no eres más una humana.

A ella le fue imposible no dibujar una expresión sorprendida. Por tener las pupilas congeladas en lo que ese completo idiota decía, nunca se percató de la sorpresa y, sí, miedo que invadió los rostros de Víbora y Víctor. Estos últimos se miraron de reojo por unos segundos, antes de volverse hacia el quelonio, con un mismo sentimiento en mente: ¿no pudo elegir peor momento para hablar de tales cosas?

―Puedes mezclarte entre ellos con tu poder de cambiar cuerpos ―prosiguió Slash, sin la más remota idea de que debía callarse ya―, pero solo es un disfraz y parece que no lo aceptas. Te recuerdo que perdiste tu humanidad cuando te amarraron sobre la piscina…

Ya con su límite sobrepasado, Karai cambió a su forma híbrida (con brazos y rostro reptil), y saltó sobre la tortuga. Por la fuerza, él cayó de espaldas y soltó su arma. Con un pie cerca de la garganta del varón y sus cabezas a centímetros del rostro de éste, ella rechinó sus colmillos y su lengua bífida se abrió paso hacia el exterior. Quien fuese que estuviera en el lugar de Slash, habría tenido enfrente una imagen difícil de olvidar.

―Si te es más importante saber qué somos y no quiénes, te recuerdo que hay serpientes que se alimentan de aves y mamíferos pequeños…, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguar si los colmillos me sirven para arrancar la piel del caparazón de las tortugas.

―Entonces ―en otras circunstancias, la sonrisa que dibujó hubiera sido la señal para que ella saltara por fin a su garganta―, ¿ya aceptaste lo que eres?

―Lo único que te importa saber es que soy la única cuya palabra importa en esta jodida mansión ―presionó un poco el pecho de Slash―, así que si digo que el "humano", que parece ser la palabra del día, se queda, entonces se queda ―se alejó de la tortuga y regresó a su cuerpo humano. Mientras él se sentó, Karai miró a los otros dos con fuego aún en sus ojos―. No necesito decirles qué les pasará si me desobedecen.

Sin más qué decir, caminó hacia la mansión. Vio cómo Pete y Martín se ocultaron rápidamente, y Cabeza de Piel permaneció en la esquina desde donde escuchó todo. Aunque ella quiso tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, le fue imposible y solo regresó su mirada al frente. Entró en el edificio y descendió por las escaleras. La puerta de la enfermería estaba cerrada. Cuando la recorrió, Jack y Tyler cesaron su plática y centraron sus miradas en ella. El chimpancé estaba sentado en su silla y el hombre acomodaba sus cosas (tal parecía que su lugar de trabajo también sería el sótano). Ambos podían notar la furia en su rostro.

―Lamento mucho lo que pasó ―ella se detuvo cerca del par y se dirigió al periodista―, pero te aseguro que estás a salvo aquí.

―No hay de qué disculparse ―respondió Jack―; en cierto modo, lo entiendo. A las personas nos gusta encontrar tantas diferencias como sea posible en los demás. Puedo imaginarme qué tantas cosas les han dicho o hecho; su negación es aceptable. No obstante, yo conozco varios seres cuyas características son únicas y, sí, extrañas. Así que creo que el único diferente, aquí, soy yo.

Tyler notó cómo ella, a pesar de asentir con ligereza, seguía irritada, por lo que decidió cambiar la atmósfera―: Jack me estaba diciendo que está sorprendido por el funcionamiento de la mansión.

―¿Enserio? ―su mirada estaba perdida, y su mente, a punto de seguirla.

―En efecto ―habló el hombre―. Los sistemas de captación de agua, de calefacción, refrigeración y protección pueden albergar a más…, habitantes ―dada la reciente pelea, decidió utilizar un término más adecuado―, y su funcionamiento seguiría excelente.

―La tecnología puede funcionar, pero mi paciencia no ―al notar que de verdad estaba muy distraída, dio por terminada esa corta plática―. En fin. Cualquier duda que tengas, Tyler te ayudará, ¿entendido?

Como eso sonó más a una orden, los dos asintieron. Sin la intención de despedirse o decir algo más, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a ascender a la planta baja. Aunque su cuerpo (en especial los párpados), pedía un descanso, volvió a salir al maldito frío.

Ninguno de los tres mutantes seguía ahí.

Repentinamente tuvo una urgencia por golpear algo, así que se aventuró hacia donde su "patio de juegos" descansaba. Mientras atravesó los arbustos secos y una que otra rama le rasguñó, siguió luchando porque su mente regresara con ella. Pareció que sus pensamientos tomaron un viaje a quién sabe dónde. Y la razón, aunque se dijera lo contrario, era la reciente pelea.

Más que estar molesta por la poca tolerancia de los mutantes, su furia se originó por las palabras de la tortuga. ¿Qué bicho de mierda lo mordió y le contagió la idiotez? A ella no le importaba si fue arrojado por el escusado o cualquier trauma que tuviese contra los humanos; es más, si él odiaba a los humanos, que así fuera. No obstante, estar a punto de revelar algo que le confió a él y solo a él…, eso era traición.

Otra razón por la que ella no hablaba de cosas personales.

Pese a lo fruncido que se encontraba su seño, una sonrisa halló su camino hacia los labios en cuanto ella recordó el rostro que todos tuvieron tras su amenaza. Debía aceptar que le seguían saliendo bien. ¿Cómo no, después de todo? Tuvo a un gran maestro a quien pudo imitar por años.

Si Slash estuviera en esos momentos y ella no quisiera envenenarlo en cuanto se cruzase en su camino, le habría hecho muy feliz escucharla decir que no era más que una copia en crecimiento del responsable que le hizo desconocer qué y quién era. Fantástico, ¿no? Además de desconocerse a sí misma, aceptó tener más en común con el asesino de su madre de lo que creía. Y, para empeorar su noche, su árbol para golpear estaba destruido.

* * *

**Tuve un atraso de dos días, lo acepto. La verdad es que me distraje en otras cosas y, como esta historia no resulta ser tan siquiera popular, dije que podría tardarme un poquito más en actualizar. Así que aquí está, con una inesperada pelea (que nadie, ni yo, vio venir), que surgió quién sabe por qué. Eh. Tal vez Slash está en sus días o está embarazado…, o solo es un verdadero idiota. En fin. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


	9. Capítulo 8

"**Perdonar no es olvidar, pero ayuda a dejar ir el dolor." ~Kathy Hedberg**

* * *

Con la exhaustiva búsqueda de la noche anterior, Karai durmió hasta tarde, lo que ocasionó que ciertos investigadores eligieran entre esperar a que se levantase o cometer el grave error de despertar a la "matriarca" de la mansión. No obstante, cuando el Sol se ocultó por completo y si querían que su plan rindiera frutos lo más rápido posible, tuvieron la grandiosa idea de enviar a Pete a que le avisara que ambos necesitaban hablar con ella. La paloma, distraída de lo que pasaba a su alrededor (como siempre), entró con paso seguro a la habitación de la reptil. Esta misma estaba acurrucada en una esquina; su respiración apenas se notaba. El ave se acercó a ella y…

―¡Karai! ―picoteó a la ofidia en su cabeza y las pupilas de ella se contrajeron en señal de alarma.

―¿¡Qué mierda!?

Pete evadió el veneno por escasos centímetros; mientras gritó asustado, la fémina saltó hacia él. Olvidó por completo que, desde hacía varios días, ella estaba del peor humor posible e ignoró que, con lo que acababa de hacer, tan solo lo empeoró. Sin embargo, en ese momento, fue lo último que le importó. Antes de que la serpiente lo atrapara con alguna de sus cuatro bocas, aleteó hacia el espacio de la ventana.

―¡Te buscan en el sótano! ―gritó al salir del cuarto, no sin antes perder un par de plumas por el ajetreo.

La serpiente emitió un gruñido que desconoció podía hacer. Al mismo tiempo de que cambió a su forma humana, soltó el suspiro más pesado de toda su vida. Un dolor de cabeza quiso atacarla (consecuencia de lo mal que hubo dormido últimamente y el intenso entrenamiento que se impuso para distraerse de…, todo, en general), y se dijo que le vendría bien una bebida caliente, pero lo único que tenían era agua. Eh. Era mejor que nada, por lo que descendió a la planta baja y se dirigió a la cocina.

Tres días después de la llegada del "primer humano", Rockwell y Kurtzman lograron reparar la vieja estufa y hacerla funcional aún ante la ausencia de gas. Aunque Jack y ella eran los únicos que la utilizaban con regularidad, a los demás no les caía mal una comida cocinada que el simple alimento limpio y, en su mayoría, crudo. Pero al ver a mutantes, que nunca habían prendido una estufa o sus extremidades se lo impedían, a punto de destruir su trabajo, el hombre se ofreció como responsable culinario.

En un principio, ciertos mutantes (ella no quería decir nombres), se mostraron desconfiados ante la idea, hasta que probaron una de las creaciones del neoyorquino. Eso y la mejor habilidad que la de Tyler como médico, disminuyó las sospechas en su totalidad, tanto que olvidaron por completo la disputa de hacía dos semanas…, a excepción de Karai.

La fémina se detuvo enfrente del filtro de agua potable que también instalaron los dos cerebritos del lugar. Vertió el líquido en uno de los tantos trastos que habían logrado conseguir de zonas abandonadas de la ciudad. Le parecía increíble que podían tener tazas y platos, pero no un poco de té negro. Luego recordó que las especias necesarias para la preparación de platillos se estaban acabando; al mismo tiempo de que consiguieran sal, podrían buscar sobres de té (dudaba que encontraría hojas).

Mientras sorbió de la taza, se encaminó hacia el sótano. Como ya era costumbre, escuchó ruidos en la habitación anexa a la enfermería, la cual se convirtió en el laboratorio-oficina del par de científicos. Dado a que la puerta estaba abierta, Karai solo entró y su presencia atrajo la atención del par.

―Buenos días ―burló el chimpancé―. ¿Dormiste bien?

―Lo hice hasta que Pete empezó a picotearme ―mientras ella ocultó un bostezo en el dorso de su mano, ambos ahogaron una risilla―. ¿Para qué me necesitan?

―Con todos los sistemas que poseemos ―Jack empezó―, apoyo la idea de Rockwell sobre conseguir un escudo Kraang para que nada pueda rastrear el electromagnetismo que utilizamos en su desarrollo ―Karai parpadeó de manera escéptica mientras bebió su agua; el hombre suspiró―. El escudo evitará que encuentren esta mansión.

―¿Han detectado a alguien cerca?

―No ―respondió Tyler―, pero no creo que lo mejor sería quedarnos quietos hasta que detectemos a alguien, ¿no?

Karai bufó, molesta, y rodó los ojos. ―¿No tienen algo entre sus recuerditos que puedan usar por ahora? A menos que sea para buscar un poco de té negro, enserio no tengo ganas de ir hoy a la ciudad.

Las palabras se esfumaron de las gargantas de los dos. Intercambiaron unas miradas extrañadas. ¿Té negro? Repitieron en su mente. Mientras uno de ellos pensó en hacerle una prueba médica a la cabeza de la chica, el otro se dio cuenta de que tal vez tuvieron que haberla dejado dormir un poco más.

―Opinamos que es el mejor momento ―fue Jack quien respondió―. Con el Kraang iniciando la zona de construcción de su misil, creemos que estarán distraídos del TCRI.

Ella se acabó su agua.

Recordó que la semana pasada, durante la búsqueda de suministros, Slash y ella se encontraron con un área de la ciudad que fue despojada de edificios o lo que fuera que estuvo ahí antes, y los extraterrestres levantaron un "prototipo" de una construcción grande…, muy grande, demasiado para que la curiosidad y, más que nada, preocupación de ambos reptiles no los llevara a acortar distancia entre ambos bandos. Después de encontrar un punto clave lo suficientemente cerca para averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso, se encontraron con la horrible noticia de que los extraterrestres planeaban levantar un misil de dimensiones inimaginables con la intención de mutar a todo el planeta. Como, por motivos pasados, aún no cruzaban palabras, ninguno de los dos supo que pensaron lo mismo: si alguien no hacía algo pronto, la Tierra estaba condenada. Cuando regresaron y ella les contó a los científicos, ambos concordaron con ella y empezaron a formular planes; sin embargo, eran minúsculos en comparación al tamaño del problema. Tenían la esperanza de que el Kraang tardaría todavía en completar su arma.

Todos, sin que lo dijeran, anhelaban que ciertos héroes en caparazón regresaran en escena.

Dado a que Karai visitaba a las tortugas una vez al mes, ella regresó del norte la semana pasada (salió justo la mañana siguiente a su disputa con los tres mutantes). Aunque quiso sujetar a todos los habitantes de aquella casa de campo por los hombros y gritarles que levantaran sus traseros, supo que, pese a que los amenazara, con su líder caído, ellos permanecerían inmóviles. Y, además, no deseaba que ninguno de ellos la viera; era mejor si seguían pensando que estaba desaparecida, tal vez muerta por la invasión…, sí, eso era lo mejor.

Antes de que su mente siguiera con destinos crueles y ficticios, regresó a la realidad―: Entonces, ¿irrumpimos T.C.R.I y robamos el juguete?

―Simple y sencillo, ¿no? ―el periodista sonrió de lado.

―No, pero está bien. Voy a reunir a todos, así que suban ―mientras salió, gritó por último―: ¡Alístate, Doc, porque irás con nosotros!

Al mismo tiempo de que el chimpancé emitió un sonido de terror, Karai trotó escaleras arribas y ascendió al primer piso. Supo que en una de las pocas habitaciones, cuyo balcón todavía seguía a flote, estaban las dos aves-mutantes. Se adentró en ella y solo encontró a Martín en pose de descanso, con su cetro enfrente de él. No importaba. Cualquiera de los dos funcionaría en ese momento.

―¡Arriba, Sir Malachi! ―decidió vengarse de la paloma (ahora recordó cómo Pete huyó después de despertarla), con el pobre gorrión; éste chilló y saltó hacia atrás― Necesito de tu ayuda ―continuó sin que él pudiera recuperar su respiración―, quiero que llames a todos y les digas que quiero verlos, de inmediato, frente a la casa.

―¿J-justo ahora?

―Tienes dos minutos ―la sonrisa que dibujó hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del ave―, antes de que descubra si tu cetro sirve como arma y no solo como rama mágica.

Martín salió de la ventana con un grito de fondo mientras la fémina rio en sus adentros. Ella salió de la habitación y regresó a la planta baja. Al mismo tiempo de que atravesó a los dos cerebritos (quienes se dirigieron a la puerta), tarareó una vieja melodía que llegó a escuchar en su tierra natal; los dos varones se alejaron con velocidad, pues les pareció más un coro para invocar a un alma infernal. Dejó la taza en el sucio espacio del lavabo, donde había varios trastos más. Escuchó voces en el exterior, así que se encaminó hacia la salida.

Los diez "espectadores" congelaron su mirada en el cuerpo de la fémina. En su forma humana y con la sonrisa en sus labios, parecía más peligrosa que tranquila.

Karai paseó sus ojos ámbares por todos, sin detenerse en alguien en especial; ni siquiera se molestó en asesinar a la paloma con una mirada. Ya tendría tiempo para eso.

―Necesito mutantes que nos acompañen a Tyler y a mí a la ciudad ―el nombrado soltó un suspiro de derrota, aunque ya se había preparado; llevaba consigo dos transportadores―. Los cerebritos quieren que robemos un juguete del Kraang, así que haremos una visita al T.C.R.I.

Víctor carcajeó sonoramente. ―Esa sí que es una forma de regular la sobrepoblación por aquí.

Karai fue la única que rio ante su chiste.

No sabía si era a causa del mutágeno o una falla en sus mentes, pero, cuando regresó del norte, Víbora y Víctor se dirigieron con ella como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. En cierto modo, prefería esa actitud a que la evadieran por el resto de los tiempos. Eso sí. Esperaba a que su mensaje fuera recordado y no se repetiría lo mismo. Por el momento, con las sonrisas en ambos mutantes y verlos junto a Jack sin malas intenciones, se felicitaba a sí misma.

El único problema era Slash.

―Yo voy. ―respondió la tortuga

Ella congeló su atención sobre el otro reptil. Fue la primera vez que lo escuchó hablar a partir de su disputa. Desde que la serpiente regresó del norte, él no se molestó ni pensó en arreglar algo, y ella no era de las que se disculpaban (menos cuando no tuvo la culpa de nada). Cada vez que entraba en la misma habitación que él, éste terminaba en silencio y cortaba la plática en la que estuviese; acto seguido, se retiraba. Tal parecía que le era incómodo estar en la misma habitación que Karai, aunque fuese él quien ocasionó toda la pelea. Puede que Víctor la inició, pero las palabras de Slash (mismas que estuvieron fuera de lugar), la hicieron explotar y estar de peor humor desde tal día.

―También yo. ―Cabeza de Piel contestó.

―Cuatro somos suficientes, pero… ―sus ojos ámbares por fin se congelaron en la paloma; hora de vengarse, se dijo―, necesitaremos alas. Así que, Pete ―él ladeó la cabeza―, vienes con nosotros.

El ave puede que era un caso perdido. Poseía la memoria a corto plazo peor que la de un perro (uno de los mejores chistes conocidos en la comunidad mutante). Era suerte que la paloma recordara cómo volar y respirar. Aunque era normal verlo chocar durante sus aterrizajes y ahogarse con trozos de pan muy grandes. Olvídenlo. El ave sí era un caso perdido.

―¡Oh, genial! ―exclamó Pete con entusiasmo― ¡Quiero aplastar varios Kraang!

―Sí, sí, sí. Qué bonito. Jack ―el nombrado asintió―, te quedas a cargo. Vic ―observó un repentino miedo que llegó al pecho de la araña―, te tocan las labores del grandulón ―él estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la mirada de la fémina fue lo suficiente para silenciarlo. Ella alternó sus cuerpos y olfateó al aire―. ¡Vámonos!

Los cuatro mutantes la siguieron de cerca. Con el serpenteo feroz de Karai, tuvieron que moverse rápido para no perderle el paso. Llegaron rápidamente a las aguas negras. La serpiente se detuvo a pie del desagüe y les brindó un tiempo para alcanzarla, en especial a Pete, quien chocó con un par de ramas, hojas, y acabó cayendo sobre el lomo del cocodrilo.

―Quise hacer eso ―se reincorporó con facilidad y comenzó a levantarse con el batir de sus alas. Una de las burbujas de Rockwell lo detuvo de elevarse más―. ¡Ey!

―No podemos llegar por aire a la ciudad, genio ―dijo el chimpancé―. Para algo existen las alcantarillas.

―Pero ―golpeteó los muros de su burbuja―, yo no puedo nadar.

Un quejido en unísono salió de la boca de los demás mutantes. Sin que alguno tuviera la intención de responderle, Tyler le entregó el transportador, que contenía a Pete, a la serpiente (quien cambió de formas para que el aparato se fusionara con su cuerpo y no tuviese que cargarlo). Le entregó el otro artilugio a Slash. La tortuga atrapó al primate y guardó la esfera en su cinturón. Acto seguido, los tres reptiles se adentraron en las aguas e iniciaron su camino hacia la ciudad. Se detuvieron en los tres espacios para respirar y tardaron más de una hora en llegar a la "cascada". Después de ayudarle al cocodrilo a escalar el húmedo muro, se vieron atrapados por túneles libres de extraterrestres.

Si hubiera un camino que los llevara al edificio vía subterránea, habrían continuado en las alcantarillas; sin embargo, tuvieron que ascender. Y lo hicieron en la estación más cercana a donde iniciaba la construcción del mega-misil. Antes de que algún extraterrestre o máquina alienígena los encontrara, ascendieron a las azoteas de los edificios anexos a su calle.

Aunque no confiaran del todo (es decir, para nada), en las habilidades de Pete, tuvieron que liberarlo de su burbuja para que el brillo tecnológico no revelara su ubicación. Mientras el ave voló torpemente, los terrestres saltaron y corrieron por varios edificios, hasta que el T.C.R.I apareció a la vista.

―Muy bien ―Tyler miró de reojo a la serpiente―, ¿cuál es el plan?

―Creí que tú tendrías uno ―cambió sus cuerpos y descansó un pie al borde del edificio―. Yo ni tenía ganas de venir.

―¿Podrías tener un poco de entusiasmo, por favor? Esta misión es para el beneficio de todos nosotros ―ante el tono del primate, la fémina solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos―. Lo único que sé es que su portal posee el escudo, pero está en el último piso y sería un acto suicida llegar hasta allá.

―¿Entonces…? ―articuló Cabeza de Piel.

―Podríamos buscar más objetos en los pisos debajo del último ―juntó sus palmas y agitó sus dedos―. Estoy seguro que algún arma o proyecto estará protegido por otro escudo.

Karai meditó por un momento. Con todas las miradas sobre ella, tuvo que formular un plan rápido. Una misión ninja (silenciosa e invisible), estaba fuera de consideración; con el tamaño de Cabeza de Piel y la poca sutilidad de Pete, serían descubiertos de inmediato. Así que la única opción era un ataque forzado desde la puerta principal. Tenían la fuerza de su lado, y ella y Slash sumaban el sigilo.

―Muy bien ―exclamó por fin―. Doc, grandulón y Pete se hacen cargo de los Kraang que estén en la planta baja; como vimos, la mayoría de extraterrestres están ocupados con su arma nuclear, así que no creo que hayan muchos resguardando el edificio. Pero siempre debemos estar preparados para la sorpresa. ¿Pueden con eso? ―el grupo asintió y ella le entregó su transportador al doctor― Slash y yo subiremos. No tardaremos más de quince minutos; así, los cerebros no tendrán tiempo de advertirles a sus amigos. Si ven que son demasiados, retírense y regresen a los bosques. Nosotros dos ya veremos cómo escapar.

―Un plan arriesgado ―Slash habló por primera vez desde que abandonaron la mansión―, pero si somos rápidos, podremos lograrlo.

Los demás asintieron antes de continuar con su camino. Siguieron saltando por varios edificios más hasta tener de frente al T.C.R.I. No había nadie que resguardara la puerta principal o, por lo menos, no se veían fuera del edificio. Lo que yacía dentro era un misterio, al igual que el peligro al que estaban por adentrarse. Karai levantó una mano para indicar que estuvieran quietos; en cuanto se aseguró de que no había nadie en las calles, cerró el puño y el trío descendió hacia la entrada. Ésta se abrió ante la sensación de sus cuerpos, y se cerró en cuanto ellos entraron. Los disparos se escucharon de inmediato.

―Démosles un minuto antes de entrar. ―ordenó ella y Slash solo asintió.

El silencio invadió al par de reptiles. Mientras los disparos continuaron, la tortuga se dio cuenta de que no tendrían mucho tiempo antes de iniciar con su parte de la misión, por lo que, aunque no fuese ni el momento ni el lugar indicado, se decidió por arreglar sus errores.

―Sobre nuestra pelea ―sus palabras atrajeron la mirada de la fémina, pero la atención de ésta se mantuvo en la puerta―, me gustaría que hablemos de lo que pasó.

―¿Enserio? ¿Justo ahora? ―alternó sus cuerpos y su lengua bífida olfateó al aire― El minuto acabó. ¡Vamos! ―saltó hacia la calle con la tortuga a su costado― ¿No pudiste elegir un peor momento?

―¡Ey! ―corrieron hacia la entrada y los disparos se escucharon con mayor claridad― Si vamos a terminar presos del Kraang, debo aprovechar, ¿no?

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, la puerta se abrió y ellos se vieron envueltos en la pelea que se vivía: los tres mutantes luchaban no solo contra droides, sino contra elementos de la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre, quienes contaron con el terrible destino de ser controlados por los extraterrestres. Los rugidos de Cabeza de Piel y los gimoteos de Pete los acompañaron hasta que Slash llamó al ascensor.

―¡Trece minutos y medio, Doc! ―gritó Karai y el primate levantó su dedo pulgar después de soltar un disparo del arma alienígena que robó. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron― ¡Si tardamos un segundo más, váyanse!

Los dos entraron en la cabina. Las puertas se cerraron en el momento justo en que un disparo se dirigió hacia ellos, y Cabeza de Piel saltó sobre el robot que lo hizo. Ella intentó presionar el botón del último nivel, pero parecía bloqueado; así que oprimió el que llevaba al cuarto piso antes de ese. Sus respiraciones no estaban ni agitadas. Ni siquiera había música de fondo.

―Lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar ―empezó Slash―, y me merecía todo lo que hiciste y dijiste, y hasta más.

―Por más que te repetí que no hablaba de cosas personales, terminaste convenciéndome ―lo miró de reojo y el quelonio tuvo que tragar saliva―. Y, ¿cómo me lo pagaste? A punto de gritarlo en todo el bosque.

―N-no sé qué bicho me picó…

―Seguro uno que te contagió la idiotez.

Él bufó en diversión ante el característico sarcasmo de la fémina. ―Fui exactamente un idiota, Karai…, no. Fui más que eso: un tonto, un idiota, un estúpido, un…, un…

―Cabeza de mierda.

―Un cabeza de… ¿qué? No. No creo que fuese para tanto.

―Oh, sí ―se dio cuenta de que ya estaban a diez pisos de llegar a su destino y no hubieron complicaciones, lo que le pareció extraño―. Sí lo fue.

La tortuga asintió, con una diminuta sonrisa. Sin saber qué más decir, artículo la palabra más poderosa y que hubo olvidado―: Perdón.

―¡Vaya! ―su lengua bífida le indicó que ya estaban cerca― Tus disculpas no suenan como amenazas de muerte. ¿Practicaste mucho?

―Algo así. Puedo darte clases, si quieres.

Dada su incapacidad de reír en ese cuerpo, Slash lo hizo por ambos. El cubículo se detuvo en el nivel esperado y las puertas se abrieron. Parecían oficinas normales, abandonadas; no había señales de extraterrestres.

―Revisa este piso ―ordenó la fémina―. Cuando acabes, ve al antepenúltimo ―la tortuga salió del elevador mientras ella permaneció en él―. Yo voy al siguiente y al penúltimo. Te veo ahí.

Ascendió al siguiente piso. En cuanto las puertas volvieron a abrirse, frente a ella estaban los muros y pisos tan característicos de tecnología alienígena. Parecía que el pasillo rodeaba todo el piso. Encontró la primera puerta y decidió entrar por ella. Además de droides sin qué los manejara, no hubo nada más en esa habitación. Se acercó lo suficiente para averiguar si los protegía el escudo que buscaba, pero no.

Las demás habitaciones tampoco tuvieron el artefacto, solo armas, trajes extraños que deseó nunca haber visto, y demás municiones. Cuánto le hubiera gustado llevar consigo algún explosivo. No obstante, esa no era la meta de la misión y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Encontró las escaleras con facilidad y subió al penúltimo piso. Éste tuvo los muros y piso iguales al otro, solo que una serie de tubos formaba caminos en el techo. Anduvo por varios pasillos, hasta que una puerta le llamó la atención, pues se vio más pesada y tenía una ventanilla que le permitía ver el interior. Antes de que pudiera hacer eso, sintió un cuerpo acercándosele por la derecha. Su siseo se entrecortó al ver de nuevo a la tortuga.

―¿Tan rápido? ―preguntó ella.

―No había más que metal y tuberías viejas. Parecía una bodega aban…

Una alarma se desató. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y la puerta frente a ellos se abrió. Una decena de robots empuñaron sus armas y las dispararon contra ellos. Gracias a su agilidad y fuerza, esquivaron los lásers y destruyeron a los extraterrestres.

Algo más que los dos tenían en común, era que preferían acabar con sus enemigos de una vez por todas. No dejarlos inconscientes, no darles una segunda oportunidad. Atravesar su corazón. O, como en ese momento, partir sus cuerpos con forma de cerebro a la mitad.

Terminaron con una piscina morada bajo ellos. Gracias a lo alto de la alarma, ninguno logró escuchar el chirrido de las máquinas ni los pasos cada vez más cerca. Eso sí, decidieron emprender retirada lo más rápido posible.

Por lo menos, Karai lo pensó. ―¿¡Qué esperas!? ―inquirió al ver que Slash no se movió de su lugar.

―M-mutantes.

Karai llevó su mirada hacia donde él la congeló. Sus pupilas se ajustaron a la perfección para distinguir lo que había dentro de esos contenedores de cristal: con tubos conectados a sus cabezas y torso, flotando en el líquido azulado y sin señales de vida, había dos lagartijas humanoides.

La tortuga se giró hacia ella. ―No podemos dejarlos aquí.

―¡¿Escuchas la maldita alarma?! ¡Debemos irnos, ya!

―¡¿Vamos a darles media vuelta?!

―¡Ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos!

Pero la tortuga no le escuchó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó el cristal de los cristales hasta que el líquido se vertió y mezcló con la sangre alienígena. Cuando ambos "especímenes" cayeron, Slash arrancó los tubos de sus cuerpos y ambos reptiles se dieron cuenta de algo: eran hembras…, y estaban con vida. Al mismo tiempo de que él colocó los cuerpos inconscientes sobre sus hombros, el chirrido extraterrestre comenzó a escucharse cada vez más cerca. Salieron del extraño laboratorio, pero fue tarde: una horda de robots les bloqueó el paso.

―Vete por atrás ―sorprendentemente, Karai se adelantó a la tortuga y acortó su distancia con el Kraang―, llama al elevador. Yo llego en un minuto, máximo.

―No puedes…

―¡Debes llevar a esas dos mutantes al bosque! ¡Yo estaré bien! ¡Si no llego en sesenta segundos, toma el ascensor y vete! ―se giró hacia los robots que encendieron sus respectivas armas― ¡Lo importante es salvarlas!

Slash tardó dos segundos en asentir, antes de dar media vuelta y cubrir a las lagartijas de los disparos que fueron lanzados. Detrás de él, Karai saltó sobre los droides. Los destruyó de diestra a siniestra; clavó su cola en el centro de los extraterrestres y sus cabezas aplastaron los cuerpos del Kraang.

La sangre de dentro de la habitación se mezcló con la que comenzó a teñir el pasillo.

Ella dio media vuelta y serpenteó hacia el elevador, dejando a la nueva horda de extraterrestres confundidos y aterrados por la escena que encontraron sin autor a quién disparar.

Slash usaba su cuerpo para detener el cierre de puertas (consecuencia del cierre total del edificio); movió sus extremidades para que ella, como una bala, se lanzara al cubículo y su cuerpo se estrellara pero entrase. Las puertas se cerraron con fuerza y comenzó el rápido descenso.

Ninguno necesitó ser un genio para saber que los extraterrestres esperaban en la planta baja.

Las dos lagartijas estaban acostadas una contra la otra. Sus párpados seguían cerrados, pero sus pechos subían con lentitud, indicando su respiración débil. Sus colas hacían movimientos involuntarios y estuvieron a punto de golpear el rostro de la serpiente, hasta que ésta se irguió por la llegada a la planta baja. Slash volvió a acomodar los cuerpos, mientras Karai se apoderó de su lucero del alba.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Con un rugido, la tortuga siguió el camino que Karai le abrió. La serpiente lanzó golpes y veneno en todas direcciones; gracias a su agilidad, le fue fácil evadir los disparos. De igual forma, el caparazón del otro reptil le sirvió de gran protección. No obstante, ninguno de ellos era impenetrable: más de un disparo rozó los hombros de la tortuga, y otros, la cola de la serpiente.

Hubieron demasiados droides para ellos y más estaban por llegar, por lo que Karai, con una mirada, le indicó su siguiente plan. Slash asintió y emprendió carrera hacia la puerta cerrada. Antes de chocar con ella, se giró y utilizó su caparazón como bala. La fuerza destruyó la entrada. Él recobró la compostura y esperó porque Karai lo alcanzara. La fémina serpenteó con disparos alrededor de ella. Se dirigieron de inmediato a la primera fuente que los llevase al subterráneo.

Se tardaron demasiado; los demás ya debían estar llegando al desagüe.

Encontraron una tapa de alcantarilla y se adentraron en ella. Los disparos cesaron en cuanto comenzaron a correr por los túneles. Reconocieron el camino a los bosques de inmediato y tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la cascada de aguas negras.

Un cuerpo, con una burbuja morada detrás de él y protegiendo a dos seres, los estaba esperando.

―¿Tuvieron éxito? ―Tyler preguntó y recibió la corta negación de parte de la serpiente.

―Pero esta misión no fue un completo fracaso. ―respondió ella.

Mientras Slash colocó a las lagartijas sobre el suelo, con delicadeza, el trío se percató por fin de ellas. La tortuga las encerró en el transportador que él cargaba. Ya con ambas protegidas, Karai saltó a las aguas y los demás la siguieron de inmediato. No pasó ni un minuto desde que empezaron a nadar, cuando una de las rescatadas abrió sus párpados, vio dónde estaba y el pánico se apoderó de ella, lo que contagió a la segunda mutante.

―¡Ya no más! ¡Déjennos ir! ¡Ya no más!

―¡Cálmate, por favor! ―Tyler gritó desde la otra burbuja― Nosotros no las lastimaremos.

―¡El Kraang…!

―Ustedes ya no son sus prisioneras. Están a salvo.

En ese momento fue cuando ambas lagartijas se congelaron en sorpresa. Se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban en el laboratorio que conocieron durante toda su vida, ya no tenían al Kraang a punto de experimentar más con ellas; ahora estaban entre más seres como ellas, al parecer, libres gracias a ellos. Ambas se giraron hacia el otro transportador, justo cuando la paloma comenzó a emitir extraños arrullos.

―¡Deberíamos tener más aventuras juntos! ―su emoción hizo que su casco (mismo que arrebató de la pelea dentro del T.C.R.I), brincara junto a él― ¡Nosotros contra el Kraang!

Tyler fue el único que pudo reír, al menos en volumen alto. Slash y Cabeza de Piel lo hicieron en sus adentros. Karai tan solo sonrió en su mente; a ella le convenía que esos cuatro hicieran un grupo dispuesto a acabar con los extraterrestres y todos sus planes, ya que dejaría de ser la espía de Kurtzman, y, de hecho, estaba cansada de serlo.

Más de una hora más tarde, volvieron a tocar suelo. El cocodrilo desactivó su transportador, y, contradiciendo completamente a su especie, Pete cayó sobre su trasero mientras Tyler levitó. Slash primero bajó la burbuja antes de desactivarla. Las dos lagartijas se irguieron con lentitud, pero sus colas le ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio. Al mismo tiempo de que sintieron la nueva textura bajo sus pies y el aire que respiraron, Karai se acercó a ellas y las estudió en busca de alguna herida. Ambas mutantes se encogieron en señal de pánico. Cuando lo notó, ella alternó sus formas, pero eso solo empeoró la situación.

―¿Cómo se sienten? ―preguntó antes de que tuvieran un ataque― ¿Les duele algo?

Las dos reptiles eran casi idénticas: parecían una mezcla perfecta entre humano y lagartija, con una cola más corta a los animales normales, facciones no tan bestiales y un tamaño promedio (en la escala humana). Lo único que cambiaba era el color de sus escamas y de sus ojos. Una de ellas era marrón-anaranjada; su lomo tenía una secuencia de franjas anaranjadas, blancas, anaranjadas, verdes y anaranjadas, que se originaba a ambos costados; sus ojos eran marrones. La otra era color crema y su lomo asemejaba las manchas de un jaguar; sus ojos eran de color marrón-rojizo.

Fue la de "lomo de jaguar" quien se acercó primero. ―Muchas gracias…, p-por salvarnos.

Karai se halló a sí misma sonriendo. ―De nada. ¿Pueden caminar? ―las dos asintieron― Entonces, sígannos. Quiero que las revisen para estar segura de que no tienen ninguna herida.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, les indicó a Slash y Cabeza de Piel que las ayudaran a caminar. Los dos reptiles entendieron de inmediato y sirvieron como apoyo. Mientras Tyler y Pete se adelantaron para que Jack tuviera lista la enfermería, Karai caminó detrás para asegurarse de que ambas lagartijas estuvieran bien. De cierta forma, se alegró que, al fin, hubiese más féminas en esa casa además de ella.

La mansión apareció a la vista. Como los otros dos mutantes habían dado la noticia, Víbora y Víctor ya los estaban esperando. Ante el enorme tamaño del par, ambas lagartijas se encogieron de hombros y emitieron chillidos de temor.

―Por lo menos esta vez trajeron mutantes y no más humanos.

Karai fulminó a Víctor con la mirada. Enserio esperaba que hubiera hecho lo que le ordenó, antes de irse, o lo nombraría su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento.

El grupo se adentró en la mansión. Mientras Slash y Cabeza de Piel llevaron a las féminas al sótano, Karai se movió hacia la cocina. No parecía haber trastos sucios, pero aún debía checar la limpieza del canal del afluente para no gritarle a Víctor. Descendió a la enfermería, donde ambas reptiles ya estaban siendo atendidas por Tyler y Jack, y Slash y Cabeza de Piel permanecían cerca por si los médicos necesitaban ayuda.

―Me dicen que no consiguieron el escudo. ―Jack exclamó cuando la fémina se detuvo cerca de ellos.

―Parece que lo tienen en el último piso ―ella miró de reojo cómo Tyler acercó su aparato para determinar la especie de las reptiles―. ¿Cómo están?

―Un poco agitadas, desnutridas y deshidratadas ―respondió el hombre―, pero fuera de peligro.

Ella asintió y se colocó de cuclillas para estar a la altura de las lagartijas. ―¿Cuánto llevaban en ese laboratorio?

―T-toda la vida ―contestó "lomo de jaguar"; entre las dos, parecía ser la que le daba menos miedo hablar―. Gracias…, por salvarnos.

―A quien deben agradecerle es a Slash ―lo señaló con una mano y ambas voltearon hacia él―; los mutantes son su debilidad.

―¿Mu…, tantes?

Karai frunció el ceño. ―Ya saben…, seres que entran en contacto con el mutágeno y ganan nuevas formas.

―Por eso ―compartió una mirada con la de "lomo de franjas"―, ¿dejamos de caminar sobre nuestro abdomen y nos levantaron nuestras patas traseras?

Tal pareció que el par no precedió de pobres humanos que fueron capturados, sino de dos lagartijas (por lo que dijo, tal vez desde que eran huevos), a las cuales les agregaron ADN humano junto al mutágeno, o eso era lo que mostró la libreta de Tyler. Un esquema, que enseñó el lomo con manchas, tenía escrito "Podarcis carbonelli"; el otro, con el lomo de franjas, era acompañado con "Podarcis sicula".

―¿Cuál es su nombre? ―inquirió Jack― ¿Saben lo que es un nombre? ―al mismo tiempo de que los demás se llevaron una palma al rostro, en señal de vergüenza, ambas negaron con la cabeza― ¿Cómo las llamaban o se llaman entre ustedes?

El par emitió un sonido gutural que habría roto las ventanas si tuvieran. Pareció una mezcla de chillido, grito y gemido. Se detuvieron al ver que todos se llevaron sus manos a los oídos.

―Sí ―Kurtzman bajó sus brazos―, creo que será un poco difícil de pronunciar para nosotros. ¿Qué opinan si les buscamos un nombre? ―el par asintió con nueva emoción― Veamos ―entrecerró los ojos mientras estudió las facciones de ambas, hasta que abrió sus párpados y chasqueó los dedos―. ¡Por supuesto! Si hubieran existido mutantes en la antigüedad, Da Vinci y de Antioquía las hubieran elegido como modelos ―miró a la de "lomo de jaguar"―. Venus de Milo ―observó a la otra―, y Mona Lisa.

―Venus y Lisa ―exclamó Karai―. Me gusta. ¿Qué les parece? ―ambas volvieron a asentir― Perfecto, entonces. Cuando acaben, váyanse a descansar. Se lo merecen.

―Pero ―por primera vez, escucharon la voz de Lisa―, ¿no nos darás horarios para comer y dormir?

La serpiente, quien se preparó para iniciar con sus horas de sueño, la miró sobre su hombro, extrañada. ―¿Por qué lo haría?

―Porque eres la cabeza aquí.

Todos rieron por la expresión que dibujó la apodada; no se lo hubo esperado. De repente, la disputa de hacía dos semanas regresó a su mente. Cierto es que había dicho que era la única cuya palabra importaba en ese lugar, otra forma de decir que era la líder. Aunque lo dijo porque estaba enojada (furiosa, maldición), la verdad era que ella mantenía el orden, dictaba qué tareas hacía cada quien para tener todo funcional y era la que comandaba las misiones.

Como, ¿un líder?

Las carcajadas de los demás la interrumpieron de contestar su pregunta mental. Los miró de manera intimidante, pero, como tenían los parpados cerrados y golpeaban al suelo, no tuvo el característico efecto mortal. Sin embargo, cuando centró sus pupilas en el cuerpo de la tortuga, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios y mostró sus dientes que, aunque no fueran colmillos en ese momento, parecieron igual de letales.

―No ―se dirigió a las lagartijas―. Aquí no hay horarios, pero sí tendrán que ayudar en las labores de este lugar. Mi segundo al mando, Slash, les explicará eso.

Aunque las risotadas aumentaron, los colores desaparecieron del rostro del nombrado. Se mantuvo congelado mientras Karai salió de la enfermería y continuó hasta el primer piso. Recibió un par de golpes amistosos de parte de los demás (su forma de felicitarlo por su "ascenso"). Estuvo a punto de correr detrás de la fémina, pero se vio atrapado en la mirada del par de lagartijas. Forzó una sonrisa, a pesar de que su mente temía por la nueva jerarquización que se creó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y, al parecer, era uno de los que tenía mayor poder. Tragó saliva, pues poder significaba responsabilidad y cómo odiaba la responsabilidad.

* * *

**Esta vez tardé exactamente siete días en subir nuevo capítulo, por lo que cabe recalcar que los días de actualizar se modifican para los sábados (por ahora). De vuelta a esta pieza, me es un placer presentarles a mis semi-OC's: Lisa y Venus. Espero que estos personajes sean de su agrado. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


	10. Capítulo 9

"**La persona más peligrosa es una que esté llena de miedo; esa es a la que hay temerle más." ~Ludwig Borne**

* * *

A dos semanas de la llegada de las hermanas (como ellas decidieron ser consideradas), ambas estaban completamente cambiadas: ya no eran las tímidas y calladas lagartijas que pedían permiso para todo, sino que se convirtieron en las únicas que se ofrecían para ayudar en todo lo que pudiesen: desde asistir a Jack y Tyler para experimentos o construcciones, hasta empeñarse en no ser un estorbo cuando les tocaba ayudar a Karai en su entrenamiento; claro que en esto último solo lanzaban rocas o ramas, pues ella no dejaría que un arma se acercara a más de dos metros del par.

Con el paso de los días, desarrollaron sus verdaderas actitudes, las cuales eran algo diferentes: mientras Venus era más calmada, Lisa resultó ser más alegre; ambas escuchaban antes de hablar y siempre trataban de encontrar las palabras más sutiles, aunque estuvieran intentando explicarle a Víctor que eran lagartijas y no salamandras (al parecer, ambas especies tenían riñas entre sí).

En una casa donde, la mayor parte del tiempo, todos estaban serios o molestos, fue un buen cambio para la atmósfera, en especial para la líder.

Karai no adoptó su "nuevo rol" de inmediato. Lo dijo más que nada para tranquilizar a las dos mutantes y silenciar las burlas de Slash; sin embargo, como las hermanas lo tomaron enserio, recaían mucho en ella y los demás comenzaron a notarlo. Lentamente ella empezó a dictar labores por aquí y por allá, y lo más sorprendente es que la obedecían, algunos de inmediato y otros a regañadientes. Al término de la primera semana, todos se dirigían a ella para peticiones importantes (como el recordatorio de los científicos sobre la búsqueda del escudo extraterrestre), y algunas insignificantes (como la vez que tuvo que dictar los horarios de todos los reptiles para el uso del estanque).

De un día para otro, la mansión se convirtió en una utopía cuya jerarquización era sencilla pero funcional: Karai era a líder; Slash, el segundo al mando; Tyler y Jack, los "cerebritos"; Víctor y Víbora, los "guardias". Fácil, a excepción de que la única tortuga se tomó muy a pecho su papel e intentó ejercerlo a la perfección.

Una semana siguiente a su misión fallida en el T.C.R.I, Karai habló con Jack sobre el grupo que Slash, Cabeza de Piel, Tyler y Pete querían crear para la observación de la actividad alienígena, con misiones mayormente de espionaje. Aunque el hombre se decepcionó por perder el sigilo de la ágil serpiente, aceptó que los cuatro mutantes poseían buenas aptitudes (bueno, tal vez la paloma no), para recaudar información del Kraang sin ser descubiertos. Así que accedió y los mandó a la ciudad sin que la fémina los acompañara.

En cuanto Slash se enteró, casi cae desmayado, pues era él quien comandaría al grupo y formularía todos los planes; si vencían o fallaban, él sería el responsable. No. No lo soportaría, mucho menos si no contaba con una actitud tranquila y desinteresada ante situaciones de estrés, como lo poseía Karai. Es decir, ¿cómo era que ella formulaba planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no temía arriesgar la vida de sus subordinados? Era una actitud que se desarrollaba con años de entrenamiento, años que él carecía.

Por ello, durante el atardecer (horas antes de que el grupo se aventurara), Slash llegó a la habitación de la líder y pidió consejos. ¿Consejos? Ella hubo repetido. Lo único que él necesitaba hacer era acercar a su equipo lo suficiente a la construcción del misil y obtener información de relativa importancia, golpear a algunos robots que se acercaran demasiado y salir con vida. Ella lo consideraba demasiado fácil como para que la tortuga comenzara a hiperventilar en otro ataque de pánico. A diferencia de cómo le dijo Rockwell de tranquilizarlo (con una serie de respiraciones o algo por el estilo), un certero golpe lo devolvió a la realidad.

Después de escuchar los gritos de la serpiente, junto al "consejo" de confiar en las aptitudes de cada uno de sus compañeros, así como en las suyas, Slash aceptó ir, aunque no del todo seguro, y su equipo salió cuando la Luna estaba en su apogeo. De esa forma, nació el grupo que más tarde respondería al nombre de "Los Poderosos Mutanimales".

Regresaron al cabo de tres horas y media, con demasiadas heridas y pocos resultados. Al mismo tiempo de que atendieron a los cuatro seres, Jack y Karai acordaron que las misiones de espionaje se acabarían y se centrarían en conseguir el escudo; solo debían esperar a que el Kraang bajara la guardia y quitara la alerta de "mutantes conocidos como mutantes que quieren acabar con el plan de Kraang para la gloria de Kraang. ¡Kraang es grande!", o algo por el estilo; además de que los cuatro terminaron indispuestos para misiones, por lo menos, durante las siguientes dos semanas.

Así que sin poder hacer nada o convencerla, Slash tuvo que quedarse con los brazos cruzados y sentado mientras Karai iba sola, durante el mediodía, a recaudar productos farmacéuticos que se habían terminado gracias a ellos.

Karai salió con su mochila desgastada, un transportador y su wakizashi. Evadió al mayor número de robots que plagaban las calles y notó la nueva disminución de habitantes; a diferencia de las semanas pasadas, ya no vagaban sin rumbos, sino que estaban retenidos en jaulas improvisadas o siendo subidos a naves alienígenas. Eso era algo que le comentaría a Jack cuando regresase.

Por fortuna, tampoco se encontró con los subordinados del Clan del Pie, quienes, al parecer, se aprendieron sus horarios e iniciaban con su búsqueda durante las noches. Le sorprendió que el equipo de Slash no hubiera cruzado caminos con ellos, a menos de que no se lo hubiese dicho, aunque lo dudaba. La tortuga le contaba todo lo que pasaba cuando no estaban juntos, a pie de letra y con la emoción de un niño que le relataba a su madre cómo estuvo su día.

Inconscientemente, un escalofrío recorrió su lomo reptil. Se detuvo un momento dentro de un callejón para recobrar su aliento, así como para dejar que la formación de droides continuaran con su marcha sin que la vieran.

Su relación con los habitantes era… ¿a quién quería engañar? Era extraña. Los apreciaba, no los apreciaba; los toleraba, no los toleraba; mantenía su distancia pero los conocía más con el paso de los días. Para ese punto, ya sabía qué tipo de alimento prefería cada quien y no tenía necesidad de preguntar qué es lo que recaudarían en sus salidas por suministros; reconocía cuándo estaban de buenas o de malas, cuándo podía molestarlos o cuándo era mejor dejarlos solos. Todo ello le creaba un sentimiento extraño dentro de sí.

Ah. Es que esa era la palabra. Sentimiento. Eso era la raíz de todos sus problemas. Porque después de ser educada toda una vida con la idea de que las emociones son una carga que debes soltar para convertirte en una despiadada asesina en un clan ninja, los sentimientos no eran lo suyo. Cuando sonreía, era porque se burlaba de alguien, soltaba una de sus célebres mentiras o quería conseguir algo, no porque estuviera feliz o algo por el estilo. Demonios. Ella nunca estaba feliz. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo estuvo? Semanas, tenía, tal vez meses.

No obstante, era necesario en esos momentos. Estaban en una guerra, no en un viaje de campo. Debían estar cautelosos, siempre alerta. Buscar la felicidad en esos tiempos no los ayudaría a sobrevivir.

En cuanto la horda de robots avanzó, con sus escáneres siguiéndoles el paso, llegó a la escalera de incendios y ascendió a las azoteas. Comenzó a saltar por los edificios durante varias cuadras, hasta que se detuvo frente a una farmacia que no había sido asaltada por ella hasta terminar casi vacía. Tras asegurarse de que no había nada ni nadie cerca, descendió y cruzó la calle. Forzó el sistema de ventilación, serpenteó por los ductos y llegó al interior. Cayó sobre las baldosas blancas del otro lado del mostrador.

Lo primero que notó, antes de voltearse hacia los corredores, fue el olor putrefacto que provenía de algún rincón; debía ser de algún animal muerto o comida rancia…, mucha comida rancia. Tuvo la certeza de que a sus fosas nasales les iría mejor que su lengua bífida, así que alternó de cuerpos y se llevó una mano a la nariz. Mientras caminó por los pasillos repletos de medicamentos, el hedor se hizo mayor pero decidió soportarlo, ya que no planeaba buscar otra farmacia.

Su bolso se llenó de vendas, antibióticos, pastillas, desinfectantes y todo lo que reconoció. Anduvo así por todos los corredores, hasta que llegó al antepenúltimo de donde inició. Mientras se agachó para recoger las gasas y algodones, sus pies golpearon una bolsa de plástico que se transformó en bolsa de frituras cuando bajó su mirada. La recogió y estudió; notó de inmediato que el olor no era putrefacto y su contenido estaba casi intacto. La soltó en ese instante.

Había alguien ahí además de ella.

Se levantó en el momento justo para detener el golpe. Su mano izquierda paró el movimiento del arma, y la derecha golpeó al pecho de su agresor. Giró la muñeca de éste sin la fuerza necesaria para romperla pero para colocar al dueño de espaldas. Al mismo tiempo de que éste emitió un sonido con un tono más agudo de lo esperado y soltó el extintor (el cual cayó detrás de la kunoichi.), ella empujó el cuerpo, haciéndolo terminar con el pecho contra la baldosa. Empuñó su arma, pero detuvo su andar en cuanto se percató del peño tamaño de su atacante y su silueta frágil.

Era una niña, la cual se reincorporó rápido, sujetó los frascos más cercanos a ella y los lanzó a la cabeza de la asiática.

―¿Qué dem…? ―uno se rompió con el metal que cubría su antebrazo y las pastillas que contenía cayeron al suelo― ¡Espera!

―¡Aléjate de mí! ―lanzó otro y se estrelló en su pecho― ¡Vete, bruja!

Comenzando a irritarse, Karai avanzó, con sus brazos frente a su rostro, hasta que detuvo los ataques de la mocosa. En el momento en que le bajó sus brazos, esta última intentó escupirle en la cara, morderla y darle cabezazos; no obstante, la oji-ámbar actúo lo suficientemente rápido y volvió a girar el cuerpo pequeño de la niña, sin importarle si pudiera o no lastimarla.

―¡Quieta, maldición! ―gritó y pasó por desapercibido el quejido de la menor― ¡No estoy aquí para lastimarte! Así que soltaré tus brazos y dejarás de desperdiciar medicamentos que los demás podríamos necesitar, ¿está bien?

La niña la miró de reojo. Todavía con fuego en sus ojos, relajó un poco sus extremidades, pero mantuvo su quijada apretada. Cuando Karai sintió el cambio, soltó lentamente sus muñecas y se hizo hacia atrás. La pequeña dio cortos y rápidos pasos hacia atrás, lo que le ocasionó perder el equilibrio y terminar sobre su trasero.

Karai reprimió una risilla y pasó a estudiar a la desconocida. No parecía superar los diez años. Su tez morena se ocultaba bajo suciedad y rasguños que veía en sus brazos y piernas, gracias al jumpsuit desgastado que vestía. Éste era de color azul-marino, pero se veía más oscuro por lo sucio que estaba; estaba roto hasta arriba de las rodillas, en los hombros y una parte de la cintura, lo que le dejaba ver las marcadas costillas que sobresalían. Sus zapatos llenos de lodo hacían juego con su cabello castaño-oscuro. No obstante, lo que más le llamaba la atención, eran su par de ojos zafiro, llenos de furia, terror y determinación; se le hacían muy conocidos.

Su pie pateó el extintor, por lo que lo sostuvo y colocó a su costado. ―¿Estás sola?

―¿Qué te importa?

El límite de paciencia de Karai aumentó un nivel, lo que le otorgó un chasquido de lengua. ―Me importa porque no quiero volver la siguiente semana y encontrar vacío este lugar.

―¡Tú no volverás!

Esa vez, sí se rio. ―¿Por qué lo dices?

La niña se levantó de inmediato y pensó en volver a lanzar frascos, pero se contuvo. ―Porque es la farmacia de Papá ―Karai observó gran dolor en su mirada y voz―, y a él no le gusta fiar.

De repente, el hedor regresó a sus fosas nasales como si le recordara su presencia. La mutante se giró a dónde provenía y, pese a las súplicas de su nariz porque se fuera de ahí, terminó frente a una puerta emparejada. La empujó hasta que algo la detuvo del otro lado. El olor se volvió nauseabundo y estuvo a punto de devolver la poca comida de esa mañana, pero se obligó a entrar en la abandonada habitación.

Solo soportó estar ahí dentro por cinco segundos eternos, antes de salir de nuevo, cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y tener una imagen en la mente difícil de olvidar.

Una pareja, lo más seguro que eran los padres de la niña, descansaban sobre una piscina roja mezclada con otra violeta. Sus cuerpos putrefactos yacían uno sobre el otro. El hombre tenía una escopeta en la mano. Unas cuantas balas estaban regadas por toda la escena, aunque la mayoría terminó a escasa pulgadas de los cuerpos de los extraterrestres que no completaron su misión y se podrían dentro de sus droides.

Karai especuló que, al igual que los demás neoyorquinos, el Kraang quiso someterlos; no obstante, con el destino de su hija como prioridad, eligieron luchar. A los cerebros no les agradó ver que sus compañeros comenzaron a caer y, sin hacer más caso a sus órdenes, dispararon también. Desconocía cuál de los dos bandos fue el que ganó al final, pero, al ver a esa niña desnutrida y sucia, se dio cuenta que el amor de padres fue el victorioso.

Regresó con la única sobreviviente. No necesitó preguntarle si sabía lo que había del otro lado de la puerta, su expresión y mirada hablaban por ella. La invasión comenzó hace casi tres meses y los cuerpos ya tenían un grado alto de descomposición; era seguro que la niña vio los cadáveres de sus padres y tal parecía que había convivido con ellos desde que murieron. Acaso, ¿existía algo peor?

―¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña alzó su mirada hacia ella y sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos. ―¿Por qué quieres saber?

―Me gusta preguntar el nombre de todas las personas que quieren golpearme con un extintor.

No se rio ni sonrió. En otras circunstancias u otra persona habría sentido lástima por ella. Era tan pequeña y había vivido cosas inimaginables que nadie, en especial un niño, debería vivir. Pero la realidad de Karai era diferente, porque ella estuvo en esa misma situación: le arrebataron su inocencia, destruyeron su infancia y la obligaron a crecer bastante rápido.

―Lin. ―respondió por fin.

Karai encarnó una ceja. Estaba segura que escuchó ese nombre en alguna película y dudaba que fuera el que ella tenía en su acta de nacimiento, pero decidió no indagar; no llegaría a ningún lado.

―Y, ¿tú?

―Karai.

La frontera de la confianza se rompió y la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la niña lo demostró. ―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó entre risillas― ¿Chino? ¿Por lo menos existe?

―Existe, sí; es japonés y significa "extremadamente severo". ¿Qué hay del tuyo? ―la pregunta agarró por sorpresa a la oji-azul, pues bajó la mirada y rechinó sus dientes. Karai sonrió, orgullosa por sí misma― Ahora que ya descubrimos que posees una boca rezongona, pasemos a otros asuntos, ¿ah? ―Lin tan sólo rodó los ojos― Aunque quisiera dejarte aquí para que molestes a alguien más, terminarías bajo el poder del Kraang, así que…

―¿Quién te dijo que quiero irme contigo?

Volvió a encarnar una ceja. Enserio que todo eso era nuevo, todo en esa niña era nuevo. Ja. Ya la odiaba. ―Los extraterrestres que merodean cerca y tu lamentable estado.

―¡Pues estaba muy bien hasta que tú llegaste! He estado aquí desde que inició todo y nadie me ha encontrado, pero ahora qué tú estás aquí, de seguro alguien te vio y me seguirán molestando de ahora en adelante.

―Serías muy suertuda si solo te molestan ―acercó su rostro de manera intimidante―, y el Kraang no te encuentra. Además…, es más atractivo un lugar con comida que estar rodeado de drogas ―ignoró la voz que le dijo que regulara su vocabulario, pues estaba con una niña; ¡al diablo!― ¿Cómo le hiciste para tener comida sin que se echara a perder?

―Hay un ducto que conecta con la tienda de atrás y todavía tiene luz. Como puedes ver, severa, los cerebros son muy tontos para mí.

―Has tenido suerte, lo acepto ―se cruzó de brazos―. ¿Estás esperando a que se te acabe o a que termines como tus padres?

Aún era muy joven y sus emociones todavía no se convertían en armas, así que, cuando la pregunta resonó en su cabeza, no tomó el frasco más cercano y lo lanzó a su cabeza, sino que apretó sus ojos con la intención de retener sus lágrimas, pero fracasó. Se dio media vuelta para que la extraña no la viera y se limpió sus ojos.

―V-vete al Diablo ―murmuró con voz entrecortada―. ¡Déjame en paz!

―Me encantaría ―si existiera el premio para la persona más insensible al hacer llorar a un niño y no sentir una pizca de culpa, ella lo ganaría―, pero no podré dormir tranquila al saber que dejé morir a una mocosa por andar de berrinchuda ―Lin no se volteó y siguió llorando. Karai decidió que, si el sarcasmo no funcionaba, lo haría una de sus actitudes falsas: la comprensiva; la que más odiaba―. No sé si tus padres fueron muy estúpidos al luchar contra el Kraang o muy valientes al intentar salvarte, así que no desperdicies su sacrificio y mantente con vida. Tarde o temprano, te encontraran aquí, a menos que te vayas conmigo; mi escondite es seguro y no necesitas meterte por ductos para buscar comida. Lo único que puedes hacer por ellos, es aceptar mi oferta. No andes de orgullosa, mocosa.

―Y-ya te dije ―limpió las últimas lágrimas y solo le quedó recuperar su voz―, m-me llamo Lin.

―Es un placer conocer a alguien tan valiente como tú, Lin, ¿quieres venirte conmigo?

La niña se dio media vuelta. Todavía con las mejillas pegajosas y los ojos irritados, levantó su mirada. Intentó dibujar una expresión molesta y, en cierto modo, lo logró. Asintió con lentitud, lo que le ganó una sonrisa de la kunoichi.

―Perfecto. Ahora, ayúdame a poner todas las cosas que no sean de vidrio o no puedan romperse fácilmente del otro lado del mostrador.

―¿Por qué? ―comenzó con las cajas que estaban al lado de los frascos que lanzó.

―Mis…, uh…, amigos se acabaron con los medicamentos y necesitamos más.

―O sea que, ¿no vives sola?

Dibujó una sonrisa mientras bajaba estetoscopios y lupas. ―Ya lo verás.

En completo silencio, ambas féminas acomodaron los productos en dos montañas: en la más grande había un poco de todo (vendas y alcohol, por ejemplo), y en la pequeña habían frascos y lupas, en su mayoría. Acabaron justo antes de que los extraterrestres iniciaron con su rutina diaria en busca de humanos. Lin se detuvo cerca de la montaña grande y Karai, a unos metros enfrente.

―Ahora, ¿qué? ―a su pregunta, la burbuja-transportadora respondió, alzándola junto con los productos― ¿¡Qué es esto!?

―¡Calla! ―la silenció antes de que sus gritos atrajeran la atención de alguien― Ahora debemos llegar a la estación del subterráneo más cercana, en completo silencio y sin ser vistas.

―¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? ―inspeccionó la burbuja― Hay cientos de robots allá afuera. Las personas somos muy lentas para correr de ellos.

Para la completa confusión y terror de la chiquilla, Karai comenzó con su metamorfosis. Alternó sus formas y el bolso y esfera se fusionaron con su cuerpo. Como s Lin estuviera acostumbrada a ver eso, la asiática se concentró en la escena del otro lado de la ventana, donde no parecía haber nadie. Fue el grito de la niña lo que devolvió su atención a ella. Su siseo silenció otro grito.

―¡Eres tú! ―los ojos de Lin eran una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa― ¡Tú eres el monstruo que robó de Papá!

La serpiente ahora recordó ese color de ojos y la escopeta que tenía el hombre fallecido. ―Sí ―el alargamiento de la "s" asustó más a la niña―, tu padre debió comprar una alarma desde la primera vez que vine.

―¡Le dijeron que estaba loco por tu culpa! ¡Nadie le creyó! ¡Y perdió mucho con la nueva ventana que tuvo que comprar porque tú la rompiste!

―¿Oh? ―regresó su mirada a la calle y, en la cuadra perpendicular, vio a los primeros robots― Veamos si es más resistente que la otra.

―¿Q-qué haces? ―no pudo hacer nada cuando el reptil se hizo hacia atrás para agarrar vuelo― No, no, no… ¡no!

El cristal cedió ante la fuerza del golpe. Con el estruendo y el brillo de la burbuja, los droides se vieron atraídos y abrieron fuego de inmediato. Entre el serpenteo de Karai y los gritos de Lin, fueron más los que aparecieron, al punto de que la ofidia tuvo que desviarse varias manzanas y entrar en una estación más lejana al desagüe. En el subterráneo, además del goteo de las tuberías y el serpenteo de la fémina, no se escuchaba nada.

―¿Sabes que tienes una boca atrás de tu cabeza? ―escuchó el tono burlón de Lin― Eso va para el punto número veintiuno por la que eres la serpiente más fea del mundo.

―Qué bueno que te mantienes ocupada, mocosa ―giró con fuerza en un túnel y eso ocasionó que la niña se golpeara con el borde de la burbuja―, porque iba a envenenarte si seguías hablando con tu voz chillona.

―Al menos ―alargó la "s" a propósito―, yo hablo como las personas normales ―lejos del acento burlón, las palabras le llegaron a la reptil―. No sé si eres más horrenda como humana o monstruo.

Sin previo aviso, desactivó el transportador y la menor cayó sobre las aguas, con los objetos a su alrededor. Cuando una queja estuvo a punto de abandonar su garganta, Karai siseó en su rostro con su mandíbula completamente abierta y sus colmillos retractiles de fuera. Lin estaba segura de que la mordería en cualquier momento, por eso cerró sus párpados; no obstante, escuchó el sonoro ruido de su hocico siendo cerrado. Primero abrió un párpado y vio el rostro furioso de la mutante; abrió el otro y se arrastró hacia atrás para mantenerse a salvo.

―Aún tengo tiempo de arrepentirme y, si sigues con esa boca rezongona, te entregaré personalmente al Kraang. No me importa qué tanto te consintieron tus padres, pero ellos ya no están, solo yo ―la mirada de la niña volvió a iluminarse de tristeza―. El lugar a donde vamos está lleno de seres iguales a mí y no permitiré que te creas mejor solo por ser humana, porque eres la más fácil de aplastar. Tenemos colmillos, garras, púas y picos, y la única forma de que no termines partida a la mitad, es mostrando un poco de respeto de una vez por todas. ¿Entendiste? ―Lin solo desvió la mirada― ¿¡Entendiste!?

―Sí. ―volvió a alargar la consonante.

―Hace poco ―reactivó el transportador y se volteó para continuar con su camino―, defendí a un humano de un mutante poco tolerante, pero gracias por recordarme que los humanos son los únicos que le tienen miedo a lo diferente.

Prosiguió con el viaje. Atravesaron las corrientes en menos de media hora y se vieron envueltas por coníferas y pasto. La reptil continuó por los kilómetros hasta la mansión. Se detuvo detrás de unos arbustos. Su vista le ayudó a darse cuenta de que no había nadie fuera, para su fortuna; después de la reacción que tuvieron con el primer humano, decidió que llegaría un acuerdo con el segundo al mando y convencerían (perdón, obligarían), a los demás de que la niña no era un peligro…, tal vez sí un dolor de cabeza.

―¿Qué esperas?

―¿¡Quieres…!? ¡Ssh! ―había creído que no podría emitir esa clase de sonidos con su cuerpo reptil― A menos que quieras vivir lo de los colmillos y garras como tu fiesta de bienvenida, cállate.

Serpenteó lo más rápido que pudo y se adentró en la mansión. No escuchó nada a excepción de los ronquidos provenientes de la biblioteca abandonada. Perfecto, pensó. Alternó sus cuerpos y descansó la esfera, junto con la burbuja, en el piso; desactivó el artilugio y Lin, al igual que las cosas, no emitió ningún ruido.

―Quédate quieta y si escuchas que alguien entra, te escondes donde sea pero que nadie te vea, ¿está bien? ―le entregó su bolso al mismo tiempo que se llevó un dedo a los labios.

―Si iba a vivir aquí como fantasma, me hubiese quedado en la ciudad. ―se colgó la bolsa en un hombro.

―No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que todos te conozcan y no solo sea yo quien soporte tu voz chillona.

Le dio la espalda a Lin y caminó hacia la habitación. Slash estaba sobre su caparazón, con una mano en su plastrón y sonoros ronquidos emanando de su garganta; aún tenía vendajes por todo su cuerpo. Karai se detuvo a escasas pulgadas enfrente de él, alternó a una de sus formas híbridas y, con la punta de su cola, picoteó a la tortuga en su costilla. El reptil comenzó a reírse en sus sueños y sus propias carcajadas lo despertaron.

―Slash ―mientras él recuperó su respiración, Karai volvió a su cuerpo humano―, necesitamos hablar.

―Qué bueno que regresaste bien ―bostezó con fuerza―. ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Pasó algo?

―Nada malo, por si te preguntas. Conseguí tantos medicamentos como para meses, a menos que a alguien se le vuelva a ocurrir regresar igual de magullado que un muñeco de entrenamiento ―los dos eran los únicos que entendían esa clase de chistes. Karai suspiró y se cruzó de brazos―. Habrá un…, eh…, nuevo integrante en esta casa de locos.

Slash se irguió de un golpe. De repente, su mente voló a los lejanos tiempos en que todavía era la mascota de la cabeza caliente de los cuatro hermanos tortuga. Hubo un día en que vieron una película, donde una mujer le daba la noticia a su pareja, ambos se abrazaban y veían el extraño aparato que ella tenía en la mano, parecía un tubito cuya pantalla mostraba una o dos rayas, dependiendo el resultado. Y las palabras de la mujer eran las mismas que salieron de la boca de Karai. Los colores se desvanecieron de todo el cuerpo de Slash y su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos.

―¡Acabamos de entrar a primavera! ¿¡Por qué tan rápido!? ―sujetó a la fémina por sus hombros, sin percatarse de la extrañeza que ella tenía en su expresión. Al darse cuenta del uso de su fuerza, la soltó; no quería lastimarla, menos en ese estado― ¿Con quién fue? No creí que alguno de nosotros fuera tu tipo.

―¿De qué estás…? ¿¡Qué mierda, Slash!? ―la realización llegó de inmediato. Por más que quiso, no pudo contener el rubor en sus mejillas― ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? No estoy… ―la palabra le causó nauseas―, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Qué diablos?

Slash soltó un pesado suspiro y sonrió. ―Ay. Menos mal. No puedo imaginarte encu…

―Cállate o enserio te enveneno ―controló su sonrojo tan rápido como apareció―. Será una imagen difícil de olvidar. Ahora, ¿podrías escucharme sin causarme terribles pesadillas, por favor? ―su tono sonó igual de afilado que su sable. El otro reptil asintió― Fui a la farmacia y me encontré con una…, niña.

―¿¡Eh!?

Karai se volteó hacia la entrada. Descansó una mano en el marco y, con la otra, hizo un movimiento que Slash no pudo ver. Él estuvo a punto de avanzar, cuando la serpiente se volvió y, detrás de ella, entró alguien con una bolsa en su hombro. La tortuga se detuvo de inmediato; sus ojos estudiaron aquellos zafiros que le recorrían de abajo para arriba.

―Una…, humana ―murmuró y Karai asintió―, y no es tuya.

Mientras ella lo fulminó con la mirada, Lin detuvo su atención en el rostro del mutante y se cruzó de brazos. ―Una serpiente de tres cabezas y una tortuga con púas. ¿Dónde entro yo en este mal chiste?

Slash encarnó una ceja y miró a su líder. ―¿Segura que no es tuya?

―No me insultes. ―sorprendentemente ambas féminas respondieron al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó una risilla en el reptil.

En eso, escucharon que alguien subía desde el sótano. ―¿¡Por qué están todos los medicamentos regados!? ―sus pasos se acercaron a donde el trío estaba, hasta que el dueño se detuvo en la entrada y sus ojos se ajustaron a lo que se presenciaba.

Lin giró su cuerpo entero al reconocer al ser. Lejos de tener cuatro bocas o un caparazón, era como ella. No recordaba la última vez que vio a otro humano…, sin partes alienígenas y con vida.

Slash alejó su atención de Jack cuando Karai lo jaló del brazo. ―Reúne a todos. ―ordenó.

La tortuga asintió y salió de la habitación. Dentro de ella, Jack se acercó a la niña y sus ojos analizaron su deplorable situación: desnutrida, lastimada y deshidratada. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, un rugido se escuchó desde afuera. Esa era la señal que indicaba una reunión enfrente de la mansión. No obstante, Karai se adelantó al par y, con la mirada, le ordenó al hombre aguardar con Lin hasta que ella lo dijera. La fémina se detuvo enfrente de la salida y ya estaban casi todos reunidos.

―La última vez que nos reunimos como hermanos, estuvimos dos horas peleando porque alguien ensució el estanque y no lo limpió. ―al igual que siempre, los comentarios sarcásticos de Víctor iniciaron la reunión.

―Sí ―intervino Víbora―, y habías sido tú.

Mientras los demás rieron, Karai se vio atraída por sonidos que ascendían desde el sótano. Miró de reojo al último mutante que faltaba. Éste se detuvo al verla, siguió la mirada de la fémina hasta que se detuvo en la habitación al lado. Las pupilas del chimpancé se contrajeron al chocar con el cuerpo de la niña que estaba junto a Kurtzman.

―Prepara la enfermería. ―ordenó ella y Tyler asintió, antes de regresar al sótano.

Karai salió al creciente pasto y las risillas cesaron de inmediato. Estuvo unos segundos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero lo desechó. ―Rescaté a una niña de la ciudad…, a una niña humana. ¡Jack!

Como ya esperaba, Víctor y Víbora emitieron gruñidos de extrañeza. Estos se convirtieron en gritos cuando Kurtzman emergió del interior, con Lin a un lado. Cuando los ojos de la pequeña cayeron sobre los cuerpos de todos los seres que la veían con sentimientos encontrados, se escondió de inmediato detrás del hombre.

―¿¡Otra vez, Karai!? ―Víctor se acercó unos pasos― ¿Qué? ¿Se va a volver tradición que traigas humanos cada vez que salgas sola?

―No necesito repetir lo que dije la otra ocasión que peleamos por lo mismo, así que… ―divagó su mirada hasta que la detuvo en las hermanas―, Venus, Lisa, después de que…, Lin ―señaló a la niña―, se recupere, quiero que ustedes se hagan cargo de ella, ¿entendido? ―ambas asintieron― Búsquenle algo en lo que les pueda ayudar, como en la recolección de frutos.

―¿Qué intentas? ¿Eh? ―al ver que la fémina estaba por volver a la mansión, Víctor volvió a avanzar de manera intimidante― ¿Vas a meter a más y más humanos hasta que te hagas creer que ya no eres una bestia?

―¡Víctor! ―al mismo tiempo de que Karai detuvo su andar, Slash avanzó hacia el arácnido― ¡Silencio!

La araña miró de reojo a la tortuga, y luego, a Víbora. ―¿Enserio le tienen tanto miedo a la chiquilla? Está mal y lo saben. Solo porque a ti ―señaló a Slash―, te convirtió en su perra favorita, y a…

Antes de que pudiera señalar a la planta mutante, la cola de la serpiente agarró sus patas traseras, lo elevó al aire y estrelló su espalda contra el suelo. La reptil saltó hacia su torso y utilizó todo su peso para aplastarlo. Acercó sus manos modificadas hacia el rostro del artrópodo y todos los ojos de éste se movieron hacia las tres cabezas. Los demás se mantuvieron en total silencio, gracias a la sorpresa y miedo que los mantuvo paralizados.

―Si te molesta tanto, vete en este momento.

Víctor soltó un quejido de dolor. ―¿Por qué lo haría? Vivo bien aquí, todos hacen el trabajo por mí y yo solo duermo porque los únicos invasores que aparecen, los traes tú.

―Veo que has estado de flojo ―acercó sus dos cabezas hacia los costados del arácnido―. Debo buscarte otro papel para ti, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece…, como muñeco de prueba?

Los colmillos de sus cabezas se clavaron en los costados de Víctor. Sin poder gritar por el pánico de ser perforado, él solo se petrificó. Los demás salieron de la sorpresa inicial para entrar a otra. Todos ellos conocían los esquemas y trabajos de Rockwell, así que, cuando vieron los colmillos, pensaron de inmediato en el veneno más peligroso en ese planeta.

Al ver que ella no planeaba soltarlo, Jack se acercó hacia los mutantes. ―¡Karai!

―Lo dejo ir la primera vez ―ella acercó su verdadero hocico hacia el rostro de Víctor, sin prestarle atención al hombre―, hay consecuencias a la segunda…, pero ya no lo perdono a la tercera.

Lo soltó y dos agujeros terminaron a ambos costados del artrópodo. Ella se bajó de él y regresó a su forma humana. Jack se acercó rápidamente a Víctor, empujando el hombro de la fémina en el proceso. El hombre checó de inmediato las heridas, cuando se percató de algo…, no sabía si decirlo extraño o milagroso: no había veneno. Miró de reojo que Karai regresó al interior de la mansión. Con una mirada, le señaló Lin (quien tenía una expresión en blanco), a Slash, y éste asintió. Dentro de la construcción, la fémina se preparó para ascender al primer nivel.

―P-pudiste haberlo matado…

―¿Crees ―se giró hacia él con fiereza―, que estás semanas en las que he entrenado con Tyler han sido en vano? Ahora puedo administrar veneno cuando yo lo decida.

Jack perdió su voz por unos instantes. ―¿P-por qué lo hiciste? Si querías que Víctor no… ―chaqueó la lengua―, ahora tendremos que vigilarlo bien para que no lastime a la niña.

Karai rio con ligereza. ―En eso te equivocas, Jack. Verás…, hace años me enseñaron que el miedo es un arma muy poderosa; puede hacer que los demás te obedezcan de inmediato, puedes obligarlos a hacer todo lo que no quieran que les hagas a ellos. A veces funciona con una amenaza, pero la mayoría de las veces tienes que tomar acción sobre ellos. Ya hice ambos con Vic, podemos estar seguros de que no intentará nada estúpido.

―O harás que se vaya…

―¿Él? ―volvió a reír y Jack jamás le había tenido tanto miedo― Por favor. Vive como rey en estos bosques. Es demasiado flojo para irse. Tal vez tome distancia con nosotros, pero, conociéndolo, olvidará esto en un par de días.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

―¡Te lo advierto, mocosa! ¡No me molestes!

Al escuchar el tono molesto de la araña, ambos corrieron hacia la ventana más cercana y se detuvieron enfrente de ella. Vieron cómo Víctor estaba en un árbol, Lin lo veía desde el suelo y Slash tenía sus brazos arriba, listo para detener algo que pudiera suceder. Dentro de la construcción, Karai congeló su mirada en la expresión que tenía la niña; la sonrisa que mostraba, le hizo recordar días lejanos, esos en los que ella se sentía con todo el poder del mundo.

―Es que esos bracitos que tienes ―Lin movió sus extremidades en modo de burla―, le ayudarían mucho a las demás arañas…, porque creo que ayer aplasté a tus padres.

Karai rio con fuerza y se ganó la mirada perpleja del hombre, antes de que ascendiese al primer piso. Jack permaneció en su lugar, pero mantuvo su atención en la mutante. Cuando ella desapareció por las escaleras, el escalofrío lo hizo también. Juró haber visto a otra persona en lugar de la fémina, pues su mirada y actitud no fueron las mismas. Negó tales pensamientos al agitar su cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ser posible, después de todo? No era como que Karai actuase como el mismísimo hombre que le arrebató su identidad, ¿cierto?

* * *

**Si creen que había tenido suficiente con mis últimas OC's, pues se equivocaron por completo. Estuve varios días investigando algunos personajes de varios universos de las Tortugas Ninja, hasta que me encontré con el artículo de Lin (personaje del Universo Mirage); a diferencia de su versión canónica, en esta historia será una niña de nueve años que jugará un papel algo importante (es decir, por algo la coloqué como personaje principal en la descripción, ¿no?). La verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué tan importante será? Eso es algo que se descubrirá a lo largo de este artículo, el cual consiste en cuatro capítulos. Nos leemos después. Chao.**


	11. Capítulo 10

"**Solo la obediencia da derecho a mandar." ~Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

Una vena estaba a punto de explotar de la frente de Karai y, a medida que escuchaba la chillona voz de cierta mocosa, quería romper todas las reglas de moralidad para soltarle un buen golpe a la sien de la menor. Aunque sería más fácil saltar con fuerza para que la niña se resbalara de su lomo. Rio en sus adentros por tal imagen. Sintió el repentino cambio de temperatura y ahí notó la disminución en la luz de día. Anochecería en cualquier momento y aún estaban un tanto lejos de su destino, por lo que debían encontrar un escondite.

'―_A iniciar…, otra vez.'_

―¡Ey! ―Lin se sujetó de los hombros de la serpiente al estar a punto de caer por el repentino alto― ¿Por qué te detienes?

―Ya va a oscurecer ―llevó su mirada hacia las coníferas y sus pupilas verticales se posaron sobre unas ramas gruesas y altas; perfectas―. Hoy nos toca dormir en los aires.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ―saltó del lomo del reptil mientras ésta se acercó al árbol― No me gusta dormir en ramas. No puedo bajar cuando quiero ir al baño.

―Pues ve antes de que subamos.

―Ahorita no tengo ganas.

Por millonésima vez en ese viaje, Karai deseó rodar los ojos en su forma mutante. ―Hemos tenido esta discusión desde que salimos de la mansión y hoy no quiero pelear, así que… ―trepó el tronco de la conífera y alcanzó la rama―, si quieres dormir en el suelo, bien por mí, solo no te vayas muy lejos porque no quiero buscarte después.

―Claro. Déjame aquí ―se recargó en el tronco, con los brazos cruzados, y se sentó contra la corteza―, y que algo me coma. Te recuerdo que tú te haces cargo de mí.

―Solo porque me lo pidió Slash, mocosa, por mí, te hubieras quedado en la mansión para que le siguieras sacando canas verdes a Vic ―recargó su hocico en la rama―. Y no creo que haya animal que quiera comer a una presa tan chillona como tú…, ya lo habría hecho yo.

―Si no fuera por mí, estarías toda sola y aburrida en estos bosques.

―Y ya habría llegado, sin dolor de cabeza.

―O sea que, ¿te alento?

―Se dice "atraso", y sí…, ahora, ¿por qué no te callas y duermes un poco? Quiero llegar para mañana antes de que salga el Sol.

―A esas horas todavía no me levanto.

―Entonces aprenderás a madrugar a temprana edad.

Karai escuchó el bufido de Lin, y volvió a reír en sus adentros. Se sintió victoriosa cuando la niña no continuó con la pelea, pues su dolor de cabeza se estaba agudizando y estaba a una palabra más de saltar sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

―¡Voy al baño! ―Lin le avisó a todo el bosque.

La serpiente movió su cabeza hacia donde la niña comenzó a caminar, hasta que ella desapareció detrás de unos arbustos. Le daría quince minutos antes de que tuviera que ir a buscarla, porque parecía que tenía un don para perderse a sí misma. Nunca hubiese imaginado que tratar con una mocosa de nueve años, sería mil veces peor que poner orden en una casa llena de mutantes. Sin embargo, ya con todas las semanas que Lin tenía con ellos, todos reconocían su talento nato para desesperar hasta el alma más tranquila que, en su caso, era Venus. La pobre lagartija tuvo que pasar un día entero en el estanque para no gritar todos los insultos que el buen Víctor se empeñó en enseñarle, con unas cuantas tutelas de Víbora.

Desde que Lin llegó, era normal escuchar gritos durante la mayor parte del día. Si no eran porque la araña era molestada e intentaba no saltar sobre la mocosa, entonces era Slash al intentar buscarla después de desaparecer un buen rato y no tener idea de dónde estaba; casi todas las ocasiones, la niña estaba a unos metros lejos del rango del radar de Rockwell. Aunque lo cierto es que era mejor que estar detrás de todos los mutantes que quisieran hacerle daño, algo que no existía.

Con Víctor, congenió casi de inmediato. Era normal encontrar a ambos insultándose entre sí hasta el grado de llegar a las lágrimas, pero eran de diversión, pues el par terminaba riendo por horas y horas con los insultos que soltaban. Es decir, ¿quién no se reiría con "Tu mamá se comió a tu papá." o "Si fueras un arácnido, serías un opilión."?

Pero la mocosa no era la única con la que tenía buenos términos.

Tal como Karai se lo dijo a Jack, al cabo de unas horas (tal vez un día), la araña y ella volvieron a dirigirse con sus característicos tonos, al mismo tiempo de que se burlaban y reían de los cuatro orificios que él tenía en sus costados, enrojecidos e irritados pero no envenenados. Mientras ambos hacían chistes de su pelea, los demás los veían perplejos. No sabían si eran dos masoquistas, si el mutágeno alteraba su mente o si tan solo no lo tomaban muy a pecho. No obstante, sí fue tomado a pecho, ya que Víctor jamás volvió a utilizar el término "bestia" o "monstruo".

La relación entre los demás mutantes y Lin no era muy diferente. A la niña le encantaba…, le fascinaba molestar a todos y cada uno de ellos. Si no eran bromas con alguna característica mutante, entonces arruinaba una parte del trabajo que realizaban, como comerse los frutos rojos que recolectaba junto a las hermanas, apartar las rocas que Cabeza de Piel acomodaba alrededor del canal o jugar con las herramientas de los dos cerebritos. No existía día en que no les sacara canas verdes.

Todos se encariñaron casi de inmediato con Lin, todos a excepción de Karai.

Mientras los demás cuidaban de que Lin no se cayera de la azotea del edificio, Karai buscaba el momento indicado de empujarla y silenciar ese tono chillón que cargaba. Y la niña lo sabía, por eso llevaba a la serpiente al límite y siempre se metía en problemas cuando estaba cerca de ella; después de todo, cuando la corriente del afluente la jalaba y ella sin saber nadar, a Karai no le quedaba otra opción que rescatarla. Rescates poco agraciados, pues la lanzaba al pasto y le ordenaba cambiar sus trapos mojados antes de enfermarse.

Hubo un momento en que Lin se dijo que era la forma en que la mayor se preocupaba por ella (porque era adorable. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de sus ojitos?); sin embargo, al ver cómo la reptil se dirigía con los demás, desechó ese pensamiento casi de inmediato. Tampoco era como que ella quisiera que Karai la apreciase de la misma forma que los demás. Después de ver la forma en que atacó a Víctor, supo que debía mantener su distancia con ella, pero le encantaba arriesgar sus límites y, hasta ese momento, no había saltado sobre ella.

Niña linda, uno; serpiente fea, cero.

Karai no la toleraba por un millón de razones. Para tener tan corta edad, era demasiado rebelde, arrogante, obstinada y sarcástica. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que, siempre que veía a la mocosa, era como verse en un espejo. A su edad, era igual, sino era que seguía siendo así. Solo era gracias a que ella ya había madurado y entendía la realidad que estaban viviendo en ese momento, que no era idéntica a Lin. Esa era la razón principal por la que no soportaba estar cerca de ella, porque ni siquiera se toleraba a sí misma y, ahora, ¿tratar con una segunda ella? Era como una de sus peores pesadillas, después de descubrir que toda su vida fue una mentira y ser mutada a un animal sin piernas.

Por ello, ambas féminas se mantenían alejadas la mayor parte del día, solo molestándose un par de horas diarias, ya que no soportarían verse a cada hora…, y, luego, Slash llegó con la gran idea de que Lin acompañase a Karai en su viaje al norte del estado para la visita mensual de las tortugas. Por supuesto que la kunoichi se reusó en el momento. No necesitaba cambiar su actitud con la niña, como lo decía la tortuga, ni quería que Lin la viera de otra forma. No obstante, el reptil cayó bajo y le dijo que si se llevaba a la menor, cuando regresaran, habría sobres de té negro para todo un año.

La mañana siguiente, Karai se equipó con su mochila vieja, la llenó de comida y despertó a Lin para una supuesta "aventura de una semana". Después de una corta pelea y amenazas de por medio, la niña vistió la única muda de ropa que el equipo de Slash encontró en una noche de búsqueda (pantalones holgados y una sudadera un par de tallas más grande), y ambas partieron al norte.

En el momento en que salieron del rango del radar de Rockwell, las discusiones, peleas y gritos acompañaron el viaje. Cada media hora, Lin se quejaba porque la serpiente iba muy rápido, tenía hambre y sueño, quería ir al baño por quinta vez, ya se aburrió o tan solo quería regresar. Se volvió una rutina para cuando estaban a un par de kilómetros de alcanzar el destino que Lin desconocía; lo único que Karai le dijo es que visitarían a unos conocidos.

Solo les faltaba un par de horas (dos, máximo), para alcanzar la casa de campo. La última vez que Karai fue, contó el tercer mes en que el líder en azul permanecía en coma. Al ver su cuerpo tan debilitado, no entendía cómo es que se mantenía con vida y se preguntaba si algún día despertaría. Si no era así, lo mejor sería encontrar a otros héroes que salvaran la ciudad antes de que el misil fuera terminado.

La pregunta era: ¿por qué no lo era ella? Con todos los mutantes que vivían juntos, las armas que habían creado a base de la tecnología Kraang y con un plan bien formulado, podrían acabar con la invasión… ¿cierto? ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser acabar con Kraang Supremo y liberar a la población que, por lo que dedujo Kurtzman, fue enviada a la dimensión alienígena para trabajar como esclavos? Solo necesitaban buscar un aparato para respirar y la forma de regresar a la normalidad a los neoyorquinos.

Una sonrisa apareció en su mente al mismo tiempo de que los arbustos se agitaron; le pareció más divertido que una villana se convirtiera en heroína que el simple hecho de viajar a otra dimensión. Fue por ello por lo que abandonó sus pensamientos y regresó su atención hacia Lin, quien regresó de su…, "tiempo a solas". Al ver que no se hubo perdido, Karai giró su cabeza hacia el otro costado y se dispuso a dormir.

―Dime otra vez ―pero la voz de Lin levantó sus párpados―, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

―Porque no quiero escucharte decir que tienes mucho sueño y…

―¡No! ―se detuvo debajo de la serpiente― ¿Por qué estamos casi hasta el otro país?

―Ya te lo había dicho ―descansó sus extremidades y regresó su vista hacia la niña―, vinimos de visita.

―Visitar, ¿a quién?

―Tortugas mutantes que no se parecen en nada a Slash y tienen armas ninja porque son ninjas y que son los únicos capaces de ganarle al Kraang. ¿Feliz? Ahora, a dormir.

Lin permaneció unos momentos en silencio y la mayor pensó que por fin la obedecería, pero recordó, muy tarde, que la niña nunca la obedecía―: No, enserio.

―Mocosa ―pese a estar exhausta, su tono sonó igual de peligroso―, estoy muy cansada después de escuchar tus quejidos desde que salimos de la mansión y solo quiero dejar de escuchar tu voz chillona por un rato. Así que, antes de que tenga que noquearte, duérmete de una vez por todas.

―¿A-ah, sí? ―intentó buscar el insulto correcto, pero ya había descargado todos con ella― Pues…, ¡si tanto te molesto, no me hubieras traído!

―Slash me obligó, no te sientas tan… ―sus instintos reptiles se despertaron repentinamente y llevó su atención hacia arbustos en otra dirección.

―¡Y no pudiste decir que no! ―ella continuó, sin percatarse del cambio de aura en la serpiente― Cómo si no controlaras a todos en…

―Lin, cállate. ―su lengua olfateó en aquella dirección, pero no captó ningún aroma fuera de lo normal.

―¡No lo haré! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre…!

―¡Lin! ―descendió de un salto y se posicionó enfrente de ella― Hazme caso de una vez y guarda silencio. Escucho a alguien cerca.

La niña pareció entender, pues se mantuvo en silencio mientras la mutante observó sus alrededores. Al no encontrar nada, Karai se tranquilizó. No obstante, cuando el asechador rompió una rama bajo sus pies, no pudo escucharlo, ya que Lin habló al mismo tiempo―: Creo que solo estás…

La flecha ya hubo conectado con la extremidad de la mutante para cuando escucharon el disparo. Al mismo tiempo de que Lin gritó, Karai siseó con una mezcla de dolor y enojo hacia donde un hombre de baja estatura emergió. Con su otra boca, apartó la flecha y, por fortuna, no se clavó lo suficiente para rasgar más músculo. Sus pupilas lo identificaron de inmediato: era el cazador que ya había dado por desaparecido al no volver a verlo desde su primer encuentro. El hombre volvió a apuntar, hasta que bajó su mirada hacia la niña; por un momento, parecio que bajaría su arma, pero regresó su atención a la mutante y volvió a apuntar.

―Mamá y yo hemos visto de lo que eres capaz, monstruo ―se llevó su mano de seis dedos a la correa que sujetaba la extraña cabeza y, con una voz falsa, agregó―: Acábalas, querido.

Karai escupió veneno al rostro del cazador, antes de que éste pudiera lanzar la segunda flecha. Envolvió el cuerpo de la niña con sus dos extremidades y serpenteó en dirección a la casa de campo. Para su suerte, fue demasiado rápida para que el hombre pudiera seguirle el paso; sin embargo, no quería arriesgarse a ser alcanzada y continuó por horas hasta que estaban a un par de metros de su destino. El dolor de su extremidad le hizo soltar a Lin, quien cayó sobre su trasero. Alternó sus cuerpos y llevó una mano hacia su brazo, de donde emanaba un chorrito de sangre.

Lin vio cómo Karai sacó un par de vendas de su bolsillo. Tragó saliva cuando la mayor intentó vendarse con torpeza, así que se acercó con lentitud. ―¿Q-quieres que…?

―Ya hiciste mucho, así que apártate.

Para la sorpresa de la kunoichi, ella obedeció y permaneció en su lugar. Sabía que era su culpa; si no hubiera hablado, habría escuchado el ruido y huido antes de que lanzara la flecha. Ahora solo esperaba que no se infectara y no hubiese perdido tanta sangre para dejar un rastro. No obstante, solo había una mancha en su brazo; no fue lo suficientemente profundo para gotear. Con ayuda de su boca, ajustó la venda con la fuerza suficiente para que el dolor desapareciera. Ya tendría tiempo de atenderla cuando regresaran.

Ambas voltearon al escuchar voces distantes. Sin esperar a volver a ser atacadas, Karai regresó a su cuerpo mutante y Lin trepó a su espalda. La serpiente ascendió al árbol más oculto que encontró. Para cuando el ser se abrió paso entre las hojas, ambas ya estaban a metros de altura. Lin tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritar de asombro, y Karai estuvo a punto de seguirle, no por ver por primera vez a una tortuga mutante, sino por verlo de pie.

Él cojeaba mientras se apoyaba con una muleta desgastada. Avanzó un par de pasos más, hasta que sus rodillas cedieron y cayó sobre ellas. Al mismo tiempo de que se reincorporó con un quejido, sintió que era observado. Llevó su mirada hacia las alturas, pero solo se encontró con un par de hojas que cayeron a causa del viento…, o eso creyó él.

Desde la otra rama a la que saltaron, Karai siguió con la mirada a la tortuga hasta que desapareció del otro lado del bosque, con dirección a la casa. Detrás de él, el menor de sus hermanos corrió con algo entre las manos, gritando como siempre lo hacía y tropezando un par de veces. Escuchó una risilla que Lin reprimió, pero su atención se mantuvo en la imagen que tuvo del líder. Lo que menos le importó fue su extrema delgadez, pero su mirada…, pudo ver que, detrás de la fatiga y el cansancio, había desesperación y un poco de rendición. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma…, esa no era la expresión que cargaba la única persona que siempre creyó en ella, que la rescató varias veces y le perdonó cientos de errores.

Las dos cayeron de nuevo al pasto. Lin se bajó de su espalda y se preparó para seguir de cerca al reptil, pero Karai se mantuvo en su lugar, olfateando al aire. Permaneció unos momentos viendo por donde desapareció el par de tortugas, hasta que se volteó e inició con su camino de regreso. Lin logró notar un poco de la tristeza en los ojos de la serpiente, algo que nunca había visto, así que corrió hasta detenerse enfrente de ella.

―¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo este viaje para ver a esas…, tortugas por un minuto y ya?

―Ya vi todo lo que necesitaba ver ―miró sobre su hombro una última vez―. Los héroes de Nueva York se están recuperando lentamente.

―P-pero… ―la mayor avanzó al lado de ella. Miró por donde desaparecieron y hacia la mujer un par de veces, hasta que soltó un gruñido―, a todo esto, ¿qué son ellos de ti?

Karai se detuvo de inmediato. Una pregunta que jamás hubo escuchado pero ya imaginado, sin encontrar una respuesta clara. Detestaba las relaciones, después de todo, y la única que tenía con ellos era de conocidos. Bueno. Hasta ahí llegaba la línea que dibujó con ellos, porque había algo más y ella lo sabía, solo que no podía entenderlo.

―Son…, los verdaderos hijos que mi padre pudo tener ―sin la intención de continuar con esa plática, la miró sobre su hombro―. Aunque quisiera emprender el camino de regreso, no tengo ganas de reencontrarme con ese cazador, así que dormiremos en una cueva; no está lejos. Sube.

Por segunda vez consecutiva, Lin obedeció y se sujetó de los hombros de la serpiente. Ésta las llevó hacia el lugar que siempre utilizaba como escondite cuando visitaba esa zona del estado. Llegaron en un par de minutos. Tras asegurarse de que no había ningún otro ser, entraron en ella. Era de dimensiones promedio: no tuvieron que agacharse mucho para entrar y podían estar sentadas cómodamente. Lin abrazó sus rodillas y miró de reojo a la mayor. Cuando ésta le devolvió la mirada, la desvió de inmediato y se recostó en la tierra.

Karai observó a la niña hasta que sus extremidades se relajaron y cayó rápidamente dormida. Estuvo a punto de imitarla, hasta que se recostó y el pinchazo de su brazo la irguió de vuelta. Maldijo en voz baja y se llevó su otra mano al vendaje. Comenzó a desenvolverlo y la tela blanca estaba teñida de un rojo oscuro. Entonces recordó que había un estanque cerca y era mejor que nada. Mientras buscó otra venda en su mochila, se aseguró de que Lin no despertara y salió de la cueva. Serpenteó hacia el cuerpo de agua y limpió su herida con torpeza. Se volvió a vendar el brazo y un sonido provino de los arbustos. Olfateó al aire y reconoció el olor casi de inmediato.

Una serpiente albina emergió entre las hojas y se detuvo a menos de un metro de la mutante. Ambos reptiles se olfatearon mutuamente, antes de reconocerse.

La mutante se extrañó al tener enfrente a aquella serpiente que estuvo a punto de ser cazada por un zorro, durante la primera visita que hizo al norte. No recordaba que su mente fuese tan poderosa para rememorar algo que sucedió meses atrás y duró escasos segundos; sin embargo, fue su sentido desarrollado del olfato lo que le ayudó a reconocerla, el mismo que le indicó la aproximación de más seres idénticos.

Más y más serpientes se detuvieron detrás de la albina, todas con sus miradas congeladas en el cuerpo de Karai. Se irguieron con la intención de observar mejor al extraño ser que se parecía mucho a ellas, pero que era muy diferente. Ninguna, a excepción de la albina, avanzó. Ésta se detuvo a un par de pulgadas y mostró sus colmillos; las demás la imitaron.

La kunoichi se preparó para defenderse, pero sabía que no podría contra todas ellas, así que escupió veneno y aprovechó la distracción para regresar a la cueva. No entendió nada. ¿Por qué ninguna saltó en cuanto le sisearon? ¿Por qué estaban cazando en conjunto cuando eran animales solitarios? Con esas y más preguntas, llegó al escondite y fue recibida por la expresión aliviada de Lin. Karai se acomodó y alternó sus cuerpos; su herida le dolió un poco.

―Creí que por fin me habías abandonado. ―se llevó su antebrazo a la nariz.

―¿Tan cerca de personas? No. No te la pondría tan fácil.

Ahí se percató de que la niña tenía las mejillas húmedas, los ojos enrojecidos, sus labios temblorosos y su respiración entrecortada. Era la primera vez que observaba con atención su rostro después de haber llorado, aunque ya había sido testigo.

Dado a que estaba bajo la tutela de ambas hermanas, lo correcto era que se quedase en la misma habitación que ellas. Cada vez que pasaba enfrente del cuarto, a ciertas horas de la noche, encontraba a las lagartijas consolando a la niña. Tardaban unos cuantos minutos en tranquilizarla, pero ella sola tardaba menos. Por ello, cuando se despertaba tras una pesadilla, Karai se hacía la dormida y esperaba a que regresase a dormir.

Lo que no sabía, es que Lin hacía exactamente lo mismo, porque no había noche en que la mutante no se levantara con un grito ahogado tras revivir las imágenes de esa fatídica noche. Como ella no lloraba, solo regulaba su respiración hasta devolverla a la normalidad y volvía a cerrar sus párpados.

Ambas féminas recordaban su pasado noche tras noche. Mientras Lin soñaba con la muerte de sus padres, Karai revivía el momento en que cayó dentro de esa piscina de mutágeno.

―Solo fui a un estanque a limpiarme el brazo…

―P-perdón ―intentó esconder su rostro entre las rodillas, pero hubo algo que le hizo mirar a los ojos ámbares de la mayor―. Nunca quise que…, salieras lastimada…, enserio creí que no había nadie…

―¿Nunca te enseñaron a obedecer a tus mayores?

―Sí ―su voz quiso volver a romperse―, pero lo último que me dijeron mis papás fue que no confiara en nadie a menos que tuvieran un brillo humano en sus ojos…, y ni tú ni nadie en la casa lo tiene.

―Eso es porque lo perdimos por la vida que hemos llevado. La mayoría lo perdió tras ver las atrocidades del Kraang y ser incapaces de hacer algo; otros, como tú y como yo, tuvimos que crecer muy rápido ―se acercó a la niña, quien no le quitó la mirada de encima―. Porque, déjame decirte, que tú tampoco tienes ese brillo.

Lin bajó la mirada y acarició sus propios brazos. ―Eso es porque me quedé sola…, mis papás murieron, me quedé atrapada en una farmacia abandonada y solo podía ver cómo los cerebros atrapaban a todos o los…, como a mis…

―No quiero que llores, porque no sirve de nada. Yo también…, perdí ―no supo si era la palabra correcta―, a mis padres a corta edad, así que sé cómo te sientes. Pero llorar no servirá de nada. En cambio, levántate y cumple la última voluntad de tus padres: mantente con vida. Y, para eso, debes obedecer a quienes sabemos cómo sobrevivir en esta guerra de mierda.

―¡Ah! ―sus mejillas se enrojecieron al mismo tiempo de que llevó sus manos a los oídos― ¡Dijiste una grosería!

―Y escucharás más de mi boca, así que vete acostumbrando.

La menor sonrió de lado. ―¿Por eso siempre estás enojada, porque también te quedaste sola?

―No ―levantó su mirada hacia el techo rocoso―, siempre he estado sola…, y, tal vez, también enojada.

―Eso es mentira. Nadie puede estar siempre enojado porque sí; tiene que haber una razón.

Karai se volteó con una ceja alzada. ―¿De dónde sacaste ese palabrerío?

―No lo sé ―alzó sus hombros―. Creo que lo escuché en un videojuego que tenía.

―Mocosa, no confundas la vida real con un juego. Aquí nosotros no tenemos una vida extra y podemos estar enojados por una buena razón.

―Y, ¿cuál es tu razón?

La oji-ámbar se volteó con fuerza. No vio el caso de ocultar su sonrisilla ni su divertido bufido. ―Me atrapaste ―Lin devolvió la sonrisa―. Está bien. Creó que no nos vendría mal una historia antes de dormir.

―Espero que no sea de princesas, porque odio esos cuentos.

―Es más de sangre y muerte ―la miró de reojo―. ¿Quieres escucharla aunque te dé pesadillas? ―Lin asintió. De repente, el rostro de Karai se endureció y su mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido― Hace años, en Japón, hubo dos hermanos que fueron criados en el arte del ninjutsu. Al crecer, ambos se enamoraron de la misma mujer, pero solo uno pudo ganarse su corazón y tuvieron una hija. El otro, mientras los celos lo consumían, descubrió que el hombre que lo crio le mintió toda su vida, pues era el hijo del clan enemigo, clan que fue destruido y él reconstruiría. Cegado por el odio, acabó con la vida de la mujer que amaba y dejó que el fuego consumiera a su hermano. Pero la hija estaba con vida, así que se la llevó y la crio como suya. Durante años, hizo lo mismo que el hombre que creyó que era su padre: la llenó de mentiras. Cuando él descubrió que su hermano estaba con vida, le dijo a la hija que su venganza no estaba completa y debían viajar al otro lado del mundo para acabar de una vez por todas con el supuesto asesino de una madre. No contó que la hija descubriría la verdad ―por un momento, olvidó que hablaba con la niña y pensó que estaba sola―. Toda la vida que ella conoció, todo lo que ella creyó que era verdad…, se destruyó con una simple foto. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que era, solo se trataba de una mentira. Y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, no pudo sentirse más sola. Dime, Lin, ¿tú no te sentirías enojada?

La nombrada no respondió de inmediato. Durante todo el relato, permaneció con su atención en el rostro de la mayor. Sus ojos expresaron lo mismo que ella cargaba desde la muerte de sus padres: dolor. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que todo el enojo que mostraba solo era una máscara, idéntica a la que ella cargaba. Así que acortó sus distancias y gateó hacia ella. Acercó su mano hacia la de Karai con cautela. Cuando posó su palma en el dorso de la mayor, ésta la retiró con velocidad. Lin dibujó una sonrisa.

―Parece que nos parecemos en algo.

Karai sonrió de lado. ―Tenemos más en común de lo que te imaginas, ¿por qué crees que no nos llevamos bien?

Lin rio con ligereza, hasta que algo del cuento de la mutante le llegó a la cabeza―: ¿Qué es nintsu?

―Ninjutsu ―ahogó una risilla―, y es el arte marcial que luego practico con Slash o sola, en los bosques.

―¡Ah! ¿Eso de patadas, golpes y tu cuchillo largo?

Esa vez, sí rio. ―Es una wakizashi, pero sí.

―¡Y, ¿yo puedo aprender?! ―antes de que la exclamación escapara la garganta de Karai, la chiquilla continuó―: ¡Siempre he querido cargar la bola con picos de Slash y también quiero hacer todas las volteretas que tú haces con tu waza…, waki…, wakishi!

―¿De verdad quieres entrenar en un arte de espionaje y guerrilla? ―la afirmación emocionada solo asustó más a la kunoichi― ¿Quieres entrenar un arte que destruye tu mente y cuerpo? ―volvió a asentir― ¿Estás loca o qué?

―Por favor ―alargó las vocales―. Ya me aburrí de lo que hago en la casa…, será más divertido pegarles a los árboles sin parar… ¡como en uno de mis videojuegos!

Las risas de Lin se hicieron distantes a los oídos de Karai. Hubo una voz que le reprendió y dijo que fue una pésima idea contarle esa historia; sin embargo, había otra, más fuerte y con un sentimiento de orgullo, que le decía, le gritaba que, aunque jamás había entrenado a alguien antes, tenía enfrente la oportunidad de que un niña, cuyo pasado era remotamente igual al suyo, podía ser rescatada y no convertirse en lo que ella era gracias a las mentiras, traición y odio. Enfrente de ella, tenía el primer paso para encontrarse a sí misma, aunque todavía no lo supiera.

* * *

**¡Sí! Sí sigo con vida. De verdad que estos últimos meses fueron pesadísimos (hablando de manera académica). Espero tener estas semanas libres para poner al corriente con esta casi olvidada historia. Sé que han sido meses de ausencia, pero les agradezco por su paciencia y lealtad. También espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y espero verlos en el siguiente. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


	12. Capítulo 11

"**Tú eres lo que eliges ser, no lo que los otros te hacen ser." ~Hamato Yoshi (2012)**

* * *

Lo primero que se notó tras el regreso de las féminas, además de la herida mal tratada en la extremidad de su líder, fue el cambio de actitud de ambas. Con el paso de los días y mientras el brazo se recuperó en su totalidad, los demás habitantes se percataron del gran cambio: la serpiente pasaba sus ratos libres acompañando a los mutantes en sus labores en lugar de dormir, y la niña había dejado de buscar pelea con todos al mismo tiempo de que obedecía más. Inclusive ya no encontraban a Víctor y Lin gritando sus típicos insultos. Venus y Lisa ya no tenían miedo de preguntarle algo a la reptil ni se disculpaban por cualquier insignificante error que cometían a espaldas de ella.

En efecto, era un cambio lento, pero ya se notaba la nueva atmósfera que rodeaba a la mansión. Durante el día, todos los mutantes se olvidaban por un momento de la terrible realidad que se vivía del otro lado del desagüe; solo cuatro de ellos la revivían a diario, en sus salidas a la ciudad para completar la misión de espionaje. El equipo ya hubo madurado lo suficiente para traer mayores resultados, y su líder ya no dependía de Karai para salir de cualquier situación y, aunque pidiera consejos, ella no podría dárselos con claridad, pues su mente comenzó a concentrarse en otros asuntos más importantes.

Karai jamás hubo entrenado a alguien personalmente, solo hubo sido testigo de una que otra práctica y permitido gritar un par de órdenes, y creyó que eso sería suficiente. Y tal vez sí pudiera serlo, pero no con una pupila como Lin. Con lo primero que inició y con lo que durarían por varios meses, fue la tonificación y fortalecimiento de su cuerpo. La niña debía ser capaz de realizar cien abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas sin una mueca de dolor; sus brazos debían adquirir la fuerza para soltar cincuenta golpes por minuto; debía ganar la flexibilidad para llevar sus pies a arriba de su cabeza al mismo tiempo de que pateara con certeza.

El único problema era que Lin se quejaba cada quince minutos.

La kunoichi cometió el error de no grabarle en su joven e ignorante mente que el arte del ninjutsu no debía tomarse a la ligera, sino que era un arte que, como se lo dijo, destruía mente y cuerpo. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo: antes de inculcarle las veinte disciplinas ninja y las dieciocho habilidades del samurái (como la entrenaron a ella), se aseguró de romper por completo su espíritu para reconstruirlo desde las cenizas. Al principio, no hubo día en que la niña no terminara llorando. Con los nudillos sangrantes y las mejillas húmedas, pasaba horas en una misma posición, desarrollando la paciencia.

Aquello siempre le resultó divertido a Karai, porque podía explotar ante un comentario mal hecho en el momento equivocado, pero su antiguo maestro le hacía permanecer horas, sino era que días, esperando a que cierta manzana cayera del árbol. Algo parecido sucedió con Lin con el paso de los días.

Después de sorprenderla por no abandonar el entrenamiento ni un día, la niña dejó de llorar ante los comentarios que Karai soltaba para romper su espíritu. Su rostro cambió a uno más estoico y sus ojos comenzaron a afilarse con la fuerza necesaria para atravesar los ojos de alguien. Aún conservaba su inocencia, pero ésta desaparecía día con día, mientras iniciaba con el camino para convertirse en una kunoichi idéntica a su maestra. Decepción, engaño, seducción y belleza eran las cuatro palabras que le repetía a diario. En una situación normal, una niña a su edad no debía conocer tales términos, pero su normalidad se acabó cuando el primer portal extraterrestre se abrió.

Algunos intentaron detenerla. No podían dejar que Karai la hiciera madurar de esa forma y para tal finalidad. Sin embargo, ellos no entendían tal arte marcial y olvidaron que su segundo al mando estaba familiarizado con el ninjutsu, por lo que apoyó la idea de su líder para educar al miembro más joven y, de esa forma, pudiera defenderse ante cualquier situación. Puede que el ninjutsu fuera un arte sangrienta y para nada inocente, pero era la mejor arma para una guerra, igual a la que vivían en esos momentos.

Por ello, aquella tarde de entrenamiento, cuando Karai observó el aburrimiento en el rostro de su pupila ante la rutina familiar, fue la señal para elevar otro nivel. Ahora serían doscientos ejercicios, aprendería conjunto de golpes de boxeo, su cuerpo se compactaría al tamaño de una caja y una carrera de una hora acompañaría a todo eso. Esta última fue una decepción después de que la pobre cayera rendida a los veinte minutos, los golpes fueron soltados con torpeza, pero la flexibilidad y tonificación parecían ser su fuerte. Si no la hubieran interrumpido a mitad de las flexiones, Karai se habría quedado hipnotizada por la expresión determinada de Lin, quien, a pesar del fuego en todos sus músculos, no se rendiría.

La noche anterior, los "Mutanimales" tuvieron un encuentro no grato con los extraterrestres. Los cuatro integrantes regresaron con graves heridas, siendo Slash quien lo vivió mejor: Cabeza de Piel terminó con un disparo en el músculo que le impediría correr por varias semanas, Rockwell tuvo una contusión en la cabeza que se agudizaba cada vez que utilizaba sus poderes psíquicos y Pete sufrió un esguince en el ala derecha, pero no fue durante la misión, sino en la mismísima mansión, tras saltar por la ventana y olvidar batir sus alas. Por lo tanto, solo era la tortuga quien podía aventurarse esa noche; sin embargo, a Jack le resultaba más tranquilo que éste fuera acompañado, así que, mientras Karai y Lin entrenaban en los bosques, se acercó a la líder para pedirle que fuese al laboratorio porque querían hablar con ella.

Después de que la Luna se asomó, Karai dio por terminado el entrenamiento. Mandó a Lin a descansar (si quería tomar una ducha era decisión suya), mientras gritó que continuarían con el típico entrenamiento matutino a la mañana siguiente. Ella se encaminó al sótano, donde sabía que ya la estaban esperando. La puerta del laboratorio de ambos cerebritos cedió ante su fuerza y su rechinar hizo eco. Las miradas de los tres presentes cayeron sobre la suya.

―¿Dónde están Pete y el grandulón?

―Les dije que se recostaran después de tratar sus heridas ―respondió Tyler―. Yo estoy a punto de unírmeles.

―Como verás ―habló Jack―, "Los Poderosos Mutanimales" están fuera de combate en un setenta y cinco por ciento, y es muy peligroso enviar a Slash por su cuenta, así que pensamos que podrías acompañarlo esta noche.

―Hm. Pensé que ya me había librado de jugarla de espía ―alejó su atención de sus manos y la centró en el hombre―. ¿Qué tanto durará? Tengo sueño y quiero dormir antes de la media noche.

―No mucho. Un rápido vistazo de quince minutos, recaudan cualquier cambio y nos lo dicen. Tardan más en el desagüe que en la ciudad.

―Está bien ―chocó su mirada con la de Slash―. Vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.

―¿Por qué no llevamos a Lin? ―preguntó la tortuga.

―¿Para qué?

Él se alzó de hombros. ―Sería su primer encuentro con una misión de verdad y eso podría ayudar en su entrenamiento.

Aunque la tortuga tuviera un punto (después de todo, era muy diferente enfrentarse a un enemigo de carne y hueso en lugar de a un árbol inerte o a un oponente ya conocido), Karai bufó con molestia y rodó sus ojos. ―Pero tú tomas responsabilidad en ella.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más y con el bufido del reptil detrás, ella salió del laboratorio y ascendió a la planta baja, para proseguir al primer piso. Al mismo tiempo de que caminó frente a las habitaciones, se aseguró que cargara consigo su _wakizashi_.

―¡Oye, mocosa! ¿Quieres…?

Su mirada cayó sobre el cuerpo completamente dormido, acostado en una posición poco agraciada y con ronquidos muy sonoros para salir de su pequeña figura. Aunque tuviera ganas de despertarla con fuertes toqueteos y gritos, supo que si la niña los acompañaba en ese estado, tan solo los atrasaría. Por ello, regresó a la planta baja, donde Slash ya la esperaba, con su lucero de alba en mano.

―¿Qué pasó con Lin? ―él preguntó de inmediato.

―Está exhausta y no quiero escuchar sus quejas durante la misión, así que se queda ―observó que la tortuga no llevaba más que su arma―. ¿Nada de transportadores?

―Jack dijo que es solo espionaje y evitáramos el contacto con el Kraang a toda costa.

―Eso sería más fácil si la ciudad no estuviera plagada de ellos.

Slash sonrió de lado. ―O si nosotros fuéramos ninjas.

Karai devolvió la sonrisa del otro reptil. Esperó a que éste parpadeara para iniciar su juego: en un chasquido, ya no estaba frente a él.

Al mismo tiempo que gruñó en derrota, el quelonio emprendió carrera para intentar alcanzar a la serpiente, meta que jamás podría cumplir. Para cuando llegó al desagüe, ella estaba en su cuerpo humano, recostada al borde de las aguas y con sus párpados cerrados; los abrió tras escuchar sus pasos, le sonrió de lado y se dejó rodar en el líquido. Slash saltó detrás de ella.

Bajo el agua, los dos reptiles comenzaron con su nado hacia la ciudad. Llegaron en menos de una hora y ascendieron a la superficie por la primera tapa de alcantarilla que encontraron. Aunque fuera más arriesgado, decidieron moverse por las calles para estar más cerca de sus objetivos.

―Ya son contados los neoyorquinos que siguen en la ciudad ―la serpiente exclamó en cierto momento―. ¿A dónde se los llevarán?

―Doc opina que a su dimensión ―se ocultaron en el momento justo en que un rastreador extraterrestre atravesó las calles―, pero no sabe para qué.

Prosiguieron con su andar y el misil apareció enfrente de ellos tras unas cuantas cuadras más. Se ocultaron en el callejón más cercano. Gracias a que todos los cerebros estaban centrados en la continuación de su arma nuclear, tuvieron toda la libertad de estudiar la monstruosa creación, por lo menos con la mirada.

―Si tuviéramos una bomba muy potente ―Slash susurró a su costado―, podríamos destruirlo antes de que le añadan el mutágeno.

―Para eso necesitaríamos mismísima tecnología Kraang ―olfateó al aire para asegurarse de que nadie se estuviese acercando, lo cual así era―, y ya conoces el único objetivo por el que asaltaríamos el TCRI.

―¿Qué haremos con el escudo, por cierto? ―antes su pregunta, Karai llevó su atención hacia la punta del edificio, ajustando sus pupilas por algo que estaba más cerca que la construcción― El Kraang ha dejado de buscarnos, podemos…

―¡Slash! ―guio la atención de la tortuga hacia donde ella la tenía, y las pupilas de él se contrajeron en terror― ¡Corre!

Sin necesidad de escucharlo dos veces, ambos comenzaron a alejar la distancia entre los subordinados del Clan del Pie y ellos. Tenían la ventaja de que la diferencia de ángulos les proporcionara un escondite, pero sus enemigos contaban con la facilidad de moverse por las azoteas. Los alcanzarían tarde o temprano.

Karai olfateó al aire con desesperación, hasta que un aroma familiar provino de cierta dirección. Con la mirada, le indicó al otro reptil seguirle el paso; serpenteó con la velocidad necesaria para que él no se quedara atrás pero para que sus perseguidores no los atraparan. En cuanto llegaron al edificio abandonado, ella utilizó sus extremidades para levantar la puerta corrediza e ingresó en el lugar.

Slash reconoció de inmediato la bodega en la que entraron.

Justo después de cerrar la puerta y de que la oscuridad los envolviera (unos cuantos rayos de la Luna entraban por las ventanas rotas), Karai se ayudó de su visión nocturna y encontró los contenedores que alguien de seguro ocultó ahí con la finalidad de utilizarlos en otro momento, sin contar que sería atrapado por los extraterrestres. No esperó a que los secuaces del Clan del Pie acortaran la distancia y, con ayuda de la púa que formaba la fusión de su _wakizashi_ y su torso, rasgó el contenedor. El líquido salió de él y la bañó por completo.

El hedor a combustible atrajo la atención de la tortuga, quien entendió de inmediato e imitó a su líder. Tras dejar el contenedor con cautela, ambos permanecieron en total silencio. Se tensaron un poco cuando escucharon el chirrido de los robots justo encima de sus cabezas. Solo anhelaron que a sus perseguidores no se les ocurriera generar un incendio, aunque lo dudaron; no sería buena idea calcinar a la víctima de su maestro en lugar de traérsela.

Un gruñido llegó al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo. Al cabo de unos segundos, otros dos seres aterrizaron en la azotea. El ruido de extremidades mecánicas y rugidos guturales los acompañaron.

―Se escapó ―los dos reptiles escucharon el tono decepcionado de Xever―. Ya es la milésima vez que lo hace.

―Y todo gracias a las patas inservibles de cierto pez. ―exclamó Chris.

―¡No quieras echarme la culpa…!

―¡Silencio! ―el rugido de Garra de Tigre silenció al par. Sin necesidad de ver, ambos reptiles estaban seguros de que el felino olfateó al aire― Polvo, gasolina y un par de cuerpos en descomposición ―volvió a gruñir―. Perdí el rastro.

―Tal vez aparezca si atrapamos a uno de los "Mutanimales" ―propuso el brasileño―. ¿No hueles a alguno?

―No. Solo la tortuga viene con ella, pero también la perdí.

Slash se alzó de hombros al escucharlo golpear algo

―Estoy cansado de buscar a esa cría. El Maestro Destructor debería estar más preocupado por los malditos extraterrestres que por una niña.

Chris rio con rudeza. ―Para ser el segundo al mando, se ve que no conoces en nada al Maestro.

Garra de Tigre bufó de manera intimidante. ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bradford?

―El mundo puede estarse acabando frente a los ojos de Destructor, pero poco le importará con tal de recuperar a su hija.

El felino rio sonoramente. ―¿Hija? ¿De verdad creen que el Maestro sigue viendo a esa chiquilla como su hija? ―hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que continuó―: Es obvio que ella no es más que una pieza en el plan del Maestro, un pilar, muy a mi pesar.

―En eso te equivocas ―Xever intervino―. Karai es…

―¡Un trofeo! ―el tigre interrumpió con un rugido― Una medalla, un recuerdo, una mascota que se le escapó y ahora debemos recuperar.

L tortuga estuvo a punto de rugir, pero la mano de la fémina (quien cambió a su cuerpo humano), lo detuvo

―Pero no una cría.

―No estuviste el tiempo suficiente para conocer su relación…

―Pero vi lo necesario ―volvió a interrumpir al pez―. Encerrada en un calabozo, a punto de ser asesinada y terminar mutada, todo bajo las manos de, ¿la persona que creen que es su padre? Si es algo más que un premio, solo sería un peón, al igual que ustedes y yo.

―Si eso fuera cierto ―el tono de Chris sonó más agresivo de lo permitido―, descríbela de esa forma frente al Maestro. A ver si te es permitido conservar tu otro ojo.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, Bradford ―escucharon pasos, posiblemente acercándose hacia el cánido―. Karai no es más que otra pieza de ajedrez.

―Karai es la hija de Destructor. ―determinó Xever.

Garra de Tigre emitió un bufido en señal de irritación. ―No tengo tiempo para esto ―escucharon el ruido de sus propulsores―. Sigamos buscando. No estoy dispuesto a regresar frente al Maestro con las manos vacías.

Los cuerpos de ambos reptiles se relajaron en cuanto los oyeron alejándose. Dado a que no tenían la certeza de que estuviesen fuera de peligro, decidieron permanecer en el viejo escondite de la tortuga, por lo menos hasta que pudieran salir y regresar al subterráneo. La fémina se acercó al muro y se sentó sobre el frío cemento, con el costado de su cabeza haciendo contacto con el marco de la ventana rota.

Slash no se arriesgó demasiado y descansó su cuerpo contra los demás contenedores, aún llenos, de gasolina. Más que para pasar el rato, bajó su cabeza para tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Aunque pudiese dar a conocer su ubicación, tenía ganas de golpear algo, vivo, si se pudiera, leal a Destructor y con bigotes al lado de su nariz. Lo que más quería en ese momento, era golpear al tigre mutante. ¿Con qué derecho se refería a ella de tal forma? Con lentitud, llevó sus ojos hacia Karai, quien mantenía su atención en la escena fuera de la bodega.

Para la completa sorpresa de Slash, Karai rio con ligereza. ―De lo que uno se entera hoy en día, ¿no?

―¿Qué importa? ―preguntó más rápido y con un tono más evasivo de lo que esperó.

Ella se percató de inmediato, pero no le dio importancia. ―Tienes razón. Tú no eres tantas cosas que ya no sabes cuál de todas eres en realidad.

―Como, ¿qué?

Karai alejó su espalda del muro, levantó su dedo índice, abrió la boca y permaneció congelada. Su respuesta se quedó atascada en la garganta, con las palabras sin querer ser pronunciadas. Las oraciones se atoraron en su mente y se desordenaron por todas partes, sin la menor forma de recuperarlas.

No era la hija secuestrada de Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen, porque nunca estuvo realmente secuestrada, ya que su situación no fue como las películas lo pintaban: nunca estuvo encadenada, aislada del mundo dentro de una bodega húmeda y sucia, mientras pedían una cantidad de dinero para rescatarla. No era la hija legítima de Oroku Saki, heredera de un clan entero de ninjas y futura maestra del mismo, cuando no podía tan siquiera tener el rostro del hombre en su mente sin querer asfixiarlo con sus propias manos. No era ni uno ni otro, porque la sangre importaba muy poco cuando esta se derramaba del cuerpo y los títulos podían pisotearse con la verdad y traición.

Ella relajó su cuerpo y se cruzó de brazos. ―Creo que lo único que ahora soy…, es líder del primer hotel de mutantes del mundo.

Aunque Slash intentó reír, no le salió ni la sonrisa. ―Yo sé que eres mil veces más que eso, solo tienes que creerlo tú misma. No creo que con los años que tienes, sea lo único que te describe.

―No. Lo que me describe es lo mismo que me definió por dieciséis años. Aunque quisiera cambiarlo, ya no se puede.

―Y, ¿eso es malo?

―No lo sé, Slash ―ya había comenzado a irritarse―. ¿Es malo que el mundo siempre te haya conocido como la mejor asesina del maestro más despiadado de Japón y no quieras cambiar eso?

―Tiene más puntos malos que buenos, lo acepto, pero…, quieras o no, eres quien eres hoy gracias a todo lo que alguna vez fuiste.

―Es que ese es el problema: ¿quién soy y quién fui?

―No puedo hablar por años, pero sí por meses ―ante la expresión confundida de la serpiente, Slash se reincorporó en sus patas traseras y se acercó hacia ella―. Antes solo eras una mutante traicionada que se aislaba del mundo para no volver a ser lastimada…, y ahora veo que eres una mutante que busca apoyar a tantos hermanos como pueda, que ya no tiene miedo de arriesgarse al contacto con otros y que está empezando a experimentar con sensaciones y emociones que ocultó por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo es que yo puedo ver todo eso y tú no?

―Tal vez porque eres un mago acosador que puede ver el pasado de sus víctimas…, y yo no.

―Karai ―se sentó a su lado―, deja de evadir el tema…, además, tú fuiste la que preguntó.

La azabache tan solo rodó los ojos. Dejó que un pesado silencio se interpusiera, hasta que su propia mente le traicionó y su boca le siguió―: Creo que el tigre tiene razón.

―¡No lo puedo creer! ―a su grito, Slash le sumó el ruido que hizo al levantarse.

―¿Quieres ―volvió a mirar a través de la ventana rota―, que nos encuentren?

―¡Ya se fueron y lo sabes!

Ella encarnó una ceja al ver que el otro reptil extendió sus manos, pero terminó cediendo, así que se reincorporó, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y rodó sus ojos. Dibujó su clásica sonrisa de lado que ya hasta describía su silueta (era casi tan normal como verla con su armadura y actitud evasiva), mientras descansó todo su peso sobre una pierna.

Sin embargo, Slash lo sabía mejor que nadie: era un disfraz que ella vestía cada vez que esa plática se originaba, porque ella reconocía cada vez que él se preparaba para indagar en sus asuntos personales. La tortuga lo había visto solo una vez, pero fue lo suficiente para saber la verdad: no le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de temas porque era una estaca que consideraba imposible de arrancar…, y le ayudaría a ver eso.

Él suspiró con determinación y preguntó―: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con alguien sobre lo que sentías?

―Ah ―su expresión pensante le hizo saber que ya era un avance―. Cinco…, seis…, sí. Cuando tenía cinco o seis años, y fue para decirle a Destructor que sentía sueño con el té negro.

―Bien, bien. ¿Qué más le dijiste a él?

Karai supo de inmediato a dónde quería llegar, pero, aun así, le concedió su deseo, sin rodeos―: Que se fuera al infierno, que seré yo quien clavara mi sable en su pecho o arrancara su cabeza de un corte limpio y recto, como él me los mostró desde que me entregó mi primera arma; que lo odio no solo por haberme mentido, sino porque me convirtió en un simple peón más de su tablero de ajedrez, tal como dijo Garra de Tigre, un simple peón al que le sacó brillo para presumirlo desde su repisa llena de más trofeos, el premio de consolación que obtuvo al no poder quedarse con mi madre ―acercó su rostro hacia el de él, con fuego en sus ojos pero no dirigidos al otro reptil, sino al último hombre que creyó que la traicionaría―. Eso es todo lo que me gustaría decirle en este momento.

―Y, ¿a Splinter?

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y algo apretó su pecho hasta hacerle soltar un suspiro. ―Lamento…, todo…

―¿Qué más? ―ya era otro gran avance que esa disculpa no sonase como amenaza de muerte.

―Lamento haberle hecho creer que la misma bebé, que perdió en el incendio, había regresado a sus brazos; haber reaparecido en su vida solo para abofetearlo y hacerle ver que nunca volvería a tener a alguien a quien llamar hija, porque no fui más que una desconocida que se alojó bajo su techo para traicionarlo como hicieron conmigo; haber puesto la vida de sus verdaderos hijos en riesgo, así como la suya, solo por una estúpida e insignificante venganza que no traería devuelta a mi madre, ni los años perdidos ni una vida que pudo haber sido.

―Entonces ―exclamó al escuchar silencio―, en resumen…, fuiste un premio de consolación convertido en peón al que le mintieron y enseñaron el mismo arte que usarás para acabar con la vida de un traidor…, y eres una hija arrepentida que extraña a su madre, se preocupa por los demás y quiere llegar a conocer a su verdadero padre.

Ella alzó su mirada. Sus ojos dejaron de cargar con el peso de los años y se mostraron opacos, vacíos, esperando a que algo o alguien los volviera a iluminar.

―Tu pasado es un laberinto, pero, ¡oye! A ti los padres de tu dueño no te arrojaron por el escusado.

La fémina bufó en diversión. ―¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto conmigo? Soy caso perdido.

―No lo eres. Ni siquiera lo intentaría si lo fueras ―se cruzó de brazos―. Y te lo dije hace meses y aún me acuerdo: quiero ayudarte a que te encuentres a ti misma.

La sonrisa sincera de Karai fue lo mismo que escucharla decir gracias cien veces seguidas. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, casi eternidades, sus ojos se iluminaron con el brillo que ella perdió, aunque no lo supiera, el día en que a su madre le arrebataron la vida envuelta de un trágico incendio. Solo duró un instante, pero Slash logró notarlo y se aseguró de atesorar el momento, por lo menos hasta que lograra hacer que ese brillo y esa sonrisa se mantuvieran en su rostro.

―Eres un muy buen mutante, Slash, el mejor ejemplo que alguien puede tener de un amigo.

Por un segundo, la tortuga olvidó cómo respirar; fue cuestión de suerte que no se atragantara con su saliva ni tosiera. Si su cuerpo contara con la capacidad de llevar la temperatura a ciertas regiones de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se habrían coloreado de carmín. Cuando despertó aquella mañana, nunca habría imaginado que tal palabra saldría de la boca del ser más duro y frío que hubiese conocido jamás.

Lo que aún no sabía era que él se convertiría en el único que podría ver detrás de esa máscara que ella pulió durante toda su vida, misma que estaba por quebrantarse para darle paso a lo que ella realmente era y que todavía faltaba por encontrar.

Al ver que el varón no reaccionó, Karai alternó sus formas. ―Los peones de Destructor ya deben estar muy lejos. Es hora de regresar.

―Entendido, amiga.

―Por el amor de…, solo…, no digas nada frente a los demás. No quiero que se destruya el poco respeto que todavía me tienen.

La tortuga rio y la contagió. Sin necesidad de recuperar su respiración, ambos salieron del edificio y buscaron la ruta más cercana a las azoteas. Un reptil corrió mientras el otro se deslizó, ambos saltando de un edifico a otro. Sus dos siluetas se mezclaron con el umbral de la noche, ni siquiera la Luna fue lo suficientemente rápida para iluminar sus cuerpos. Pero no pasaron del todo desapercibidos.

Entre los contenedores de basura, arrinconados en uno de los callejones que atravesaron desde los aires, hubo un mutante cuyas orejas se movieron en dirección al ruido que hicieron tras romper el viento; éste alejó su hocico de la basura que asaltaba y su nariz olfateó el rastro que ambos dejaron. Al mismo tiempo de que el aroma de un reptil llegó a su cerebro, su lengua se movió con la intención de pronunciar una palabra que creyó olvidada, cuyo significado no conocía pero generaba una sensación de calma en su pecho.

Las dos sílabas emanaron de su garganta, mezcladas con un grito que le recordó la pérdida de su voz, al igual que su cordura. Se colocó sobre sus cuatro patas y comenzó a correr hacia donde el aroma de los dos extraños viajó, hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida. Estudió los alrededores y se percató que no podría seguirles el paso, así que se resignó y emprendió el camino de regreso. Cuando salió de ese callejón, escuchó los sonidos de extraterrestres acercándose, así que emprendió huida y escapó tras la calle perpendicular.

Para cuando el Kraang iluminó el lugar donde creyeron escuchar un ruido, solo alcanzaron a ver la cola de una rata.

* * *

**Decidí actualizar otra vez porque, después de la siguiente semana, quién sabe cuándo tendré tiempo. Este fue un…, capítulo emotivo. Después de todo, ya era hora de uno de estos, ¿no? Porque, déjenme decir, que el siguiente es un poco más crudo. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**"La mejor manera de saber si puedes confiar en alguien es confiando." ~Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

Como la mayoría de las veces, Slash fue uno de los últimos habitantes en despertar. Las salidas nocturnas estaban gastando la mayoría de sus energías, y eso que solo eran de espionaje, pues los suministros los buscaban una vez a la semana. Su equipo salía todas las noches para mantener un ojo sobre la construcción del misil Kraang o cualquier creación alienígena que requiriera su atención. No obstante, los extraterrestres ya estaban al tanto de su presencia y, noche con noche, era más difícil aventurarse en la ciudad, misma razón por la que aún no poseían el escudo-protector que protegería la mansión de mirones y curiosos.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se detuvo frente al calendario que colgó tiempo atrás, y arrancó la hoja que daba por terminado otro mes, otro mes y aún no tenían forma de detener el arma nuclear que estaba a punto de ser finalizada. ¿Qué podrían hacer? Apenas tenían un plan desarrollado para extraer el escudo del Kraang, pero, a menos que Doc y Jack desarrollaran una bomba que contrarrestara la energía del misil, solo irían a una misión suicida.

Soltó un último bostezo. Al mismo tiempo de que estiró sus brazos y recogió su lucero del alba, salió de la mansión. En lugar de escuchar el típico chapoteo de Cabeza de Piel en el estanque artificial (convertido en piscina de dos niveles hacía unas semanas), los cacareos de Pete y Martín, o los ronquidos de Víctor, la alarma de Doc provino desde el sótano. Corrió devuelta a la construcción y descendió con velocidad. Por no prestar atención, chocó con el cuerpo del chimpancé, quien levitaba con dirección a las escaleras.

―¡Doc! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se activó la alarma?

―El radar reveló quince seres que entraron en formación por el lado norte, exactamente por el afluente.

Las pupilas del reptil se contrajeron en terror. ―¡Las hermanas están a esas horas allá!

Sin esperar a que el primate le siguiera el paso, Slash se dejó guiar por sus piernas y regresó a la superficie. Emprendió carrera hacia el cuerpo de agua. Mientras acortó las distancias y en lugar de escuchar gritos o algo por el estilo, se percató de risas y… ¿cantos de rana? Apartó las hojas de los arbustos y lo que vio, lo dejó petrificado: Venus y Lisa estaban sentadas a orillas del afluente, sonriendo por algo que una de las quince ranas mutantes les dijo. Sí. Ranas mutantes flotando en formación.

Los anfibios se percataron de su presencia y congelaron su mirada en él. Ambas hermanas miraron sobre sus hombros, antes de levantarse en su dirección.

―Hermano mutante ―la rana que los lideraba, más grande y de un tono cercano al azul, se irguió sobre sus patas traseras―, nos informan que este cuerpo de agua ya posee dueño. ¿Eres tú a quien nos debemos dirigir para pedir permiso de establecernos aquí?

Slash parpadeó con escepticismo, al mismo tiempo de que Rockwell llegó y se detuvo al lado del reptil. La tortuga se aseguró que el chimpancé podría con la tarea más sencilla mientras él arriesgaba hasta su vida, por lo que retomó el camino de regreso. Cuando llegó de nuevo a la construcción, los ruidos normales llegaron a sus oídos, a excepción de uno. Subió al primer piso y pasó enfrente de la habitación donde tres féminas descansaban; ahí estaba un cuerpo recostado con la respiración relajada. Aunque solo la vio por un segundo, logró notar los rasguños en su rostro y uno que otro moratón en la misma. Alejó su mirada y se encaminó hacia la mismísima cueva de la bestia.

Karai dormía en su cuerpo mutante, con la punta de su cola y hocico tocándose. Su respiración apenas se notaba y sus párpados estaban completamente cerrados.

Con cautela y el mayor miedo que hubiese tenido, Slash se adentró en el cuarto. Pese al tamaño y peso que cargaba, sus pasos fueron silenciosos en su totalidad. Aguantó la respiración durante todos los metros que atravesó para estar a una garra de tocarla. Despertarla con un grito era mala idea, al igual que moverla, sacudirla, ponerle el canto de un gallo o cualquier tipo de música…, de hecho, la simple acción de despertarla era la peor idea existente. Así que, cuando comenzó a acercar un dedo, supo de inmediato que estaba muerto.

―¿Qué quieres?

La tortuga saltó tan alto que su cabeza golpeó el techo y un poco de cemento cayó sobre sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo de que gritó y talló sus orbes, Karai alternó sus cuerpos y rio con sonoro volumen. La escena duró varios minutos, hasta que la fémina emitió pequeñas risillas que el recuerdo generaba, y Slash apretó sus párpados con fuerza para humectar sus ojos irritados.

―¡Cómo…, agh…, arde, maldición!

―Le voy a pedir a Doc que instale unas cuantas cámaras ―volvió a reír―. ¡Oh, cuánto me hubiera gustado grabar eso!

―No me estás ayudando.

―Nunca quise hacerlo.

Meses atrás, esa escena se hubiese vivido dentro de la cabeza de alguien. Era un cambio que ningún habitante habría imaginado tener: su líder ya no estaba todo el día aislada ni con una expresión molesta, sino que convivía con ellos de mañana a noche y su aura era más relajada. Tal cambio comenzó desde que regresó de la penúltima visita que hizo al norte, misma en que Lin la acompañó. Nadie sabía si era gracias a la niña o porque el té negro que él le consiguió la tranquilizaba.

Eh. Probablemente era el té.

―Antes de que te quedes ciego ―soltó una última risilla―, ¿qué pasó?

Slash emitió otro quejido, antes de tallarse los ojos y parpadear una vez más con fuerza. ―El radar de Doc captó a quince extraños ―sus palabras hicieron que la fémina se levantara con rapidez―. Entraron por el afluente y son…, ranas.

―¿Qué?

―Ranas…, quince ranas mutantes.

Karai encarnó una ceja. Esperó varios segundos a que la tortuga riera por la broma que le estaba jugando y ella tendría que golpearlo por haberla despertado por una idiotez. Pero no sucedió, así que salió de la habitación, con el reptil detrás de ella, y caminó por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvo en la entrada del único cuarto donde todavía alguien dormía. Descansó su mano en el marco y sonrió de lado.

―Oh ―exclamó con ternura―. Se ve tan dulce cuando duerme, ¿no?

―Sí ―contestó él aunque no pudiera ver nada y sin darse cuenta del extraño tono que usó la fémina―. Como un ángel.

Ella asintió, antes de golpetear el marco con fuerza. ―¡Arriba, mocosa! ―la pobre abrió sus párpados y sus pupilas expresaron terror total― ¡Ya tenías que estar despierta!

Lin se levantó con un salto y rechinó sus dientes ante el dolor que recorrió sus muslos. Corrió sin gracia y atravesó al par de reptiles. ―¡Lo siento, maestra!

―¡Más te vale haber hecho más de quinientos golpes para cuando llegue! ―gritó Karai antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras.

―Oye ―Slash gimoteó a su costado―. ¿Por qué no dejaste dormir a la pobre?

―Ella quiso que yo la entrenara ―retomó su andar―, así que debe aprender que no es aceptable dormir hasta tarde.

―Pero ―le siguió de cerca―, tú siempre te despertabas tarde.

―¿De qué lado está, segundo al mando?

Él ahogó una risilla.

Tras descender, en lugar de salir, la fémina se dirigió a la cocina mientras la tortuga permaneció en el salón principal.

Los viejos sillones que fueron descubiertos llenos de polvo y un par de resortes salidos, habían sido arreglados y reforzados para soportar hasta el peso del único cocodrilo, a quien le gustaba tomar siestas sobre ellos. La cocina poseía más trastos y utensilios, incluida una tetera que Slash trajo el mismo día que cientos de sobres de té negro, los cuales aún no se terminaban.

La líder se acercó a la tetera, olió la bebida y se sirvió en la taza que sujetó con su otra mano.

Un pensamiento llegó a la cabeza de Slash. ―Ya estamos en otro mes ―le dijo desde el salón, sentado en un sillón―. ¿No los visitarás más?

―No ―la sensación fría atravesó su garganta―. Si no quieren regresar ahora, bien por mí, pero los traeré a rastras si se tardan más que la finalización del misil.

Además de Karai, Slash era el único que conocía la verdadera razón por la ella iba mensualmente al norte; los demás creían que era una especie de "retiro espiritual" para entrenar sola o algo por el estilo, pero desconocían por completo el hecho de sus visitas hacia las tortugas.

Después de la última visita que realizó, ella decidió contarle a Slash una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que a la tortuga le sorprendieron las palabras que ella soltó para justificar que ya no iría: el mayor de los hermanos estaba herido de una pierna y su espíritu estaba destruido; no obstante, lo peor era que él no buscaba reconstruirse a sí mismo.

Mientras la serpiente estaba oculta tras ramas y hojas, observó al joven líder golpeando el suelo o los troncos con impotencia al mismo tiempo de que agitaba su rodilla y se reincorporaba con ayuda de su bastón; la expresión que tenía era de derrota completa. Él estuvo a punto de golpear su extremidad, cuando dos de sus hermanos llegaron para detener cualquier tontería, o era así como gritaron. Sin soportar tal escena y verse incapaz de saltar hasta terminar enfrente de ellos y hacerle entrar en razón con un par de mordidas, emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa, diciéndose que no regresaría para volver a ver a una tortuga que ya no reconocía.

Karai acabó con su bebida fría y descansó la taza en el lavabo.

Antes de que los dos reptiles pudieran salir, escucharon los pasos provenientes del sótano. Jack emergió de él, llevó su mirada a los alrededores y, al mismo tiempo de que una expresión relajada cubrió su rostro, se acercó al par.

―Qué bueno que los encuentro ―les mostró la pantalla de uno de sus tantos aparatos de reconocimiento―. El último radar que colocaron en la ciudad, indica que la actividad Kraang ha disminuido en los alrededores del T.C.R.I. Esta noche sería fructífero salir por el escudo que hemos buscado desde hace meses ―Slash y Karai intercambiaron miradas, antes de sonreír con burla―. ¿Qué?

―Jack ―la fémina se cruzó de brazos y recargó su peso en una pierna, todavía con la sonrisa en labios―. Aventurarse en la ciudad por un aparato innecesario, es muy arriesgado.

―¿¡Innecesario!? ―exclamó, claramente ofendido.

―Es la verdad ―intervino la tortuga―. Además de nosotros, no hay nadie en los alrededores; ni personas, alienígenas…, bueno, a excepción de esas ranas.

―¿Ranas? ―repitió el hombre.

―Quince mutantes que quieren permiso para quedarse en el afluente.

―Con mayor razón necesitamos el escudo ―agitó su aparato―. Si habrá más mutantes, entonces abarcaremos más espacio y, sino tenemos un…

―Alto, alto ―interrumpió Karai―. Nadie ha dicho todavía que esos anfibios se quedarán.

―Pero, aun así…, agh. Cómo sea. Ustedes son los jefes aquí y saben lo que hacen. ―dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y, por fin, salieron. Los rayos del naciente Sol golpearon sus espaldas, acompañados por el eco de los gritos que emitía Lin. Alejaron su atención de donde estos provenían, para seguir con su camino hacia el afluente. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a Tyler, Venus y Lisa entablando una conversación tranquila con un grupo de extraños mutantes que cargaban lanzas de madera. En cuanto las ranas llevaron su atención hacia ellos dos, sus ojos expresaron sorpresa.

―¡Ah! ―aquella que los lideraba recobró rápidamente la compostura― ¿H-humanos conviviendo con hermanos mutantes?

Karai encarnó una ceja y miró a Rockwell, quien se alzó de hombros y se disculpó con la mirada. Sin tener tiempo para una escena similar a las que ocasionaba Víctor, cambió sus cuerpos; sin embargo, eso solo empeoró la situación, pues las ranas no solo se aterraron por la metamorfosis, sino porque las serpientes eran uno de sus depredadores naturales.

―Ey ―otra rana, misma que parecía tener la mirada perdida y vestía una cangurera, se acercó―. Esa habilidad está muy genial. ¿Me puedes decir cómo lo haces?

―¿Deseas morir, Napoleón? ¡Aléjate de ella!

De verdad que Karai no tenía tiempo para eso. ―No tengo gusto por las ranas, pero me dijeron que quieren quedarse aquí y, por mí, con esa actitud, podrían seguir buscando.

―M-mil disculpas, hermana mutante ―volvió a hablar el cabeza de aquella legión―, pero hemos tenido malos encuentros con serpientes en el pasado ―aclaró su garganta―. Mi nombre es Atila y, en nombre de todas mis ranas, pido permiso para establecernos en este arroyo.

―Afluente. ―Tyler corrigió y se ganó la mirada fulminante de ambos líderes y la afirmación de otra rana.

―Hay más de diez mutantes que dependemos del…, afluente ―Karai dijo y el chimpancé asintió con orgullo―, pero, si se comprometen a mantenerlo limpio, podemos aceptar a quince habitantes más ―regresó a su forma humana―. ¿Aceptas, Atila? ―él asintió con una sonrisa― ¿Tus ranas buscan su propio alimento?

―Así es. Nos enfocaremos en la vegetación que está del otro lado de este gran estanque, para no afectar la suya.

―Perfecto ―regresó a su cuerpo humano y se acercó al cabeza, antes de extender su mano y esperar a que él la estrechara―. Bienvenidas, ranas.

Después de ese corto contacto, Venus, Lisa, Slash, Tyler y Karai regresaron a los bosques y se mezclaron entre la vegetación. Mientras tres de ellos regresaron a la construcción, tortuga y serpiente se adentraron con dirección al "patio de juegos". Incluso antes de llegar, escucharon los quejidos mezclados entre el romper del viento que sus puños generaban. Ambos apartaron las ramas y hojas.

Lin lanzaba diversos puñetazos al aire; su frente y cuello ya estaban bañados en sudor, sus labios se partían al murmurar el número de golpes que llevaba. Todavía no se percataba de la presencia del par de reptiles, pero poco le interesó: una de las lecciones más importantes era que la honestidad y perseverancia debían acompañarla durante todo su camino ninja.

Entre arbustos, Slash y Karai observaron con cautela. Él hizo cuenta de todas las magulladuras que plagaban el joven cuerpo de la niña, mismas que demostraban su rápido avance y gran enfoque que le ponía a los entrenamientos. Ella se centró en la determinación que su rostro dibujaba, sin una pizca de rendición y con la necesidad de seguir adelante, hasta el final.

E imaginar que solo debía ser educada en ninjutsu para dejar de ser una niña consentida y estar al tanto de la trágica realidad.

―¿Qué tanto seguirán? ―Slash murmuró en volumen bajo.

―Una hora, máximo. La última vez se desmayó después de entrenar tres horas y no haber desayunado. Eh…, mi error.

―Apenas es una niña…, no puedes exigirle tanto.

―Ya sé ―rodó sus ojos―. Dile a Jack que le prepare algo de desayunar.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya comiste?

―Lo hice anoche.

Slash bufó con molestia pero obedeció; dio media vuelta y dejó a solas al par de féminas.

Karai lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su caparazón desapareció, antes de volverse hacia enfrente y revelar su presencia. Como tenía esperado y todavía mientras se acercaba, Lin mantuvo su velocidad, sino fue que la aceleró, y el aire se convirtió en víctima de su conjunto de golpes. La rodeó con paso lento.

―Bien, bien ―dio pasos largos y dejó sus manos detrás de su espalda―. Dejaste de parecer gato arañando y ahora tienes la perfecta postura de un boxeador. Tu forma es la indicada, así que creo que es momento de una prueba. ¡Alto! ―la menor obedeció y descansó en pose de firmes (como si estuviera en la milicia), no sin antes soltar un jadeo― ¿Cuántos?

―Seiscientos treinta y nueve.

Se detuvo enfrente de Lin y su rostro se endureció. ―Muy bien, pero espero más de seiscientos cincuenta para mañana.

A pesar del tono grave, el rostro de la niña se iluminó con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

El estómago de la mayor dio un vuelco y pensó que tenía nauseas. Se halló a sí misma devolviendo el gesto. Del sentimiento de nausea, una extraña pero apacible sensación llegó hasta su pecho. Era una sensación tan pero tan extraña que no quería que nunca la abandonara. La primera vez que fue testigo de ella, fue el día que comenzó a inculcarle el arte. Desde el primer abdominal que realizó Lin, se hizo la promesa de que entrenaría a la niña hasta convertirla en una ninja idéntica a ella, sin que sufriera de la misma forma.

Todos pensaban que era una sádica por convertir a una pequeña en una futura asesina, pero ninguno conocía a un verdadero sádico. Porque Karai creció con uno y fue entrenada bajo su garra sangrienta. A la edad que tenía Lin, ella ya rompía huesos, dejaba inconscientes a los mejores guerreros del clan y sabía cómo usar una decena de armas mortales. Cometer un error no entraba en el vocabulario o las consecuencias eran inhumanas; sus antiguas cicatrices físicas eran prueba de ello.

En cambio, Lin vivía en un paraíso. Aunque la disciplinara con mano dura, era aceptable equivocarse y aprender de sus errores. Los únicos golpes que recibía eran por un puñetazo no detenido a tiempo o un resbalón que la llevó a chocar contra el tronco de un árbol. Las cicatrices que quedarían en su cuerpo eran, igual, de procedencia accidental. Dejarle sostener un arma blanca o negra estaba fuera del límite

De esa forma, se aseguraría de que su niñez no fuese una pesadilla; por lo menos, no de la forma que fue para ella.

―Ya sabes cómo funciona esto ―se alejó de ella y se detuvo a metros enfrente―. Utiliza todo lo que has aprendido: golpes, patadas, fintas, engaños…, lo que sea. Yo intentaré defenderme de cualquier manera posible, pero no atacaré devuelta. No dudes en tomar ventaja de cualquier forma. Todo es permitido. Golpe conectado, victoria obtenida ―se colocó en posición de ataque; la menor le imitó de inmediato―. ¡Ahora!

Lin se abalanzó a ella. Terminó a escasos pies y propinó la primera patada. Como esperó, su maestra lo evadió con facilidad. Giró sobre su propio eje, hizo uso de su flexibilidad adquirida y volvió a patear con la misma pierna. El resultado fue igual. Alternó a sus brazos y lanzó series de golpes que rompieron el aire pero no alcanzaron el cuerpo de la mayor. Entonces repitió las palabras de la mutante y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, antes de levantar su mirada, dibujar una mueca de dolor y forzar sus ojos a que parecieran cristalinos.

El segundo en que Karai se congeló, la niña conectó el puño derecho con su mentón. Fue un golpe hecho con una fuerza que consideró casi inadvertida, lo sintió como un pellizco; no obstante, la imagen que duró un parpadeo fue lo que la mantuvo estática. Mientras la niña celebró con otro gesto que a la mayor se le hizo tan conocido, esta última divagó su mente en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj; años atrás, de hecho.

Lo primero que le dijeron, al comenzar su camino para convertirse en kunoichi, fue que su arma más poderosa no sería su _tantō_, _wakizashi_ o ningún otro sable, sino sus encantos. Desde el primer instante, se dio cuenta de su belleza y exprimió su físico: fusionó un rostro fina con una silueta sensual y fortaleció rasgos que desarmarían a cualquier persona, ya fuese enemigo o no. Porque ella conocía el poder de sus encantos y era lo que la convertía en un soldado igual de peligroso que bello.

Durante uno de los primeros enfrentamientos en el que participó, tuvo que haber perdido. Su contrincante era mayor y mucho más experimentado; ella no llevaba ni un año de entrenamiento. A medida que él conectó golpes en todo su cuerpo, ella buscó con desesperación la forma de que los papeles se invirtieran, porque, si era derrotada, sufriría algo mucho peor. Y lo encontró. En el mismo instante en que el varón se preparó para continuar con su serie de golpes, ella se irguió pese al dolor, lo escaneó con sus penetrantes ojos ámbares y abrió su boca para dejarle ver cómo rodaba su lengua. Él se quedó petrificado y terminó con la espalda contra el suelo, la niña sobre él.

Todos fueron testigos. El maestro la felicitó.

En ese momento, ¿qué podría ella felicitar? A pesar de sus mejores intentos porque la niña desarrollara las mismas habilidades de diferente modo, ahí estaba, frente a ella, con una expresión y risas burlonas, sin darse cuenta de que estaba destinada a convertirse en lo mismo: alguien que le sería leal a malos líderes ciegamente, a quien la traicionaría la persona en quien más confió y que se volvería en el peón dentro del juego de alguien más.

Sin embargo, no le estaba fallando ni la estaba condenando. Es más, los encantos de la niña eran completamente diferentes a los suyos: mientras que ella jugaba con la sensualidad, Lin optó por la inocencia y ternura. No había frontera a la que la menor pudiera cruzar para seguir sus pasos. Porque, en realidad, no fue un vistazo hacia un posible futuro, ni un parecido pasado, pero cómo le hizo recordar…, y ella detestaba recordar.

―¡Eso! ―los gritos se escucharon distantes a los oídos de la mayor― Te vencí en tu propio juego, severa, ¿creíste que no aprendería uno que otro de tus truquitos? ¿¡Eh, eh!? ¡Pues no! Tres meses y por fin pude golpearte. ¿Ya puedo practicar con tu wakisishi? ―pero su maestra no le respondió. Ella cambió su expresión y notó lo pensante que lucía el rostro de Karai― ¿P-pasa algo? N-no…, no quise ―de inmediato notó su error. Con velocidad y como se lo enseñaron, realizó una reverencia y los colores subieron a sus mejillas―. Control de emociones. L-lo olvidé por completo. Lo siento tanto, Ka…

―No ―una parte de su mente regresó a la realidad―. Estás en todo tu derecho de emocionarte por un nuevo logro. Bien…, muy bien hecho.

Lin encarnó una ceja. ―¿Entonces…?

―No dormí bien anoche. Otra vez con el maldito insomnio ―al ver la expresión preocupada de su pupila, dibujó una de sus sonrisas falsas que ya eran normales―. Ven. Le prometí a Slash que desayunarías antes de continuar con tu entrenamiento.

Sin estar completamente segura, Lin la siguió por el sendero que llevaba a la mansión.

Anduvieron en total silencio. Tras unos minutos, la edificación apareció a la vista. Ambas entraron. Karai se detuvo en medio de la sala principal. Lin la imitó, al mismo tiempo de que le llegó el aroma de consomé.

―Iré a descansar un rato ―exclamó la mayor sin mirarla de frente―. Si no me levanto en una hora, vas y trotas durante cuarenta minutos, ¿entendido?

―¡Hai, sensei!

Karai bufó en diversión. En lugar de responderle, alternó sus formas y ascendió velozmente al primer piso. Entró en su habitación y, regresando a su cuerpo humano, descansó su espalda en el muro. La cabeza sí le dolía y estaba al borde de caer desmayada, pero no encontró la forma de conciliar el sueño, gracias a que su mente, su bendita mente que le encantaba ir contra sus propios deseos, decidió hacerle recordar. Cerró sus párpados sin la intención de caer dormida.

Y así permaneció, por minutos que se convirtieron en más de una hora, recordando todo y, a la vez, nada. En el instante en que una imagen se formaba en el espacio negro de su mente, se desvanecía para dar paso a otra y así sucesivamente. Al darse cuenta de que no encontraba ni la forma de poner en orden sus pensamientos, abrió sus párpados, sin estar al tanto de todo el tiempo que pasó. Fue su espalda la que le hizo reconocer qué tanto estuvo en la misma posición, pues, al reincorporarse, sintió como si algo la sostuviera de la cadera. Aun así, se obligó a pararse y estiró su columna; un chasquido se mezcló junto a su quejido.

No tenía ganas de continuar con el entrenamiento de su pupila, pero supuso que ella también podría practicar un rato, por lo que salió de la habitación y comenzó a andar por el corredor. Llegó a las escaleras y descendió hasta que su mirada cayó sobre el salón principal. Slash estaba de pie en medio del lugar y, en cuanto captó su presencia, se giró hacia ella.

―¿Sabes dónde está Lin? ―inquirió la tortuga.

La pregunta, sin saber por qué, originó una desconformidad dentro de la otra reptil. ―Tiene que estar en el sendero del este, donde siempre trota ―por si acaso, caminó hacia donde comenzaban las escaleras que dirigían al sótano―. ¡Doc!

―¡Eu! ―el chimpancé gritó desde su laboratorio.

―¿¡Alguien salió del rango en los últimos minutos!?

―Ah. ¡Sí! ¡Un cuerpo, hace media hora, dirección sur!

Karai frunció el ceño. Al compartir una expresión extrañada con la tortuga, ambos supieron que algo malo sucedía. Los dos salieron de la mansión con un aire preocupante.

―Ve tú al sur. Si no la encuentras, alcánzame al este.

Slash asintió y emprendió carrera.

Ella lo imitó pero en la dirección contraria. Se cambió a su cuerpo mutante y empezó a serpentear. Tal vez Lin hubo obedecido la orden que ella le dio hace mucho e inició trotando al sur para proseguir con el este. Llegó hasta el desagüe, regresó a su cuerpo humano e inspeccionó sus alrededores. No había señales de la niña pero presintió el aroma de ésta. Sin embargo, antes de alternar a su forma híbrida y utilizar su lengua bífida para rastrearla, sus oídos captaron un sonido completamente diferente a los ruidos naturales del bosque.

Un grito provino desde más al este, lo que le obligó a cambiar sus formas y serpentear a esa dirección. Agudizó su oído y los disparos le hicieron aumentar la velocidad. Apartó la vegetación con la ferocidad de los seres cuyo ADN corría por sus venas. En cuanto la escena apareció a la vista, sintió que el aire desapareció, sus extremidades se hicieron de goma y el suelo se desvaneció. Tardó instantes en encontrar su voz, instantes que pudieron haber causado una tragedia.

―¡Lin, corre! ―pero la nombrada permaneció congelada y ella aún no logró mover su cuerpo― ¡No te quedes quieta, corre! ―el primer extraño avanzó y esa fue la señal para que sus extremidades despertaran― ¡Corre, maldición!

El primer Kraang disparó en dirección a la niña, pero un cuerpo saltó sobre ella, y la armadura que tenía fusionada con su torso desvió la bala. La mutante aprovechó el momento de confusión de los extraterrestres y aseguró la salud de Lin: no estaba herida…, y no permitiría que algo la lastimara. Empujó a la menor hacia atrás y se abalanzó contra el droide. Utilizó su hocico verdadero para separar el cuerpo de la máquina, y el cerebro, con un chillido agudo, se partió bajo sus fauces. El líquido morado se resbaló por su mandíbula.

En verdad eran demasiado salados.

Por un momento, olvidó por completo su humanidad y dejó que su lado bestial tomara control. Atacó en todas direcciones. No tuvo tiempo de contar cuántos robots eran, pero dedujo que eran más de una docena.

Ambos bandos tenían la ventaja de ocultarse entre troncos y arbustos, siendo los enemigos quienes lo aprovecharon más, ya que la mutante perdió a los dueños de los disparos, hasta que estos volvieron a dirigirse hacia Lin.

El tercer párpado de Karai volvió a subirse. Por segunda ocasión, se utilizó como escudo humano y aprovechó su armadura para bloquear los disparos. Tenía suerte de que no conectaran con sus escamas; no obstante, con los tres droides acercándose, eso cambiaría.

Mientras los dos extraterrestres a los costados continuaron disparando, el que iba en medio emitió un sonido mecánico y también empuñó su arma.

De entre las hojas que estaban detrás del par, un grupo de serpientes saltó y todas encajaron sus colmillos en los rostros de los cerebros. Estos chillaron y se desprendieron de sus máquinas. Todavía con los reptiles anclados a ellos, lucharon sin sentido hasta que sus cuerpos dejaron de moverse. Las serpientes los soltaron cuando dejaron de sentir un signo de vida; todas sus miradas cayeron sobre aquella que saltó primero: la única albina. Ésta olfateó al aire y se volvió hacia el ser que era parecido a ella pero muy diferente.

Los ojos de ambos reptiles se congelaron por instantes eternos, hasta que se escucharon ruidos fuertes y los animales emprendieron huida. Al mismo tiempo que de Slash llegó a la escena, la cola del reptil albino se mezcló entre los arbustos.

―¡Ka…! ¡No! ―sus pupilas se contrajeron cuando cayeron sobre los cuerpos inertes. Detrás de él, Tyler, Víbora y Víctor aparecieron también y sus ojos se congelaron en lo mismo. La tortuga apretó sus párpados y llevó su mirada hacia el par de féminas― ¿Están bien?

Karai negó para despejar su mente de lo que acababa de suceder. ―S-sí…, nosotras… ¡Lin! ―se alejó del cuerpo de la niña y regresó a su forma humana― ¿¡Qué mierda sucedió contigo!? ¿¡Por qué no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que corrieras!? ¿¡Por qué te quedaste congelada como estúpida, carajo!?

―¡Karai…!

―¡Acaso, ¿quieres morir?! ―ignoró la plegaria de la tortuga― ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eso quieres!? ¿¡Quieres podrirte dentro de un lugar abandonado de la misma forma que tus pa…!?

Como si de una bofetada se tratara, la acción de la niña silenció sus palabras. Después de hablarle de tal forma, hubiera esperado ser interrumpida por un grito o incluso un golpe, pero no un abrazo; ni siquiera le cruzó por la mente.

Pese a las palabras hirientes de la mayor, Lin corrió hacia sus piernas y se entrelazó en ellas. Las lágrimas salieron con la misma fuerza que su grito.

Absolutamente todos permanecieron estáticos. Los primeros en liberarse del trance fueron el par de "guardias", quienes, sin saber qué hacer ante la escena, decidieron estudiar los cuerpos del Kraang que descansaban junto a los robots y líquido morado, ignorando las mordidas de serpiente que algunos tenían; al terminar, desaparecieron por donde habían llegado. Rockwell les siguió, dando media vuelta para regresar a la mansión y pedir una reunión con todos. Slash también salió de la sorpresa pero se mantuvo en su lugar, con la mirada clavada en el par y un sentimiento de orgullo originándose en su corazón.

Karai mantuvo toda su atención en un punto indefinido; fue la que más tardó en reaccionar. En cuanto lo hizo, bajó su mirada y vio que sus manos temblorosas se acercaban hacia el cuerpo de la menor. Al tocarla, Lin hizo más fuerte el estruje y continuó llorando. La kunoichi intercambió una mirada con la tortuga, la cual le sonrió y asintió; volvió con la niña, la alejó de ella y se arrodilló a su altura.

La vio cerrar sus párpados cuando su mano le limpió las lágrimas. ―No te hicieron nada. Estás bien…, no te pasó nada ―colocó sus manos a los costados de su rostro y obligó que sus ojos se encontraran―. Vamos a casa.

Lin saltó a sus brazos, se sostuvo de sus hombros y ocultó el rostro en su pecho. En esa ocasión, Karai pudo devolver el abrazo, no de una manera sentimental (porque no sabía cómo), pero a la niña no le importó en lo más mínimo. Cuando empezó a llorar con más fuerza, la japonesa le dio la espalda, dejó que entrelazara las manos en su cuello, se reincorporó y le sostuvo sus piernas. Ya cargándola correctamente, le indicó a Slash que regresaran.

En el momento en que llegaron a la mansión, vieron que todos ya estaban reunidos: Víctor y Víbora (gracias a su tamaño), estaban del otro lado de las ventanas, mientras los demás mutantes ya estaban en la sala principal. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el par de féminas, pero nadie dijo nada. Karai atravesó a los habitantes y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Ambas se detuvieron frente a cierta habitación y Karai se arrodilló, lo que fue la señal para que Lin se bajara de su espalda. Antes de entrar en el cuarto, la mayor la detuvo y la giró hacia ella.

―Duerme un poco, ¿está bien? ―la niña asintió con ligereza― Te hará bien.

Lin se alejó de su tacto y entró en la habitación. Karai permaneció en su lugar hasta que la vio recostarse y abrazarse a sí misma. Sin más qué hacer ahí, regresó a las escaleras y descendió por ellas. Al mismo tiempo de que bajó escalón por escalón, las miradas la siguieron detenidamente.

―¿Cómo está la pobre? ―Venus preguntó en cuanto la fémina llegó al pie de las escaleras.

―Un poco alterada, pero creo que dormir la tranquilizará. ―se acercó hacia los demás y tomó asiento en el espacio que Slash le hizo en uno de los sillones más grandes, mismo que compartía con Jack y Tyler.

El humano se hizo hacia adelante y mostró la pantalla del mismo aparato que cargaba horas antes. ―Karai…

―Lo sé, lo sé ―ella interrumpió―. Me lo dijiste más temprano y no te hice caso. ¿Cómo sabría que el Kraang se acercaría tanto?

―Si lo hicieron una vez, lo volverán a hacer. ―opinó Rockwell.

―Pues nos aseguramos en arrancar sus tentáculos uno por uno ―Víctor levantó un puño en señal de lucha―, tal como lo hizo nuestra queridísima líder.

―Y, ¿si vienen con naves o, peor, con Kraang Supremo? ―inquirió Lisa y en su mirada, así como en su voz, se notó un gran temor― ¿Cómo nos vamos a defender?

―¡La única salida es el escudo!

Ante el grito de Jack, todas las miradas cayeron sobre la pensante serpiente. Su mirada estaba congelada en un punto indefinido. ―¿En la mañana dijiste que esta noche podríamos asaltar el T.C.R.I? ―el hombre asintió y ella le imitó― Entonces, creo que es obvio ―levantó su mirada―. Alístense, Mutanimales, porque saldremos antes de la medianoche

―Pero, ¿qué hacemos con el Clan del Pie? ―fue el turno de Slash de preguntar.

―Déjame idear un plan ―se levantó de su lugar―. Por ahora, vayan a descansar. Los despertaré dos horas antes para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿está bien? ―asintieron y ella se dirigió a cierto par de mutantes―: Vic, Víbora…, hay altas probabilidades de que el Kraang vuelva a aparecer, así que estén muy atentos y, si ven aunque sea a un minúsculo cerebro, lo quiero completamente destrozado ―dio media vuelta y se acercó a las escaleras―. Sigan con sus actividades.

Karai ascendió al primer piso y caminó por el pasillo. Llevó su atención hacia la habitación donde descansaba Lin y encontró su cuerpo recostado; todavía temblaba y su respiración continuaba agitada. Prosiguió con su camino hasta llegar a su propio cuarto. Recargó su espalda en una de las paredes. Aunque hubiera ordenado descansar, ella no se hallaba con la capacidad de cerrar sus ojos, puesto que debía pensar en una estrategia para que esa noche no terminara en fracaso.

No se podía dar el lujo, ya no. Estuvo varios meses experimentando y jugando; era momento de salir victoriosos y la derrota no era una opción.

En su mente, empezó a crear varios escenarios, donde cinco mutantes lograban burlar a los extraterrestres, se infiltraban en su edificio y extraían el escudo que protegía su portal. Por un momento, quiso reír. Le parecía más sencillo estar pendiente las veinticuatro horas del día por si los cerebros volvían a acercarse y estar dispuesta a pelear contra ellos día y noche, sin descanso. No podía dejar de pensar que esa misión era riesgosa, demasiado como para que saliera a la perfección.

Un toqueteo la sacó de sus pensamientos y llevó su atención hacia la entrada. Gracias a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, logró observar el joven cuerpo de su aprendiz, todavía con las marcas que demostraban su avance en el arte marcial, y un rostro que no había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo: mejillas húmedas y ojos enrojecidos. Karai hubo creído que eso se acabó con el paso de los días, pero olvidó que aún era una niña y, a diferencia de cómo ella vivió a esa edad, tenía permitido expresar sus emociones.

―¿Puedo pasar? ―su tono sonó entrecortado.

Le asintió con una mano. ―Déjame adivinar ―la menor se sentó a su costado―, ¿otra pesadilla? ―negó― ¿Entonces?

―P-perdón…, yo ―apretó sus labios para que las lágrimas no volvieran a escaparse―, n-no podía moverme. Quise…, escapar, huir…, de verdad te quise hacer caso…, p-pero no pude. M-me quedé como tú lo dijiste: como idiota…, esperando a que me mataran como a…, como a mis padres.

Karai tuvo que cerrar sus párpados y suspirar con pesadez para calmarse. ―Mocosa…, estuvo mal lo que dije. Lo sé, o acepto y lo siento. Me excedí, pero… ―hubo dos voces en su cabeza que se contradecían: una la alentaba y la otra la amenazaba si se atrevía a continuar. Al final, le hizo caso a la primera―: De verdad…, no sabes el terror que viví al ver cómo se acercaban a ti y tú no te movías. Creí… ¡maldición! Creí, creí, creí que con todo el entrenamiento, saldrías del trance y salvarías tu vida, pero olvidé por completo que es muy diferente enfrentarte en un ambiente familiar con contrincantes conocidos…, y me disculpo por eso.

―N-no. Yo tuve la culpa ―ya hubo logrado recuperar su aliento―. Tuve que hacer algo y no quedarme como estúpida. Tú hubieras hecho algo.

―Sí, yo hubiera hecho algo porque no tendría a nadie que me salvara. Si hubiera estado en la misma situación, me habrían dejado a mi suerte…, porque yo no le importaba a nadie. Si alguien me hubiese salvado, sería después de verme sobre mi propia alberca de sangre y después de que un poco de moral se retorciera en el corazón podrido de mi pa…

Las palabras se esfumaron con un jadeo. Por primera vez, mientras recordaba su pasado, no sintió un peso sobre su pecho, una astilla en su corazón ni una venganza que el fuego del odio originara. Es más, ni siquiera se encargó de recordar, sino que se centró en el rostro de la niña que tenía al lado: sus ojos habían visto tanto, habían sido testigo de lo peor en el mundo…, y, aun así, después de todo y con una fuerza que ella no pudo tener a su edad, conservaba el brillo característico de la esperanza.

Alejó su atención de sus ojos. ―Tus padres no son los únicos que quieren verte con vida, Lin.

―S-Sydney.

La mayor regresó su mirada hacia ella. ―¿Qué?

El sueño le llegó de golpe. Tuvo la confianza de recostar su cabeza en las piernas de la persona más peligrosa con la que hubiese cruzado caminos; sin embargo, antes de caer dormida, le respondió―: M-mi verdadero nombre es…, Sydney.

Karai encontró una sonrisa en sus labios en cuanto sus ojos cayeron sobre el rostro tranquilo de la pequeña; sus ojos se movían involuntariamente detrás de sus párpados, pero no parecía preocupaba o con malos recuerdos; su respiración era tranquila y, por un momento, creyó verla sin ninguna preocupación de la realidad en la que estaban. Llevó su mirada hacia la ventana. Encontró un par de pupilas verticales observándola desde el otro lado. Con un movimiento de su cabeza y sus propias pupilas verticales, le agradeció la ayuda que aquella serpiente le brindó.

El reptil olfateó al aire. Se aseguró de que el ambiente estuviese despejado de problemas y se alejó, desapareciendo de la vista de su maestra.

* * *

**¡Hola! He vuelto, y con un secreto acerca de uno de nuestros personajes principales: Lin…, o, mejor dicho, Sydney. Al igual que Lin, Sydney es otro semi-OC, del universo 2003; en su forma canónica, es una joven adulta neoyorquina que es secuestrada por el Clan del Pie y mutada en un laboratorio subterráneo para buscar a los entonces Utroms. No obstante, aquí decidí solo utilizar su nombre y un par de sus características. Con este capítulo, damos por terminado el artículo "Sydney", y entramos al siguiente en la próxima actualización, que no sé cuándo será. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**"El que hace mal usos de sus bienes o usurpa los ajenos, posee injustamente lo que tiene." ~San Isidoro de Sevilla**

* * *

Los cinco integrantes que conformaban al equipo emergieron a la superficie. Su líder se aseguró de que no hubiera nada ni nadie cerca; dio la orden de proseguir y todos se movieron con las sombras de la noche. Las calles solo eran iluminadas por la escasa luz de la media Luna, así que no fue suficiente para reconocer las figuras que continuaron su camino en las azoteas de los edificios de la ciudad fantasma. Uno de los tres reptiles fue el primero en detenerse a la orilla del techo; su lengua bífida olfateó al aire y le hizo saber que, además de ellos, no había nadie cerca. A sus costados, uno por uno, el cuarteto se detuvo. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el distante objetivo de aquella noche: el único edificio que parecía funcional en todo Nueva York.

T. C. R. I.

Por suerte, no era una noche con viento. Si hubiera, este comprometería no sólo la misión, sino también sus vidas, ya que los extraterrestres no eran los únicos de quienes debían cuidarse. La hora era perfecta para que las mascotas del Clan del Pie estuvieran fuera, buscando y rastreando su objetivo. Pero no podían darse el lujo de que su líder fuera aprehendida; dependían de ella para que el plan funcionara…, y debían pasar sobre ellos antes de que le pusieran una mano encima.

Porque todos se cuidaban entre todos.

Con un siseo, ella indicó que le siguieran el paso. Ella olfateó el aire cada vez que pasaban un edificio, para, así, estar completamente segura de que sus perseguidores no estuvieran en un "paseo nocturno". Podía burlarlos o enfrentarlos cualquier otra noche, pero no en ese momento; esa noche lo era todo para ellos y los demás mutantes que residían en la mansión. Hasta que los olfateó.

Al igual que lo dictaron durante las horas del planteamiento, Karai realizó una señal con una de sus manos modificadas, todos entendieron de inmediato a excepción de Pete, quien ladeó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de cantar tras recordar su significado; fue gracias a Cabeza de Piel (el cual le cerró con dos garras), que no dio a conocer su ubicación. Los "Mutanimales" asintieron y se prepararon para separar caminos, no sin que antes Slash murmurara las palabras que todos ellos compartían.

―Ten mucho cuidado.

La serpiente asintió y sus ojos agradecieron el sentimiento de preocupación. Se alejó de ellos y descendió hacia las calles abandonadas. Su serpenteo ganó fuerza a medida que se alejó del lugar. Decidió dirigir a sus perseguidores con un rastro falso que los llevaría hasta el otro lado de la ciudad; si tenía suerte, ellos estarían ocupados por horas y horas, intentando resolver el laberinto que su aroma dejaría, mientras el equipo y ella se concentraban en la verdadera misión. Atravesó calles, avenidas y un par de callejones sin ningún orden en específico, pero cuidando de no ir en círculos. Estuvo a punto de continuar, cuando se detuvo de inmediato y ocultó detrás de los edificios que daban vista a esa iglesia en específico.

Sería muy extraño que se hubiese dirigido a la sede del Clan del Pie, hasta ella lo reconoció; no obstante, ya no había vuelta a atrás, así que apretó el estómago y serpenteó enfrente del lugar del que atravesó sus puertas por más de un año. Prosiguió con su camino y alcanzó la meta que formuló en su plan: un atajo que llevaba a los muelles. Era un sendero urbano que siempre apestaba a gasolina. Por ello, cuando se volvió y encontró un auto abandonado, rasgó debajo del vehículo con sus manos modificadas y se dejó bañar en el líquido. Avanzó un par de cuadras por el sendero, hasta que el hedor ambiental se hizo tan fuerte que no se distinguía de su propio olor, e ingresó a las alcantarillas por la primera tapa que encontró.

Lo primero que hizo fue bañarse en las aguas negras. De ese modo, no solo confundiría a sus perseguidores si era que reconocían su rastro, sino que dejaba de estar en peligro por la batalla que estaba a punto de desarrollarse. Era un hecho que habría explosiones y fuego, y no quería ser calcinada viva.

Después de hacer eso, anduvo por varios túneles para que el olor a alcantarilla se impregnara a sus escamas antes de emerger a la superficie. Reconoció el camino que más la acercaba al edificio extraterrestre, así que continuó un rato más en el subsuelo y ascendió por las siguientes escaleras que vio. Observó que estaba despejado alrededor. Se apresuró en regresar al punto de reencuentro. Lo encontró más por el hedor a basura, comida putrefacta y cuerpos en descomposición, que porque lo determinaron durante el plan. Escaló el muro que dividía el callejón en dos partes y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

El grupo se alzó de hombros pero se tranquilizó en cuanto sus ojos cayeron sobre el cuerpo de su líder. Ella alternó sus formas y se acercó con pasos largos. El hedor se hizo más agudo a medida que acortó distancias, siendo el chimpancé quien mayormente lo desprendió. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la nariz para no devolver la cena que compartió junto a ellos. Supo que fue mala idea comer mientras acordaron el plan.

―Ugh. De verdad se emocionaron con pasar desapercibidos.

Ofendido, Rockwell imitó su famosa pose y se llevó una mano a la cintura, mientras cargaba un par de aparatos con la otra. ―Tú no hueles exactamente a rosas, querida.

―¿En qué pobre alma se revolcaron?

―Eh ―Slash miró al cielo, tratando de recordar el cadáver―. Un gato con la garganta mordida.

―¿¡Gato!?

―¡Pete, ssh! ―los otros cuatro, al mismo tiempo de que Cabeza de Piel lo jaló de la cola para que no revoloteara más alto y le cubrió el pico, lo silenciaron de inmediato.

―Ya hablamos de esto ―la paloma solo pudo levantar su mirada hacia la tortuga; como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño, el reptil le explicó―: El gato…, estaba…, muerto.

―Ahora ―fue el turno de la única fémina de tomar la palabra―, ¿quieres que el Kraang nos encuentre y nos convierta en sus juguetes? ―al ave negó― Entonces no volverás a gritar como loco, ¿verdad? ―volvió a negar y Karai suspiró― Grandulón, suéltalo.

El cocodrilo obedeció y, como todas las veces que comenzaba a hablar, ahogó un gruñido en su garganta. ―Karai… ¿el Clan del Pie te siguió?

―No lo sé. Estoy casi segura de que el rastro que dejé no tiene fallas, pero no puedo darlo por sentado, así que lo mejor será que nos apuremos. ¿Están todos listos? ―los demás asintieron.

―Mh. Sí ―Tyler mantuvo su mirada en el cielo despejado―. Hoy parece ser una buena noche para morir.

―Deja el drama para después, Doc. ¿No ha habido cambios en la actividad Kraang?

―No ―acercó uno de los tres aparatos hacia su rostro―. Todos los radares indican que la mayor cantidad de Kraang está reunida alrededor del misil y no ha salido ni entrado ninguno en el edificio durante todo el día.

―Pero no sabemos cuántos están dentro, ¿cierto?

―Por desgracia, no.

Karai chasqueó la lengua; detestaba cuando desconocía una parte importante del enemigo. Suspiró con pesadez. Reconoció que ese era un riesgo y debían afrontarlo, a como diera lugar. ―No nos queda de otra ―alternó sus cuerpos―. ¡Vamos!

El equipo volvió a mezclarse entre la oscuridad. Avanzaron entre callejones hasta llegar a su destino. Se detuvieron en uno de los callejones anexos al T. C. R. I. Los ojos cayeron sobre líder y segundo al mando. Ambos reptiles intercambiaron miradas, antes de asentir y dar inicio al plan de esa noche.

Para liberar la entrada, ambos ascendieron a las azoteas por las escaleras de incendios más cercanas. Se detuvieron en las orillas de edificios diferentes, antes de saltar la calle y terminar en las otras azoteas. Bajaron la mirada para asegurarse de que los cuerpos de la F. P. T., quienes, con la mente controlada, resguardaban la entrada con armas empuñadas, no los hubieran escuchado.

Los seis hombres continuaron en guardia, ignorantes a los seres que los asechaban.

La kunoichi, en su forma humana, cayó detrás de un par; los sofocó hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Los otros cuatro centraron toda su atención en la extraña y no pudieron ver las largas extremidades de la tortuga atrapándolos en un abrazo, cubriéndoles las bocas y haciéndoles perder la consciencia también. Acto seguido, ambos mutantes apartaron los cuerpos y escondieron en el callejón que estaba cruzando la avenida, misma donde esperaban los otros tres.

―¡Bien, equipo! ―canturreó Pete mientras los reptiles arrastraron a los hombres y los recostaron al lado del contenedor de basura.

Tyler tomó la soga que estaba debajo del contenedor y rodeó los cuerpos con toda la fuerza que tuvo. ―¡Ugh! Cabeza de Piel… ¿puedes?

El cocodrilo se acercó y sujetó ambos extemos de la soga, antes de apretar el amarre con un movimiento bestial.

―¡Espera! ¡Los vas a partir a la mitad! ―al grito de su líder, lo soltó de inmediato y, por fortuna, las cuencas oculares seguían en su lugar― Bien. Si tienen suerte, los encontrarán para mañana antes del medio día y, si no…, ya encontrarán la forma de liberarse para cuando despierten.

Todos salieron del callejón, después de asegurarse de que los extraterrestres no fueron advertidos por la pelea que se vivió, pero no hubo actividad alguna.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que los cuerpos de la F. P. T. estaban frente a la entrada.

Slash pasó al lado de Karai y le palmeó el hombro. Ella alejó su mirada de los ocho pobres que sufrían bajo el control del Kraang, y siguió a los demás mutantes. El equipo se detuvo al costado izquierdo del edificio y Tyler sostuvo las dos esferas que modificó dentro de su laboratorio.

Mientras el chimpancé preparó a sus nuevos transportadores, Karai se detuvo detrás de la paloma. ―Pete ―el ave pegó un brincó y fue cuestión de suerte de que no gritase; se giró hacia la serpiente y ladeó su cabeza. Ella suspiró y se alegró de que por lo menos tenía su atención―, escúchame muy bien. Te estamos confiando no solo una parte importante de la misión, sino la vida de Slash y la mía. Una caída desde las alturas nos mataría de inmediato y no sería bonito ver nuestros cuerpos destrozados sobre una piscina de sangre ―la paloma ya tuvo el contenido de su próxima pesadilla―. Ya lo hablamos en la mansión. ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer, Pete?

Él emitió un ligero arrullo―. Volar con la esfera que te sostendrá a ti y a Slash, a cuatro pisos antes del último, acercarlos a la ventana y desactivar la burbuja en el momento justo para que ustedes puedan romper la ventana.

―Y después de eso tú, Doc y grandulón entrarán detrás de nosotros. ¡Muy bien, Pete!

―Ahora solo es cuestión de que lo haga bien. ―Tyler murmuró, todavía con su atención en el transportador.

―¡Ey!

―¡Ya está!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cabeza de Piel estaba dentro de una burbuja que ya no era de color violeta, sino casi transparente. El científico soltó sonidos de emoción y empezó a levitar, con la esfera en una de sus patas traseras; la burbuja le siguió de cerca por los aires. Lanzó el otro aparato y Slash lo atrapó.

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Los que siempre están dentro de la burbuja ahora nos llevarán a nosotros?

―Es eso o que los reptiles aprendan a volar. ―contestó el único mamífero y se concentró en su levitación.

Slash le entregó el aparato a Pete. Por un momento, pareció como si la paloma no supiera cómo funcionaba (aun después de todas las veces que practicó en los bosques), pero al final lo recordó: señaló al par con la esfera, oprimió un botón y los encerró en el orbe, el cual era idéntico al que cargaba a Cabeza de Piel. Sujetó la esfera con una de sus garras y emprendió vuelo detrás del mono. Alcanzaron su objetivo al cabo de unos segundos.

―Perfecto, Pete ―la tortuga lo felicitó―. Ahora…, acércanos a la ventana.

―¡Sí…! Eh…, uno, dos, tres ―se acercó con ferocidad al cristal y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra él―. ¿Está bien este?

―Sí ―la serpiente respondió y ambos se prepararon para dar el salto―. ¡Ya!

La paloma no soltó la esfera ni oprimió el botón, en cambio, lanzó el aparato contra la ventana y le originó un hoyo…, un hoyo que se hizo veinte veces más grande cuando la burbuja imitó su trayectoria y atravesó el cristal como un proyectil. El golpe fue tal que desactivó el transportador y los dos reptiles pudieron reincorporarse en el bendito suelo que jamás creyeron extrañar tanto.

―¡Más cuidado con eso, ave! ―se escuchó el gimoteo de Tyler al mismo tiempo que él, junto a Cabeza de Piel, entraban por la abertura― Mi bebé no es indestructible, ¿sabes?

―Poco agraciado… ―murmuró Slash.

―Pero funcional. ―terminó Karai por él.

El chimpancé desactivó su transportador y Cabeza de Piel tocó superficie mientras todo el grupo estudió sus alrededores: parecían oficinas normales, abandonadas y con un aire de humedad. Slash y Karai, quienes ya hubieron estado en ese lugar y conocieron la diferencia con los niveles que estaban sobre ellos, tomaron la iniciativa y empezaron a estudiar todos los objetos que encontraron dispersos sobre el cemento. Los otros tres recordaron las palabras de Kurtzman y los imitaron de inmediato.

Gracias a todas las investigaciones que el hombre hubo realizado antes y durante la invasión, descubrió que los Kraang utilizaban una especie de "tarjetas de presentación" para moverse por todo el edificio. Esas tarjetas les servirían para desactivar la tecnología alienígena y, de esa forma, no vivirían la misma escena que la primera vez que asaltaron el lugar.

―¿Cómo dijo que eran? ―preguntó Cabeza de Piel desde el otro lado de la habitación.

―Plásticos blancos ―Tyler respondió desde otro extremo―, con las iniciales T. C. R. I.

―Aquí no encontraremos nada ―Karai se reincorporó y pateó una montaña de papeles―. Eran oficinas de humanos…, lo que sea que necesitemos, estarán arriba, resguardados por los robots.

―Hay que movernos, entonces ―también Slash se paró―, antes de que se nos olvide el plan.

Karai compartió la sonrisa de la tortuga y le siguió de cerca cuando empezó a correr con dirección a las escaleras; los demás los acompañaron. Pese a la masa descomunal de dos de los cinco mutantes, sus pasos no hicieron eco a medida que ascendieron.

Ese piso era uno de los dos que funcionaba como bodega; por lo tanto, las tarjetas debían estar en alguno de esos dos. Antes de separarse en dos grupos para andar en direcciones opuestas, se aseguraron de que no hubiera sensores o cámaras.

Slash y Karai fueron por la izquierda, y los demás hacia la derecha. Como meses atrás, los dos reptiles se encontraron en un piso repleto de cascarones mecánicos, trajes extraños y armas. Era un hecho de que las tarjetas estaban ahí. Inspeccionaron diversas habitaciones y, entre sus municiones, hallaron una "caja de herramientas" que no poseía seguro. Al abrirla, descubrieron unos plásticos. La serpiente sostuvo una y la inspeccionó: era blanca y tenía las siglas del edificio.

Bingo.

―Agarra todas las que puedas y vamos por los demás ―ordenó Karai―. Tal vez también encontraron tarjetas.

Slash obedeció y se apoderó de un puñado. Karai se quedó con la primera que tomó y serpenteó con ella en su poder. Los dos anduvieron por el corredor, hasta que cruzaron caminos con el trío, el cual estaba investigando dentro de una habitación idéntica a la que el par estuvo pero que carecía de la caja.

―Las encontramos. ―la voz de la fémina hizo que el trío alejara su mirada de la bodega y la centrara en ella.

Tyler se acercó con pasos largos y sonidos emocionados de primate. Slash le mostró todos los plásticos que tenía y el científico tomó uno, antes de sonreír. ―Sí, sí. Todos estos nos servirán para atravesar el portal modificado que Jack y yo tenemos planeado conseguir. Hay que quedarnos con unas cuántas cada uno…, bueno, todos excepto Pete.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―inquirió ofendida la paloma.

―Eh…, necesitamos que tengas tus habilidades de ataque al cien por ciento.

Pete entrecerró sus párpados de manera escéptica, pero los regresó a su tamaño natural y sonrió. ―¡Oh! Está bien.

Los otros cuatro hicieron caso a las palabras del mamífero. Cabeza de Piel hacía uso de sus inmensas garras para resguardar cierta cantidad en una de ellas y tener la otra libre para la batalla que estaba por desarrollarse. Slash utilizó su cinturón como bolso y atrapó unas cuantas más. Tyler apenas pudo resguardar un par en sus patas traseras. Karai regresó a su forma humana, se apropió de varias tarjetas, las guardó en su cinturón y, al alternar sus cuerpos, se fusionaron con ella; ya no solo tenía las púas de su _wakizashi_ y katana, sino que una serie de franjas metálicas plagaban su abdomen.

―Aquí viene lo difícil. ―murmuró el cocodrilo.

―Pero si seguimos con el plan, todo saldrá bien ―Karai intentó tranquilizarlo a él, a los demás y también a ella misma―. Pete y yo les daremos un minuto antes de entrar en el elevador, no se demoren ni un segundo más.

Justo después de asentir, Slash, Cabeza de Piel y Tyler empezaron a correr con dirección a las escaleras que los llevarían al nivel inferior. Antes de darse media vuelta, la tortuga hizo una mueca de disgusto pero se alzó de hombros al darse cuenta de que su líder tenía razón, y se apegó a la misión.

Cuando apenas hablaron del plan, surgió al aire el laboratorio donde encontraron al par de hermanas durante el último asalto. Como lo caracterizaba su gran empatía, Slash especuló que el Kraang debía tener a más mutantes cautivos, en las mismas condiciones en las que estaban Venus y Lisa. Ellos cinco podrían rescatar a cualquier pobre, sí, pero eso arriesgaría el objetivo de esa noche. Por ello, decidieron que, a menos que encontraran las tarjetas en ese piso, lo evitarían a toda costa e irían directamente al último nivel.

En ese momento, mientras Pete y Karai esperaban y se mantenían alerta por cualquier sorpresa, el trío regresaba al piso por cuya ventana entraron, los reptiles volvían a encerrarse dentro de la burbuja, el poder psíquico de Tyler los levitaba hasta el último piso y ambos, aguantando la respiración tanto como su especie lo permitiera, destruirían el cristal para que la atmósfera alienígena se mezclara con la terrestre y pudieran respirar aire puro. Al mismo tiempo que los extraterrestres salían de la sorpresa y se concentraban en ellos, Karai y Pete ascenderían por el elevador y se unirían a la batalla.

La serpiente, con la punta de su cola, palmeó el hombro de la paloma en cuanto el minuto llegó a su fin. Mientras el ave aleteó detrás, ella serpenteó hasta llegar al ascensor. Lo llamaron y las puertas se abrieron en unos segundos. Entraron. Ella presionó el botón que los llevaba al último piso, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y comenzaron a subir.

No lo supo, pero eso no tuvo que haber sucedido; solo fue gracias a las tarjetas que, no solo desactivaban tecnología, sino que, fusionadas a su cuerpo, la volvían parte máquina alienígena.

Antes de que el cubículo se detuviera, ambos escucharon ruidos sonoros que provenían de la habitación. Una sonrisa quiso cubrir el hocico de la fémina al escuchar los rugidos de ambos reptiles. ―¿Estás listo, Pete?

La paloma se ajustó el gorro que tenía y levantó un dedo en señal de afirmación.

Con un siseo, Karai saltó al droide que apuntó hacia Rockwell; al pobre cerebro no le dio tiempo ni de voltear hacia su atacante, cuando un sable lo atravesó desde atrás. Ella alejó su costado del cadáver y, con Pete revoloteando sobre ella y eligiendo a su propia víctima, continuó con la pelea.

El Kraang sí resultó sorprendido. No había más que dos decenas de robots, entre los cuales había uno que tenía forma de secretaria y dos que parecían primates sin cabeza. Inmediatamente ante la presencia de extraños, se dispusieron a dar la alerta y llamar refuerzos que estaban cerca del misil Kraang para la victoria de Kraang porque humanos estúpidos, y eso. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera acercarse tan siquiera un par de metros, fueron destruidos por el grupo de mutantes.

―¡Slash! ―Tyler gritó entre la conmoción― ¡Acércame!

La tortuga siguió con la mirada a donde el científico apuntó, y asintió. Se abrió pasó entre más robots que intentaron disparar, pero tanto sus golpes como los de Cabeza de Piel los detuvieron. Usó su gran cuerpo para proteger al chimpancé, quien se detuvo frente al centro de comando que, con ayuda de las tarjetas y con suerte, permitiría que pudieran apropiarse del artefacto, el cual descansaba en una plataforma justo encima del portal, misma que asemejaba unas astas girando a baja velocidad.

Lo que más llamaba la atención, era la piscina de mutágeno que estaba un costado; de seguro para el misil.

―¡Prepárate, Karai! ―volvió a gritar y atrajo la atención de la nombrada, quien escapaba los disparos que provenían del trasero de los droides-monos― ¡En cuanto logre desactivar el escudo, Slash te impulsará para que te apropies de él!

―¡Entendido, Doc! ―saltó contra el droide.

Las garras de la máquina atraparon su cuerpo, pero ella escupió veneno al rostro del cerebro. Este, cegado, la liberó por accidente y eso le permitió saltar hacia el cuerpo, atraparlo con su mandíbula verdadera y lanzarlo hacia Cabeza de Piel, quien lo arañó con sus enormes garras.

Al cabo de unos minutos, solo quedaron de pie el robot con forma de secretaria y otro de primate. Los cuatro mutantes se posicionaron enfrente de Rockwell para crear una barrera protectora. Emitieron sonidos guturales en señal de advertencia, pues era un hecho de que la batalla tenía ganador y ellos eran los vencedores. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que, durante un momento de la pelea, un cerebro logró activar la alerta.

Las puertas principales se abrieron y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el droide que hizo su entrada a la escena, seguido por una horda de robots más. Su máquina era proporcionalmente más grande de lo ancho que de lo alto. El cerebro que lo manejaba tenía una apariencia más aterradora: una cicatriz corría por casi todo su rostro y pasaba encima del hueco que originaba su ojo faltante, y un tatuaje azul en el otro. Su único orbe funcional expresó fuego en cuanto cayó sobre los cuerpos ajenos a ese lugar, y expresó sorpresa al notar la presencia de la serpiente, quien lo olfateó con odio.

La última vez que Kraang Superior y Karai se vieron de frente, ella cometió el error de liberarlo de una columna caída.

―¿¡Por qué la mocosa de Destructor está con esos mutantes y ustedes, par de hijos de Kraang, no han hecho nada para destruirlos!? ―levantó las garras de su robot y estas comenzaron a brillar― ¡Acábenlos!

Ya sin la ventaja de la sorpresa y claramente con los números en su contra, el equipo se aseguró en que ningún disparo los alcanzara ni a ellos ni al científico. Karai, en su forma humana, brincó sobre el único droide-primate que quedaba con vida y, con ayuda de su _wakizashi_, atravesó el cuerpo de quien lo manejaba. De reojo, vio cómo Slash tenía problemas con la robot-secretaria. Corrió hacia ellos, empuñó ambos sables que tenía y realizó dos cortes limpios que desmantelaron a la máquina.

―En este caso es mejor cortar que aplastar ―le lanzó las dos espadas y él apenas las atrapó―. Ataca al pecho.

―¡Karai! ―el grito de Tyler resonó desde el otro extremo del lugar. Ambos reptiles, al igual que todos los demás, vieron una barrera eléctrica que se desvaneció del portal― ¡Ahora!

Ella saltó a los brazos de la tortuga en su cuerpo mutante. Slash usó sus poderosos brazos e impulsó a la serpiente por los aires. Como una bala, se apropió del aparato. Fue cuestión de suerte que saltara en el instante justo, pues logró sostenerse de la plataforma mientras las astas continuaron girando.

―¡Ya lo tiene! ―escuchó a Slash― ¡Vámon…!

Un disparo lo interrumpió. La batalla prosiguió. Por supuesto que los extraterrestres no se rendirían tan fácil.

Desde la altura, Karai se preparó para descender y brindar apoyo, cuando la plataforma bajo ella se agitó y ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Llevó su mirada hacia el otro extremo de la hasta, donde Kraang Superior acababa de aterrizar con ayuda de sus propulsores y se acercó hacia ella con paso amenazante y sus garras empuñadas.

―¡Devuelve eso, terrícola! ―con cada paso que dio, la plataforma se agitó más ―¡Estás atrapada!

Karai siseó con molestia, aunque era cierto: estaba entre el extraterrestre que acortaba sus distancias y una caída directa a la sustancia verde; esta pareció bullir mientras más la vio. Le fue imposible no recordar la fatídica noche en que cayó en la piscina que estaba debajo de ella después de que Destructor la aprehendiera. Recordó la terrible sensación y la agonía que su cuerpo sufrió durante toda la noche…, pero sería mucho peor si el Kraang encontraba su escondite en los bosques.

―¡Slash!

La tortuga alzó su mirada y sus pupilas se contrajeron en terror al ver lo que su líder tenía planeado. Corrió con toda la velocidad que se lo permitieron sus piernas pero le pareció que todo iba en cámara lenta. Intentó gritar lo más fuerte que sus pulmones pudieran, para detenerla de la locura que estaba por realizar. Existía otra solución, solo debía dejarle pensar un segundo más. Ella debía detenerse y alejarse de la orilla de la plataforma, debía alejarse de caer en el mutágeno.

―¿¡Qué estás haciendo, mutante!? ―Kraang Superior no entendió por qué la mutante se alejó de él y acercó a la orilla de la plataforma.

Karai lo miró de reojo. ―Esto.

Y saltó.

En el aire, ella encontró la forma de lanzarle el artilugio a su segundo al mando. Al mismo tiempo de que él lo atrapó, su expresión, de igual forma que la de los demás, expresó terror. Una sonrisa llegó a su mente; por desgracia su cuerpo mutante no tenía la capacidad para dibujar ese gesto, pero ya no le importó.

La victoria era suya.

Su cuerpo cayó en la piscina y la lava verde la abrazó una segunda vez. Los gritos desaparecieron mientras más se hundió. Apretó sus párpados y se preparó mental y físicamente para darle la bienvenida a la terrible sensación que recordaba a la perfección…, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió que tocó el fondo del contenedor. Por mero instinto, se impulsó de regreso a la superficie. Volvió a abrir sus párpados y se sostuvo de la orilla del contenedor. El mutágeno se resbaló de su cuerpo como si no le hiciera efecto alguno.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que las tarjetas resguardó, habían desaparecido.

―¡Karai! ―Slash apareció cerca del contenedor.

Ella agitó su cabeza y cayó de manera perfecta al piso. Se mantuvo quieta unos segundos para esperar un cambio o una segunda mutación, pero no pasó nada. Era como si ahora fuese inmune a esa maldita sustancia.

―¿¡Estás loca!? ―el grito de la tortuga se escuchó tan fuerte que le martilló la cabeza― ¿¡Qué demonios te…, te…!? Estás bien.

―Sí. N-no me pasó… ¿nada? ―se vio sus extremidades y, en verdad, estaba a la perfección, a excepción del dolor de cabeza que estaba por convertirse en migraña.

Tyler se acercó a la sorprendente escena. ―F-fascinante…

Slash negó con la cabeza. ―¡No es el momento! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Al ver que todavía quedaban varios droides, incluyendo a Kraang Superior, todos asintieron y emprendieron carrera hacia la salida. Sin embargo, una fila de robots les bloqueó la entrada. La mirada de la tortuga estudió sus alrededores, hasta que sus pupilas se congelaron en los hoyos que el cuerpo de Cabeza de Piel y el suyo hicieron al romper el cristal. Se giró hacia Rockwell y le arrebató una de las esferas que aún cargaba, antes de volverse hacia la paloma.

―Pete, voy a confiar en ti ―le entregó el artilugio―. ¿Puedes atraparnos a Karai y a mí en el aire? ―el ave tardó unos segundos en asentir, pero a la fémina no le pudo importar menos, solo quería deshacerse del zumbido que martillaba sus oídos. Slash se giró hacia Tyler― Lo mismo para ti, Doc, ¿puedes atrapar a Cabeza de Piel?

―¡Claro que sí!

La tortuga asintió y, junto a los otros dos reptiles, corrió hacia los agujeros. Ellos saltaron con los disparos por atrás, y comenzaron con su caída por un sinfín de pisos. Detrás del trío, Pete y Tyler los siguieron. Mientras el ave agitó sus alas, el chimpancé se dejó caer antes de comenzar a levitar. Ambos accionaron las esferas y atraparon los cuerpos de los tres mutantes. Dado a que volar era muy lento, decidieron descender a las azoteas más cercanas y continuar a pie. Ellos desactivaron las esferas y todos terminaron sobre la fría superficie. Sus jadeos se hicieron cada vez más leves hasta que cesaron.

Pete llevó su mirada hacia el aparato que cargaba Slash y alzó sus alas hacia él. ―¡Lo logra… ugh! ―el peso le ganó y cayó hacia el frente.

―Todavía no podemos celebrar ―Karai se reincorporó. Los colores de la noche molestaron más a su cabeza―. Hay que irnos antes de que comiencen a buscarnos.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―la tortuga inquirió en un tono preocupado― Te ves…, más pálida...

―Soy albina, Slash, no puedo ser más blanca ―sin embargo, alargó la "s" más de lo normal. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza―. Toma el escudo y vámonos.

Los demás notaron de inmediato su tono molesto, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar y la obedecieron de inmediato. Corrieron detrás de ella con dirección al edificio que estaba al lado.

Al mismo tiempo de que Karai se acercaba a la orilla y se preparó para dar el salto, el dolor se volvió casi insoportable. Estaba feliz de haber completado la misión, pero en ese momento solo quería llegar a la mansión y dormir un día entero. Saltó pero no se alejó ni un metro antes de caer desmayada a la calle. Lo último que escuchó fue a Slash gritando su nombre, y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Hola. Espero que, estén donde estén, se encuentren bien. Gracias a esta contingencia, me di cuenta de que enforcarme en mi historia es una buena forma de distraerme, además de mis otras actividades. De regreso a la historia, quiero imaginar que no dejé mucha intriga, y, si lo hice, fue necesaria, porque el siguiente capítulo (que no sé para cuándo lo tendré listo), tendrá un giro que, tras haber leído esto, me imagino que ya muchos sabrán de qué se tratará. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**"A pesar de lo duro que pueda parecer el cambio, a menudo es para bien." ~Anónimo**

* * *

Abrió sus párpados debido a un dolorcillo que recorrió su antebrazo y llegó hasta el hombro. Movió su extremidad y se percató que estaba recostada sobre ella; al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó el hormigueo característico que indicaba la ausencia de circulación de sangre. Mientras agitó todo el brazo, por fin se percató de sus alrededores: los muros, techo y piso metálicos, la camilla improvisada en la que estaba situada y el mutante que dormitaba en una posición poco agraciada sobre su silla. Estiró un poco su cuerpo y bajó sus piernas, lo que ocasionó un crujido en los tubos metálicos. El sonido despertó al científico.

―Mh. ¿Q-qué? ¡Ah, Karai! ―sus ojos dejaron de parecer perdidos y sus párpados se subieron por completo al mismo tiempo de que se bajó de su silla― ¿Cómo te sientes?

La fémina tragó saliva y ahí fue cuando se percató de lo reseca que estaba su garganta. Ocultó un bostezo detrás del dorso de su mano. ―Todavía con sueño. ¿Cuánto dormí? ¿Tres…, cuatro horas?

―Más de un día entero.

Una serie de tos emanó de la boca de Karai, gracias a la mezcla de sed y sorpresa. Bueno, por lo menos se cumplió su deseo de aquella noche. Al mismo tiempo de que recuperó su respiración, las imágenes de la victoriosa misión regresaron a su mente: desde que consiguieron las "tarjetas de presentación" del Kraang hasta la apropiación del escudo, incluyendo el momento en que su visión se cerró después de caer en una piscina de lava verde, por segunda vez, y emerger, tal pareció, sin ninguna secuela.

―Tal vez vayas a asesinarme ―Tyler volvió a hablar tras ver que ella tranquilizó sus jadeos―, pero te volví a hacer la prueba del ADN y…

―No te atreviste a tomar una muestra de mi sangre, ¿verdad? ―cuando utilizaba ese tono, era imposible contradecir su pregunta.

―No ―alargó la sílaba y rodó los ojos―, pero deberías dejarme. El resultado volvió a salir incompleto…, solo que más incompleto que antes.

Karai frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―¿¡Tú crees que yo sé!? ―alzó sus brazos de manera dramática― La única respuesta está en tu sangre.

Ella soltó un pesado suspiro antes de reincorporarse en sus piernas y sentirlas un poco débiles pero funcionales. ―Lo siento, Doc, pero me siento bien y no lo veo necesario.

Tyler también suspiró, solo que fue de rendición. ―Como quieras. ¿Vas a subir?

―Sí. Estoy segura de que podría comer un jabalí entero.

―Tal vez no tengamos jabalí, pero sí pavo. ―una tercera voz contestó desde la entrada de la enfermería.

Los dos se giraron en aquella dirección y encontraron a Jack recargado en el marco. El hombre le sonrió a la fémina y ella devolvió el gesto solo por un segundo.

―Qué bueno que ya estás despierta, Karai, ¿te sientes mejor?

―Un poco de sedienta, mucha hambre y sueño.

―¿Sueño? ―rio con ligereza― ¿Después de dormir treinta y dos horas seguidas?

―Es muy diferente dormir a estar inconsciente, señor Kurtzman. ―habló en un tono burlón.

―Cierto, cierto ―todavía con la sonrisa en labios, llevó su mirada hacia el otro científico―. ¿Accedió a hacerse la prueba? ―el primate sonrió de manera burlona y el hombre la devolvió― Lo imaginé ―regresó su atención hacia la fémina―. ¿Quieres ver cómo valió la pena tu sacrificio?

El escudo, pensó ella de inmediato, y asintió. Siguió a los dos "cerebritos" de cerca y ascendieron a la planta baja. Mientras atravesaron el salón principal y se dirigieron a la salida, Karai pudo observar, por los espacios de la ventana, que una barrera morada se agitó antes de volver a desaparecer; ella supuso que sucedía eso cada vez que alguien atravesaba el escudo invisible. Al salir y detenerse enfrente del par, en efecto, no vio ninguna burbuja que rodeara la mansión y el viento aún le golpeó el cuerpo sin que algo lo detuviera.

―La hicieron invisible ―reconoció ella y no pudo verlos asentir―. ¿Dónde está el artefacto?

―Construimos una antena en medio de la azotea y lo colocamos en la punta. ―contestó el chimpancé.

Ella se alejó unos pasos para apreciarla bien. Alcanzó a ver el artilugio; por lo que observó, era idéntico a cuando lo extrajeron, además de unas ligeras modificaciones en cuestión de color. El par continuó con su atención centrada en lo alto del edificio, mientras ella se giró y levantó sus brazos para intentar determinar dónde terminaba el escudo. Al mismo tiempo de que avanzó, Tyler empezó a regresar su mirada hacia ella.

―¿Hasta dónde llega?

―¡Karai, no!

Pero fue tarde. Ella atravesó la barrera y esta se agitó por unos momentos; el color morado recorrió la parte inferior hasta la superior, antes de volver a desaparecer. Los dos científicos cerraron sus párpados con fuerza y desviaron la mirada, esperando a escuchar el chirrido característico de un cuerpo electrocutado; con la carga que ellos determinaron y la poca energía con la que contaba su cuerpo en esos momentos, ella no sobreviviría a la descarga eléctrica. ¿Cómo le dirían a su segundo al mando (también conocido como el mutante más sobreprotector alrededor de la serpiente), que su líder fue achicharrada porque ellos no le dijeron que…?

―Eh. ¿Están bien?

Sin embargo, no escucharon nada. Tyler fue el primero en abrir sus párpados y sus pupilas mostraron sorpresa con el jadeo que escapó su garganta. Jack lo imitó casi de inmediato, teniendo prácticamente la misma reacción. Ambos se quedaron petrificados con su atención congelada en el cuerpo de la fémina, quien los veía con una expresión extrañada y esperando a que le contestaran. Esto último era lo que menos les importaba: estaba consciente y, al parecer, sin ningún rasguño.

―¿Hola? ―al ver que no le respondían, ella volvió a atravesar la barrera y sucedió lo mismo: la capa de invisibilidad se agitó por unos segundos y ella no sufrió ningún ataque― ¿Qué les pasa?

―Karai ―Jack por fin salió de la sorpresa―. Tyler y yo modificamos el escudo para soltar una descarga eléctrica cada vez que un cuerpo atraviese la barrera; la única forma de que eso no pase es con una de las tarjetas que ustedes trajeron junto al artefacto, misma que tú no cargas en este momento y, aun así, no te pasó nada.

―Karai ―antes de que la chica pudiera entender lo que sucedía, el chimpancé también salió de su trance―, te lo imploro: déjame investigar directamente con tu sangre. Esto…, no es normal, no debería de suceder…, estoy…, noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que sufriste una segunda mutación cuando caíste en el mutágeno. Por favor…, es la única manera de entender…, de que tú entiendas qué sucede con tu propia sangre.

A pesar del tono tranquilo que los dos usaron, la _kunoichi_ estaba al borde de la locura. Cierto era que, al emerger de la piscina alienígena, estuvo casi segura de que el mutágeno le causó algo y, después, se sintió mareada, con creciente migraña, se desmayó, estuvo más de un día inconsciente y, en ese momento, el tema del escudo, tecnología Kraang modificada que tuvo que haberle hecho algo y no lo hizo. No había cómo alzarse de hombros e ignorarlo, así que congeló su mirada en los dos y asintió.

El par volvió a ingresar en el edificio y ella anduvo en silencio detrás de ellos. Jack se desvió e ingresó a la cocina para tomar una porción del desayuno que hubo preparado para los otros dos "atletas" de la mansión; si estaban por extraerle sangre a Karai y ella no había comido desde hacía casi dos días y no querían que volviera a desmayarse, lo necesitaba. Tyler se adelantó con la chica. Ambos descendieron al sótano y dirigieron al laboratorio. Ella tomó asiento frente a la máquina y esperó a que el mamífero estuviera listo. Al mismo tiempo de que él abrió una jeringa desechable, Jack llegó con un plato de plástico que cargaba una pierna y muslo de pavo y una botella llena de agua. Aunque se le hiciese agua a la boca, Karai se enfocó en lo que hacía el chimpancé.

―Come un poco ―Tyler habló sin despegar su mirada de la jeringa―. Estás débil y, aunque no te voy a sacar mucha sangre, es mejor no arriesgarse.

Karai obedeció, gustosa. Con mordiscos dignos de una serpiente, arrancó trozos de carne e hicieron su camino hasta el estómago. Su garganta también fue humectada con el líquido que la atravesó. Tras unos minutos donde solo se escucharon sus mordiscos, acabó con toda la pierna y le tendió el muslo, sobre el plato, devuelta al hombre. Pasó su antebrazo derecho por la boca y dejó que Tyler sujetara el otro. El chimpancé colocó una liga en su brazo, le dio una pelota para apretar y esperó a que la sangre llegara a la flexura de su codo. Al cabo de unos segundos, encontró la vena, limpió el área e ingresó la aguja.

El líquido subió por el plástico. Fueron un par de mililitros y qué bueno que ya tenía algo en el estómago, pues no sintió ningún cambio. Después de sacar la aguja y tenderle un algodón para detener el sangrado, depositó una parte de la sustancia en una caja Petri (obvio para futuros experimentos, ya que pasarían eternidades antes de que le volviera a dejar extraer un poco de su sangre para fines propios). Karai lo vio pero dejó pasar, y se concentró en cuanto él ingresó el resto del líquido por un tubo delgado que tenía conectada su máquina, desechó la jeringa y se sentó frente al monitor de su computadora. Al igual que él, los otros dos esperaron por el resultado y este apareció en uno o dos segundos.

A diferencia de la primera y segunda vez que se le hizo la prueba de ADN, la pantalla se mostró de color verde y no amarillo.

Tyler acercó su rostro a la pantalla en cuanto varias palabras, números y símbolos aparecieron. Escaneó la información, sin permitir que alguno del par pudiera ver lo mismo que él. Un par de momentos después se alejó de la máquina y se giró hasta quedar de frente a ambos o, mejor dicho, a ella.

―No me des más noticias malas, Doc. ―Karai gimoteó al ver la expresión del mamífero.

―Velo y tú misma lo determinas.

Ella obedeció y esperó a que él se apartara. Junto a Jack, observó porcentajes que estaban al centro de la pantalla y que solo le originaron más preguntas.

49% – Ophidia  
49% – Homo sapiens  
1% –  
1% – _kraang_

―¿Qué demonios…? ―fue lo único que ella logró articular, al mismo tiempo de que retiró el algodón y se percató de que no había más sangre.

―Como ya te había dicho ―Tyler volvió a acercarse a la pantalla―, posees genes humanos y de tres serpientes diferentes. Del total que posees de ofidia, eres sesenta por ciento _Cerastes cerastes_, veinticinco por ciento _Naja mossambica_, y quince por ciento _Hydrophis platurus_.

―Sí, sí. Eso me queda muy claro ―se levantó y apuntó los unos por cientos―. ¿Qué significan estos dos?

―Este ―señaló el que parecía vacío―, explica tu capacidad de fusionar objetos inanimados con tu cuerpo durante la metamorfosis; es como un espacio libre que se completa cada vez que ocurre la fusión, como con tu armadura, espadas, bolsas.

Karai asintió, aún sin estar completamente convencida. ―Está bien. Y, ¿el otro?

Tyler frunció el ceño con fuerza. ―Son términos que no entiendo, pero se me hacen conocidos…

―¡Alfabeto griego! ―Jack intervino con un grito y atrajo el par de miradas hacia él. Señaló término por término―: Kappa, rho, alfa, alfa, ni, gamma. Y sus siglas forman…

―Kraang ―la fémina concluyó―. ¿Así funciona…? ¿Ellos hablan griego?

―No exactamente ―su sonrisa ocultó la extrañeza al ver que Karai estaba más preocupada en saber qué idioma aprendieron los extraterrestres a la posibilidad de que ella era parte alienígena―. Junto a los jeroglíficos egipcios, fue el primer abecedario que le dejaron a la humanidad en sus principios, un par de milenios después de nuestra creación. Veo por qué decidieron conservarlo para su conversación terrestre.

―¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

―¿¡Eso importa ahora!? ―intervino Tyler; no podía dar crédito a que prefirieran hablar de historia que lo que sucedía en ese momento― Justo ahora, hay cosas más importantes.

―Lo siento mucho, Doc ―el apodado jamás hubo visto una sonrisa tan contraria a los sentimientos que reflejó―, es mi forma de decir que estoy aterrada. ¿¡Por qué diablos tengo uno por ciento de Kraang en mi ADN!? ¿Qué mierda significa? ¿Soy parte alienígena?

―¡Las tarjetas! ―chasqueó sus dedos en cuanto la iluminación llegó a él. Quedó de frente a ella― Las que recogiste en el T. C. R. I, ¿dónde las guardaste?

―En mi cinturón…

―No. Cuando realizamos el chequeo, no las tenías.

―Pero… ―suspiró pero no se rendiría tan fácil―, pudieron haberse resbalado en cualquier momento.

―¿Caíste en el mutágeno con ellas?

Volvió a suspirar, más rendida que antes. ―Sí…

Tyler se recargó en el respaldo con fuerza y aplaudió una sola vez. ―Esa es la razón por la que no te pasó nada cuando atravesaste el escudo. ¡Eres inmune a la tecnología Kraang!

―¡¿Qué?!

―Vamos, Tyler ―Jack le sonrió de lado―. No puedes concluir eso sin realizar ningún experimento.

―¿Perdón?

―Tienes razón ―el chimpancé ignoró la exclamación de la fémina―. Ya tengo un par de ideas con las que quiero empezar…

―¡Guau, guau, guau! ¡Aguarda! ¡Alto ahí! ―las dos miradas cayeron sobre ella― ¡Ya tienes mi sangre! ¿Todavía me quieres conservar como tu conejillo de indias?

―Es para fines científicos, Karai, científicos. Además… ―se cruzó de brazos―, imagina que en verdad seas inmune; aunque los disparos te alcancen, no te harían daño. ¿No quieres confirmarlo?

La verdad era que no. Ya era demasiada información nueva y ni siquiera había pasado mucho desde el mediodía. Cuánto deseaba regresar el tiempo y haberse desmayado solo por falta de energía y sueño; modificaría su horario y trataría de descansar sus cuatro horas diarias y comer, por lo menos, dos veces al día. En cambio, ahora escuchaba cómo, al parecer, su ADN sufrió una segunda mutación que…, una pregunta llegó a su cabeza como un golpe.

―¿Los porcentajes se quedarán así o seguirán alterándose?

Tyler suspiró y desvió la mirada. ―No tengo idea. Como es la primera vez que tengo un análisis completo de tu sangre, no tengo datos que comparar antes y ahora. Solo queda que te hagamos chequeos todos los días, durante…, una semana, por lo menos.

―Entiendo ―relajó sus hombros y se hundió en el respaldo de la silla―. No quiero que ni una sola palabra salga de aquí, ¿está bien? No necesito a nadie más, en especial a Slash, que tenga que preocuparse por esto ―después de que el par asintiera, ella frunció el ceño―. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

―Se fue con Sydney a su entrenamiento.

En eso y antes de que Karai pudiera recalcar que la niña le confió su verdadero nombre no solo a ella, sino, tal vez, a todos los demás, escucharon pasos feroces que descendían por las escaleras. De manera simultánea, los cuerpos de Sydney y Slash aparecieron en la entrada. El reptil iluminó su rostro con una gran sonrisa y una expresión más tranquila, mientras que la humana ahogó un grito y emprendió carrera hacia el interior del laboratorio. Sin que pudieran reaccionar, saltó hacia su maestra con tanta fuerza que la derribó del asiento; la mayor estuvo a escasas pulgadas de golpearse la cabeza, pero fue cuestión de suerte que no sucediera.

―¡Sydney…! ―la tortuga intentó hallar su voz.

―¡Cuidado, niña! ―Tyler sí pudo reprenderla, pero no por las razones que todos creyeron―: ¿Qué tal si rompes algo?

―¿Cómo estás? ―ignoró a ambos mutantes y, mientras descansó sobre los muslos de la mayor, la vio desde arriba― ¿Ya, mejor?

―Lo estaba hasta que… ¡uugh! ―la pierna de pavo comenzó con su camino de regreso― ¡Quítate, quítate! Voy a vomitar.

La pequeña obedeció de inmediato y dejó que tranquilizara su estómago. Justo después de que se reincorporara, volvió a correr hacia ella y se entrelazó de su cadera. ―Qué bueno que ya estás bien. Me asustaste…

―A todos ―Slash se acercó y, al igual que los científicos, no le tomó importancia al abrazo en el que Sydney estaba. Mientras Karai revolvió la húmeda y enmarañada cabellera de su pupila, él le colocó una mano en el hombro―. Solo fue un sustito y ya, ¿verdad?

―Sí, digamos que… ―a pesar de todo el tiempo que hubo sido testigo de ella, Slash aún no logró ver a través de la sonrisa falsa de su líder―, soy un súper-mutante.

Entre las risillas de Sydney y las palmeadas de la tortuga, Karai intercambió una mirada con el par de listillos; la pantalla detrás de ellos estaba totalmente en negro (Tyler cerró los datos en el momento en que los dos entraron en el laboratorio). Ambos asintieron sin estar muy seguros; sin embargo, si ella hubiera sufrido una segunda mutación, ya habría tenido cambios, ¿cierto?

Ella solo esperó no estar equivocada e imploraba que, por arte de magia o gracias al extraño ADN que corría por sus venas, de alguna manera fuera inmune al mutágeno.

Pero el atardecer llegó, cayó la noche y se dio cuenta que ni la magia ni la ciencia estuvieron de su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Karai se despertó al mismo tiempo de que Slash se llevó a Sydney para continuar con su entrenamiento. Como ella aún tuvo que reposar un par de días más antes de regresar a la acción, solo pudo observar las prácticas, gritar y dar órdenes; puede que el poder de sus palabras no tuviera límites, pero no le parecía igual de efectivo que una serie de golpes y patadas. Oh. Apenas dos días de descanso y ya lo extrañaba. Sin embargo, no se levantó con la intención de ser espectadora de su única pupila, sino para ir a un chequeo al que tenía menos ganas de ir que el día anterior.

Lo único que le pareció bueno de esa situación era que, el día anterior y tal como le obligaron, comió tres veces por primera vez después de… ¿años, décadas…, siempre? De igual manera, cerró sus párpados durante más de dos horas (no seguidas, porque, como de costumbre, se levantó a cierta hora de la madrugada para beber una deliciosa y caliente taza de té negro), sin sufrir un poco de insomnio. Si convertía eso en una rutina (lo cual era muy poco probable), tal vez volvería a recuperar una masa corporal saludable, y sus pómulos, así como demás huesos por todo su cuerpo, dejarían de sobresalir por su piel.

No obstante, a su cuerpo le fascinaba bajar de peso cuando estaba estresada y, después de los eventos sucedidos la noche anterior, no podía estarlo más.

Claro que, después de todas las noches de investigación y el asalto Kraang que tuvieron días atrás, ahora poseían unas cuantas armas de fuego alienígenas. Por ello, durante la tarde y como los científicos prometieron, salieron con ella a una zona apartada mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados, permitiéndoles escabullirse con un par de armas empuñadas.

Karai debía estar loca si estaba por permitir que esos dos varones le dispararan para comprobar una hipótesis descabellada. Estuvo a punto de negarse, más cuando les pidió apretar los gatillos para comprobar su puntería y no se acercaron tan siquiera al objetivo; era un hecho que, aunque les pidiera que dirigieran los disparos a la orilla de sus extremidades, ellos terminarían haciéndole agujeros en sus brazos si su experimento salía bien, y uno directo al corazón si salía mal. Sin embargo, ella también estaba interesada, así que se posicionó a unos metros de ambos, con sus extremidades extendidas, y asintió.

Jack realizó el primer disparo; fue dirigido a su armadura y rebotó, como antes lo hacía. Tyler accionó el segundo y rozó su antebrazo; rasgó la tela de su traje, originó un rasguño y este comenzó a sangrar con ferocidad. Con la conclusión ya obtenida, los científicos dieron por terminada la prueba y se centraron en atender la herida. Pero Karai se negó. Le llegó una idea a la cabeza, alternó sus cuerpos y ordenó que hicieran exactamente lo mismo. Cuando el disparo conectó con su brazo, tuvo que haberlo atravesado, ya fuese por la fuerza o por la energía. Abrió sus párpados, estudió su extremidad y no tenía nada.

El resultado al que llegaron en ese momento fue que, de alguna forma, su forma mutante era inmune a las armas Kraang, pero su forma humana no.

El resto del día lo vivió con normalidad: degustando la carne, corrigiendo la postura de Sydney y compartiendo comentarios sarcásticos con Víctor. Hasta que llegó la noche.

Después de terminar con los ejercicios nocturnos de Sydney, le dijo que se adelantara, mientras ella permaneció un tiempo a solas para estirar su cuerpo, puesto que juró no hacer ningún movimiento brusco hasta que estuviese totalmente curada. Realizó un par de flexiones y posiciones de yoga, desesperada por no poder atacar la corteza de los árboles. Entonces recordó las palabras de Tyler, que alguna vez le dijo referente a que poseía una capacidad de mudar su piel adrede. Nunca lo había intentado (ya que la ecdisis no era su proceso "natural" favorito), pero tal vez le ayudaría a una recuperación más rápida.

Cuando iniciaba con su transformación y pasaba la línea de "forma híbrida", ya no había vuelta atrás y tenía que alternar a su otra forma. Por lo mismo, no pudo detener el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo entero y que le obligó a gritar con todo el poder de sus pulmones, grito que se transformó en siseo que emergió de su hocico. Cayó sobre su abdomen con sonoros jadeos también convertidos en ruidos de reptil. Esperó a que la punzada la abandonara antes de erguirse.

Ya hubo olvidado esa sensación: su piel siendo degollada, su garganta y ojos quemados hasta quedar destruidos, sus extremidades arrancadas. Así se sintió cuando cayó por primera vez en una piscina de mutágeno y cuando apenas se acostumbraba a alternar de cuerpos.

Aunque el miedo ya se estuviera apoderando de ella, se obligó a regresar a su forma humana. La sensación fue la misma. Terminó sobre sus rodillas y volvió con los jadeos. Permitió abrazarse sus propias piernas mientras el dolor desapareció. Tras esperar, se colocó boca arriba en el pasto y ahogó un grito en su garganta; no quería que alguien fuera alertado. Se llevó los dedos hasta su cabellera y jaló algunos pelillos.

Gracias a todos los datos perturbadores que recibió a lo largo del día, solo pudo esperar lo peor. No tenía sentido, después de todo, tenía meses acostumbrada al dolor que, en esos momentos, cuando alternaba formas, solo debía ser un leve pellizco en todo su cuerpo. ¿A qué podía deberse el regreso del dolor original? ¿Su capacidad de permutar cuerpos había disminuido?

Se dio cuenta, casi de inmediato, que estaba exagerando. No tenía pruebas ni razones para creer eso. Lo único en lo que podía basarse era en los resultados que arrojaría el chequeo en la mañana siguiente. Así que se levantó, dejó su silueta en el pasto y emprendió el camino de regreso a la mansión, sin la intención de contarles algo tan insignificante al par de científicos.

Ahora solo quedaba el momento de la verdad.

Por fin encontró las fuerzas para pararse sobre sus pies. Al mismo tiempo de que estiró sus brazos y giró su cuello hasta hacerlo chasquear, salió de la habitación, atravesó el pasillo y descendió a la planta baja. El aroma de comida le llegó desde la cocina. Si no tuviera aún el estómago lleno de su última comida, hubiese tomado un plato; no obstante, lo dejó para después y bajó al sótano. Cuando se detuvo en la entrada, se vio atrapada en las miradas de quienes ya la esperaban.

―¿Comiste algo? ―preguntó Jack mientras preparó el alcohol y algodones.

―No ―se sentó en la silla de plástico y observó a Tyler abrir otra jeringa desechable―. Aún tengo la cena de ayer.

El hombre suspiró, antes de cruzarse de brazos. ―Está bien, pero no lo dejes para después del mediodía.

Karai asintió. Llevó su atención hacia el chimpancé, quien apretó su bíceps con una liga. Se mantuvo en total silencio mientras realizó el mismo procedimiento del día anterior: le entregó la pelota para ejercer presión, desinfectó la flexura del codo, ingresó la aguja y el líquido comenzó a ascender. Sacó los dos mililitros, retiró la jeringa y Jack le entregó otro algodón para presionar la herida.

―¿Has notado algún cambio? ―preguntó Tyler mientras ingresó su sangre en la máquina.

La escena de la noche anterior le llegó a su mente. Solo para probárselo más a sí misma que para responder, alternó la forma de su extremidad derecha. Sintió como si una fuerza externa le jalara el brazo para arrancárselo, pero dejándole solo el dolor. Le fue imposible ocultar la mueca que los dos varones lograron observar. Ella congeló su mirada en la de ellos; no sabía si ya estaban los resultados, pero pareció que a ninguno de los dos le importó.

―¿Te duele alternar de formas? ―inquirió el chimpancé.

―¡No! ―respondió más rápido de lo que quiso― Es solo que mi cuerpo todavía está cansado y…

―No quieras engañarte a ti misma ―Tyler elevó el tono gracias a la preocupación―. A ti no te duele cambiar de cuerpos. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿desde cuándo comenzaste a sufrir y por qué no habías dicho nada?

Ella chasqueó la lengua. ―Fue anoche…, me dolió igual que las primeras veces…, pero…, no es nada importante.

Tyler compartió la expresión perpleja del hombre. Ocultó un rodar de ojos al voltearse hacia la pantalla de su ordenador, donde los resultados ya se mostraban. Sus pupilas se contrajeron a medida que leyeron los porcentajes. Emitió un gruñido de desesperación al mismo tiempo de que descansó su codo en el escritorio y ocultó su rostro en la palma izquierda. Los otros dos se acercaron para observar. Si el hombre se encontró preocupado al igual que su colega, ella estaba en la orilla del acantilado cuyo aire la empujaba a caerse.

50% – Ophidia  
48.05% – Homo sapiens  
0.95% –  
1% – _kraang_

Tal como todos temieron: sus porcentajes sí se modificaron.

―Esto no tiene sentido ―ella murmuró entre dientes. Se giró hacia el primate con una expresión dura―. ¿Por qué soy más serpiente y menos humana, no tengo ni un espacio entero donde se supone es "libre" y la parte Kraang no se alteró?

Tyler intentó encontrar una respuesta, pero ni siquiera él lo entendió, así que se alzó de hombros. ―No lo sé.

La fémina se acercó con ferocidad. ―¿¡Cómo mierda no lo sabes!?

―Karai ―Jack la sostuvo de un brazo y se ganó un siseo proveniente de su rostro híbrido, pero no la soltó―, estamos igual de preocupados que tú.

―¡No parece!

―Pero gritando no encontraremos ninguna respuesta.

Ella pareció meditarlo un momento, hasta que regresó su cuerpo a la normalidad y relajó su cuerpo, lo que fue la señal para que él la soltara

―No podemos concluir nada porque no tenemos antecedentes…, solo queda esperar.

―Hasta, ¿cuándo? ―por lo menos medió su tono― ¿Hasta que mi lado animal siga aumentando y el humano desaparezca o hasta que mi capacidad de alternar cuerpos llegue a cero?

―Eso no pasará ―la voz de Tyler atrajo la atención de ambos―, porque no dejaré que algo así ocurra. Lo más probable es que tus porcentajes se alteraron porque volvieron a tener contacto con el mutágeno. Estoy seguro que regresarán a la normalidad en un par de días.

―Y, ¿si no?

Él apretó su mandíbula. ―Entonces te prometo que encontraré una solución ―empezó a golpetear la base del mueble con sus dedos―. Ya vimos que hay una alteración en tu ADN al contacto con el mutágeno, así que la solución sería lo contrario: una especie de anti-mutágeno que podría crear si trabajo directamente con las partículas del mutágeno.

―¿Puedes tú hacer eso?

Sonrió con naturalidad. ―Me ofendes, Karai. ¡Claro que sí! Iniciaré con los experimentos de inmediato.

La líder asintió justo cuando Jack descansó una mano en su hombro. Ella se volteó hacia él y ambos permanecieron con la vista en los ojos del otro. ―No te preocupes, no dejaremos que te pase nada.

Karai de verdad quiso creerle, confiar en sus palabras y la sonrisa auténtica que tuvo en sus labios, pero le resultó casi imposible.

* * *

**Hola. De nuevo, yo. Los saludo desde la nota de autor del segundo capítulo del artículo "Segunda Mutación". ¿Cuántos quedan de dicho artículo? Eso es algo que descubriremos en la siguiente pieza. Debo aclarar que hubo una complicación en el formato: en el porcentaje 1% (Kraang), se supone que debía escribirse en alfabeto griego, pero el formato no me lo permitió. Una disculpa. Espero que todos ustedes se encuentren bien. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**"El instinto animal puede llegar a controlarnos, sobre todo cuando se trata de venganza." ~Anónimo**

* * *

Las palabras se esfumaron de inmediato de sus gargantas. Tyler congeló sus manos sobre el teclado y olvidó los comandos que estaba por realizar. Jack estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el agua que ingería. Ambos perdieron la respiración por unos segundos, hasta que su sistema les hizo recordar y suspiraron con pesadez. Terminaron de frente a la fémina, con expresiones perplejas y un silencio que envolvió a los tres. El par intercambió una mirada, pero continuaron sin decir nada. Esperaban a que ella sonriera, riera o hiciese algo que les haría saber que estaba bromeando, jugando con sus pobres corazones de ancianos y ya. Pero ella no bromeada ni jugada, y sus labios no tenían la menor intención de dibujar otro gesto además de su expresión preocupada.

―Cazar. ―fue más una pregunta que una repetición lo que emanó de la boca del chimpancé.

Ella asintió sin verlo a los ojos.

―Cazar. ―el otro varón quiso asegurarse de haber escuchado bien o darle más tiempo para que acabara con su chiste.

Volvió a asentir al mismo tiempo de que rodó los ojos, pero no por ellos que, tal pareció, ya no escuchaban bien, sino porque ya estaba cansada de esa situación; porque los días pasaron y pasaron, la promesa que le hicieron ya estaba casi olvidada, sus porcentajes parecían no quedarse quietos y el retromutágeno estaba lejos de ser encontrado. Estaba condenada y estaba por condenar a todos los demás mutantes.

Un claro ejemplo era lo que vivió hace un par de horas.

Como empezó a hacer después de recuperarse de la misión en el T. C. R. I., continuó entrenando personalmente a Sydney. Durante las mañanas prosiguieron con la tonificación y fortalecimiento de su cuerpo que comenzaba a madurar y mostrar resultados descomunales: definición de músculos en brazos, piernas y abdomen, y resistencia ante sesiones de cardio, velocidad y fuerza. Cuando llegaba el atardecer y las primeras estrellas resaltaban en el cielo, seguían con dos horas de _katas_ básicas y sencillas, para crear coordinación y prepararla para mayor complejidad.

Sin embargo, esa tarde, tuvo otra idea.

Mientras se alejaron de su zona de entrenamiento y se internaron más en los bosques, Karai no se percató del aura extrañada que rodeó a la menor. Sydney caminó en silencio pero sin despegar su atención de la espalda de su maestra. Desde hacía varios días, hubo notado que la mutante se comportaba de manera extraña: pasaba todo el día sola, casi no le dirigía la palabra a nadie y era normal que se encontrara distraída durante los entrenamientos. Se hubo emocionado cuando la mayor entró en su habitación y, con una sonrisa que ahora le pareció extraña, le dijo que era momento de continuar con sus prácticas; sin embargo, al verse en una zona desconocida, a kilómetros al norte de la mansión, solo pudo imaginar cosas malas.

En cuanto escucharon un ruido, Karai detuvo el paso y le obligó a guardar silencio. Ambas se agacharon hasta que sus cabezas se vieron ocultas detrás de un arbusto que los separó de su objetivo. La reptil le indicó seguirla con sigilo. Su mirada atravesó las ramas y hojas de la vegetación, y sus ojos, ayudados por la poca luz que se filtró por el horizonte, se congelaron en el cuerpo de un ciervo, que, ajeno a sus asechadoras, pastaba con tranquilidad.

―Hoy aprenderás una habilidad muy importante de supervivencia. ―ella le hubo dicho en casi un susurro, con sus pupilas verticales clavadas en su futura víctima y un inhumano jadeo que hizo brotar gotas de saliva de su boca.

Aunque Sydney estuvo lista para cuestionar sus palabras, permaneció en silencio, atenta y con la esperanza de que lo que le dijo tenía un poco de coherencia. Cierto era que, en uno de sus primeros entrenamientos, su maestra le dijo que el _ninjutsu_ era la base principal para sobrevivir en condiciones adversas, tales como la guerra que se vivía del otro lado del desagüe; ya le hubo hablado sobre las técnicas de ocultación y camuflaje, caracterización y disfraces, meteorología y geografía (con sus términos japoneses que olvidó casi después de escucharlos), y ya hasta le había dado un adelanto de lo que practicarían cuando avanzara más. Por ello, se dijo que tal vez la cacería también estaba incluida en el arte; sin embargo, ¿sin armas? ¿Cómo cazarían exactamente al pobre animal? ¿Con sus propias manos?

―Te enseñaré a cazar ―continuó con su misma pose y volumen, y empezó a asustar a la niña―. Te mostraré cómo una simple mordida en el punto correcto de la garganta del animal lo deja sin aliento casi de inmediato, sin necesidad de inyectarle veneno.

Sydney quedó sin palabras. ―¿Q-qué?

―Ssh. Sígueme de cerca.

El venado levantó su cabeza y sus orejas se movieron hacia la dirección de donde provino un crujir de hojas. Sus ojos les siguieron casi de inmediato, quedando petrificados en un arbusto en específico. Esperó unos segundos para volver a escuchar algo y que esa fuera la señal para emprender huida y regresar con los demás (sabía que fue mala idea separarse del grupo). Al cabo de unos momentos, mientras los últimos rayos de Sol desaparecieron, el silencio se hizo presente. Con su tranquilidad de vuelta, regresó su cuello hacia la superficie del pasto y continuó con lo suyo.

La serpiente gigante saltó, con un siseo de fondo, en el momento en que se encontró distraído. Sydney saltó detrás de ella e intentó seguir el serpenteo de la reptil, quien corrió detrás del mamífero. No obstante, cuando ambos seres se alejaron considerablemente de ella, se detuvo a un par de metros de donde emergió, recargó sus manos sobre las rodillas y se dio cuenta de lo incorrecto e inhumano que era lo que estaban haciendo. Lo que su maestra estaba haciendo, era lo mismo que haría un animal.

―¡Karai!

Estuvo tan cerca de su presa que el aroma se transformó en sabor. El venado galopaba con toda la fuerza que sus patas le permitieron, pero solo era cuestión de instantes para que el reptil saltara sobre él e inyectara veneno en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ella tuvo la imagen en su cabeza. El tamaño de su presa era perfecto para brindarle los nutrientes que durarían un mes, tal vez más. Lo único malo era que, después de engullirlo, no podría moverse por un buen rato hasta que la digestión se completara. Tendría un bulto enorme durante días al comer el cuerpo entero de su presa.

Saltó y se abalanzó contra el venado.

Al mismo tiempo de que su tercer párpado regresó a su lugar, recordó toda la comida que descansaba en el cuarto de refrigerio y la nata habilidad de Jack para cocinar. La distracción fue tal que perdió el equilibrio, cayó más atrás de lo esperado y el venado aprovechó para atinar una patada en la parte baja de su mandíbula. Karai rodó hacia atrás hasta chocar con un tronco caído. Ni el golpe en su lomo ni en su hocico le dolieron, así como el ardor de su transformación que pasó por desapercibido. Permaneció unos momentos en esa misma posición. Su lengua bífida se abrió camino y olfateó al aire. Le llegó el aroma de su pupila acercándose con paso moderado. Sin querer que la viera de una forma tan deplorable, apretó sus párpados con fuerza y, entre la agonía, comenzó con el regreso a su cuerpo humano.

Sydney llegó en el momento justo en que Karai cayó sobre sus rodillas, emitió un grito digno de una película de terror, sus brazos perdieron fuerzas y cayó boca abajo en el piso. Ella se acercó velozmente para ayudarla. Notó que se encontraba pálida y con la mirada perdida. La jaló de sus manos para sentarla, pero siguió sin recuperar la cordura. Estuvo a punto de gritar por ayuda, cuando su maestra clavó sus pupilas en las suyas y, apoyada de ella, regresó a sus pies.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la mayor ordenó regresar. La niña obedeció pero, a diferencia de momentos antes, decidió hablar de lo sucedido. Karai tranquilizó a la menor y le prometió que hablaría con los científicos en cuanto llegaran a la mansión, con tal de que ella no mencionara nada y, si pudiese, olvidara todo lo sucedido allí.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Sydney y Karai no encontró otra salida más que amenazarla por si se atrevía a abrir la boca.

Llegaron a la construcción cuando la media Luna estaba en un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados. Además de Víctor y Víbora, quienes continuaron con su siesta al ver que eran ellas, no hubo más mutantes cerca. Las dos atravesaron el escudo, Sydney con su plástico modificado y Karai sin nada. La niña se percató, pero decidió no preguntar más. Mientras la _kunoichi_ descendió al sótano, Sydney se detuvo al pie de las escaleras que la llevaban al primer piso, con la intención de subir, descansar un poco y tomar una ducha; sin embargo, no podía dejar que esa situación se resbalara, así que volvió a salir, con la intención de buscar a cierto reptil y desobedecer a la fémina.

No era normal que su líder los visitara durante la noche, por lo que ambos se extrañaron cuando la vieron entrar por la puerta. Antes de que pudieran preguntar algo, fueron testigos de su expresión perturbada y su paso nervioso mientras se acercó a la silla de plástico. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y soltó las palabras que sorprendieron peligrosamente a los dos varones: "Estuve a punto de enseñarle a cazar a Sydney."

―¿C-cómo exactamente? ―fue la única pregunta que pudo articular Tyler después de salir de la sorpresa.

―De manera…, tradicional.

―¿Con flechas y lanzas? ―Jack encarnó una ceja.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. ―No. Con colmillos y veneno.

Volvieron a mirarse mutuamente. Eso no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. No obstante, la expresión de la chica mostraba demasiada preocupación como para tratarse de un chiste que ya había llevado por semanas, donde logró burlar la máquina de Rockwell y su alejamiento de los demás habitantes solo fue parte del espectáculo.

Karai suspiró con pesadez y atrajo la atención del par. ―No quería llegar a esto, porque creí que habría una solución, pero todo se me está saliendo de control y ahora me doy cuenta de que soy un peligro ―se irguió en el asiento―. Me iré a la ciudad hasta que sepa cómo resolver este problema.

―¿¡Qué!? ―las pupilas se Tyler se contrajeron con la misma fuerza de su grito― No. No puedes hacer eso, mucho menos ahora, con el misil Kraang a punto de ser finalizado y… ¡no! Es muy peligroso.

―¿Tanto como a tener una serpiente sin mente propia libre y sin saber si va a atacar a alguien, Doc? ¿En serio?

―Con mayor razón no puedes ir ―intervino Jack―. Si no estás en tus cinco sentidos, ¿cómo piensas escapar del Kraang?

―La otra solución que se me ocurre es encerrarme o encadenarme hasta que haya un resultado. Ustedes deciden.

Los dos hombres negaron con desesperación, pero fue el chimpancé quien intentó convencerla―: Estoy cerca de encontrar la fórmula del retromutágeno…, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

―Eso es precisamente lo que ya no tenemos. Siento cómo mi cordura se va cada día…, es más ―se giró hacia Tyler con fuerza―. ¿Cuáles fueron mis porcentajes en la mañana?

Él trató de recordar el resultado obtenido. ―Sesenta ofidia, treinta y ocho punto cuarenta y cinco humano, cero punto cincuenta y cinco libre, y uno Kraang.

Le mostró el antebrazo contrario al que de donde le extrajeron sangre en la mañana. ―Y, ¿ahora?

―No ―el primate negó con la cabeza―. Ya hicimos la prueba el día de hoy, sería hasta…

―Por favor, Doc ―ella no era de implorar, pero no supo qué más hacer en esos momentos―, demuestra que estás en lo correcto y yo no estoy a un paso de convertirme en un animal que solo sigue sus instintos.

Tyler tardó unos segundos en ceder. Al verlo asentir, Jack se apropió de un paquete de algodones mientras el otro preparó lo demás. Le colocó la liga, entregó la pelota, abrió la jeringa desechable, desinfectó el área, encontró la vena y extrajo un par de mililitros. Después de que ella detuviera la herida con el algodón que el entregó el hombre, él introdujo el líquido en la máquina. Como todas las veces, se hizo hacia un costado para que los dos pudieran observar los resultados al mismo tiempo que él.

Los dos varones se encontraron tranquilos, sin saber a dónde quería llegar la fémina. Sus porcentajes se alternaban cada veinticuatro horas y ya habían obtenido los resultados de ese día; serían exactamente los mismos que se mostraron en la pantalla del monitor durante la mañana.

El cristal se iluminó de un color verde. Los jadeos se escucharon antes de que pudieran leer los números diferentes a los esperados.

61% – Ophidia  
37.50% – Homo sapiens  
0.50% –  
1% – _kraang_

―Esto no es…, posible. ―balbuceó Jack.

Karai regresó a la silla. ―¿Lo ven? Solo está empeorando la situación. Hace rato perdí el control con un venado. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo pierda con Slash, Sydney o quien sea?

―Eso no va a pasar…

―Ya vi que sí ―se levantó, con los brazos cruzados―. Así que, ahora que todos están ocupados, me iré a escondidas ―un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza―. Oye, Doc, mi otra muda de piel de "rejuvenecimiento" ya se acerca. ¿No afectará…, todo esto?

Él suspiró con desdén. ―Lo más probable es que lo empeore.

Como ya hubo esperado esa respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida―. Díganle a Slash que le encargo el entrenamiento de la mocosa…

―¡Aguarda! ―gritó el chimpancé antes de que ella atravesara la puerta; la chica lo miró sobre su hombro― Espérame unos momentos frente al desagüe. Quiero darte algo para que te lo lleves a la ciudad. No te vayas antes, por favor.

Ella asintió y salió del laboratorio. Ascendió con total sigilo. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la planta baja y se sentó en los escalones; con su mirada, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el salón principal. Después de comprobarlo, empezó a trotar aún tras salir de la mansión. Dirigió sus pasos a dirección este, con la intención de llegar al desagüe, cuando un cuerpo apareció de la nada, se detuvo enfrente de ella y le bloqueo el paso. De manera simultánea, otros tres seres la cubrieron en las demás direcciones.

Slash, quien fue el primero en aparecer, levantó su cabeza de forma intimidante. ―¿No prometiste que había sido sólo un sustito?

La mutante chasqueó la lengua. ―Veo que la niña no pudo quedarse callada, ¿cierto?

―No es solo por lo que ella nos contó ―prosiguió la tortuga y recibió las cortas afirmaciones de parte de Cabeza de Piel, Víctor y Víbora―. Has actuado bastante extraño desde hace varios días y es momento de que nos digas por qué. Es por el mutágeno en el que caíste, ¿verdad?

Karai miró a los cuatro mutantes; comenzó a sentirse sofocada. ―¿Quién dice que actúo raro?

―Ah. ¿Todos? ―Víctor respondió con su típico tono sarcástico― ¿Crees que no notamos cómo te la pasas todo el día lamentándote en tu cuarto o sola por los bosques haciendo quién sabe qué?

―Les agradecería mucho que no se metan en mis cosas. Ahora ―miró de manera agresiva a la tortuga―, déjame pasar.

―¿A dónde vas? ¿Eh?

Reprimió un siseo. ―Eso es algo que no te interesa saber. Déjame pasar.

―No hasta que digas qué es lo que te pasa.

―Slash ―bajó su mirada a los pies del mutante que no hacían caso a la advertencia dentro de su voz y lo seguían acercando a ella―, no voy a repetirlo una tercera vez. Quítate de mi camino.

―¿Por qué has actuado tan raro durante estos últimos días?

―Slash ―pese a estar en su cuerpo mutante, alargó el sonido de la "s"; sin embargo, no lo notó ella, pues su atención se congeló en los pies de la tortuga―, quítate.

―No.

Solo fue cuestión de un paso para liberar a la bestia. Al parecer, él no sabía lo que pasaba cuando una serpiente se sentía acorralada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la serpiente ignoró el dolor que le provocaba y alternó a su forma reptil. El siseo que emitió no solo fue para saltar sobre su víctima, sino para ocultar la agonía que sintió en cada una de sus escamas. La fuerza con la que brincó hizo que la tortuga diera unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se recobró casi de inmediato; antes de que los colmillos de la ofidia hicieran contacto con su rostro, le rodeó los costados con sus grandes manos y la lanzó hacia atrás.

Su lomo conectó con el tronco de un árbol por segunda vez en ese día, pero no pareció importarle. Desatendió las expresiones asustadas y preocupadas del grupo, y se abalanzó una segunda vez hacia el segundo al mando. Le escupió veneno directo a sus ojos y él lo evadió al protegerse con su brazo, lo que le dio entrada a ella para entrelazar su cola en los pies y, de la misma forma que una pelea amistosa que tuvieron hace tiempo, lo derribó.

Ella estuvo a punto de saltar hacia su garganta, pero los otros tres mutantes la detuvieron: el cocodrilo y araña atraparon sus brazos modificados; sin embargo, antes de que la planta pudiera sostenerle la cola, usó esta para aplicarle la misma técnica al otro reptil y derribarlo. Acercó ferozmente su rostro hacia el arácnido y eso lo desconcentró. Golpeó el torso de la araña y lo lanzó contra el tronco de otro árbol, con una fuerza descomunal que lo rompió; la conífera cayó hacia atrás, llevándose unos cuantos vardascales y atrayendo la atención de los demás habitantes.

Todos emprendieron camino hacia la conmoción. Los científicos ascendieron del sótano, las hermanas y Sydney bajaron del primer piso, las aves aterrizaron en las ramas de árboles seguros a los ataques de la serpiente, y Napoleón, que pasaba por ahí, llamó a las demás ranas para que vieran un espectáculo de una bola de escamas blancas-moradas-verdes.

Tyler quedó anonadado. Rememoró la plática de hacía unos minutos y, en el fondo, se reprendió por no creer en sus palabras. Estaba seguro de que era una exageración de ella para encontrar una fácil solución a su problema. Jamás imaginó que la realidad lo golpeara tan fuerte y rápido. Intentó acercarse, cuando Jack lo detuvo.

―No reconoce a nadie…, en este momento, no es más que un animal.

Pero el chimpancé no estaba de acuerdo. ―¡Karai, reacciona!

El grito rebotó en sus oídos. Afiló su mirada en la tortuga que recobraba la compostura. Sin dejarle encontrar su equilibrio de vuelta y aprovechando que sus demás captores estaban distraídos, volvió a abalanzarse contra él.

Slash miró con terror cómo estaba a escasos segundos de ser víctima de colmillos venenosos. Hubo esperado que Karai recuperase la cordura, por lo que no pensó en empuñar su lucero del alba. No obstante, al verla serpenteando hacia él y sin intención de detenerse en otro lugar que no fuera su garganta, no tuvo opción.

―Lo siento…

Al mismo tiempo de que saltó hacia el pecho del reptil, este formó un arco con su arma y conectó con su sien. Su mirada divagó por el cuerpo de todos los demás seres que permanecían reunidos, sin lograr enfocar nada, hasta que se vio atrapada en una mirada zafiro.

Su tercer párpado regresó a su lugar mientras cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Permaneció unos instantes en esa misma posición. Al reincorporarse, su lengua bífida olfateó sus alrededores y reconoció a todos gracias a su aroma; de repente, ya no se trataron de siluetas extrañas, sino que identificó a cada uno de los mutantes que compartían un mismo espacio, todos con expresiones aterradas. Mas ninguna se comparaba a la que tenía Sydney.

Si sus pupilas verticales pudieran expresar tristeza, decepción o alguna sensación, lo hubiera transmitido.

La niña estaba oculta atrás de Lisa. Las hermanas se utilizaron a sí mismas como escudos para protegerla. Al ver que la serpiente tenía su mirada clavada en ella, ambas se tensaron pero permanecieron en su lugar. De inmediato y tras observar lo mismo, unas cuantas ranas formaron una barrera protectora y empuñaron sus lanzas de madera hacia el reptil. Tal muro no permitió que nadie viera cómo Sydney corrió hacia la mansión, por lo menos hasta ver cómo el escudo se agitó un poco.

Karai pasó a ver a todos los demás. El silencio reinó en todos los habitantes. Algunos, como las ranas y Víctor, tenían expresiones duras pero, a la vez, asustadas. Otros, como ambos científicos, cargaban un rostro preocupado. Sin embargo, solo hubo un mutante cuyos ojos reflejaban pánico, dolor y traición…, y ese era Slash. Después de verlo, supo que ya tuvo suficiente, así que dio media vuelta y, con un serpenteo veloz, se adentró en los bosques.

―¡Espera! ―el grito de la tortuga se mezcló entre el agitar de hojas y crujir de ramas.

Atravesó el sendero como tantas veces lo hizo, de la misma forma y siguiendo los mismos pasos, solo que esa vez no tenía planeado recorrerlo devuelta. Su visión nocturna tuvo que ajustarse cuando una serie de nubes ocultaron a la Luna. Llegó a la orilla del desagüe al cabo de unos momentos y planeó en saltar, emprender nado hasta la ciudad y alejarse lo más rápido de ahí…, pero recordó las palabras de Rockwell y se detuvo. Decidió esperar por lo que fuera que tuviese que entregarle.

El chimpancé apareció al cabo de unos minutos, pero no se presentó solo.

En cuanto sus pupilas verticales cayeron sobre el cuerpo del reptil que caminó al lado del científico, Karai pensó en adentrarse en las aguas de inmediato, sin importarle más el aparato del mamífero que, por lo que dedujo, era el que cargaba en una mano. Al verse bajo la mirada de ambos mutantes (pero, más que nada, en la de la tortuga), intentó desviar la mirada mas le fue imposible. Congeló sus pupilas en las de él y se encogió en su lugar.

―Tranquila.

Habló con un tono similar al que un humano se dirigía con un perro asustado. No hubo sido su intención; sin embargo, con lo que los dos cerebros de la mansión le dijeron, no pudo evitarlo. Y al ver a una serpiente tan aterrada de su entorno, con la mirada perdida y sus instintos tomando control de ella, ¿de qué otra forma podía hablarle?

Slash se acercó, cauteloso, con ambas manos enfrente de él, más para calmarla que para protegerse de otro ataque. ―No estoy molesto por…, lo de hace rato ―ella levantó un poco su cabeza―; sino porque no me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué, eh? Pude haberte ayudado.

Ella tardó unos momentos en encontrar su voz, la cual salió de una manera más animal que humana―: ¿Cómo? ¿No viste lo que estuve a punto de hacer…, hacerte a ti? No tengo control sobre mi cuerpo, ya no.

―Eso no es…

―Intenté cazar a un venado con mis colmillos y solo pensé en envenenarte para que dejaras de acercarte a mí…, así que no me digas que eso no es cierto.

La tortuga suspiró con pesadez y atrajo la atención de Tyler, quien prefirió quedarse en silencio y ajustar los últimos detalles a su aparato. El reptil continuó―: ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Te hubiera ayudado desde el primer instante y lo sabes. Juntos…, pudimos haber evitado todo esto.

―Deja de mentirte a ti mismo. Eres demasiado optimista para que sea saludable. Este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, y no hay manera de…

―¿No somos amigos?

Karai ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión. ―¿Qué? ―la voz se le hubo ido antes de emitir esa exclamación.

―Acaso, ¿no somos amigos?

La noche en la que se ocultaron dentro de la bodega abandonada, escapando de los secuaces del Clan del Pie, llegó a su cabeza.

―Sí. Sí lo somos…

Después de todos los meses que llevaba conociéndolo, supo a dónde quería llegar; sin embargo, no podía dejarle ganar esa vez. Por su seguridad y la de todos, no podía.

―Por eso mismo tengo que alejarme para no ponerte ni a ti ni a nadie en más peligro.

―Karai…

―Si tengo que volver a pelear contigo hasta dejarte inconsciente, no me importa. No me vas a convencer, Slash, no esta vez.

La tortuga la miró de una forma suplicante, pero los penetrantes orbes esmeralda de ella le hicieron darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio. ―No puedo dejarte sola. Si te pasa algo..., no me lo perdo…

―¿Qué podría pasarme? Soy una serpiente mutante venenosa capaz de alternar cuerpos o tener formas híbridas. Son los demás a quienes debe preocuparles lo que les pueda pasar.

Unas semanas atrás, los dos hubieran reído por un chiste de tan mal gusto pero que era divertido en la comunidad mutante. Sin embargo, sus palabras ya no superaban la realidad. Ella usó un tono que, lejos de sonar divertido, estuvo lleno de decepción, miedo y preocupación; estaba hablando con la verdad que todos conocían, por difícil que fuera de aceptar. Y Slash lo sabía, mejor que nadie, aunque lo quisiera negar por más que nada en el mundo.

A pesar de la pelea que se disputó no hacía mucho, él se acercó con pasos seguros y acortó la distancia. Se vio atrapado en la mirada de ella a medida que se acercó más. Por lo que acababa de vivir, debió aprender que era mala idea acorralar a una serpiente; no obstante, logró detenerse justo a su lado, se arrodilló a su altura y llevó una mano a la cabeza del otro reptil. En cuanto ella aceptó su tacto, sin intenciones de atacarlo y confiando en él, la envolvió con sus largas extremidades, haciéndola reposar el hocico en su hombro, en el primer abrazo en que ambos se fusionaban.

Karai se quedó estática por unos instantes, hasta que relajó su cuerpo y aceptó la muestra de afecto. No pudo devolverla y su ligero siseo, como el ronroneo de un gato, fue lo único que le hizo saber a Slash que agradecía todo, pero, más importante, que se despedía de él.

―No importa si soy demasiado optimista para mi propia salud ―la tortuga susurró―, solo te pido que sigas confiando en mí y me creas cuando te digo que te prometo encontrar una cura. Haré todo lo posible porque vuelvas con nosotros.

Los dos se alejaron. Fue ella la primera en quitar su mirada de la de él. ―Te quedas a cargo, segundo al mando…, y cuida los entrenamientos de la mocosa; no quiero regresar y descubrir que anduvo de floja.

Slash sonrió, pese a tener una mirada triste, y asintió. Dejó que su líder se acercara a Tyler, quien permaneció en silencio mas con una expresión similar a la de la tortuga. Él intentó imitar el gesto del quelonio, pero solo logró mover la comisura de sus labios. Le tendió el aparato que cargaba consigo a la fémina: tenía la forma de un control clásico de videojuegos, con una pantalla oscura en la parte superior de en medio y un papel filtro en la esquina inferior derecha.

―Es similar a la máquina que tengo en el laboratorio ―señaló el papel filtro―. Con una simple gota de tu sangre, aquí, mostrará los porcentajes de tu ADN; de esa forma podrás seguir al tanto de las…, alteraciones dentro de ti.

Asintió y sujetó el aparato con una de sus manos modificadas; no pesaba mucho, por lo que no la atrasaría en su camino por las aguas negras. Se acercó al desagüe y sintió la mirada de ambos sobre su lomo. Estuvo a punto de despedirse, pero eso tal vez solo haría que Slash no la quisiera dejar ir; por lo tanto, sin mirarlos una última vez, saltó hacia el agua y el frío la abrazó mientras agitó su cola hacia la corriente del desagüe.

―Te lo prometo ―Slash habló en voz alta en cuanto la mancha blanca y morada desapareció de su vista―, encontraremos una respuesta.

Tyler se acercó y descansó una mano en el hombro del reptil. Este suspiró ante el tacto y se preparó para decirle algo, cuando se escucharon ruidos detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron en la dirección y observaron el frágil cuerpo de la más pequeña de la mansión, quien tenía el rostro enrojecido, la cabellera desarreglada, leves jadeos emanando de su garganta y dos espadas enfundadas, en cada una de sus manos.

Sydney miró a ambos con atención y, luego, dirigió su mirada hacia el desagüe. ―¿Ya se fue? ―el par asintió― Maldición. Me tardé mucho.

―¿Para qué? ―inquirió Rockwell con curiosidad.

Le mostró los dos sables. ―Jack dijo que Karai se va a la ciudad porque está enferma de la cabeza…, y ella una vez me dijo que el ninja debía estar conectado con su arma mediante corazón y mente. Así que creí que si no podía hacer que se quedara con nosotros, por lo menos podía darle sus armas para que le ayudaran a conservar su cabeza.

La tortuga rio en sus adentro. No supo si lo dijo de forma metafórica o realista, pero las dos le causaron gracia. Regresó su mirada hacia el desagüe. Recordó que, siempre que Karai salía sola a la ciudad, él se aseguraba de que llevara alguno de sus dos sables consigo. No obstante, en esos momentos pensó que ella tendría mayores posibilidades en atacar con solo su cuerpo que tener el control para manejar sus armas. Después de todo, no podía controlarse a sí misma, menos podría con espadas.

―Slash ―el nombrado bajó su mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos zafiro que expresaban lo mismo que los suyos: preocupación―. Karai regresará, ¿verdad?

Era algo que también se preguntaba a sí mismo, sin poder hallar la respuesta.

―Claro que sí, solo debe esperarnos a encontrarle una cura ―gracias a todos los meses que llevaba junto a ella, hubo adquirido la capacidad de mentir con naturalidad. Negó tales pensamientos y dibujó una sonrisa―. Vamos. Hay que regresar. Mejor dormir ahora, porque mañana tendremos entrenamiento desde temprano.

La niña dejó que los dos mutantes caminaran delante de ella. Detuvo su andar en un momento, antes de girarse y correr hacia la orilla del desagüe. Entrecerró sus párpados para ver si su maestra seguía cerca, pero solo vio oscuridad. Desenfundó los dos sables, los levantó por el mango lo más alto que pudo y los clavó en la tierra. Se alejó un par de pasos y admiró los ángulos un poco desalineados en los que terminaron, pero se dijo que funcionarían, a pesar de todo. Recogió las fundas y corrió detrás de Slash y Tyler, no sin antes prometerse que quitaría la _katana_ y _wakizashi_ el día en que Karai regresara.

Porque regresaría. Estaba segura.

* * *

**No sé ustedes pero yo consideré muy emotivo este capítulo, el cual es nada más ni nada menos que el último del artículo "Segunda Mutación". En la siguiente actualización, vendrá el capítulo único de "Aislamiento". De nuevo, espero que todos se encuentren bien y la situación de sus hogares esté mejor. Sin más qué escribir, nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**"Dos cosas admiro: la inteligencia de las bestias y la bestialidad de los hombres." ~Flora Tristán**

* * *

En un ambiente normal, la ciudad fantasma era un lugar perfecto para esconder a una serpiente mutante gigante: era inmensa, con un sinfín de escondites disponibles y comida a cada vuelta de la esquina. Sin embargo, con un mundo de alienígenas y un clan ninja entero buscándola, no pudo darse el lujo de considerar la ciudad como suya.

No le daba miedo, mucho menos vergüenza, considerarse a sí misma una hipócrita. Siempre supo que lo era. Ahora huía de los extraterrestres cuando, meses atrás, incluso se frustraba porque ellos no terminaban rápidamente las máquinas e inventos que su entonces Maestro y ella solicitaban. Aunque, más que hipócrita, lo consideró más irónico.

La venganza era un cegador poderoso, al fin y al cabo.

Para mantenerse a salvo de sus "cazadores", encontró dos guaridas: la primera fue en el parque de diversiones en Coney Island, solitario y aislado de la horda de robots; era perfecto, a excepción de que carecía de una fuente de alimentos cercana. Descubrió su segundo escondite (un edificio que ya hubo considerado desde que salió de los bosques), después de estar uno o dos días apartada entre juegos mecánicos.

Todo el camino esperó porque alguien le cayera encima; no podría serle tan fácil llegar a la bodega, no con varios cazadores pisándole la cola. El Clan del Pie la buscaba, el Kraang la buscaba, era seguro que el equipo de Slash la buscaba y ella solo trataba de encontrar su cordura. Y como hubo anticipado, sí se encontró con alguien, pero con alguien que no hubo esperado: un mutante que, al igual que ella, perdió su mente.

Karai estaba cerca de la antigua guarida de Slash. Se cercioró de que no hubiera extraterrestres rondando por ahí. Al mismo tiempo que se ocultó de las máquinas de vigilancia de los cerebros, escuchó un ruido en el callejón perpendicular de donde se encontraba. Tuvo la desdicha de que su mente volviese a traicionarla ante el aroma que su lengua bífida captó: mamífero, vivo. Y ella estaba hambrienta.

Se dejó guiar por sus instintos y comenzó a acechar a su presa. Con el cuerpo pegado al sucio muro, serpenteó con sigilo hasta la esquina. Asomó su mirada y sus pupilas verticales captaron el cuerpo del ser que husmeaba los contenedores de basura. Volvió a olfatearlo. Entre el hedor de los desperdicios orgánicos e inorgánicos, analizó con más profundidad el aroma del mutante y lo reconoció. Pero a su cerebro poco le importó y le hizo abalanzarse contra él.

El roedor escuchó a tiempo a su acechadora. Saltó en el momento preciso en que el reptil clavó sus garras en el lugar que estaba hacía unos instantes. Él siseó con la misma fuerza que ella, antes de emprender huida, pero la cola de la serpiente lo detuvo. Tras sentirse acorralado, saltó con sus cuatro patas hacia el rostro de ella e intentó arañar los ojos, sin éxito.

La ofidia lo agitó y lanzó hacia el muro anexo, estrellando su lomo contra el cemento. Aprovechó que la rata estaba distraída y se acercó, cuando el mamífero levantó su mirada y sus irises marrones-rojizos se congelaron en sus pupilas verticales.

Con el segundo que duró esa acción, su membrana nictitante regresó a su lugar y su visión volvió a hacerse clara. Estudió con atención al ser que estaba a unos metros enfrente de ella, encogido en su lugar y preparado para volver a atacar si es que ella seguía acercándose. Tela cubría su parte inferior, pero casi todo su pelaje estaba libre para permitirle ver lo sucio y descuidado que estaba; sus patas y cola tenían rasguños de diferentes profundidades, sus bigotes estaban enmarañados, su nariz y orejas seguían sucias después de explorar un charco de lodo, y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de ella: perdidos, llenos de instinto. No sabía qué sucedió con su _kimono_ o con su cordura, pero ninguno de los dos estaba más con él.

Al igual que sucedía con ella, ya no quedaba nada del hombre que alguna vez fue Hamato Yoshi, solo una rata.

Tenía a su padre enfrente, después de perderlo por meses, y lucía…, terrible. Era un espejo pero de otra especie: costillas al descubierto y masa corporal extremadamente baja. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Desde que desapareció del desagüe en el que lo dejó tras rescatarlo? ¿Cómo es que había sobrevivido tan tiempo y solo? Pero ya no estaba solo. Ahora estaba ella, su hija. Sí. Su hija que, día con día, perdía más su humanidad y se convertía en una serpiente en cuerpo y mente. Acababa de atacarlo, ¿qué no? Por más que quisiera ayudarlo, en ese momento, no podía. Si ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí misma, menos podría a su padre.

Aun así, valía la pena intentarlo.

Se advirtió mentalmente que eso dolería, hasta el alma, pero se obligó a retroceder unos pasos y comenzar con su cambio de cuerpos. Dado a que su siseo era menos sonoro que su grito, lo hizo con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones y silenció cuando llegó a su cuerpo humano. El dolor continuó por toda su espalda y la mantuvo en el suelo. Como pudo, levantó la mirada hacia su padre y observó la expresión asustada que él tenía en sus ojos.

El roedor observó que su atacante, de alguna forma, se volvió más pequeño y menos intimidante, lo cual fue señal para atacarlo una vez más y, si no lograba acabarlo, por lo menos brindarse el tiempo suficiente para huir. Saltó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo derribó al mismo tiempo que una especie de caja metálica se escapó de las manos de su agresor y voló unos metros lejos. El extraño terminó de espaldas y él, encima. Gruñó con ferocidad y se preparó para morder directo a la garganta, pero sus fosas nasales captaron su aroma y una parte de su cerebro lo reconoció de inmediato.

Dos sílabas. Significado que desconocía. Su pecho se alegraba al pronunciarlas.

Alejó un poco su mirada y observó mejor al ser que estaba bajo a él. Parecía ser hembra, con un traje extraño que cubría todo su cuerpo, delgada y frágil, con una expresión asustada. La olfateó más de cerca, al punto que su nariz hizo contacto con el rostro de la, al parecer, humana. El aroma regresó a su cerebro, junto con una imagen de fuego y un líquido verde. Sí. Sí era ella: las dos sílabas…, harmonía. Acarició el rostro de harmonía con sus mejillas, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; saltó hacia atrás con miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle a harmonía. Él era muy peligroso. No podía pasarle nada a ella; su pecho no volvería a alegrarse si algo le pasaba. Así que la olfateó una última vez y emprendió carrera hacia su escondite, lejos de ella.

Karai alzó una mano hacia él pero permaneció quieta. Entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba con la mente de su padre; después de todo, era lo mismo que a ella. Miró una última vez por donde él desapareció, antes de gatear hacia al aparato que le regaló Rockwell. Se quedó unos momentos viendo la pantalla de la máquina y recordó que no se hubo hecho la prueba aún; no obstante, le importó muy poco en ese momento. Se volvió a preparar para regresar a su cuerpo reptil y ahogó un grito, el cual convirtió en sonoro siseo cuando sus primeras facciones reptiles aparecieron. Todavía con la respiración agitada, escuchó ruidos de máquinas, por lo que sostuvo el aparato y se apresuró en llegar, por fin, a la bodega.

Se estableció en el viejo y polvoriento edificio. Durante el día, solía dormir las horas que su insomnio le permitía, acompañado de los dolores insoportables que solo se intensificaban cada vez más. Al caer la noche, salía a buscar la comida que descansaba al otro lado de un campo minado lleno de droides que marchaban por horas, orbes de seguridad que alcanzaron a dispararle en más de una ocasión o los contados humanos mutados que vagaban sin rumbo alguno.

Aunque aislada, los primeros días no los vivió completamente sola.

De alguna forma, aquellas serpientes, que se establecieron a las orillas de la mansión, detectaron el momento justo en que ella se marchó y decidieron alcanzarla. Encontraron la bodega y la olfatearon. Vieron a una serpiente físicamente igual, sí, pero con una fuerza mental mucho menor, incluso más débil que la de ellas mismas. Se equivocaron, era por seguro. Así que, tan rápido como llegaron, desaparecieron y hallaron escondite en alguna parte de la ciudad fantasma o regresaron a su vida salvaje. Quién sabía.

Pero Karai no era más su maestra.

El tiempo se convirtió en días malos y en días no tan malos. Su cordura huía y regresaba sin previo aviso. Sus días se volvieron igual de impredecibles que su propia mente: su humanidad podía perderse y volver al día siguiente, o mantenerse por una semana o desaparecer durante otra semana. Con esos "compañeros", sus días se convirtieron en semanas, hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo.

Los pinchazos infernales eran ya comunes, su membrana nictitante tenía vida propia, pero en los días malos, los dolores y su mirada desenfocada la confinaban a esa bodega, empeorando solo con el hambre que, en ocasiones, no lograba saciar. ¿Qué podía hacer, al fin y al cabo? Con una mente tan borrosa y sin coordinar sus sentidos, aumentaban las posibilidades de ser atrapada o herida. Era mejor pasar días sin comer y, en cuanto estuviera más consciente, podría alimentarse.

En uno de sus tantos días malos, durante el apogeo de su ecdisis, alguien o algo la escuchó en su lamento y le hizo una visita. Sin embargo, poco sabía que solo atestiguaría decepción.

No hubo dormido mucho cuando escuchó ruidos en la planta baja del edificio. Ella estaba oculta entre una decena de cajas; no había forma de que la encontrara lo que fuese que estuviera ahí, a menos que siguiera el siseo involuntario que emitió su garganta. Por más que trató de controlarlo, le fue imposible, por lo que se dio por vencida y se irguió para defenderse de lo que fuese. Su lengua bífida se adelantó a sus movimientos e inspeccionó los alrededores. Entre el olor a combustible, muerte y polvo, sus fosas nasales captaron el aroma de un ser similar a ella pera diferente. Detuvo su serpenteo de inmediato y, al mismo tiempo que volvió a olfatear, el intruso se dio a conocer por su cuenta.

―¡Karai!

Conocía esa palabra…, tal vez. Sentía ya haberla escuchado. Significaba…, algo, tal vez. Era un… ¿nombre? Era una forma de llamar a alguien. Pero ¿a quién? ¿A ella? No, imposible. Era un llamado, una forma de decirle que se acercara. Y lo hizo, no por la palabra, sino por la voz que le generó una sensación placentera en el pecho y, más que nada, por el aroma a comida que le causó un dolor en el estómago. Saltó hacia la planta baja. Terminó de frente a un extraño ser de gran tamaño, picos en su espalda, color oscuro y ojos penetrantes.

Slash sonrió al verla olfatear la bolsa de papel. ―¿Tienes hambre?

Él rasgó el papel y lo usó como plato, para depositar el ave muerta que traía dentro.

Ella se asustó un poco por el sonido y tardó en acercarse a la comida que estaba en el suelo; la alcanzó con una mano modificada y se la llevó velozmente a la mandíbula. Estaba bajo mucho riesgo, lo sabía bien, pero el hambre era casi insoportable. Se dispuso a apresurarse, para que así, en cuanto terminara, se alejara del extraño ser lo más rápido posible.

―Sabía que estarías aquí ―la tortuga se sentó en su lugar, con cuidado para no asustarla más―. Es uno de los escondites más seguros en toda la ciudad. Está cerrado, tiene un supermercado cerca…, de hecho. Oh. Tienes que enterarte de esto: Jack quiere que mi equipo y yo vengamos a la ciudad. El misil está casi por terminado y él quiere recobrar la mayor información posible para buscar una solución. Habíamos pensado que este podía ser un buen lugar, pero creo que encontraremos otro, así tú estarás cómoda y no tendrás que soportarnos.

Sus palabras fueron simples balbuceos a los oídos de la serpiente; no eran más que sonidos sin ningún orden, consistencia o significado. Dejó de escucharlas al mismo tiempo que acabó con su comida. Vio que el ser seguía ahí, por lo que se contrajo en su lugar y siseó en su garganta. Debía ser una manera directa para decirle que ya tuvo suficiente y era momento de que se fuera.

Él se irguió en señal de alerta. ―Karai…, tranquila. Tú me conoces, soy tu amigo…, Slash. ―intentó dar un paso al frente, pero ella siseó con fiereza y él entendió de inmediato.

Si Tyler estuviera ahí en ese momento, lo estaría reprendiendo con tono decepcionado. Desde el instante en que le dijo que iría a la ciudad para visitarla, el chimpancé, así como Kurtzman, estuvo en total desacuerdo. No estaba solo el tema de que tal vez no la encontraría en la gran urbe y solo se expondría al peligro de los extraterrestres, sino que su pérdida de memoria empeoraba con el paso de los días y, para ese momento, debía estar casi esfumada. Pero él no los escuchó y se aventuró.

Cuánto le hubiese gustado haberles hecho caso.

No podía creer sus ojos: Karai, la mutante más determinada que conocía, la humana más peligrosa cuando defendía lo suyo, su líder y su amiga…, estaba perdida. Ya no actuaba con sensatez y se dejaba guiar por sus instintos. Ya no era más que una serpiente mutante, temerosa de sus alrededores y tan versátil como sus instintos se lo permitieran. Estaba perdida y él aún no lograba cumplir su promesa de ayudarle a encontrarse a sí misma.

La serpiente que tenía enfrente no era su amiga…, pero prometía devolverla a ese cuerpo.

Slash apretó los párpados al sentir algo que punzó sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de llevarse una mano hacia el pecho, pues se sintió con falta de aliento. Quiso tomar en cuenta la advertencia de ella, dar media vuelta y regresar a la mansión para escuchar los reproches de ambos científicos. Sin embargo, ¿qué imagen tendría de él? Si se fuera en ese momento, ella lo recordaría como un simple extraño que le trajo comida y luego se fue. No. Él era mucho más que eso: era su amigo y le ayudaría

―Tal vez no me recuerdes en este momento, pero no importa. No me molesta. Solo quiero saber algo, Karai, quiero saber que tú sigues ahí. Por favor, dime que recuerdas quién eres tú. ¿Tu nombre? ¿Ah? Vamos, ya lo dije muchas veces hoy. ¿Cómo te llamas, Karai?

―¿Ka…, Kara…, i?

La tortuga sintió sus ojos arder, pero se obligó a mantener una sonrisa. ―Y… ¿yo? ¿Sabes cuál es mi nombre?

Dentro de la cabeza de la serpiente, llegó la borrosa imagen de un extraño ser, parecido al que tenía enfrente, dándole la espalda, antes de girarse hacia ella y mostrar un gesto parecido al que cubría su rostro en esos momentos. Escuchó más balbuceos que provenían de un recuerdo, pero se convirtieron en algo más, en una palabra que era un… ¿nombre? ¿Así lo dijo el ser? ¿S-su nombre? Su nombre era…

―Slash. ―alargó la "s" como nunca lo hubo hecho.

―Muy bien, Karai ―su voz dejó de sonar entrecortada―. Bien. Creo que es momento de que me vaya y te deje descansar. Mañana será otro día largo y, aunque quiera traerte de vuelta a la mansión, sé que estará lleno de robots, ninjas y todo lo que esta ciudad oculte. ¿Prometes que tendrás cuidado?

La serpiente no entendió nada y su silencio lo demostró; aun así, él rio en tranquilidad

―Les diré a todos que estás bien. Te extrañan, ¿sabes? En especial Sydney. ¡Ah! Te tengo un secreto; no se lo vayas a decir, por favor, pero ya está casi lista para acompañarme en una misión nocturna de espionaje. ¿No te sorprende? Tal vez nos reencontremos cuando llegue ese día.

Ella volvió a sisear con fuerza al verlo avanzar un paso. Slash no se percató de su cercanía, por lo que se detuvo, pero no fue suficiente para tranquilizarla. Dio un paso hacia atrás y eso calmó su siseo. Él esperó unos segundos y llevó un brazo hacia adelante; solo obtuvo la misma reacción de parte de ella. Apretó el puño enfrente de su pecho y soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza.

―Lo juro, Karai, encontraremos una solución. Te prometo que tú volverás a la normalidad y regresarás con todos nosotros. No importa cuánto tarde, te estaremos esperando ―dio media vuelta y la miró sobre el hombro―. Nos vemos, amiga mía. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

La serpiente se aseguró que el extraño abandonara el lugar, antes de regresar a su siesta, más tranquila pues su estómago ya no estaba completamente vacío aunque aún tuviese hambre. De eso ya se encargaría al día siguiente; sin embargo, el día siguiente no solo traería una nueva oportunidad de conseguir comida, sino que le haría encontrarle nombre y rostro al reptil que estuvo con ella durante esos momentos, y traería devuelta a unos héroes, no solo de ella, sino de la ciudad completa.

Durante la mañana y tarde, se estuvo maldiciendo por haber perdido su cordura mientras recibió una visita de su amigo. Por lo menos se controló lo suficiente para no saltarle encima, encajarle los colmillos y envenenarlo.

Punto para ti, Karai, punto para ti.

Unas horas antes de que llegara el atardecer, decidió realizarle la prueba de porcentajes, por lo que mordió su propia mano y la sangre emergió. Dejó que una gota cayera en el papel filtro del aparato de Tyler. Esperó a que la pantalla se iluminara de color verde y los números aparecieron.

90% – Ophidia  
8.75% – Homo sapiens  
0.25% –  
1% – _kraang_

Con esos porcentajes, tomó una pequeña siesta hasta que el Sol se ocultó y pudo salir por comida. Antes de dirigirse hacia el supermercado, serpenteó por varios edificios para deshacerse de su piel muerta. Por suerte era el último día de ecdisis. Sin más hormonas que la molestaran, pudo dirigirse con tranquilidad hacia el supermercado, sin tener la más remota idea que esa noche ella era el centro de atención de dos camaradas y cuatro hermanos.

Se ocultó de las sondas alienígenas, insegura de sí misma de atacarlas y mantener la cordura, cuando escuchó una conmoción en el edificio detrás a la calle en la que estaba. Antes de girar su atención hacia la dirección y asegurarse de que no fuera nada peligroso, un ser, similar al que la visitó la noche anterior, saltó enfrente de ella, se dirigió con la misma palabra…, nombre, y le pidió aguardar unos momentos. En cuanto se fue, su lengua atrapó el aroma del reptil y lo reconoció de inmediato.

A pesar de que le resultó casi cómico que los hermanos Hamato decidieran regresar a Nueva York cuando el misil estaba prácticamente listo, se alegró por la pobre ciudad, la cual necesitaba un merecido descanso.

Vio a los otros seres luchando unos edificios detrás, pero su mente mutante solo le ayudó a mantener pensamientos borrosos. Trató de mantenerse cuerda, ¡ni siquiera habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que su ella verdadera regresó! Sin embargo, los porcentajes no mentían: era casi un completo animal, un animal que pondría en riesgo varias vidas más. Así que ignoró las palabras del menor de los quelonios y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar en cuanto los droides se fueran.

Estuvo tan concentrada en el Kraang que casi fue alcanzada por un proyectil delgado y filoso que conectó con el contenedor que utilizaba de escudo. Siseó ante su posible atacante, pero no encontró a nadie.

Perfecto, pensó, ahora no solo era peligrosa sino que se estaba volviendo loca.

Dio por sentado el fracaso de conseguir alimento esa noche, por lo que se olvidó de su visita al supermercado y emprendió el camino de regreso a la bodega. Entró por una ventana rota y se percató, casi de inmediato, que había alguien ahí además de ella. Olfateó al aire y no le llegó el aroma de Slash ni ningún otro mutante, sino de extraterrestres. Antes de ver dónde estaban y prepararse para destruirlos, su tercer párpado bajó con fuerza y volvió a controlarla. Se ocultó para que el Kraang no la encontrase.

Su instinto animal solo jugó con ella por unos instantes y estuvo a punto de regresar a su descanso; no obstante, los intrusos comenzaron a causar tanto ruido que atrajeron su atención. Vio por la orilla de su escondite y notó los pedazos metálicos que, hacía unos minutos, conformaban el aparato que le habían regalado. Estaba destrozado. Ya cansada, saltó hacia ellos y acabó con el grupo de intrusos blancos y rosados. Antes de iniciar con los verdes, estos la rodearon y empezaron a balbucear cosas que ella misma pronunció para ver si tenían algún significado. No rindió frutos.

Uno de ellos, quien estaba en el nivel alto, cayó enfrente de ella. A pesar de los siseos que ella emitió, este se acercó más y más hacia ella que hasta pudo olfatearlo. Y eso fue exactamente lo que le ayudó a descubrir su identidad. El aroma que el extraño desprendió le hizo recordar polvo cegador, piscina de lava verde y bosques más al norte de donde estaba su mansión. Al mismo tiempo que su cordura regresó, su visión se aclaró y observó el rostro de la tortuga que tenía enfrente.

―Leo.

No pudo creerlo. Por fin estaba de regreso, sin el maldito bastón que usó en la casa de campo y con la misma mirada con el que lo conoció. Vio que tenía una expresión preocupada. Al principio, no comprendió. ¿Por qué estaba así cuando, al fin, se volvieron a encontrar? Entonces recordó su estado y transformó sus cuerpos.

Con el bajo porcentaje que tenía para alternar de formas y fusionarse con objetos inanimados, ya hubo perdido la posibilidad de cambiar a su cuerpo completamente humano; solo quedaron las formas híbridas. Pero el dolor era el mismo, sino que peor. Este fue casi mortal y la obligó a pedir ayuda. Ya estaba cansada del infierno en el que se transformó su vida, y él quería llevarla consigo, pero ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

No. Era demasiado peligroso.

De repente, escuchó otras voces y dos cuerpos cayeron a sus costados. Los miró con atención pero no los reconoció. Creyendo que aquellos sí eran intrusos, volvió a poner su cuerpo en agonía y regresó a su forma reptil. Se lanzó contra el primero que vio, pero algo atrapó su cuello y soltó una descarga eléctrica, tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente de inmediato.

Cuando despertó, estaba en un lugar desconocido frente a un hombre que le resultó extraño. Por alguna razón, ella no estaba en su cuerpo completamente mutante, por lo que regresó a él y se preparó para atacarlo; sin embargo, el humano fue más rápido y volvió a atrapar su cuello. Casi al instante, la empujó hacia la salida de la construcción, le hizo descender por las escaleras y detenerse frente a una sombra plateada a la cual no pudo ver con detalle.

No supo con exactitud lo que sucedió después. De un momento a otro, más cuerpos aparecieron y comenzaron a luchar entre sí. Gracias a la presión que se ejerció en su cuello, fue utilizada como arma y atacó a diestra y siniestra. Tras derribar a quien la controlaba, uno de los seres verdes la liberó del arma y le pidió que huyera. La cercanía a su rostro le hizo ver el color tan peculiar de sus ojos.

Sabía que Leonardo no se quedaría quieto y seguiría buscándola, hasta el cansancio, aunque pusiera su vida y la de sus hermanos en peligro. Ella detendría eso. Intentó recordar el nombre de su primer escondite, pero solo llegó a su mente la palabra que iluminaba un letrero llamativo, antes de saltar a las aguas.

No se halló muy lejos cuando escuchó el grito proveniente de una voz profunda, intimidante y tan familia que hizo hervir su sangre―: ¡Yo la crie, yo la cuidé; ella es mía!

Tal vez no reconoció al dueño de la voz, mucho menos recordó su rostro, pero hubo algo dentro de ella que la hizo temblar al mismo tiempo que creó un fuego en su pecho, alentándola a regresar, saltar hacia él y acabar con su miserable vida. Para su suerte, le hizo caso a la otra voz en su cabeza, la cual la impulsó a escapar lo más rápido de esa zona de guerra.

Nadó los kilómetros necesarios para llegar a la feria. El maldito cartel de "Coney Island" le dio la bienvenida. ¿Cómo no pudo recordar un nombre tan sencillo? Bueno. No importaba, ya no. En ese momento, solo le constaba que, más temprano que tarde, el mayor de los hermanos Hamato los guiaría hasta esa feria con la intención de ayudarle, sin saber que era imposible. Así que tenía que estar en sus cinco sentidos. Por ello, se obligó a permanecer gran parte del día en su forma híbrida, tolerando los dolores que recorrieron toda su espalda, hasta que, al inicio del atardecer, su cuerpo tan solo no soporto más y cedió a su forma mutante.

El hambre era lo único que la detuvo de mantenerse cuerda. Llevaba días, casi una semana, sin una comida decente en su estómago; el ave que llevó Slash era lo único que no la volvía completamente loca. Estaba muriendo de hambre, soportando los dolores inhumanos, sin la menor idea del paso del tiempo ni de sus porcentajes, y así fue hasta en la noche, cuando las visitas llegaron.

Una vez más, sus instintos tomaron control de ella en el peor momento.

Mientras dos seres verdes inspeccionaron su escondite, ella los vigiló desde cerca, a una distancia segura para que ellos no pudieran alcanzarla. En el momento en que una de sus extremidades tiró un objeto, los guio hacia su territorio para perderlos de una vez por todas: una construcción oscura cuya salida podía encontrar con facilidad gracias a sus orbes modificados. Entre los pasillos llenos de reflejos, uno de ellos intentó rociarle una sustancia anaranjada. Lo evadió con la suficiente velocidad para salir del edificio, pero no pudo perder a sus perseguidores.

Su camino fue bloqueado por un objeto largo que se entrelazó en la columna de una construcción. Siseó con fiereza a los dos extraños que se acercaron con seguridad. Al ver que balbucearon algo y ninguno se detuvo, saltó sobre el más pequeño. Entre los gritos de este, los murmullos que se convirtieron en palabras del otro y su cordura volviendo, reconoció de inmediato a Miguel Ángel y Leonardo. Se alejó del menor con temor y se encogió contra un puesto. El líder en azul le pidió regresar a su forma humana.

¿Cómo explicarle que era tan doloroso que se volvió imposible?

Un ruido provino de la entrada a la feria.

Ella comenzó a buscar refugio una segunda vez, pero no podía dejar a los hermanos por su cuenta cuando ella los trajo a ese lugar. Esperó el momento adecuado, saltó enfrente de los dos nuevos mutantes y escupió en los ojos del rinoceronte. El jabalí empezó a dispararle justo en el instante en que su membrana nictitante descendió y la obligó a ocultarse una vez más. Esperó a que la conmoción acabara pero su mente regresó antes de eso.

Atrás de una construcción, fue testigo de la pelea entre el Clan Hamato y dos nuevos mutante. Al final, las tortugas y sus aliados fueron los vencedores. Leonardo comenzó a gritar por ella. Estuvo a nada de dejar vacíos los llamados, dar media vuelta y desaparecer para no ser vista nunca más. No obstante, ellos legaron ahí por una razón. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era demostrarles que sus esfuerzos no rindieron frutos.

Salió. Por primera y única vez, se mostró frente a ellos seis con completa tranquilidad.

Leonardo se acercó con paso tranquilo. Sus ojos, así como su voz, le aseguraron que podría ayudarla, mientras empuñó una pistola llena de sustancia anaranjada, la misma que intentaron rociarle dentro de la casa de los espantos.

Las palabras de Tyler llegaron a su cabeza: el retromutágeno era la única forma de ayudarla y liberarla de esa prisión mental. Tal vez, solo tal vez, había posibilidad de regresar a la normalidad. Así que cerró sus párpados y se dejó rociar. Esperó unos instantes y volvió a abrir sus párpados.

Misma visión, mismas extremidades y mismos pensamientos borrosos. No funcionó.

Él todavía quiso que ella fuese con ellos, a pesar de la derrota. Acaso, ¿no lo entendía? Era un peligro, desde el principio lo fue. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que sus instintos, sus ahora verdaderos instintos, tomaran control de ella. Esa fue la razón por la que decidió estar sola desde el principio, pero una tortuga y una mocosa se interpusieron. Ahora ellos ya no estaban.

Podía volver a su plan original: huir; para siempre, si pudiera. Ya se hubo engañado suficiente a sí misma. La cura no sería encontrada a tiempo, tal vez nunca. Tenía que aceptar la realidad: más temprano que tarde, se convertiría en una serpiente sin mente propia y permanecería el resto de su vida así. Tal vez encontraría confinamiento en los bosques nevados de Rusia o atrapada en el laboratorio de un científico europeo loco. Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

Huiría de Nueva York, del continente americano, y se escondería en el rincón más aislado del mundo que encontrara. Sí. Era la mejor y única idea sensata que hubo tenido. De esa forma, todos ellos, incluido su padre, ya no estarían arriesgándose en vano, a causa de ella misma o de la bestia de Destructor. Era la única manera en que estarían a salvo.

Se dio por vencida. Muy en el fondo, aceptó que se hubo rendido mas no lo demostró. Se despidió de todos ellos, en especial de Leonardo, quien nunca se dio por vencido. Los miró una última vez y saltó a las aguas, declarándose muerta, aunque ellos aún no lo supieran.

Totalmente rendida, se acordó de aquella vieja y abandonada misión. La vergüenza y la derrota la distrajeron por completo de algo que comenzó a suceder en su interior. No tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que el retromutágeno sí surtió efecto, pero no de la forma que hubo esperado. Si todavía poseyera el aparato que le regaló Rockwell, habría visto que sus porcentajes cambiaron cada cinco minutos.

Su lado animal aumentó, el humano disminuyó y su espacio libre se acercó casi totalmente al cero.

Llegó al centro de la ciudad sin percatarse y, mediante el subterráneo, emergió a las calles. Agitó su cabeza con fuerza para enfocar su mirada de nuevo, pero esta comenzó a desaparecer por un espacio que se cerró cada vez más. Hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse cuerda. Tenía una única misión y, por el bien de todos, debía cumplirla. Solo tenía que abandonar ese país. Después de eso, podía perderse por completo. Ya no le importaba.

Para su mala suerte, el hambre jugó un papel importante en sus instintos.

Mientras se golpeó a sí misma contra muros y postes, con tal de mantenerse despierta, captó un aroma que agitó a su estómago. Se dirigió de inmediato en aquella dirección y asechó a su presa: una rata solitaria que caminaba con tranquilidad.

Con una última chispa de cordura, se gritó a sí misma. Debía tenerse. No podía arrebatarse tan pronto su humanidad. Se volvería una serpiente, lo tenía bastante claro, incluso ya lo hubo aceptado. Pero no tan pronto. Solo debía esperar a alejarse de esa ciudad. Tan solo un poco más de tiempo. Solamente necesitaba un poco más de…

Saltó hacia el mamífero con manos modificadas de frente. Los colmillos de estas acabaron con su vida de inmediato. Levantó su cabeza y se preparó para engullirlo de un bocado. Al mismo tiempo que encajó el primer colmillo, algo le cayó encima, el espacio ocupó toda su mente y, por fin, se perdió por completo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Como ya había dicho, este fue el único capítulo del artículo "Aislamiento". Aunque fue casi completamente narrativo, me gustó mucho hacerlo y, espero, que a ustedes también. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**"Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno en padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve a uno pianista." ~Michael Levine**

* * *

Venganza fue una de las primeras palabras que aprendió, no solo a pronunciarla sino a entenderla. A lo largo de su vida, se convirtió en su combustible, en los entrenamientos, en las misiones…, maldición, incluso en cada desayuno que tuvo. Gracias a su figura paterna, reconoció que la venganza era un arma casi invencible; sin embargo, poco a poco descubrió que era un sable de dos filos.

Para alguien de edad tan joven, no era creíble que en sus pensamientos estuviera incluida la muerte. Alguien con un futuro por delante no tenía razón alguna para pensar en esa amiga silenciosa.

Karai siempre la hubo tomado en cuenta, por muchas razones, en realidad. Una de ellas era por las historias que le narró la única persona con quien su querido padre le permitió mantener una relación que, rápidamente, se convirtió en amistad. Esa aprendiz de bruja le llegó a compartir los conocimientos de la mujer que la crio, y entre ellos estaba la sabiduría de la muerte.

Según ese ente, cuando el camino de alguien hubo llegado a su fin, alma y cuerpo se separan por tanto tiempo que es posible verse a uno mismo, tendido en el lugar donde el corazón dejó de latir. Una creencia popular en aquella aldea secreta, pero que Karai adoptó como real.

Desde temprana edad, ella hubo aceptado los riegos que conllevaba su estilo de vida. Siempre estuvo al tanto de la gran probabilidad que tenía de morir joven, gracias a una fallida misión, un enemigo del clan o, incluso, a manos de su propio padre. Día con día, se preguntó si en menos de veinticuatro horas se vería a sí misma y descendería al infierno que siempre la esperó.

No obstante, ese miedo con el que vivió a diario también se volvió un respiro, una posible salida. Por mucho que ella anhelara escapar de ahí, abandonar esa vida de mentiras impuesta por alguien más y construir su propio destino en alguna otra tierra, era imposible. Destructor la cazaría cual traidora, la arrastraría hacia sus pies y la liberaría, sí, pero clavándole sus cuchillas en el pecho. Cualquier forma de escape que pensara terminaría en muerte, así que esta se convirtió en la única salida posible; de esa forma, pensar en el fin de su vida se volvió más un anhelo que un temor.

Al parecer, el día hubo llegado.

Su cuerpo desnudo apareció frente a sus ojos; mostró claras marcas de cansancio y estrago. Aunque no lo recordase, supuso que perdió la batalla con lo que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta metálica de la que estaba recargado. Tuvo sentimientos encontrados al admirarse por última vez mientras esperó porque el portal hacia el infierno se abriera en el suelo, o así fue como siempre lo imaginó.

No pasó nada de eso. En cambio, creyó ver algo en esa habitación totalmente negra en la que no estaba hacía unos instantes. Con unas fuerzas que no creyó tener, avanzó un par de pasos y su nariz se encontró con una superficie invisible de manera agresiva. El repentino golpe la mandó al suelo. Al mismo tiempo que se llevó una mano hacia su nariz, extrañada porque ni siquiera sintió la sangre cayendo, le pareció recordar algo importante: la última vez que estuvo consciente, ella era una serpiente.

El dolor se movió hacia su cabeza. Junto con ese recuerdo, una serie de memorias más martillaron su cabeza al punto de hacerle gritar. Como una cinta fotográfica, plagaron su mente con veneno, igual o más potente que el que ella poseía. Rememoró todo, a la perfección, y un par de imágenes de las que ella no fue partícipe lograron colarse: sus días aislada en la ciudad se mezclaron con rostros de mutantes, así como un hábitat artificial en el que le obligaron a vivir, su cuerpo atado a una mesa metálica, sustancias empujadas hacia el interior de su sistema, la voz de una bestia comandándole, como si ella fuera un títere, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un vidrio fragmentado resonó en la habitación.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, las imágenes terminaron. La fuerza de estos dejó un silbido en su cabeza. Supuso que podría controlarlo con un poco de su bebida favorita; era hora del té, al fin y al cabo. Pero fue con ese pensamiento que una pregunta le hizo ponerse de pie: ¿dónde estaba?

Halló su equilibrio y se mantuvo erguida. Llevó sus manos hacia enfrente para asegurarse de que se golpeó con un muro invisible. Sus dedos hicieron contacto con la superficie. Por inercia, se hizo hacia atrás. Su espalda chocó con otra pared invisible, sus pies se sostuvieron sobre una superficie invisible, sus costados y sobre su cabeza igual…, solo logró distinguir una pequeña fisura en la esquina superior derecha de la caja.

Ella alejó su atención de la fisura después de estudiarla por lo que le resultó horas. Entonces guio su atención hacia el exterior. Además de una habitación de una sola tonalidad de negro, no vio algo más.

Bueno. No era como si existieran diferentes negros.

Un suspiro se escapó de su garganta al sentir cómo se levantó de una superficie blanda, pero miró a su alrededor y se volvió a encontrar en la habitación oscura y vacía. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella hasta el punto de hacerle gritar, no solo porque se percató de su situación, sino porque recordó al responsable de que ahora se encontrara prisionera de su propia mente.

Cuando abrió sus párpados, vio el cuarto en el que despertó al mismo tiempo que el negro de su mente le siseó para recordarle que ella ya no era la dueña de su propio cuerpo. El gusano lo era.

En un principio ella creyó que, de nuevo bajo el mando del mismísimo demonio, este la mantendría encadenada o la hubiera enviado a su antigua celda subterránea o al hábitat artificial para serpientes; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, le permitió regresar a su vieja habitación, como si él estuviera seguro de que su plan rindió frutos. Y en el fondo ella sabía que era cierto. Después de sinfín de pruebas, logró perfeccionar a los anélidos. Ella era el objetivo final.

Él ganó. Ella hubo perdido no solo la batalla, sino la guerra. Ella volvió a ser un títere más, pero ahora podían controlarla por completo, incluyendo su cuerpo. Lo único que aún le pertenecía eran las memorias, así como los sentidos que llegaban hasta su verdadera alma.

A pesar de los meses que estuvo fuera, todo resultó igual: sus pertenencias, los colores y las pocas decoraciones que le parecieron lo suficientemente importantes para traerlas desde el otro lado del mundo. Su habitación estaba idéntica, a excepción de las serpientes que descansaban en el pie de su cama, colgadas en las lámparas, arrinconadas en los muebles o enredadas a sus piernas sobre el colchón.

De alguna forma, los reptiles tuvieron la sensación de que su líder hubo recuperado la fuerza que le otorgó ese papel, y la siguieron hasta esa vieja iglesia. Gracias a sus borrosas memorias, no recordó por qué les fue permitido quedarse allí; tal vez no representaban ningún peligro, por lo menos mientras ella las vigilara.

Ella se irguió y, a pesar de lo molesta que le resultó su nueva visión, mantuvo sus párpados abiertos y sus ojos recorrieron el oscuro lugar. Se sacudió un poco para apartar a los reptiles que la sujetaban con sus cuerpos; estos se movieron un poco y continuaron con su siesta. Llevó su mano a la cabeza de la serpiente más cercana y la acarició. Dejó que las sábanas se deslizaran por su cuerpo y bajó sus pies hasta que sintió la fría textura del piso de madera. No se molestó en buscar calzado alguno y caminó para salir de la habitación.

Su verdadera ella estudió más de cerca la fisura en su caja invisible. Intentó golpearla con un dedo para ver si podía romperla, pero no logró nada más que conseguir una cortada en su pulgar. La sangre corrió. Ella no sintió más que la luz de la Luna y el frío suelo del pasillo.

Perdió, sí, pero no se rendiría tan fácil. Su plan original de huir fue interceptado; tendría que continuar con él más tarde, después de escapar de esa prisión. Así que golpeó los muros invisibles hasta que sus nudillos se pintaron de carmín, pateó en todas direcciones y saltó sin importarle que su cráneo se rompiera. Todo resultó inútil.

Su cuerpo descendió a la planta baja. No necesitó llegar a la habitación para saber que se dirigió a la cocina. Encontró el interruptor de la luz y el lugar se mostró igual que todo el edificio: limpio y ordenado; solo una tetera descansaba sobre el fogón de la estufa.

Hizo un último intento para liberarse. Solo encontró a su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia la alacena, y regresó a su resignación. Se miró buscando un trasto en específico, hasta que sintió una taza y la tomó en posesión. La inspeccionó para asegurarse que le sirviera y la dejó sobre la mesa. Se volvió hacia la estufa y quitó la tapa de la tetera. El olor tan familiar de la bebida llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, pero no solo de su cuerpo. El espacio oscuro de su mente se llenó de una fragancia fuerte y amarga: té negro.

Era una bebida que a pocos llegaba a gustarles, por su alta oxidación y cafeína con la que contaba. Sin embargo, estos eran completos ignorantes (a su criterio), pues no conocían sus propiedades y beneficios que le brindaba a quien lo bebiera: ayuda al estado de alerta mental, facilita la concentración, fortalece el aprendizaje, potencia la memoria a corto y largo plazo, y agiliza el procesamiento de información.

Alerta mental. Concentración. Aprendizaje. Memoria. Procesamiento de información.

Muchos podían decir que era la bebida perfecta para un ninja. No obstante, ella aprendió a aceptar su abrazo desde mucho antes; cuando era apenas una niña, de hecho. Dentro de una cocina similar a la que estaba en ese momento, más de una década atrás, se encontró por primera vez frente al color, aroma y sabor de esa bebida que pronto se convertiría en su favorita. Y también la probó por primera vez, en compañía de nadie más y nadie menos que…

―Karai.

Destructor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el vacío se despidió del aroma. Sintió que los muros de su prisión disminuyeron en grosor y sus fuerzas regresaron, por lo que se obligó a luchar una vez más.

Era la primera vez en meses (un año, tal vez), que enfocó su rostro; ya no era una sombra o una imagen borrosa, sino la claridad de una cara llena de cicatrices y una expresión dura. No hubo cambiado en nada a pesar del tiempo. ¿Cómo podría? El sujeto estaba lleno de odio y sus facciones solo lo expresaban.

Quemaduras, un ojo inservible…, cuánto deseó no volver a verlos. Cuánto deseó saltar sobre él, con cuchillo en mano y dirigirlo hacia su garganta. Cuánto deseó acabar con él, con su vida. Sin embargo, ella era la marioneta y él, el titiritero.

Observó cómo el dueño de esa voz tan profunda, intimidante y familiar se acercó a ella, lo que le obligó a luchar más y más. Él venía desarmado, con una bata en lugar de su armadura. Ella conocía a la perfección dónde estaba cada cuchillo y utensilio filoso. Podría vengarse de una vez por todas, acabar con esa mentira y dejar de sentirse traicionada. Tan solo si pudiera romper esa maldita caja.

Estuvo tan concentrada en pelear en vano que no escuchó lo que él le dijo. Se percató de la situación cuando su cuerpo se alejó de la estufa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la barra. Sus fuerzas volvieron a desaparecer al cabo de unos momentos. Su respiración siguió agitada, pero dejó de moverse y retomó otro descanso. Decidió prestar atención a la escena frente a ella. Ahí notó el brillo natural de la cuchilla favorita del hombre.

Claro. Fue una ilusa y tonta. Lo conocía lo suficiente; él nunca estaba desarmado.

Sus ojos (en control de su cuerpo), estaban fijos en la espalda del hombre. Sus cicatrices eran lo que siempre le caracterizaron y lo que atraía las miradas. Además de ser un hombre grande, fuerte y con una expresión dura, sus quemaduras solo le hacían ver más intimidante. Todos se doblegaban ante su silueta, todos le tenían miedo. Pero ella no; por lo menos, no por su físico. No recordaba ocasión alguna en que se asustara por su rostro desfigurado. Al fin y al cabo, lo había visto toda la vida; era el rostro con el que siempre había conocido al hombre que la crio durante toda su vida.

Las cicatrices siempre estuvieron presentes cuando mencionaba a su padre.

Ambos permanecieron en completo silencio. Lejos de parecerles incómodo, les recordó la monotonía y familiaridad. El silencio solo era interrumpido por el silbido del agua hirviendo y el fuego haciendo su trabajo. Pasados los minutos, él apagó la estufa. Se giró hacia la chica, taza en mano, y vertió la bebida en ella y otro trasto idéntico. Él dejó la tetera donde la encontró y se acercó a la barra; tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella al mismo tiempo que le tendió su taza de té negro.

El olor volvió a llenar su habitación y el aroma hizo su trabajo. Era tan familiar, tan monótono. Siempre despertó imágenes del pasado que ella llegó a atesorar día con día; recuerdos que llegaban a su mente para hacerle saber que su vida no era del todo mala, a pesar de la insaciable violencia, el sentimiento de odio y venganza que siempre plagó los aires, y el destino que alguien más escribió por ella. Pero era una experiencia que no quería revivir en ese momento. No ahora. No otra vez frente a él.

―Casi quince años atrás, tomamos nuestra primera taza de té juntos.

Un nudo en su garganta se originó al escucharlo. Odió cómo su cuerpo estaba tan relajado y sereno, cuando ella en verdad quería golpear, gritar y escapar. Ya no soportaba estar ahí. Se sentía incómoda en la misma habitación que aquel hombre. Quería alejarse, huir. No importaba la forma. Si debía morir, que así fuese. Lo que fuera por dejar de sentirse traicionada. Lo que fuera por dejar de recordar…, y anhelar.

Mientras sorbió de la taza, el clásico sabor le hizo rememorar la primera vez que lo probó. Le resultó muy amargo; no le gustó. No obstante, se obligó a acabar con su bebida. Lo mismo al día siguiente y al siguiente. Así por días, semanas, meses y años, hasta que aprendió a apreciar su sabor. Aunque ya no sabía si de verdad le gustaba o solo bebía por obligación, por tradición.

A sus cinco años, la costumbre nació.

Siempre fue una niña problemática. Adoraba romper las reglas y desobedecer órdenes; algo que cargó hasta su adolescencia. Le encantaba meterse en problemas, porque nunca había repercusiones. Su padre estaba fuera todo el día; las mujeres que cuidaban de la casa también cuidaban de ella. Las únicas interacciones que tenía con su entonces progenitor eran miradas que él a veces lanzaba cuando ella se preparaba para dormir o los contados desayunos que ambos compartían en silencio.

Desde niña, Karai se sintió invencible, con todo el poder de tener al mundo en su mano; hacía lo que se le antojara y no había consecuencias. Pero la realidad es que siempre estuvo sola, rodeada de mujeres que estaban ahí sólo por la paga y con un padre que veía máximo una hora diaria sin palabras que cruzar, y él era su meta: lograr que su padre, su único familiar con vida, le prestara la atención que todo niño anhelaba.

Nunca la consiguió, por lo menos, no hasta cierto día.

Para ella, Destructor no siempre fue un terrible padre, pero jamás se acercó a ser bueno. Se caracterizó por ser estricto, distante y misterioso, no solo con su gente, sino también con ella, su única hija. Durante sus primeros años, le impuso un sinfín de actividades que, él creyó, la moldearían a una chiquilla obediente; sin embargo, no la conocía ni un poco y nunca llegó a hacerlo.

Una noche, utilizando lo poco que hubo aprendido de las artes marciales y burlando la seguridad de su propia casa, siguió al hombre hasta la sede del Clan del Pie para una junta nocturna. Ella decidió adelantarse para no ser descubierta, pero hubo algo que olvidó del camino de regreso a su departamento. Se perdió. Vagó temerosa por la gran urbe de Tokio por mucho tiempo, hasta que alguien la sostuvo de la mano y la jaló consigo.

Más de una década hubo pasado desde esa noche y aún recordaba a la perfección los gritos de él tras despedir a las incompetentes mujeres, los gritos dirigidos a ella para que no saliera de su cuarto hasta nuevo aviso, y las lágrimas que la acompañaron durante sus intentos por quedarse dormida. De lo que nunca se percató fue de la expresión aliviada que Destructor tuvo al, por fin encontrarla.

A pesar de que su padre le ordenó por no mostrar su rostro hasta que él indicase lo contrario, ella se cansó de dar vueltas en su cama. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina por algo para beber. Encontró una tetera sobre la estufa. Acercó una silla, se arrodilló sobre el cojín, quitó la tapa de la tetera y, al mismo tiempo que olió por primera vez el té negro, su padre entró en la cocina.

Él le hizo sentarse sobre la mesa mientras acomodó la silla e hirvió el agua. Le sirvió una taza de té, al igual que a sí mismo y ambos bebieron en silencio, hasta que él decidió romperlo. Sus palabras no significaron mucho en ese momento, sino años después. Entre todo el balbuceo que el paso de los años construyó en ese recuerdo, siempre se repitió incontables veces que no debía mostrar temor, sino al control de la situación; las emociones no eran más que limitantes, anclas, lo único que tenía permitido sentir era el fuego del odio y la sed de la venganza.

Desde aquella noche, ambos se levantaban a cierta hora de la madrugada (ella unos minutos antes), para compartir una taza de té. En un inicio, la bebida era acompañada por pláticas y consejos para entrenar sus habilidades ninjas. Entonces fue que Karai se sintió completa, feliz porque, finalmente, podía acercarse a su padre, pero el infierno la golpeó para recordarle que nunca se hubo ido.

El silencio de su padre permutó con métodos correctivos sangrientos, los cuales solo empeoraron conforme fue creciendo. Destructor siempre tuvo una forma de corregir sus errores y era mantenerla a solas con él en la habitación de entrenamiento, completamente desarmada mientras se defendía de sus cuchillas; el desenlace era ella sobre una piscina de su propia sangre que, en más de una ocasión, la mandó al hospital y le dejaba cicatrices imposibles de borrar.

Karai empezó a construir una máscara arrogante sobre sí misma, actuando como si nada le importara y nunca se arrepintiera de sus decisiones, desafiando a Destructor a cada instante, como si no le tuviera miedo. La realidad era que siempre estuvo aterrada de él y de lo que pudiera hacerle; ella era su hija, pero, al final del día, solo era una subordinada más.

Los años pasaron. Las cicatrices tan solo aumentaron. El té se bebió noche tras noche. Y cuando el corazón podrido de Destructor logró contagiar el suyo, se ganó un lugar dentro del Clan del Pie y solo lo escaló hasta alcanzar el puesto de segundo al mando. Su disfraz le ayudó a crear una reputación entre su gente. De esa forma, la respetarían y temerían al igual que al Maestro, y tal vez podría enorgullecer a su padre sin temerle más.

Pero la verdad se interpuso.

Ella pasó varias semanas encarcelada en la mazmorra subterránea. Tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar e imaginar acerca del "hubiera". ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa bestia hubiese ignorado el hecho de que Hamato Yoshi seguía con vida? ¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido su vida? Tal vez nunca hubiese descubierto la verdad, tal vez seguiría siendo humana, tal vez estaría muerta; sin embargo, hubiera continuado con una vida llena de mentiras, arriesgándose por un maestro cuyas únicas acciones eran ordenar desde su trono, y nunca hubiese conocido a su padre, su verdadero padre que le mostró más afecto en unos cuantos minutos que en años, su verdadero padre que, a pesar de todo, siempre la…, quiso.

Destructor…, no. Ese monstruo no tenía más sentimientos que su anhelo de venganza y la llenó del mismo odio que dirigió al ser incorrecto. Ella siempre fue un premio, una medalla, un recuerdo…, o, ¿no? No, imposible. Si alguna vez fue más que un trofeo, entonces solo sería uno de los mejores guerreros en la armada de ese hombre; una despiadada asesina que acabó con varios enemigos de su, entonces, padre con un solo movimiento de su arma. Ella solo era eso.

Sin embargo, hubo una minúscula parte de ella que se hizo una pregunta que comenzó a resonar varias veces en su cabeza. No recordó la primera vez que se la hizo, si fue cuando vio la foto en el estante de Hamato Yoshi, cuando miró a los ojos a Oroku Saki mientras demandaba una respuesta o cuando se recargó en los barrotes de la celda en que su "padre" la encerró; no lo sabía. Pero una parte de ella se preguntaba si todos esos años de crianza fueron auténticos y…

―A tu madre le gustaba mucho el té negro.

No una vil mentira.

Escucharle hablar de la mujer que él asesinó, hizo que su sangre hirviera, pero no podía encontrarse enojada. Quiso silenciarlo y obligarle a que jamás mencionara a su madre, una persona que jamás llegó a conocer pero que juró vengar al acabar con el monstruo que le arrebató la vida, sin saber que esa persona siempre estuvo bajo el mismo techo que ella. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, quiso guardar silencio y escucharle hablar de la única mujer que, tal vez, llegó a amar en su vida.

―Ella fue quien me hizo apreciar su sabor tan fuerte. Antes prefería el té verde o de limón. La primera vez que lo probé, puse una cara muy parecida a la tuya. A diferencia de ti, no me obligué a beberlo todos los días para que me gustara, sino cada vez que Shen me servía una taza. Lo que más me gustaba era que compartíamos un tiempo a solas, solo acompañándonos con nuestra presencia, lo mismo que tú y yo hemos hecho durante todos estos años.

Ella quiso reír en sus adentros, pero solo una sonrisa burlona apareció en la comisura de sus verdaderos labios cuando su antigua pregunta regresó a su mente. Acaso, ¿él alguna vez de verdad la vio como una hija, como el fruto de la mujer que llegó a amar y a matar, y no solo como un peón más?

Durante toda su vida, la trató de la misma forma que al resto de sus soldados, mostrándole las "terribles consecuencias" que surgían cuando la desobediencia se apoderaba de ella, porque era su subordinada.

Aquella no era una forma de tratar a una hija, ¿cierto? Los golpes, maltratos y, en general, abusos se convirtieron en la rutina de su vida. Aprendió a temerle a su padre en lugar de confiar en él o admirarlo, aprendió a asesinar antes de manejar una motocicleta, aprendió a odiar antes que a amar. Todo gracias a ese hombre, ella se convirtió en un arma carente de emociones, porque ella no necesitaba de tales idioteces, tal como él decía…, tal como Destructor la moldeó.

―Tus ojos son los mismos que tenía ella; siempre llenos de curiosidad, decisión y compasión. Ha sido así desde el día que naciste. Me pregunté muchas veces si tu mirada cambiaría después de convertirte en ninja.

Al mismo tiempo que llegó a una concusión y la voz del traidor resonó, algo se rompió en el vacío y el ruido llegó a los oídos de ella. Tensó sus músculos con la fuerza necesaria para que un calambre naciera, pero le importó en lo más mínimo y comenzó a lanzar puñetazos para destruir la caja. Como todas las veces, no hubo cambio; permaneció atrapada. La furia hizo que sus ojos ardieran y el nudo de su garganta desapareciera. Abrió la boca para que el grito escapara del nudo, pero nadie lo escucharía, ni ella misma.

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue que la superficie de su prisión invisible volvió a quebrantarse.

―Pero me di cuenta del arma letal en que te convertiste y no estoy arrepentido.

Mientras su cuerpo acabó con su bebida y se levantó para lavar la taza, sus gritos silenciosos inundaron su mente, sus ojos ardieron sin permitir que las lágrimas salieran y sus uñas arañaron sus palmas sin que la sangre brotara. Estaba tan cerca de los cuchillos, de los tenedores, de todo lo que pudiera usar como arma, pero solo descansó el trasto en el lavadero y abrió la llave del agua.

―Déjalo. Yo lo lavo.

Obedeció para su descontento. Se alejó del fregadero al mismo tiempo que una fuerza le obligó a seguir peleando, aunque fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo. Terminó frente al hombre y la mirada que él tuvo hizo que su estómago se revolviera en repulsión, en especial porque era la primera vez que apreció con detenimiento el rostro lleno de odio que le obligaron a imitar. Sin las cicatrices ni el ojo disfuncional, era una expresión idéntica a la de ella.

―Mañana irás con Garra de Tigre para seguir estudiando tus habilidades. Necesito saber de todo lo que eres capaz para que así atrapemos a Hamato Yoshi y sus discípulos, incluyendo a sus amigos humanos.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de afirmación. Rodeó el mueble y caminó hacia la salida.

La noche continuó en su apogeo. El suelo continuó frío. La cocina aún conservó el aroma del té negro. Él todavía la engañaba al igual que a sí mismo. Ella no pudo hacer nada, además de ser solo una espectadora.

―Buenas noches, hija mía.

―Buenas noches, padre.

Su cuerpo recorrió el mismo camino hacia su cuarto, mientras ella sangró por la lucha dentro de su cabeza. Por muy idéntica que fuera a ese hombre, solo era una mentira que ella misma creó. Fue un momento de debilidad que la dejó como tonta. ¿Cómo fue capaz de tan siquiera pensar que ese monstruo pudiera sentir? Era una estúpida.

Él no amó a su madre, solo se sintió inferior a Yoshi por perder el amor de esa mujer. No pudo asesinarlo, no pudo tenerla, así que solo le quedaba ella: la hija de su enemigo. No era más que un trofeo que pulió para recordarle de su mayor victoria. No era más que un arma para que hiciera sus trabajos sucios mientras él descansaba cómodamente en su trono. No era más que un peón de sus juegos. No era su hija, no era su discípula. No era más que un premio de consolación.

* * *

**Por fin llegamos al capítulo que inició esta historia. Antes de decidir si retomar un viejo borrador o no, escribí un One-Shot titulado "Una Taza de Té", que rápidamente me motivó en escribir toda una historia. Es increíble que ya haya llegado hasta este punto; no puedo sentirme más orgullosa. Les dejo este primer capítulo del artículo "Gusanos". Hasta el siguiente mes. Nos leemos después. Bye-bye.**


End file.
